


Америка не из трусливых

by Charmed_Owl, fytbolistka, Leshaya, lord_Henry, WTF_Avengers_2017, Yamanari_Tai



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex Toys, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Henry/pseuds/lord_Henry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: После Гражданской войны, смерти, перерождения, захвата Осборном, стирания памяти и падения Асгарда Стив и Тони только начали обретать почву под ногами в отношениях друг с другом. Все еще пока идет не слишком гладко, но они хотя бы могут находиться в одной комнате, не прибегая к насилию, и даже умудряются обмениваться одной-двумя улыбками.Кажется, это самый удачный момент для Тони, чтобы одной глупой игрой в «гей или трус» попробовать уничтожить все к херам.Тем временем, как будто и так мало поводов для беспокойства, Тони обнаруживает, что назревает очередная суперзлодейская проблема: по Манхэттену начинают разгуливать все более и более продвинутые роботы, чья технология до странности похожа на технологию Старка. А Стив получает новость с противоположной стороны земного шара: Зола разъезжает по России, реализуя какой-то очередной гнусный план.Что же убьет их первым? Неизвестный злодей в броне, охотящийся за технологиями Тони? Или Зола со своим загадочным планом? А может, Стив и Тони сами окажутся своими злейшими врагами, уничтожив упрямством едва установившееся робкое перемирие?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [America Isn't Chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860801) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> Суть игры «гей или трус» заключается в следующем: делать все, что угодно, чтобы второй участник завопил: «Фу, это по-пидорски». Игра проходит в условиях тесного физического контакта.

Тони сам не знал, как все началось. Не знал, и зачем он это затеял. Может, потому что ему стало скучно. Да, точно, наверняка именно так и было. Скорее всего. У него как раз наступил перерыв в отношениях, а на то, чтобы заманить к себе на парочку ночей какую-нибудь светскую львицу, просто не хватало времени.

Вспоминая произошедшее, Тони думал, что стоило понять сразу: ни одна идея, родившаяся при таком стечении обстоятельств, до добра не доведет. Как всегда. Но какой-то безумный уголок его сознания решил, что это будет весело, что Стив — старый друг и наверняка получит столько же удовольствия, сколько и сам Тони.

Даже поразительно, как часто такой умник, как Тони, настолько фатально ошибался, не замечая собственного стремления к саморазрушению. Предвзятость подтверждения [1], вот что это было. И увлекающаяся натура, от которой никуда не деться.

Когда Тони вплыл в одну из множества общих гостиных, выделенных Мстителям в Башне, Стив уже сидел там на диване. Может, это и послужило толчком: острый шок от вида отдыхающего Стива в домашней одежде. В последнее время он так часто пропадал в Щ.И.Т.е, проворачивая там какие-то свои дела, что Тони привык к его постоянному отсутствию. Впрочем, Тони и сам редко бывал в Башне, после того как его заставили съехать — из его же собственного здания, какая боль! — и он переселился в небольшой офисно-жилой комплекс в Джерси.

Благодаря Клинту примириться с этим фактом так до сих пор и не удалось.

И хотя они вроде бы совсем недавно говорили на поле боя — ведь та заваруха со Змеиным Обществом произошла всего неделю назад, так? — едва увидев светловолосую голову с аккуратной стрижкой, Тони испытал болезненный укол одиночества и понял, как остро ему все это время не хватало Стива.

— Здорово, Кэп.

Тони одним плавным движением перемахнул через спинку дивана и, приземлившись рядом со Стивом, слегка подскочил на подушках. Тот не дернулся, вообще не пошевелился — разве что приподнял уголок губ в намеке на улыбку.

— Нужно отучить тебя от привычки называть меня так.

Тони фыркнул и вытянул длинные ноги, положив их на кофейный столик. Улыбка, почти расцветшая на губах Стива, сменилась неодобрением. Тони усмехнулся про себя, но не стал менять позу — только поерзал на подушках, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я Барнса называл Кэпом? Да ни в жизнь. Слишком странно.

Тони точно знал, что сейчас Стив снова еле сдерживает улыбку. Он ткнул его под ребра, подтолкнул в бок, подпихнул в бедро.

— Да ладно тебе. Единожды Кэп — навсегда Кэп. И я не могу называть русского «Капитан Америка»! Совсем не катит. Маккарти [2] перевернется в могиле.

— Он из Бруклина, — без всякой необходимости напомнил Стив.

— Единожды Russkie — навсегда Russkie, — поддразнил Тони.

Стив наклонил голову, не отрывая взгляд от телевизора:

— А при Наташе ты об этом упоминал?

Тони рывком обернулся — в комнате никого больше не было. Он немного расслабился:

— Намек понят.

Стив смотрел какое-то ужасное реалити-шоу про наркоманов, или про коллекторов, или про преступников. Может, про всех сразу.

— А что ты здесь вообще делаешь? — подначил его Тони. — Разве у тебя собственного телевизора нет, Роджерс?

— Твой больше, — резонно заметил Стив. — А вообще, я жду Баки. Достал билеты на игру «Доджерс». Сегодня открытие сезона.

Тони пропустил упоминание о Баки мимо ушей. Этот парень был похож на сверток мокрых одеял. Вытащенных на сибирский холод. И вдобавок набитых взрывчаткой. Слишком долгая история за спиной, слишком много проблем, совсем непохожих на проблемы Тони, чтобы захотелось пробиться через все эти одеяла. Тони предпочитал теплый свет и непоколебимое добродушие Стива отчаянной серьезности, чувству неполноценности и вины, терзавшим Баки. Не то чтобы Стиву были чужды такие эмоции. Но переживал он их... по-иному. Потому что это был Стив.

«Твой больше».

Тони хмыкнул.

Наверное, вот с чего все началось, сказал бы Тони, если бы потом его попросили назвать точный момент. Случайная фраза, дополненная одиночеством и ощущением, что он не видел Стива добрый десяток лет — хотя прошла всего неделя.

— Так и знал, что тебе побольше подавай, Роджерс.

Стив фыркнул. Не замявшись ни на секунду, он спросил:

— А сколько этажей в этой твоей башне?

— Больше чем в Бакстер-билдинг [3], — незамедлительно ответил Тони.

— И ты еще говоришь, что мне «побольше подавай».

Вот это и была точка невозврата. Идея вирусом засела в подсознании Тони — почти как Экстремис, только вероятность того, что она перекорежит и подчистую разрушит его и без того неспокойную жизнь, была на триста процентов выше.

Тони положил руку на спинку дивана, прямо за плечом Стива, и придвинулся на дюйм ближе. Ни напряжения, ни попытки отстраниться: все тот же взгляд в телевизор, все та же ровная улыбка. Стиву было комфортно вот так сидеть рядом со своим приятелем Шлемоголовым. Тони наблюдал за ним, прикрыв глаза; только зрачки бегали туда-сюда, выдавая, что он присматривается к чужому лицу.

Это была плохая затея. Неправильная. Она должна была стереть в пыль все, что еще оставалось у Тони, сжечь все дотла, когда он только начал нащупывать опору под ногами и карабкаться обратно к нормальной жизни.

Отмахнувшись от ненависти к самому себе — хо-хо, за годы практики Тони стал в этом деле просто мастером — он кивнул на телевизор:

— Ладно, а что это за хрень и почему я смотрю ее вместо чего-нибудь реально классного?

Не убирая руки, он переместился еще ближе к Стиву. Тот отреагировал только тем, что переложил валявшийся слева пульт на приставной столик.

— Это передача о простых людях. Вот когда сядешь перед телевизором первым, тогда и сможешь выбрать, что смотреть.

Тони фыркнул, но промолчал, глядя на экран, где какие-то вроде бы родственнички кричали, плакали и обнимались. Рядом со Стивом было тепло и уютно. Он с легкой улыбкой смотрел шоу, а вот внимание Тони было сосредоточено на Стиве и на мыслях о том, как далеко с ним можно зайти? Насколько можно прогнуть, не сломав?

Когда пришедший Баки утащил Стива на бейсбол, Тони так и остался сидеть: первоначальная цель визита в Башню забылась. Все его мысли были о Стиве, о том, как тот не отпрянул.

Тони был на сто процентов уверен, что сможет заставить Стива отпрянуть. Надо только проявить настойчивость. Придумать какой-нибудь план.

Жизнь Тони представляла собой длинный перечень плохих идей, лишь слегка разбавленных хорошими. Если вспомнить его историю, вроде бы пора было уже поумнеть, научиться с лету распознавать плохие идеи и держаться от них подальше. Но, видимо, не срослось — и все окончательно пошло вразнос, когда дело коснулось Стива.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Здесь и далее — примечания переводчика, за исключением особо оговоренных случаев._
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Предвзятость подтверждения — тенденция человека подтверждать ту информацию, которая соответствует его убеждениям или предрассудкам, независимо от их истинности.
> 
> [2] Джозеф Маккарти — американский сенатор пятидесятых годов, известный за свои антикоммунистические настроения и политические репрессии против «антиамерикански настроенных».
> 
> [3] Бакстер-билдинг — вымышленное 35-этажное офисное здание на Манхэттене в Марвел-вселенной, являющееся штаб-квартирой Фантастической четверки.


	2. Глава 1

В тесной комнате ревела музыка. Тони ковырялся в микросхеме, но его взгляд то и дело перескакивал на другие предметы, а мысли периодически улетали в дальние дали. Тут вам и показания приборов, и сведения датчиков, и сигналы тревоги, и информационные потоки от всех… всех…

Стоп.

Тони повернулся и посмотрел на экран, данные с которого привлекли его внимание. Что-то случилось. Что-то нехорошее.

Резко оттолкнувшись от стола, Тони прямо на стуле преодолел шесть футов до другого компьютера. Он даже не мог четко сформулировать, что именно его зацепило — какое-то яркое пятно, алый мигающий огонек. Пальцы летали по клавиатуре, хотя разум значительно опережал их, обращаясь напрямую к машине. Что-то было не так. Что-то с его броней… с системой безопасности… 

Тони дернулся от сигнала тревоги, завопившего уже из динамиков. Что бы он ни нащупал в компьютерных данных, теперь это было упущено — как будто упругая резинка выскочила из рук. Тони нахмурился, определяя источник шума.

Мстители. Чрезвычайная ситуация. Требовалось его вмешательство. Тони дал мысленную команду отключить сирену и просмотрел доступную информацию.

На Youtube уже появились видео с трясущихся камер телефонов. Возможно, в распоряжении Щ.И.Т.а сейчас были источники и получше, но отсюда Тони не мог добраться до них имевшимися у него средствами. На кадрах буйствовали роботы: но не думботы и не дроны АИМ. Он никогда раньше не видел ничего похожего. От вспышки экран побелел, потом цвета стали медленно возвращаться. Это было что-то настолько яркое, что на несколько мгновений камера просто отключилась. Прошло две секунды, три, четыре, полыхнула еще одна вспышка, на этот раз дальше. Достаточно далеко, чтобы камера не пострадала и Тони смог хорошенько все рассмотреть. Это было похоже на… вспышку репульсора?

Черт, нет.

Без малейшего колебания Тони вскочил и кинулся к выходу, попутно сбрасывая одежду. Повинуясь единственному полуоформленному мысленному сигналу, броня покинула кости и растеклась по коже. Для его разума обратиться к броне было так же просто, как заставить руку подняться, а ногу — топнуть. Следующим мысленным приказом он распахнул окно и, сделав два больших шага, вышел наружу. Через полсекунды свободного падения включился реактивный двигатель, с возрастающей скоростью вознося его в залитое солнцем небо.

По пути Тони просматривал новости, определяя улицы, на которых разворачивались события, — нужно было понять, где он принесет наибольшую пользу. Щит Капитана Америки со свистом летал по полю боя: Баки вовсю отсекал врагам головы и сминал туловища. Кэрол оказывала поддержку с воздуха, хватая выпавших из строя роботов, раскручивая их и сбивая ими других, подступивших слишком близко. Крик сокола подсказал Тони, что Сэм рядом с Кэрол, гоняет по небу размытым ало-серебристым пятном. Стрелы Соколиного Глаза взрывали тех металлических тварей, которые оказывались в зоне поражения вокруг его насеста на флагштоке. Обломки заполонили бы всю улицу, если бы снизу их не подхватывал паутиной стремительно носившийся Человек-Паук. 

Тони оценил ситуацию с высоты. Хаос, без сомнения, уже взяли под контроль. Здесь не было ничего, с чем не справилась бы команда. И это возвращало к вопросу: зачем его вызвали? Его взгляд скользил по картине побоища внизу, сенсорные датчики сканировали то, что он не мог увидеть, а разум охватывал все больше и больше источников информации, подключаясь ко всем наземным камерам: телефонов, систем видеонаблюдения, новостных команд — чтобы лучше разобраться в происходящем. Почему эти роботы здесь оказались? На что они напали? В чем заключалась их цель? Тони нахмурился. Что-то тут было не так, но он никак не мог понять, что именно.

С помощью камеры видеонаблюдения Тони разглядел Люка Кейджа и Дэнни Рэнда, которые энергично прокладывали себе путь через строй роботов. Подумав, что они должны разбираться в ситуации не хуже остальных, Тони метнулся к ним и, приземляясь, заодно вывел из строя одного противника. Его заинтересовали обломки, и он посмотрел себе под ноги. Внутри механизма не оказалось никого живого, как Тони и думал, и все же, убедившись в этом, он почувствовал облегчение. Дэнни и Люк встали рядом, дожидаясь, когда он уберет лицевую панель. На них наскочил отбившийся от своих робот, но Люк вынес его одним ударом, даже не обернувшись. Отлетевший от неудачника металлический осколок порезал Тони щеку. Он поморщился и коснулся царапины бронированной рукой. Черт. Тони на всякий случай присмотрелся к павшему врагу, но тот оставался совершенно неподвижным.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тони оглядел валяющихся вокруг роботов. Почему-то — что было очень странно — мысленно подключиться к ним пока не получалось. 

— Парни, вы разобрались, с чем имеете дело? Откуда они, что им нужно?

Дэнни и Люк обменялись взглядами и пожали плечами.

— Это роботы. Не думботы. Больше мы ничего не знаем, — сообщил Люк.

Пытаясь ответить на вопрос Тони, Дэнни наклонился и провел рукой над дымящимися останками одного из роботов, которого одолели они с Люком. Тони ждал, борясь с желанием начать притопывать металлическим ботинком по земле. Руки Дэнни излучали свет, и глаза он закрыл, а значит, происходило что-то сверхъестественное. Тони искренне мечтал, чтобы магия оказалась ни при чем.

— Я не чувствую здесь никакого воздействия злых сил, — через мгновение объявил Дэнни. Он потер руки, словно стряхивая пыль, и выпрямился. Этот жест казался неуместным, ведь вроде бы он ни к чему не прикасался. Возможно, это было как-то связано с магией ци или другой волшебной хренью, так что Тони предпочел никак не комментировать. Чем меньше он думал о магии, тем лучше.

— Твоя технология? — Робот дернулся, и Люк ногой впечатал его в землю. Подергивания тут же прекратились.

— Нет, — проворчал Тони, покачав головой. Корявые репульсоры этих роботов испускали энергетические сигнатуры, которые пугающе напоминали его собственные, но все же не копировали. Но чтобы кто-то украл его технологию и смог сконструировать нечто похожее… Исключено. Такое больше не повторится.

Тони кивнул и опустил лицевую панель.

— Поцелуй от меня Джессику и малышку, — сказал он Люку, запуская ракетные двигатели на ботинках.

— Найди себе собственную жену и целуй ее!

За считанные секунды Тони снова поднялся над крышами, позволяя втянуть себя в гущу сражения. Роботы были медленными и неповоротливыми, и это объясняло, почему Мстители так легко с ними справлялись. Их репульсоры тоже не имели такой мощности, как у костюма Тони. Вообще-то, по характеристикам они напоминали его старую невидимую броню, за исключением, собственно, невидимости. Казалось, роботы использовали одну из самых слабых его прошлых разработок, и это было… странно. Если бы кто-то действительно смог украсть его технологии, то создал бы что-то получше этих развалин. А если нет, то энергетические сигнатуры отличались бы куда сильнее.

— Не зевай, летун!

Кэрол пронеслась мимо настолько близко, что у Тони вспыхнул предупреждающий о столкновении сигнал. Он унял систему защиты и метнулся ниже, убираясь с дороги: Кэрол гонялась за каким-то особенно упрямым роботом, который пытался хоть куда-нибудь спрятаться. Через пару секунд тот врезался в землю. Но у Тони не было времени восхищаться мастерством Мстителей в бою: он все еще пытался понять, что именно представляли собой эти роботы. 

Заряд репульсора рассек воздух рядом со шлемом, заставив Тони выгнуться под немыслимым углом. Краем глаза он заметил, как неподалеку мелькнули знакомые форменные сапоги. Жужжание, поворот: Тони кувыркнулся и выстрелил в атаковавшего робота. Он промазал мимо управляющего центра, но совсем немного: противник запнулся, дернулся, остановился и, похоже, попытался перезагрузиться. Тони выстрелил снова, лишив его такой возможности. Реактивный двигатель заглох, и робот камнем рухнул вниз. Тони даже не поморщился, хотя асфальт под такой тяжестью пошел трещинами. 

Он снова завертелся, выискивая униформу под слоем машин. Минуту назад его внимание привлек не спешащий на позицию агент, а стоявшая неподвижно светловолосая широкоплечая фигура. И вот, всего мгновение спустя он снова обнаружил перед собой этого человека, который как будто врос в землю.

— Ты что тут делаешь?!

Тот наконец-то пошевелился: поднес руку к уху, услышав вопрос Тони на закрытой частоте Щ.И.Т.а. Даже с такого расстояния — целое футбольное поле по горизонтали и столько же по вертикали — Тони увидел, как нахмурился Стив.

— А ты что тут делаешь?

Мелькнула знакомая вспышка красно-бело-синего: робота, который собирался прыгнуть на Тони, сбил щит Капитана Америки. Тони перевернулся в воздухе, наблюдая, как щит возвращается к человеку, который сейчас носил капитанскую форму.

— Что вы оба тут делаете? — прорычал Баки на той же частоте.

— Я получил сигнал тревоги! — отозвался Тони. И нет, это прозвучало совсем не жалобно.

— Я здесь представляю Щ.И.Т., в интересах национальной безопасности, — почти одновременно с ним ответил Стив.

Тони развернулся, ушел вниз, крутанулся вокруг своей оси и выстрелами снял двух роботов, которые попытались последовать за ним. Заворчав себе под нос, он дождался их падения и полетел дальше.

Он гулко приземлился прямо перед Стивом, который выглядел слишком серьезным в форме Щ.И.Т.а. Тони поднял лицевую панель и прищурился:

— Ты думаешь, это мои технологии? Думаешь, что их снова выкрали?

Стив поджал губы:

— Прецеденты уже были. К нам поступили донесения о роботах, стреляющих энергетическими зарядами: нам нужно было удостовериться.

Тони выстрелил из наплечников, выпустив куда больше мини-зарядов, чем нужно. Шесть роботов, о которых он узнал только благодаря Экстремису, «увидевшему» их через камеру за головой Стива, рухнули на землю. То, как Тони рисовался, судя по всему, лишь усилило раздражение Стива. Что ж, по крайней мере, если он раздражен, то не разочарован. Тони ухмыльнулся. Нет ничего хуже разочарованного Стива Роджерса.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, указав на щеку Тони.

Тони закатил глаза и отмахнулся:

— Все нормально. Осколком задело. К обеду Экстремис залечит.

Заметно успокоившись, Стив вздохнул и уточнил:

— Так это твое, Тони?

Тони огляделся: агенты Щ.И.Т.а уже начали разворачивать заграждения и расчищать завалы, хотя Мстители все еще добивали оставшихся роботов. В итоге их оказалось примерно семь-восемь дюжин. Массированная атака устаревшей техники, не имевшая явной цели. Тони нахмурился и подошел поближе к Стиву, не желая, чтобы их подслушали: 

— Я так не думаю. По идее, это невозможно. 

— Но? — подбодрил его Стив.

Тони скривился:

— Но. Мне нужно разобрать одну из этих штук, чтобы убедиться наверняка, хорошо?

Стив кашлянул и огляделся. Поблизости никого не было.

— Ясно. Что ж, я не могу тебе этого позволить, Железный Человек.

Тони уже был готов закатить глаза и язвить до тех пор, пока Стив не уступит, но тот развернулся и пошел прочь.

— Нужно проверить, как проходит зачистка, — Стив, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой куда-то вперед. Тони расплылся в улыбке. — Я точно знаю, что за моей спиной нет ни одного покореженного робота.

Периодически искрящий робот лежал в нескольких шагах.

Тони на секунду запустил двигатели, нагоняя Стива. Одним плавным движением он убрал броню с левой кисти, обнажая кожу.

— Хороший план, Кэп! Агент. Капитан Агент. Полностью согласен. Нам обязательно нужно будет как-нибудь вместе пообедать, чтобы отметить твой потрясающий взгляд на работу в поле.

Голой рукой Тони шлепнул Стива по заднице и сразу же взмыл в воздух. Броня мгновенно вернулась на место, и в следующую секунду Тони уже скользнул параллельно земле к оставшемуся без присмотра роботу. Быстрые расчеты, минутная регулировка подачи энергии двигателям и поправка на сопротивление ветра для всего костюма, — Тони удалось подхватить его без малейшей заминки. В следующий момент он уже был высоко в небе и прижимал к своей груди сломанного робота, точно плюшевого мишку. 

Тони не успел вылететь из зоны покрытия: сквозь помехи в коммуникаторе раздался голос Баки.

— Если тебя не вызывали, то и не высовывайся! — Тони решил было, что он сказал это Стиву с его агентами Щ.И.Т.а, но затем Баки добавил: — И ты тоже, Роджерс! Ты уже не в команде, в следующий раз постарайся вспомнить об этом! 

Тони поморщился. Упс. Впрочем, его не должны занимать семейные проблемы Баки и Стива. Лучше полностью сосредоточиться на том, что сказал Баки: его не вызывали сюда. И все же у него заорала сирена. Если его вызвали не Мстители… тогда кто?

Вернувшись к своему офису, Тони мысленно скомандовал открыть окно и влетел в мастерскую. Он сбросил робота на пол и приказал броне убраться в кости, пока нарезал круги около добычи. Если Баки не вызывал его, значит, сигнал тревоги поступил от кого-то другого. Может, все это было ловушкой, чтобы заманить одного только Тони, а затем одолеть численным превосходством — вместо превосходства технического. И тогда, возможно, появление Мстителей разрушило планы злодея.

Он вывел компьютеры из спящего режима еще на подходе и тут же принялся мысленно перелистывать сотню системных процессов, выискивая полученный сигнал. Прошла минута, может, две, — когда вдруг в его голове загорелся предупреждающий маячок. Вот оно.

Сигнал был передан не по частоте Мстителей. Но он также не был и частью подлого злодейского плана. Тони постоянно проверял свои технологии на риск проникновения, чтобы быть уверенным в непроницаемости защиты его проектов — насколько это в принципе возможно. Его предупредило само присутствие роботов, просто он сразу этого не понял. С Экстремисом иногда такое бывало: он обрабатывал информацию быстрее, чем Тони мог хоть как-то ее осознать. Даже по прошествии пары лет Тони не мог полностью его контролировать, что порой и приводило к таким инцидентам. Иногда Тони казалось, что он проведет остаток жизни, пытаясь взять под контроль нанотехнологичный вирус, и все равно сойдет в могилу, научившись использовать лишь малую долю его потенциала.

Можно было облегченно выдохнуть: его не пытались заманить в ловушку — в противном случае охранной системе его дома больше нельзя было бы доверять. Впрочем, узнать, что кто-то смог спроектировать технологии, настолько близкие к технологиям Тони и вызвавшие такую реакцию, было ничуть не лучше. Это открытие, на самом деле, подводило к нервирующим выводам: возможно, такие конструктивные различия не случайны. Вдруг это был простенький тест, замаскированный под атаку, в котором проверялось, достаточно ли близки энергетические сигнатуры роботов к сигнатурам брони Тони, чтобы вызвать сигнал тревоги? Тони забарабанил пальцами по столу. Надо разобраться с этим и поскорее. Иначе Стив снова начнет ворчать и трепать ему нервы предупреждениями, в которых непременно прозвучат имена Осборна и Хаммера. 

Дверь позади скользнула в сторону, и по полу простучали шпильки. Тони напрягся. Это было как рефлекс Павлова: стук каблучков Пеппер, приближающихся к его мастерской, означал, что на него будут кричать. За что-то, в чем он был виноват всего процентов на пятьдесят. Может, на семьдесят пять. 

— Я запрещаю тебе спать со Стивом Роджерсом.

Тони моргнул. Крутанулся в кресле. Это было последнее, что он ожидал услышать.

— Прошу прощения?

На планшете Пеппер транслировалось видео с местного канала новостей. Судя по всему, кто-то заснял его дружеский шлепок по заднице Стива. Ха. Упс. Вот оно что.

— Мне нравится Стив, — подчеркнула Пеппер. Она ткнула в Тони наманикюренным пальчиком. — И в половине случаев он нравится мне больше тебя. Тебе запрещено спать с ним и разрушать наши рабочие отношения.

— Ваши рабочие отношения? С каких это пор вы двое работаете вместе чаще, чем мы со Стивом? 

Пеппер моргнула. Тони тоже: к концу своей тирады он вскочил на ноги и неоправданно повысил голос. Он замер, сделал шаг назад. Вздрогнул: спиной он налетел на стол и с грохотом уронил то, что на нем было.

Брови Пеппер поднялись на лоб и там и остались. Она прижала планшет к груди:

— Тони...

Тони закатил глаза, рухнул обратно в кресло и тут же повернулся к Пеппер затылком, а потом пренебрежительно махнул рукой:

— Это был всего лишь небольшой шлепок в ознаменование окончания битвы. Стив закрыл глаза на то, что я решил реквизировать одного робота для изучения, и я отблагодарил его. Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Только не в этом. — Пеппер вернула кресло в исходное положение, и Тони наткнулся на очень подозрительный пристальный взгляд. Он подавил желание отвести глаза, потому что это было бы равносильно признанию вины. — Я не доверяю ничему, когда дело касается тебя и Стива. Вы только-только снова стали друзьями, и…

— Серьезно, Пеп. Брось, — Тони постарался самоуверенно ухмыльнуться. Почему-то это не сильно успокоило Пеппер. Тогда Тони попытался стать серьезнее. — Ничего не происходит. Спортсмены постоянно так делают, это ничего не значит. Я даже извинюсь перед Стивом, когда увижу его, если он заведет об этом речь. Идет?

Пеппер помедлила немного, внимательно глядя Тони в лицо, будто хотела прочесть его мысли. Тони был очень, очень рад, что она не могла этого сделать.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов сказала Пеппер. Она неохотно выпрямилась, посмотрела в свой планшет, а затем на робота. — А об этом мне тоже не стоит беспокоиться?

Робот заискрился, и она отступила на шаг. Тони ободряюще махнул рукой.

— Об этом? Ерунда. Обычный разбор полетов после сражения. Просто изучаю достижения конкурентов. Так что можешь идти заниматься своими делами генерального директора. Ну, сама знаешь. Всяким разным бизнесом. Координировать поглощения компаний, тратиться на ужины в отвратительно дорогих ресторанах. Или чем ты там занимаешься.

Пеппер неодобрительно нахмурилась, хотя по сравнению с началом разговора она уже заметно смягчилась.

— Если ты вдруг на самом деле начнешь мутить со Стивом...

Тони принялся считать, загибая пальцы:

— Не начну. Он не гей. Я не гей. Ты бы узнала об этом от меня, а не от «Драдж Рипорт» [1]. 

«И даже я не настолько мазохист, чтобы встречаться с идеальным Стивеном Роджерсом».

Пеппер похлопала его по руке:

— Спасибо.

— Это все? — Тони взял отвертку и нарочито лениво покрутил ее в пальцах, сгорая от нетерпения начать разбирать робота на мелкие детали.

Пеппер, которая всегда хорошо его знала, улыбнулась и пошла к выходу.

— Все-все. Оставлю тебя наедине с твоими игрушками, а сама продолжу пытаться восстановить твою компанию.

— Вот почему ты лучшая! — крикнул ей в спину Тони. Дверь скользнула на место, скрывая Пеппер и отсекая стук ее шпилек.

Какое-то время Тони продолжал смотреть на закрывшуюся за ней дверь, не переставая крутить отвертку. Он думал о новостном видео, которое показала ему Пеппер, о своем неожиданном желании шлепнуть Стива по заднице в знак благодарности. И о самом Стиве.

С этим, конечно, нельзя шутить. Нельзя копаться и расковыривать то, что только недавно зажило и пока еще слишком хрупкое. Хотя… Тони вдруг представил себе непроницаемое лицо Стива, его взгляд, когда он пытается не обращать внимания на подколки Тони или старательно сдерживает желание ответить ему в том же духе из-за какого-то ошибочного чувства долга или ложных обязательств.

У Тони плохо получалось сопротивляться искушению. Впрочем, такое искушение было не самым худшим на свете. Не выпивка, не секс. Просто дурачество, и едва ли за счет Стива. Скорее, за свой собственный.

Как следует оттолкнувшись от пола, Тони крутанулся в кресле и подкатился к роботу. В конце концов, Стив наверняка посмеется над этим. В худшем случае, прочитает ему лекцию о правах ЛГБТ или что-то в этом духе. Это не опасно. Просто немного безобидного веселья. Он заслужил возможность немного развлечься после практически полного разрушения и разорения своей компании. Приставать к Стиву, шлепать его по заднице или прижиматься к нему на диване — это только чтобы немного подействовать Стиву на нервы и поднять себе настроение.

Взгляд Тони зацепился за необычную конструкцию в туловище робота. Нахмурившись, Тони засунул руку внутрь и начал отдирать грудную пластину для лучшего обзора. Стоило его пальцам и разуму начать исследовать любопытную технологию и загадку, что она скрывала, как мысли о Стиве Роджерсе мгновенно отошли на второй план.

***

В неприметной бруклинской квартире процеживался кофе, медленно капая в чашку. Сидевший за кухонным столом Стив Роджерс методично разобрал свой пистолет, вычистил и смазал детали, и собрал его обратно. Затем принялся полировать ботинки, плавными ритмичными движениями водя щеткой по коже. К тому моменту, когда кофе был готов, он уже убрал обувь, пистолет и усовершенствованную униформу Щ.И.Т.а в шкаф в коридоре. Затем он включил маленькое радио и, сев обратно за стол, достал альбом для рисования и несколько угольных карандашей из кухонной тумбы. Запах кофе и полироли для обуви вернул его в прошлое, и он почти наяву услышал смех молодого Баки, занимавшегося собственным оружием, и щелчки его снайперской винтовки. Стив начал рассеянно набрасывать на бумаге размытые контуры какого-то пейзажа в лесах Европы, от которого, скорее всего, уже ничего не осталось.

Дверной звонок отвлек Стива от меланхоличных мыслей. Поднявшись, он взял кухонное полотенце и намочил его в раковине. Пока он дошел до двери, успел вытереть пальцы — теперь правой рукой хотя бы можно было открыть дверь и поприветствовать гостя, кем бы он ни был. Не то чтобы Стив не догадывался, кто там мог быть: только трое, может, четверо, навещали его в этой квартире. Тони сейчас наверняка с головой ушел в изучение украденного им робота, Шэрон находилась где-то на противоположной стороне земного шара с новыми агентами М.Е.Ч.а, а Баки, скорее всего, все еще злился из-за вмешательства Щ.И.Т.а в его операцию. Оставался только…

— Сэм, какими судьбами?

Улыбнувшись, Сэм протиснулся в квартиру мимо Стива, ощутимо его толкнув. Стив криво улыбнулся в ответ и закрыл дверь. Сэм, поглаживая сокола на плече, без стеснения осматривался, выискивая произошедшие изменения. Он был не так плох, как Тони, но все же придавал куда меньшее значение неприкосновенности жилища и личному пространству, чем сам Стив. И все же сейчас он был рад компании. В кои-то веки он не находил в себе желания оставаться в одиночестве.

— Баки меня не подсылал, но ты ведь понимаешь, что он не держит на тебя зла?

Стив машинально взял еще одну чашку и налил гостю кофе. Из холодильника и шкафчика он достал, соответственно, сливки и сахар и поставил их перед Сэмом. Сам Стив никогда ничего в свой кофе не добавлял — не заимел такой привычки на фронте, а теперь вкус сладкого кофе с молоком казался странным — но Сэму нравилось. 

Стив занял свое место за кухонным столом напротив Сэма, и тут оказалось, что тот все это время ждал ответа. Стив закатил глаза и улыбнулся:

— Понимаю. Баки сделал то, что должен был сделать Капитан Америка, сказав то, что он сказал.

— Должно быть, немного странно, да? — усмехнулся Сэм.

Стив, задумавшись, обвел квартиру рассеянным взглядом. Он определенно ощущал отсутствие щита, как потерянную конечность, но… 

— Я бы сказал, что теперь спокойнее. Меньше давления. Но...

— Но тебя заставили возглавить Щ.И.Т., — смеясь, закончил Сэм. Когда Стив открыл рот, чтобы поправить его, Сэм просто отмахнулся. — И все остальное, за что нужно нести ответственность. Ага. Не самый лучший отпуск для Капитана Америки. Между прочим, не думаю, что ты вообще хоть раз был в отпуске.

Стив вспомнил диалог, случившийся примерно два месяца назад:

«— У меня никогда не было настоящего отпуска. Думаю, лучшей возможности у меня и не будет.

— Все время, начиная со Второй мировой и буквально до позавчерашнего дня, ты проспал. Для чего тебе отпуск?» [2]

— Тут нечего обсуждать, — отрезал Стив и спрятал улыбку за кофейной кружкой.

Минуту они сидели в тишине, Сэм потягивал свой кофе. Стив видел, что он хотел о чем-то поговорить, что-то было у него на уме. В другой ситуации Стив дал бы ему время, но сейчас эта тишина нервировала; он слишком остро нуждался в дружеском общении, чтобы растягивать молчание до бесконечности.

— Как ты вообще? Как Рэдвинг?

Сэм погладил сокола, примостившегося на спинке его стула, и улыбнулся, когда от такого внимания тот начал чистить перышки. Сэм щелкнул языком и постучал по столу, чтобы Рэдвинг перелетел на гладкую поверхность. Когда он выполнил команду, Сэм начал водить пальцами по его крыльям, выбирая вылезший пух и разглаживая перья.

— Мы хорошо. Ни царапинки, стычка-то пустяковая.

Стив кивнул. Отлично. Он знал, что никто не получил никаких серьезных повреждений, но был рад услышать, что с другом и его партнером все в порядке, даже если и так видел это своими глазами. 

Сэм по-прежнему смотрел на крылья Рэдвинга, когда задал встречный вопрос:

— А что насчет Тони? Как он?

Стив нахмурился, не понимая, на что Сэм намекает. Он заметил царапину на щеке Тони? 

— Не получил травм, о которых стоило бы говорить. Он вообще едва вступил в бой.

Сэм провозился с пятнышком под крылом Рэдвинга дольше, чем, как думал Стив, это было необходимо.

— Я имел в виду… вообще. Как он?

Стив немедленно встал на защиту Тони:

— Он не начал снова пить, если ты об…

— Да нет же! — Сэм наконец отстал от крыльев Рэдвинга и вскинул руки в знак честных намерений. — Я просто… пытался узнать, как вы. Ну, понимаешь. После всего. 

— Мы в хороших отношениях, — Стив снова вспомнил свой не-отпуск, вспомнил, как полировал кольчугу, пока Тони возился рядом со своей старой броней, и их колени соприкасались. Между ними царило дружеское молчание [3]. — Мы оба забыли про былые разногласия. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, — Стив криво усмехнулся. — Кому об этом знать, как не мне. 

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Да-да, я что-то такое уже слышал. И все это хорошо и здорово, пока не появляется прошлое с роскошной новой металлической рукой и не пытается убить тебя.

Стив немного резко поставил на стол свою чашку: кофе плеснулся через край, заставив Рэдвинга забить крыльями. Сэм смерил Стива уничижающим взглядом.

— Упс.

Стив изо всех сил постарался смягчить его недовольство, изобразив свою лучшую извиняющуюся улыбку. Сэм принялся снова приглаживать перья Рэдвинга, но осуждение из его глаз так и не исчезло.

— О чем ты там говорил?

— Я просто спросил о вас двоих, вот и все! — Сэм развел руками и с раздражением откинулся на спинку стула. — Клянусь, когда захочешь, ты в этом становишься хуже моего отца.

— В чем «в этом»? — у Сэма были не такие плохие отношения с отцом, как у Стива, но Стив все равно вздрагивал от таких сравнений: ему начинало казаться, что он что-то делает неправильно. Поднялся на слишком высокий пьедестал, стал изображать из себя недостижимый идеал и перестал быть другом, партнером и товарищем.

— В отношениях, — Сэм неопределенно махнул рукой. — Эмоциях. Я просто пытаюсь спросить, из одного лишь искреннего беспокойства, вот, смотри, — Сэм указал на свое лицо. Оно действительно казалось искренне обеспокоенным. — Что у вас с Тони?

Стив нахмурился. Тони что-то сказал Сэму? Может, эта тревога исходит от Тони, пытающегося разобраться в их дружбе? У них все было хорошо. И все будет хорошо. По крайней мере, Стив так думал. Они хорошо работали вместе в миссиях и комфортно чувствовали себя друг с другом вне их. Стив доверял ему достаточно, чтобы позволить забрать робота и дать время на то, чтобы самостоятельно разобраться в возникшей проблеме. Если это не было «хорошо», то Стив не знал, что могло бы таковым быть. 

— Со своей стороны я не вижу ничего дурного, — все-таки подобрал слова Стив. Может, ему стоит поговорить с Тони? Попробовать понять, что происходит в его голове? Как будто ему удастся хоть немного приблизиться к пониманию той сложной работы, что происходит в голове Тони... Губы Стива изогнулись в кривой усмешке. В любом случае, если Тони испытывает какое-то невысказанное напряжение при общении со Стивом, это плохо скажется на командных взаимоотношениях. Как и на душевном здоровье Тони.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм. Стив снова обратил внимание на кофе, а Сэм снова принялся гладить крылья Рэдвинга.

— Знаешь...

Стив вздохнул. О чем бы ни беспокоился Сэм, они определенно не закрыли тему.

— У меня есть кузен, — Сэм не смотрел на Стива, он не отрывал взгляда от перьев Рэдвинга. Стив нахмурился. — И он... Ну, понимаешь. И ты, возможно, думаешь, что не можешь поговорить... Об Этом. Со мной. И да, это не то чтобы круто в моем круге общения. В этом редко признаются. И уж точно не устраивают парады, как любят такие ребята. Но мой кузен — хороший парень. И я ничего не имею против него, понимаешь. Но, согласись, ты ведь вообще-то не такой, верно? Только не с ним. А вообще... У меня с этим все в порядке. Не думай, что ты должен... И ты можешь говорить о Тони.

Стив нахмурился еще сильнее. Посмотрел на Сэма так, как будто он предстал перед ним совсем в ином свете. Не будь его кожа такой темной, Стив бы поставил неплохие деньги на то, что тот покраснел.

— Мы с Тони не состоим в гомосексуальных отношениях, Сэм. 

Сэм нарочито небрежно пожал плечами:

— Я и не говорю, что вы состоите! Я просто имею в виду, что если бы это было так... Или если ты думал об этом... И это не обязательно должен быть Тони. Это может быть любой другой, — голос Сэма дрогнул, — мужчина, на которого ты положишь глаз.

Стив усмехнулся. Что бы ни придумал себе Сэм, он ошибся. Это была полнейшая ерунда, над которой он сможет посмеяться вместе с Тони за ведерком попкорна, включив по телевизору низкосортную научную фантастику пятидесятых.

— Сэм, мне кажется, или ты предлагаешь кого-то конкретного? Может, ты хочешь что-то мне сказать?

Сэм с раздражением махнул в сторону Стива рукой, полной пуха. Он мягко спланировал на кухонный стол от силы через три дюйма. Стив засмеялся, и через мгновение Сэм к нему присоединился.

— Я пытался вести себя как твой брат! Думал, что у тебя происходит большой патриотичный кризис сексуальной ориентации. Ты не можешь винить меня за то, что я пытался сделать все правильно, — проворчал он.

Отсмеявшись, Стив положил руку на плечо Сэма и искренне сказал: 

— Спасибо, — затем его губы снова дрогнули. — Здорово знать, что, если бы у меня на первой сотне лет случился кризис сексуальной ориентации...

Сэм фыркнул и стряхнул его руку.

— Не надо тут изображать из себя мудрого старца. И вообще, случались и более безумные вещи.

Напряжение в комнате спало, легкий дружеский разговор вроде бы вернулся в привычное русло. Но один вопрос все же не давал Стиву покоя.

— Что заставило тебя подумать, будто мы с Тони состоим в отношениях? — Сэм вскинул бровь, и Стив поправил сам себя: — В сексуальных отношениях.

Видит бог, то, что происходило между ними в последние месяцы, определенно заслуживало того, чтобы называться отношениями в каком-то смысле этого слова.

— Он шлепнул тебя по заднице, — объяснил Сэм.

— Это же Тони.

— И раньше он так не делал.

Стив заерзал, чувствуя себя несколько некомфортно от аргументов Сэма. Не то чтобы возможная бисексуальность Тони была чем-то неправильным или плохим. Стиву просто придется… кое-что пересмотреть. Убедиться, что Тони комфортно с его ориентацией. Убедиться, что из-за этого у него не возникнет никаких проблем: ни в мире бизнеса, ни в мире супергероев. И убедиться, что он сам никак не повлиял на Тони, заставив того думать, что между ними возможно что-то большее, когда это не так. Последнее, чего он хотел — это разрушить их с Тони все еще хрупкие, с трудом восстановленные отношения. Особенно из-за того, что можно было исправить одним откровенным разговором. 

— Тони просто… валяет дурака, — пояснил Стив. — Возможно, пытается вывести меня из себя. Возможно, он думает, что у меня с этим проблемы.

— А у тебя их нет?

Стив погасил свое раздражение в зародыше:

— Я не заинтересован в сексуальных отношениях с Тони. Или с каким-либо другим мужчиной. Но я абсолютно нормально отношусь к тому, что кто-то другой — даже Тони — может быть в этом заинтересован. 

— Это… это хорошо. — Сэм в последний раз погладил крылья Рэдвинга и откинулся на спинку стула. — Да. Хорошо. Что у тебя все хорошо с этим.

— Это действительно так.

Стив надеялся, что категоричность в его голосе пресечет любую попытку Сэма возобновить разговор на эту тему. Но спустя где-то минуту тишины, нарушаемой лишь тихим звучанием радио на заднем плане, Сэм снова подался вперед.

— Да, но... Я все думаю, может, у тебя все-таки есть какие-то предубеждения против этого, пусть ты и скрываешь их от всех?

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Стив уже немного разозлился, но постарался не показать этого. Судя по тому, что Рэдвинг оживился и пристально на него посмотрел, вышло у него не очень убедительно. 

— У меня нет никаких проблем из-за отношений Билли и Тедди. Или отношений Риктора и Шаттерстара.

— Они вместе?

Стив нахмурился:

— Были. Я думал, что они до сих пор встречаются.

— Я даже не знал, что они начинали встречаться, — потряс головой Сэм.

— Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, — проворчал Стив, — у меня никогда не было с этим проблем. 

Его оскорбило, что кто-то мог посчитать его таким зашоренным. И если так подумал Сэм, который знал его лучше, чем кто-либо еще в этом веке, то наверняка так думали и остальные. Он никогда не высказывался в поддержку прав меньшинств, но, возможно, нужно изменить это. Можно начать с помощи Ксавьеру. Наверное, Людям Икс это будет полезно; он может, скажем, одолжить свое лицо движению за права мутантов. Прийти на гей-прайд. Можно еще публично предложить Конгрессу пересмотреть некоторые части Закона «О равной оплате труда» для женщин. 

С другой стороны, сейчас он был не просто Стивом Роджерсом, пусть и перестал быть Капитаном Америка. Его имя связывали со Щ.И.Т.ом, Национальной безопасностью и Мстителями. Он не мог просто взять и выступить с заявлением так, чтобы не казалось, что он выступает от имени одной или сразу всех организаций, которые представляет. Возможно, стоит поговорить об этом с Баки. Предложить, чтобы инициатива исходила от Мстителей. Тогда они, конечно, смогут сделать куда больше.

Выждав длинную паузу, Сэм пожал плечами и схватил свой наполовину допитый кофе: 

— Ну, ладно. Просто подумал: парень из сороковых, может, ты раньше никогда и не думал об этом, учитывая общепринятый моральный кодекс твоего времени. Он до сих пор многими признается. Как я уже сказал: афроамериканское сообщество мало представлено на «парадах гордости», чтобы ты знал. 

— Притеснение меньшинств морально неприемлемо, независимо от века, в котором ты живешь, — заявил Стив. 

Сэм рассмеялся, со стуком поставив кружку на стол: 

— Ты говоришь, как в эпизоде «Толстяка Альберта» [4], где обращались к провинившимся молодым путешественникам во времени.

Стиву потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, о чем вообще Сэм говорит; затем он покачал головой и ухмыльнулся:

— Думаю, что я просто точно так же старомоден.

Сэм допил свой кофе и кивнул в сторону гостиной: 

— Игра началась. Откроешь пару бутылок пива, посмотрим?

— Лучше я доверю пиво тебе, а сам закажу пиццу, — улыбнулся Стив.

Сэм застонал, направившись к холодильнику:

— Слава Богу. Все еще голоден, как волк, после боя.

Пока Стив разбирался с телефонным заказом пиццы, а Сэм наводил порядок на кухне и открывал пиво, Стив успел выбросить ничем не обоснованные теории Сэма из головы. Он знал Тони лучше, чем кто бы то ни было: если кто и заметит изменение в интересах Тони, это будет он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] «Драдж Рипорт» (Drudge Report) — американский про-консерваторский сайт, на котором агрегируются новости. Именно на нем впервые сообщили о скандале с Моникой Левински.
> 
> [2] _«— У меня никогда не было настоящего отпуска. Думаю, лучшей возможности у меня и не будет._  
>  — Все время, начиная со Второй мировой и буквально до позавчерашнего дня, ты проспал. Для чего тебе отпуск?»  
> Этот отрывок — отсылка к событиям комикса «Мстители: Первые».
> 
> [3] _Стив снова вспомнил свой не-отпуск, вспомнил, как полировал кольчугу, пока Тони возился рядом со своей старой броней, и их колени соприкасались. Между ними царило дружеское молчание._  
>  Аналогично, Стив вспоминает события комикса «Мстители: Первые».
> 
> [4] «Толстяк Альберт и ребята Косби» — мультсериал 70-80х годов, основанный на детских воспоминаниях комика Билла Косби. Каждый эпизод содержит в себе некую образовательную информацию.


	3. Глава 2

Ветер проникал под кожаную куртку Стива. Весенний воздух хоть и потеплел, но до комфортной температуры ему было еще далеко. Не то чтобы зябкая свежесть доставляла сильное неудобство, но все же Стив ее замечал. Возможно, даже чаще других, учитывая его слишком близкое знакомство с холодом и льдом и связанное с ним отчаянно сильное желание никогда не повторять этот печальный опыт. Впрочем, в некотором смысле этим ранним утром прохлада была даже приятной: она бодрила, заставляя проснуться, и за время пути к Башне Мстителей окончательно согнала сонную пелену с глаз. Путь этот, кстати, пришлось проделать благодаря полученному ни свет ни заря сообщению от Баки:

«Мне надо поговорить с тобой».

«О вчерашнем?»

«Нет. Не о броне. Что-то назревает в России».

«Красный Череп? Этого не может быть».

«Не уверен. Давай лучше встретимся в Башне Мстителей, сможешь?»

Стив, не снижая скорости, заехал на подземную парковку Башни: ему не надо было привыкать к полутьме, сказывалась длительная практика. Глаза практически сразу же подстроились под уровень освещенности: в тусклом свете он видел лучше большинства людей. Припарковавшись, Стив снял шлем — он носил его скорее ради примера другим, чем для собственной безопасности — и двинулся внутрь, стараясь не обращать внимания на беспокойство, засевшее где-то внутри. Если Красный Череп каким-то образом выжил, он победит его. Снова. Так, как делал всегда. Нет ничего, с чем бы Стив и его друзья не могли справиться, имея достаточный запас времени. Он только надеялся, что источники Баки ошибались, либо что действовал суперзлодей попроще. Стив не чувствовал себя готовым вновь встретиться лицом к лицу с этим монстром. Хотя бы не так быстро.

Вышедшего из лифта Стива общий этаж Мстителей встретил тишиной и покоем. Направляясь в гостиную, он осматривался и впитывал в себя знакомую обстановку. Было странно не видеть здесь Тони, шумного даже в молчании, ежесекундно заполняющего все пространство вокруг себя. Сейчас он, скорее всего, продолжал работать над броней, которую Стив позволил ему забрать, и наверняка еще не ложился. А может, уже закончил с ней, решил головоломку, не сказав никому ни слова, и перешел к новой глобальной проблеме, привлекшей его внимание.

— Привет. Может, знаешь тут какое-нибудь местечко, где нас точно не прервут?

Баки поднялся с дивана навстречу Стиву, когда тот вошел в гостиную. Глаза Баки непрерывно двигались под тяжелыми веками, сканируя пространство вокруг. Стив почувствовал укол вины, глядя на Баки — молодого мужчину с мрачными тайнами, оставившими такой явный отпечаток на его лице: тревожный взгляд, нахмуренные брови, угрюмо сжатые губы. Стива всегда грызла вина за то, что когда-то он втянул еще совсем юного Баки в битву, за то, что не смог спасти его от страшной смерти. Когда Баки вернулся, Стив был вне себя от радости... но чувство вины не исчезло. Оно только переродилось, трансформировалось в нечто иное, нечто одновременно менее и более жуткое. Он был счастлив, так счастлив, что Баки остался жив. Но в то же время корил себя за то, что стал одной из причин превращения яркого, жизнелюбивого парня в угрюмого, прошедшего через ад циника, который стоял перед ним сегодня.

И все же чаще Стив пытался просто радоваться тому, что Баки удалось вернуться. Он знал, что вряд ли способен постоянно прятать все свои чувства, но надеялся, что главной эмоцией, которую Баки читал в его глазах, было именно счастье от обретения старого друга.

— Мастерская Тони, — предложил Стив. Он пока не представлял, какую именно информацию раздобыл Баки, но, если тот считал, что для разговора нужно тайное место, Стив его обеспечит. — Скорее всего, там пусто.

Неустанно, раз за разом обводя комнату взглядом, Баки согласился:

— Показывай дорогу.

Только когда они оказались за плотно закрытой дверью в уединенной старой мастерской, Баки начал говорить. Стив уселся на позабытый Тони верстак и откинулся назад, опершись на столешницу.

— До Наташи дошли кое-какие слухи. Через седьмые руки. Ни одного достоверного источника.

Стив кивнул. Он понял.

Баки расслабленно прислонился к стеклянной двери шкафа. Он скрестил руки на груди, металл левой блеснул под флуоресцентными лабораторными лампами.

— Поговаривают, что снова объявился Зола.

Стив напрягся, подавшись вперед. Несколько вдохов спустя ему удалось вернуть тело под контроль, расслабить мышцы, натянувшиеся, словно трос, когда прозвучало это имя. Зола. Арним Зола.

— Откуда это известно?

Баки поморщился:

— Как я уже сказал, через седьмые руки. Если верить слухам, Зола что-то затевает. Что-то грандиозное.

— Эксперименты? Начали пропадать люди?

Баки покачал головой: 

— Тогда я сразу бы сказал, что появились прямые свидетельства. Нет, ничего подобного. Пока.

Стив согласно хмыкнул и отвел взгляд от Баки, погрузившись в размышления.

Если Зола что-то задумал, его надо остановить. Что бы он ни делал, это, несомненно, будет проблемой, с которой, скорее всего, придется иметь дело Стиву. Или Баки, принявшему щит Капитана Америки. Баки, которому совсем недавно удалось вырваться из Красной Комнаты. Эта мысль породила новый приступ вины. Не Баки должен был сражаться с Золой, но так как он тоже побывал в когтях этого сумасшедшего, то теперь, по-видимому, эта битва принадлежала и ему.

Как бы ни корил себя Стив, опасности, в которой мог оказаться Баки, это не уменьшало. Наклонившись вперед и стиснув руки между колен, Стив поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом:

— Забудь про слухи. Что известно тебе?

Стив ненавидел напоминать Баки о времени, проведенном им во власти монстров. Но если он вспомнит хоть что-то, что поможет остановить Золу в его злодеяниях, прежде чем еще больше невинных людей пострадают или умрут, Стив попросит Баки оживить в памяти каждую болезненную минуту, проведенную в Красной Комнате.

Но Баки уже мотал низко опущенной головой:

— Это не так-то...

— Что угодно, — надавил Стив.

Баки вздохнул, запрокинул голову. Шумно втянул в себя воздух — раз, другой. Стива кольнуло сочувствием: он увидел, как дрогнули закрытые глаза Баки, как дернулся кадык. Это было больно, Стив знал. Но на кону стояли жизни невинных людей, и лучше кого-либо другого Стив понимал, что Баки пойдет на все, чтобы защитить их. Каждой клеткой своего тела он был героем — ровно в той же степени, что и сам Стив.

Голос Баки был тихим, пропитанным уязвимостью, которую, насколько Стив знал, он не показывал никому, кроме Наташи. 

— У Золы были лаборатории по всей стране. Большинство мы накрыли. Он... он любил труднодоступные места. Сибирь. Там, где его никто не потревожит: ни российское правительство, ни мы.

Стив терпеливо ждал, нервно барабаня пальцами по костяшкам другой руки.

— Поезда. Но... Нет. У него есть собственная сеть железных дорог, — Баки так стиснул зубы, что Стив с его улучшенным слухом действительно услышал их скрежет. — На картах. Или нет... Топливные потоки... 

Баки открыл глаза, вытянул шею вперед.

— Ему нужен источник энергии, так? Он пользуется железными дорогами, но я не помню, чтобы там были ядерные реакторы или подобная жуть. Полагаю, что они работают на обычном дизельном топливе.

— А если просмотреть аэрофотоснимки Сибири? Поискать эту сеть? — Стив размышлял вслух. Он не сомневался, что у Тони есть какая-нибудь подходящая технология, задействующая спутники. Он смог бы, наверное, даже написать программу, чтобы перерыть снимки тысяч миль заснеженной местности в поисках железнодорожных путей.

Но Баки отрицательно покачал головой:

— Она подземная. Все железные дороги находятся под землей.

— Тогда тепловое излучение?

— Тебе не кажется, что вечная мерзлота похерит его на корню? — хмыкнул Баки.

— Вентиляция. Если подземные поезда работают на дизельных двигателях, то отработанный воздух должен как-то выводиться. Впрочем, если в качестве топлива — уголь, тоже.

Баки медленно кивнул:

— Нам нужна помощь. Выходы вентиляционных шахт должны располагаться через каждую милю, может, десять миль или около того. Вероятно, на таких местах будут возникать перепады температур. На то, чтобы самостоятельно их обнаружить, уйдет целая вечность...

— Я попрошу Тони, — предложил Стив, спрыгивая с верстака. Баки... Баки почему-то застыл, как будто задумался. Стив тоже замер, дожидаясь ответа. Неужели он, так резко дернувшись, задел какой-то триггер глубоко в разуме Баки, все еще погруженном в свои жуткие воспоминания?

— Что-то еще? — уточнил Стив негромким и спокойным голосом.

Баки преувеличенно небрежно пожал плечами, сохраняя то же настороженное выражение лица.

— Ты уверен, что другого выхода нет? У нас много знакомых инженеров. Почему бы не попросить кого-нибудь из Щ.И.Т.а? Или Рида Ричардса?

Стив наклонил голову, недоумевающе улыбаясь: 

— Зачем? — спросил он. — Есть же Тони, и я уверен, что он будет рад помочь.

Баки снова пожал плечами и отвернулся. Мысль, пришедшая в голову Стива, заставила его рассмеяться:

— Ты же не думаешь, что он запал на меня, правда?

Плечи Баки напряглись, бионическая рука сжалась в кулак и очень медленно разжалась.

— Кто такое сказал?

Стив закатил глаза: 

— Сэм, вчера. После маленького благодарственного шлепка Тони. Я не понимаю, к чему вся эта суета, это же просто Тони.

Когда Баки повернулся к Стиву, его глаза были по-прежнему настороженными и внимательными. 

— Тони такой с тобой. — Он указал на Стива. — Тони такой только с тобой.

Стив развел руками:

— Мы друзья. У нас есть своя история.

— А у нас нет?

Вспышка боли прошила Стива. Он... Неужели Баки чувствовал себя так, как будто Стив заменил его Тони? Вот откуда все растет? Но ведь такого не было и не могло быть никогда. Баки был его другом с сороковых, и в то же время — своего рода помощником. Несмотря на его тогдашнюю юность, у него куда лучше получалось позаботиться о себе — да и о Стиве тоже, по случаю. А Тони... тот, кем Тони стал для Стива после пробуждения в этом времени... это нечто совершенно иное. Но ведь Баки, конечно, это понимал?

— Баки, — Стив шагнул вперед, протягивая руку.

Смех Баки был резким и безрадостным.

— Я не это имел в виду. Я не ревную к Старку, прости господи. Я говорю лишь о том, что мы не ведем себя друг с другом так, как Старк ведет себя с тобой.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, чтобы объяснить, насколько эти отношения разные, насколько по-разному они развиваются, когда в них участвуют такие разные личности с таким разным прошлым за плечами, но Баки уже направился к выходу из мастерской.

— Попроси Старка, — бросил он через плечо. — Только на этот раз попробуй получше следить за своей задницей. 

Дверь за Баки закрылась, и Стив остался один в пустой мастерской Тони. Он недоуменно оглянулся.

— Может, в воду что-то попало? — пробормотал он.

Раздавшееся жужжание заставило его подпрыгнуть. Маленький мигающий синий светодиод высунулся из кучи запасных частей. Через мгновение следом ловко выбрался юркий робот, похожий наполовину на паука, а наполовину — на обезьяну. Стив протянул к нему руку, — и действительно, паукообезьянка запрыгнула на его ладонь и развалилась там, свесив ноги во всех возможных направлениях.

— Ну надо же! Это что, Тони Старк присматривает за мной? — спросил он тварюшку.

— Объект: Стив Роджерс, — тоненький голосок исходил откуда-то изнутри маленького существа. — Категория: дружественный. Команда: помогать. Вам нужна помощь?

Вздохнув, Стив ссадил кучку металла и проводов с ладони на верстак. Конечно, Тони запрограммировал свои изобретения помогать Стиву, если они когда-нибудь столкнутся с ним.

Теперь, посмотрев на происходящее чужими глазами, он понял, из-за чего возникает путаница по поводу их с Тони отношений. Напоследок окинув мастерскую взглядом, Стив направился обратно. Он зайдет в тренажерный зал, а затем вызвонит Тони и пригласит на обед, чтобы обсудить проект по выслеживанию Золы. Скорее всего, обед будет поздним, потому что этот гений еще несколько часов будет вне зоны доступа.

***

Под закрытыми веками Тони потоком бежали электронные письма, большинство отправлялись в мысленную корзину, некоторые помечались звездочками или открывались. Много сообщений от Пеппер: управленческие проблемы, которые требовали его указаний, мнения или очарования за ужином с вином… ну, за исключением вина. Одно сообщение от Роуди, который приглашал вместе посмотреть игру в Башне в это воскресенье, — на это Тони тут же ответил согласием. Одновременно его разум открывал новостные страницы: «Таймс», «Драдж Рипорт», «Би-Би-Си», «Аль-Джазира», «Вашингтон Пост». Тони пролистывал статьи, уделяя особое внимание разделам с новостями о бизнесе и военных действиях. Биржи США еще не открылись, но зато уже можно было посмотреть на Никкэй [1], чем Тони и занялся.

Наконец он распахнул глаза.

Тони заморгал, оглядываясь. Левой рукой он сжимал кусок брони, правой — держал паяльник. Резко дернувшись, паяльник он выронил. Обошлось без ожогов. Тони осторожно поднял инструмент и положил на подставку. Ф-фух. Да он и остыл уже. Наверное, Тони вовремя его выключил. Или Пеппер.

Тони зевнул и потянулся, повернул шею сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, захрустев суставами. Потом выгнул спину — там тоже хрустнуло. Староват он уже спать за верстаком, будь там Экстремис или нет. Тони с ворчанием мысленно пробежался по еще парочке новостных репортажей, одновременно вспоминая, на чем вчера остановился. Так, вот. Вражеская броня определенно представляла собой некую копию его брони — но не полную. Тони до сих пор не совсем понимал, как кому-то удалось раздобыть часть его чертежей — ведь такая операция должна была проводиться под лозунгом «все или ничего». Он предположил, что сможет узнать больше, если протестирует способности брони и увидит, где именно не хватает облагораживающей руки его гения.

Перед мысленным взором мелькнуло текущее время. Шесть часов утра. Это уже столько? Вот прямо сейчас? Тони повнимательнее присмотрелся к нужному уголку сознания: да, так и есть. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз заставал шесть утра… ну, за исключением того раза, когда на прошлой неделе засиделся над проектом. Однако надо признать, уже много лет он не бодрствовал в шесть утра после «ночного» сна, а не до него. Тони оценил окружающую обстановку, кинув особенно пристальный взгляд на разбитую в хлам обезвреженную броню, части которой валялись на верстаке и полу.

Ну что ж, можно продуктивно поработать и в такую несусветную рань. В последний раз хорошенько потянувшись и щелкнув суставами, Тони принялся собирать броню обратно, подготавливая ее к безопасной перевозке.

В Башне Мстителей полно комнат для тренировок, где можно будет проверить возможности чужого механизма. Тони, посвистывая себе под нос, спаивал одно соединение за другим, вкручивал панели на место. Мимоходом он задумался — интересно, Пеппер еще на месте? И можно ли попросить генерального директора своей компании принести кофе?.. Пожалуй, только, главное, соблюдать вежливость.

Примерно час и четыре чашки кофе спустя, — сваренного самостоятельно, потому что Пеппер, предательнице, ее вновь обретенный статус ударил в голову, — Тони, уложив вражескую броню на место пассажира на своем «Дукати» [2], уже мчался по магистрали Нью-Джерси [3] в Нью-Йорк. Стив бы, наверное, сделал ему втык за превышение скорости и за то, что даже в таких случаях он оставляет свои дорогущие машины пылиться без дела, но Стив на то и Стив — ему обязательно нужно убить все веселье. Кроме того, вряд ли он окажется в Башне Мстителей в такую рань — точнее, вряд ли он вообще там окажется. Ему еще нужно помочь запустить секретную правительственную шпионскую сеть.

Добравшись до гаража, Тони завладел платформой на колесиках и сгрузил туда броню. Жизнерадостно мыча какую-то песенку, он ткнул на номер нужного этажа в служебном лифте: его ожидал долгий подъем. Сегодня он проведет серию тестов на производительность, активируя части брони одну за другой; хотелось бы надеяться на то, что, какая бы мерзость там ни скрывалась, она не поймет смысла его действий. Простые тесты: мощность репульсоров, полетные характеристики, крепость соединений, время реакции и так далее. Тогда, может, получится лучше понять, что злоумышленникам удалось украсть у Тони — если им действительно это удалось, — и что нет. Возможно, они просто хорошо потрудились над какой-то конкретной старой разработкой, и у Тони получится сопоставить производительность доставшейся ему брони со своими давними идеями. Такой сценарий развития событий был бы вторым по предпочтительности — после того, где броня вообще не была основана на технологиях Тони.

С тихим звоном дверцы лифта открылись. Тони, толкая платформу перед собой, вышел на один из этажей, предназначенных для Мстителей. Оказавшись перед стеклянной дверью спортзала, Тони провел своей картой по считывателю радиочастотных меток. Одно из множества преимуществ владельца штабквартиры Мстителей — пусть даже бывшего: пожизненный полный доступ во все помещения.

Тони застыл перед распахнувшейся дверью: бодрая музыка просто оглушила его. Он недоуменно огляделся. Стены тут были стеклянными, а он, подходя, никого не заметил. Но как только он мысленно подключился через Экстремис к источнику музыки, чтобы вырубить ее, из раздевалки на другом конце спортзала возник мокрый и сосредоточенный Стив Роджерс. В замотанных в бинты ладонях он осторожно держал бутылку с водой. К этой бутылке он и припал, откинув голову назад так, что Тони ему было никак не увидеть. Кадык заходил по шее: Стив начал поглощать воду большими глотками.

Тони понял, что неотрывно пялился на это зрелище, только тогда, когда Стив опустил голову и наконец заметил его.

— Привет! — Тони попытался перекричать музыку. Поморщившись, Стив пошел к стене, в которую был вмонтирован пульт управления. Тони коротким мысленным усилием убавил звук до двадцати пяти процентов громкости. Стив остановился и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Привет и спасибо. Какими… — Стив зацепился взглядом за платформу, на которой грудой лежала броня, и не закончил фразу. — О, хорошие новости?

— Пока еще тестирую, — пояснил Тони. Он вдруг осознал, что до сих пор стоит в дверях, и все-таки протолкнул платформу в зал. Стив метнулся на помощь: тут же разгреб все тренажеры, разложенные полотенца и бутылки с водой по углам, расчищая путь. Когда Тони остановился, остановился и Стив, немного покачавшись на пятках напоследок.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил Тони. Он не помнил, всегда ли Стив тренировался так рано. Когда они жили на одной территории, эта информация не казалась такой уж важной, но теперь, когда они оказались так далеко друг от друга, Тони как никогда раньше хотелось узнать ее. Как минимум она сможет послужить для понимания, насколько все хорошо в жизни Стива.

Стив только легко улыбнулся в ответ и провел рукой по коротким светлым волосам. На лоб потекли капельки пота.

— У Баки появилась информация, требующая немедленного внимания. Когда мы закончили разговор, я понял, что никак не могу упустить возможность воспользоваться твоим оборудованием, — усмехнувшись, он кивнул головой назад, на боксерскую грушу. — Оно самое лучшее из тех, что я пробовал.

— Тебе бы больше никакое и не понадобилось бы, если бы ты просто остался жить здесь, — напомнил Тони. Обычно он с полным уважением относился к тому, что его щедрое гостеприимство отвергали. Кэрол не стала переезжать в Башню под предлогом того, что у нее не было никакого желания делить небоскреб с кучей неуправляемых мальчишек — ей и собственных братьев хватило с головой. Человек-Паук слишком высоко ценил свое право на личную жизнь, чтобы принять предложение Тони, — да и какая-никакая семья у него была. 

А вот с отказом Стива почему-то было не так просто смириться. Возможно, потому что Тони до сих пор отчаянно хотел «купить» расположение Стива: впрочем, такая тактика была мало того что бесполезной, так еще и неуместной, Тони и сам это понимал. Возможно, потому что это казалось личным оскорблением: Стиву было не привыкать к многоквартирному дому, к сосуществованию с другими людьми — его нынешняя бруклинская квартира это доказывала. Чем так уж сильно могло отличаться проживание в Башне? Хотя умом Тони понимал, что дело совсем в другом. Стиву просто нравилось иметь свое личное пространство, и он не собирался принимать в дар ничего, что могло расцениваться как подачка. Стив просто так жил — так и никак иначе. 

Несмотря на все эти размышления, с эмоциональной точки зрения его отказ все-таки задел Тони — и он до сих пор не мог понять почему.

— Слушай, — легким пинком Тони отправил платформу в дальний угол зала, — я тут мигом раздобуду себе спортивную одежду. Не хочешь сменить грушу на другой тренажер, который сможет вмазать тебе в ответ?

Стив расплылся в улыбке до ушей:

— Хочу. Правда, наверное, этот тренажер будет всего лишь пытаться вмазать мне.

Язвительно фыркнув, Тони отпихнул Стива с дороги и пошел к раздевалке. 

— Да-да. Помни только, что ты больше не Кэп, — проворчал Тони.

От смеха Стива не удалось скрыться даже за дверью:

— Ты что же, хочешь продемонстрировать мне, как сдерживался все эти годы?

Неразборчиво что-то буркнув себе под нос, Тони пропустил этот комментарий мимо ушей и погрузился в поиски спортивных штанов и майки. Он надерет задницу Роджерсу. Не то чтобы у него были хоть какие-то причины полагать, что после стольких лет сражений бок о бок (а иногда — и друг против друга), он вот так возьмет и победит. Тони искренне не мог припомнить ни единого раза, чтобы ему удавалось без костюма загнать Стива в угол. Но… все же… с РТ [4] он немного подкачался. От одной попытки вреда не будет. Кроме того, на этот раз он придержал в рукаве парочку трюков, которые могут выбить Стива из колеи.

Когда он, переодевшись, вернулся в спортзал, Стив уже растягивался. Он сидел на матах спиной к Тони, прижав стопы друг к другу, и покачивал раскинутыми в стороны коленями: разогревал паховые мышцы. Напряженные ягодицы на вид казались каменными. Конечно же, Стив услышал, когда Тони вошел: одним плавным движением он вскочил на ноги и наклонился, схватившись руками за лодыжки. Он буквально сложился вдвое, но колени при этом не согнул. Прямо из такой позы он ухмыльнулся Тони:

— Нужна минутка на разогрев?

Тони еще раз сердито посмотрел на эту вульгарную демонстрацию омерзительно идеальной гибкости и с треском открыл себе бутылку воды.

— Да, — недовольно согласился он. — Дай сделать пару кругов.

Пока Тони трусил по залу, он, насколько мог скрытно, продолжал наблюдать за Стивом. Тот все продолжал заниматься растяжкой, но вряд ли все его движения были реально нужны, ну серьезно. Когда он выставлял свою задницу прямо в направлении взгляда Тони — как такое могло быть ненамеренно?

Тони прищурился. Ладно же. Значит, Стив уловил правила затеянной Тони забавы «гей или трус» и начал подыгрывать. Хорошо. В эту игру можно играть и вдвоем. 

Тони остановился у края матов, дыша лишь немного чаще, чем в состоянии абсолютного покоя. Он кивнул Стиву и, убедившись, что тот точно смотрит, сделал медленный долгий глоток из бутылки. Струйка воды просочилась на подбородок и стекла на шею. Прервавшись, Тони втянул в себя воздух и опрокинул бутылку, где оставалось на донышке, на голову, смахивая редкие капли. Кинув косой взгляд на Стива, он увидел, что тот терпеливо ждет. Может, на его лице отразилось легкое недоумение — но точно не смущение. Тони насупился.

— Ладно, скорей начнем, скорей закончим, — Тони отбросил пустую бутылку в сторону, хлопнул в ладони и потер их друг о друга. — Мне еще броню испытывать.

Стив вступил босыми ногами на мат и повел плечами; мышцы перекатились под кожей, как в каком-нибудь влажном сне Микеланджело. Эти руки, наверное, были не меньше двадцати двух дюймов в обхвате. Выходя на мат следом, Тони почувствовал себя заметно хлипче и слабее. Один из многих недостатков его жизни: все твои лучшие друзья — за исключением Роуди и Пеппер — обладают сверхчеловеческими способностями.

Сосредоточившись, Тони отрубил все связи Экстремиса с внешними системами и встал в позицию. Ноги на ширине плеч, руки у талии, прямой взгляд — полная готовность кинуться на противника, провести захват или блокировать. Стив спокойно стоял перед ним, легкая улыбка играла в уголках его губ. Его руки были расслаблены, только кулаки немного прижимались к бокам. Но Тони слишком часто видел его в бою, когда примерно из такого же положения Кэп швырял щит с мощью и легкостью, которым никто не мог ничего противопоставить.

Тони сглотнул. Да он сошел с ума. Вконец сбрендил, когда затеял это. Шуточки в сторону — сейчас его разделают как бог черепаху.

Стив пока выжидал, курсируя вокруг и повторяя движения за Тони: тот начал перебирать ногами, выводя медленный круг по мату. Стив хотел, чтобы Тони ударил первым, и Тони это знал. Если он так поступит, то проиграет на целую минуту или даже две раньше, чем мог бы. Ему никогда не удавались нападения: он тут же терял равновесие, опора уходила из-под ног, да и использовать силу противника против него самого не получалось. Его враги, слава богу, обычно были из тех, кто сначала стреляет, а потом думает. Но Стив представлял собой совсем иной тип бойца. Терпеливый, вдумчивый, тяжеловесный. Тони редко с таким приходилось сталкиваться, и, следовательно, его навык защиты против Стива сводился практически к нулю.

Конечно, это в любом случае были отвлеченные размышления — ведь Тони придется сражаться, не имея возможности обратиться к своей броне. Первая и, в общем-то, единственная причина его неминуемого поражения. Костюма нет, а усиленный супер-солдатской сывороткой противник есть.

Изо всех сил стараясь действовать непредсказуемо, Тони пошел в атаку: сделал несколько шагов вперед и накинулся на Стива, намереваясь застать его врасплох. Но буквально еще до самого первого его движения Стив внезапно сосредоточился; сначала он разгадал цель нападения — за полсекунды; а еще через полсекунды у него уже был готов план. Когда Тони всем телом подался на него, Стив ушел в сторону, но при этом еще выставил одну ногу и вытянул руку наперехват.

Хорошо, что у Тони было достаточно опыта драк со Стивом, чтобы предвидеть хотя бы это. Как будто ему снова три года, и он играет в шахматы по книге для новичков. Сначала разучиваешь шах и мат в три, четыре и пять ходов. Потом всегда начинаешь разыгрывать одну из этих комбинаций — и точно знаешь, чем ответит соперник, в зависимости от уровня его умений. Если сделать выпад вперед — Стив отступит в сторону. Потом Стив попробует воспользоваться силой импульса Тони против него самого, придав ускорения в том же направлении. Значит, Тони должен что-то этому противопоставить.

Уперевшись правой ногой для равновесия, Тони плавно развернулся на пятке и схватился за вытянутую руку Стива: именно ей он собирался подтолкнуть атакующего. Тони навалился на нее всем весом, чтобы сдвинуть Стива. Тот легко поддался давлению, сделав шаг в нужную сторону, но как только снова прочно встал на ноги, в свою очередь потянул Тони на себя.

Зарычав, Тони тоже поддался — и, собравшись, врезался в Стива левым плечом. Тот едва это ощутил, но отреагировал так, как будто Тони был намного более тяжелым: попятился и, пропустив его под своей рукой, попытался перебросить через голову. Тони споткнулся, равновесие полетело к чертям собачьим. Блядь. Отчаянно замахав руками, Тони сумел выпрямиться как раз вовремя: он оказался там, где хотел Стив, но зато избежал броска.

Теперь он находился за спиной противника. Используя возникшее преимущество, Тони наклонился и, с криком бросившись на Стива, обхватил его за талию. Его щека прижалась к спине Стива, руки тут же заскользили по тонкой мокрой от пота футболке. Стив едва пошевелился, только переступил с ноги на ногу, перераспределяя дополнительный вес. С негромким ворчанием он опустил ладони поверх рук Тони. Вот черт.

У Тони не было даже секунды, чтобы сгруппироваться, чтобы мысленно подготовиться, чтобы наконец призвать броню и не мытьем, так катаньем вырваться из мертвой хватки. Нет, Стив сразу же пришел в движение: взявшись за предплечья Тони, он чуть присел и перебросил его через себя.

От падения на мат у Тони весь воздух вышибло из легких. Не успел он толком очухаться, как Стив уже оседлал его: неподъемный вес придавил к полу, не давая пошевелиться. Только спустя две-три секунды Тони разинул рот, как рыба на суше, едва-едва начав понимать, в какую задницу вляпался. Да он правительственные спутники быстрее взломал, чем сейчас осознал: он лежит на спине, Стив сидит сверху, а ему нужно как-то дышать.

Тони сделал один вдох. Другой. Блядь. Он закашлялся, потом взахлеб, содрогаясь, начал втягивать в себя воздух, медленно возвращая контроль над телом. Вполсилы — да и, в общем, скорее инстинктивно — Тони начал ерзать и вырываться, пытаясь найти слабые места в хватке Стива. Конечно, их не было.

Тони поднял взгляд. Стив налегал на него всем весом, крепко сжав бедра коленями и словно стальными наручниками окольцевав запястья. Тони дышал и никак не мог надышаться, и каждый вдох как будто перетекал из его груди прямо к Стиву. Их тела двигались зеркально, от них шпарило таким жаром, как будто между ними пылало собственное солнце, и этот раскаленный шар будет расширяться, пока не поглотит их, пока не сожжет их дотла.

Тони запаниковал.

Тони рассмеялся.

С намеком выгнув спину, он подвигал бровями и с чрезмерной манерностью облизнул губы:

— Черт тебя подери, Стив, теперь я знаю, отчего у всех твоих дамочек слабеют колени, — Тони, насколько мог, приподнялся и потерся щекой о подбородок Стива. — Что же вы собираетесь делать с беспомощным мной, Капитан? — последнее слово Тони выдохнул, чтобы Стив почувствовал этот выдох кожей, чтобы он коснулся мочки уха, как призрак поцелуя.

Рассмеявшись, Стив немного отодвинулся: он продолжал удерживать Тони, но теперь между их телами оказалось пустое пространство. Неожиданная паника в груди Тони чуть-чуть унялась. Он мысленно фыркнул. Уже много лет он не страдал от клаустрофобии. Наверное, это недавнее беспокойство по поводу вероятно украденной у него технологии напомнило о былом. О плохом былом: об Афганистане и Мандарине. Нужно поскорее разобраться с подкинутой броней загадкой, пока у него в какой-нибудь опасный момент не всплыло еще больше старых фобий.

— Ну? — Тони задержал дыхание. Почему он задержал дыхание?

Закатив глаза, Стив ткнул его в плечо:

— Рад видеть, что ты возвращаешься к себе прежнему: сперва «Старк Ресилиент» [5], потом работа до упаду над этой броней, — Стив кивнул в сторону безразличного ко всему робота, так и лежавшего в углу, — теперь вот немного запылившиеся навыки флирта.

Одним плавным движением Стив скатился с Тони и сел на корточки в паре футов от его талии. Тони привстал на локтях, но остался лежать — ему нужна была минутка, чтобы прийти в себя. Он до сих пор чувствовал тепло и вес Стива там, где его удерживали чужие колени, руки и бедра. Как будто его нежно, но неуклонно пытались раздавить.

— Знаешь, — тем временем продолжил Стив, — мне ужасно льстит, что ты решил потренироваться именно на мне, но, по-моему, ты уже готов вернуться к дамочкам.

Тони хотел рассмеяться, но смех застрял в горле. Поднапрягшись, он все-таки выдавил нужные звуки. Вот так.

— Это просто ты так чертовски мил, что щадишь мое самолюбие, Стив, — пошутил Тони. Стив мягко ухмыльнулся, словно бы смущенно опустив голову. Клаустрофобия и удушье отступили, оставив только призрачное ощущение чужой хватки на запястьях.

В воздухе повисла тишина. Тони неуверенно улыбнулся Стиву. Стив улыбнулся в ответ, но гораздо легче и естественнее. Через два, может, три удара сердца они оба отвернулись.

— Ну что, пора возвращаться к работе, — сказал Тони, нарушая тишину и словно бы оправдывая свой отведенный взгляд.

— Да, кстати, Шлемоголовый...

Тони отреагировал на это прозвище: искоса посмотрел на Стива, который схватил полотенце и начал вытираться. Футболку он уже успел скинуть, поэтому мягкая хлопковая ткань собирала пот прямо с обнаженной груди.

— Что, Кэп? — почему-то сейчас было удобнее обращаться друг к другу, как в бою. Тони не стал об этом задумываться. Он вообще пока старался не задумываться ни о чем, что касалось Стива. Что бы там ни было, Тони не хотел, чтобы его псевдопаническая атака перешла в настоящий приступ. А так как вызвал ее Стив, то лишних мыслей о нем лучше избегать.

Поэтому пока Тони подключал системы Экстремиса обратно, ощущая, как восстанавливается связь с стереоустановкой спортзала, с броней в костях, с замкнутой цепью видеокамер в Башне — включая и ту, что в самом спортзале. И, конечно, с переломанным роботом в углу. Тони чувствовал, как он, разбитый и дезактивированный, все равно тихо гудел — почти неуловимо, нестройным эхом повторяя гул его собственной брони.

Стив бросил полотенце в угол — чтобы, естественно, убрать его потом, — и скрестил руки на груди:

— Помнишь, я упоминал наш с Баки утренний разговор? До него дошли слухи о внезапной активности плохих парней, — Тони кивнул. — Нам может понадобиться твоя помощь. Давай сегодня или завтра сходим вместе пообедаем? Или когда ты разберешься с собственными проектами... — закончил Стив почти скороговоркой, видимо, вспомнив про вражескую броню — он кинул виноватый взгляд туда, где она лежала.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Не парься, — попросил он Стива. На свою беду, порой тот был слишком внимателен к другим. — Давай пообедаем сегодня. Мне только нужно прогнать несколько тестов, это не займет много времени.

С безупречной грацией человека, который владеет каждой мышцей, Стив в несколько больших шагов дошел до Тони, положил руку ему на плечо и искренне улыбнулся. Казалось, каждая его улыбка была искренней:

— Спасибо, Тони. Я буду очень благодарен.

— Естественно, — брякнул Тони. Сбросив руку Стива, он направился к обезвреженной броне. Хватит с него пока разговоров со Стивом. Ему нужно немного времени, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, — особенно с учетом того, что вскоре придется со Стивом обедать. И все это время он проведет, копаясь в механических внутренностях, стреляя из репульсоров по шлакоблокам и разбираясь в показаниях приборов. То есть — подальше от Стива. 

— Час дня тебе подойдет? Я предлагаю...

— Да, — отмахнулся Тони, уже опустившись на корточки рядом с броней, чтобы снять ее с платформы. Блока питания внутри не было — даже Тони с его беспечностью ни за что бы его не оставил — значит, в ходе тестов придется деталь за деталью подключать ее к независимому источнику энергии. И, конечно...

Он моргнул, внезапно осознав, что Стив еще здесь, и обернулся: тот ошеломленно смотрел на него. Тони быстро воспроизвел в памяти последнюю реплику и понял, что оборвал Стива на полуслове, не дав договорить и так и не узнав, где они будут обедать. Тони поморщился.

— Прости, — он провел рукой по волосам, испачкав их смазкой. Стив улыбнулся. — Где?

— Давай я заберу тебя? — предложил Стив. — Я тебя знаю, ты тут же потеряешь счет времени, придешь в ресторан через два дня и будешь искренне недоумевать, почему меня там нет.

Тони пожал плечами. Не так уж он был и безнадежен. Но если броня откроет ему парочку своих секретов, он точно погрузится в водоворот планов и действий. Так что лучше все предусмотреть сейчас, чем потом пожалеть. По крайней мере, именно так наверняка сказал бы Стив.

— Хорошо. В час, — Тони, прикусив губу, снова сосредоточился на броне. Подключать ее к репульсорной энергии нельзя. Хотя бы не сразу. Наверное, стоит продвигаться постепенно: сначала провести все тесты с питанием от обычной электросети, потом, получив требуемые показания, подключить одну-две вспомогательные системы к той же энергии, на которой работает его костюм, и посмотреть, что произойдет. Может, даже к самой РТ. Просто на всякий случай — вдруг его будет поджидать какая-нибудь пасхалочка от неизвестного суперзлодея.

— До встречи, Тони. Час дня.

Стив направился в раздевалку — его ждали душ и свежая одежда. Тони в этот момент уже держал в руке три провода, которые нужно было подключить к электрогенератору: сообщение через Экстремис давно улетело к роботам в его старой лаборатории, и сейчас лифт как раз возносил прибор наверх. Заморгав, Тони воззрился на проходящего мимо Стива — у него как раз возникла небольшая заминка с проводами. Надо придумать способ беспроводной передачи энергии…

— Точно, — пробормотал он. Стив оглянулся через плечо, вскинув брови. — Это свидание.

Закатив глаза, Стив наконец дошел до раздевалки, махнул напоследок рукой и исчез за дверью.

Тони уставился ему вслед, задумавшись. Хотя осознанных мыслей в его голове в этот момент не было — так что, можно сказать, он просто уставился.

Лифт прибыл: Тони почувствовал, как открылись его дверцы. Значит, пора приступать к работе. Как-нибудь в другой раз он поломает голову над своим отношением к Стиву. А сейчас лучше покопается в дешевой вражеской поделке.

Сознание заполонили всевозможные предположения, перед глазами потоком понеслись системные графики и чертежи, пальцы запорхали над проводами — нужно было зачистить концы, с помощью которых он будет подключать броню. Тони сделал шаг к двери... и рухнул ничком, запутавшись в удлинителе.

Резко вскочив, Тони швырнул провода на пол и пулей вылетел из комнаты. Нет, Стив точно этого не видел. Смеха из раздевалки не раздалось — так что, скорее всего, не видел. Не успел Тони дойти до лифта, как запись с камеры спортзала уже стерлась, словно и не бывало.

***

— Это слишком легко.

Набрав полные палочки ло-мейн [6] (интересно, так вообще можно говорить… хм), Тони запихнул лапшу в рот, одновременно бегая пальцами по экрану планшета, чтобы продемонстрировать Стиву, что он имеет в виду. Технически ему вообще не было нужды двигать рукой, чтобы управлять изображением, но он знал, что порой Стиву неуютно из-за демонстрации такой тесной связи с машинами, которой Тони был обязан Экстремису — и частично РТ. Поэтому он и сохранил такие мелочи, как обычные человеческие жесты — чтобы Стиву было проще.

Частично, конечно, это было и в силу привычки. Тони до сих пор иногда забывал, на что способен Экстремис, и действовал по старинке. Потом, правда, вспоминал и мысленно выговаривал себе за отсталость.

— Вот, посмотри, у меня спутники висят прямо там. Я сейчас загружу картинку с них, запущу этот алгоритм — и вуаля, — мозг Тони деятельно гудел, кожу покалывало — каждый волосяной фолликул как будто искрился от энергии, пропуская через себя цифровые потоки. Любая информация к его услугам. Это будоражило.

Зола не пользовался подземной железнодорожной техникой, на дизельном топливе или нет, с вентиляцией или без нее. Разве что проложил пути у самого ядра Земли. У Тони было достаточно спутников, обладавших необходимой степенью чувствительности для сбора таких данных — особенно когда на помощь приходили алгоритмы по отсеиванию информационного шума, разработанные как раз на подобный случай. На всей территории Сибири не нашлось незарегистрированных, спрятанных под поверхностью заснеженной тундры железных дорог. Через Россию протянулись вполне себе обычные наземные пути, но Тони уже запустил и их проверку на соответствие записям русских. Ради этого пришлось сначала найти нужные — половина которых даже не была перенесена на цифровые носители, просто фантастика, Тони обожал такие сложности. Из оцифрованной половины большая часть была просто отсканирована, без обработки программами по распознаванию текста. Из-за этого Тони пришлось самостоятельно распознавать эту самую четверть нужных данных. Потом он прогнал их через программу-переводчик — ну да, русский был не самым приоритетным из языков, требовавших изучения, — а даже если бы и был, на что ему Экстремис, в конце концов. И вот, пройдя все эти круги ада, он смог запустить сопоставление записей о зарегистрированных железных дорогах и сведений о найденных с помощью спутников тепловых сигналах и похожих очертаний на картах.

Ничего. Обнаружилось несколько неучтенных — но быстрая ручная проверка показала, что это были либо полностью заброшенные и неиспользуемые пути где-нибудь в сельской местности, либо совершенно новые, которые еще просто не успели внести в соответствующие реестры.

Тони запихнул в рот очередную горку ло-мейн и на автомате начал ее пережевывать.

— Если ты думаешь, что он пользуется собственным транспортом, то это, скорее всего, грузовики. Для железных дорог нужна слишком большая инфраструктура. А теперь хорошая новость — что мне нравится в России, так это их любовь к авторегистраторам. Я запущу поиск: их там где-то пятьдесят миллионов, плюс-минус сто тысяч, где-нибудь Зола да засветится. У меня есть хорошенькая программка по распознаванию лиц. Кстати, если дашь мне фотографии известных приспешников, подручных, наемников или любых других работников Золы, это будет значительным подспорьем. Ну, понимаешь, чем больше людей искать, тем больше, скорее всего, найдется.

— Ого, Тони! Но это…

Тони отмахнулся от восторженной, почти благоговейной благодарности, проскользнувшей в голосе Стива:

— Мне это ничего не стоит, займет всего-то полдня. Да и то можно оттеснить на задворки сознания. Мне даже не придется отрываться от собственной работы, я продолжу искать создателя брони. О, кстати, еще можно проверить камеры в аэропортах. Пожалуй, сосредоточусь на тех, которые работают на частные авиакомпании. Даже если Зола разорился, вряд ли он будет летать обычными рейсами.

Стив что-то сказал. Тони толком не прислушивался — он уже с головой нырнул в настройку программы, которая будет обрабатывать записи с авторегистраторов, — поэтому попробовал предположить, о чем может идти речь:

— Мне от тебя нужны только фотографии всех помощников Золы, которых ты знаешь. И на всякий случай — никаких гарантий, что это сработает, нет, но если что, мы всегда можем распространить поиск на все видеокамеры России. Давай просто начнем с авторегистраторов, все-таки их поменьше будет…

— Тони!

Тони заморгал. Примерно через секунду его зрение сфокусировалось, и он осознал, что уже черти сколько смотрит на комнатное растение в десяти футах слева от Стива. Кашлянув, Тони повернулся лицом к Стиву, на случай если снова уйдет в виртуальную реальность.

Несмотря ни на что, Стив ласково улыбался. Тони чуть не дернулся, когда понял, что поверх его руки — той, которая управляла информацией на экране, — лежит теплая и сухая ладонь Стива. Пальцы Тони дрогнули — помимо его желания. Стив тут же убрал свою руку, продолжая светло улыбаться одними глазами:

— Ну что, вернулся ко мне?

Тони закатил глаза:

— Да, прости, — он подавил желание смущенно потереть затылок. Не из-за чего тут смущаться. Он просто увлекся решением проблемы, вот и все. И главной целью было помочь самому Стиву.

В общем-то, ни для кого уже давно не была секретом сверхспособность Стива заставлять всех вокруг чувствовать себя виноватыми, даже если повода для этого не было. Тони нужно просто чаще напоминать себе об этом.

Он сжал руку, к которой совсем недавно прикасался Стив, в кулак, потом расслабил.

— Я благодарен тебе за все это, Тони. Очень.

Тони пожал плечами. Он просто оказывает дружескую услугу. Ну и заодно помогает остановить безумца, спасти невинные жизни и все такое прочее. То же самое он сказал и Стиву, но тот проигнорировал его соображения:

— Я все равно должен был это сказать. И еще, кстати, я спрашивал про твой проект. Как он продвигается?

Тони молча завершил несколько мысленных процессов и перевел в режим ожидания работавшие программы. Он запустит их потом, когда закончит обедать со Стивом. Стиву всегда требовалось полное внимание собеседника, и если он его не получал — то собеседник начинал чувствовать себя виноватым. Даже если отвлекался только на то, чтобы поработать над задачей, полученной от самого Стива.

— Отлично. Это не моя технология, — «то есть, я так не думаю», — просто пугающе похожа. Возможно, воссоздана на основе моей. Работает не на репульсорной энергии, но разработана так, что сможет ее использовать, если получит доступ.

Стив нахмурился:

— В чем тут странность?

Тони снова взялся за ло-мэйн, чтобы ненадолго отстрочить необходимость отвечать и собраться с мыслями. Если бы напротив него сейчас сидел Рид — боже упаси — или Хэнк Пим, или любой другой инженерный гений, то было бы куда проще. Он говорил бы прямо так, как думал, и его бы поняли. А если бы он общался с тем, кому детали не особо важны, он бы упростил все до невозможности, и на этом закончил. Со Стивом сложнее. Он не обладал ни таким техническим словарем, как Тони, ни необходимыми научными знаниями. Но он хотел с максимально возможной точностью понимать, что происходит, не заканчивая при этом многолетний курс электромеханики. Да, это все усложняло.

С громким хлюпаньем Тони втянул в рот свисавшую лапшинку. Стив на миг отвлекся на нее. Тони это отметил, чтобы использовать в будущем. Судя по тому, как Стив смотрел на губы Тони, он как будто действительно увлекся их молчаливой игрой. Наверное, сейчас он пытался понять, когда Тони ведет себя как обычно, а когда специально нарывается, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя неуютно. По крайней мере, если бы Тони был на месте Стива, он мыслил бы именно так.

Тони неторопливо провел языком сначала по верхней губе, потом по нижней. Стив снова повелся — но потом прищурился. Однако сказать он ничего не успел.

— Репульсорная энергия не похожа на обычный переменный ток. Для питания от нее требуются принципиально иные решения. Если бы она могла использоваться так же, как электроэнергия, то и проблем бы не было. Вспомни — когда ты едешь в Европу, тебе приходится брать с собой адаптеры, чтобы твою электронику можно было подключить к идиотски маленьким европейским розеткам? — Стив кивнул. — Так вот, адаптеры нужны не только потому, что розетки отличаются. Получаемый через них ток тоже другой… мощности.

Стив кивнул: он напрочь забыл про губы Тони и целиком сосредоточился на его словах. Тони поставил себе пол-очка в мысленном счете под условным названием «кто кого лучше обдурит».

— И репульсорная энергия… отличается еще сильнее?

Тони кивнул. Стив был умным человеком; он мог не обладать широкими техническими знаниями, но никогда не упускал ничего необходимого. Наверное, он стал таким хорошим лидером именно благодаря этому — своей способности быстро уловить самое главное в возможностях каждого члена команды, а потом совместить их с возможностями других, чтобы максимально усилить эффективность атаки. Ему не было нужны вникать в мельчайшие детали — да и в таких областях, на которых специализировались Мстители, их просто неоткуда было взять и выучить. Но он понимал, что важно, и использовал это.

— Репульсорная энергия — это не электричество в общепринятом смысле. Ее невозможно, например, запросто пустить в твоем доме. Вот почему я так долго работал над зданиями, где она используется: мне пришлось проектировать все энергосети с нуля. Как если бы… потребовалось запитать телефон от ядерного реактора. Только ядерные реакторы уже разработаны так, чтобы можно было преобразовать производимую ими энергию в обычное электричество. Репульсорная энергия более капризна. Не потому, что более опасна, а потому, что слишком… мощна, чтобы ее выдержали стандартные провода.

— Но та броня все-таки способна работать на репульсорной энергии.

Тони замолчал, снова задумавшись, как бы пояснить. Воспользовавшись этой паузой, Стив похлопал по коробке с китайскими иероглифами, стоявшей перед Тони. Закатив глаза, тот подхватил палочками очередную порцию лапши и, отправляя ее в рот, одарил Стива взглядом в стиле «спасибо, мамочка». Стив, будучи пусть и слишком деликатным, но засранцем, только откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся — без капли самодовольства. Но все равно он был доволен собой. Засранец. Тони это точно знал.

— Она разработана так, как будто… Тот, кто ее делал, рассчитывал на работу на репульсорной энергии. Пока источник питания там другой, никакой РТ нет, но все нужные детали на месте. Ну, точнее, большинство деталей. Как я уже говорил — а может, и не говорил, тогда скажу сейчас — непохоже, что у злоумышленников был доступ к моим текущим проектам, но они вполне могли воссоздать броню по старым образцам. Возможно, они изучали чертежи Старк-зданий, работающих на репульсорной энергии.

Стив нахмурился. Тони полыхнул гневом, потому что ему знакомо было это выражение лица — суровый упрек. Стив собирался обвинить во всем Тони. Снова.

Тони ударил на опережение:

— Я обязан публиковать эти чертежи, Стив. Правительство ни за что не позволит мне возводить небоскребы посреди Манхэттена и сдавать помещения в аренду частному бизнесу, если не сможет притвориться, что их безопасность проверена.

Напряжение ушло не полностью, но Стив все же кивнул Тони, чтобы тот продолжал. Тони увидел, как медленно расслабляется его тело. Стив привык считать себя стоиком, но на самом деле он никогда не умел скрывать своих чувств. Тони так и не смог решить, раздражает его это или умиляет. 

— Возможно, в планах наших злодеев было воссоздать систему, которая поддерживает репульсорную энергию, но сначала запитать ее от какого-нибудь обычного источника — именно эту версию мы и увидели — а потом уже украсть РТ и использовать ее.

— У них есть такая возможность?

— Нет, — по крайней мере, на этот вопрос Тони мог ответить без раздумий, не оберегая Стива от ненужных знаний. — Эта технология внутри меня. В моей памяти, в Экстремисе. Здесь, — Тони положил руку на грудь, прямо на РТ. — Пока они не изобретут способ взломать меня — а это им никогда не удастся — они ее не получат.

Стив выдохнул, избавляясь от последних сомнений. И вдруг снова нахмурился:

— Тогда почему…

— Честолюбие. Глупость. — Тони потыкал палочками в коробку, но те только проскребли по жирному картону. Нахмурившись, он кинул взгляд вниз — упс. Пусто. Видимо, Стив все-таки умудрился развести его на полноценный обед. Что ж, Тони вынужден отдать ему должное, тут Стив хорошо справился. — Я не знаю, зачем создавать механизм, совместимый с энергией, до которой невозможно добраться. Возможно, разработчики даже не поняли, что такие провода предназначены для репульсорной энергии. Возможно, им просто показалось, что новая технология лучше старой, но они не догадались, что такие характеристики нужны только для подключения к РТ.

Стив, заметно смягчившись, медленно кивнул и встал:

— Хорошо. Значит, сойдемся пока на этой версии?

Тони пожал плечами. Стив ловко убрал со стола, выбросил мусор в ведро… поставил перед Тони еще одну коробку и ткнул пальцем ему в лоб:

— Ешь.

— Я уже… — даже намереваясь протестовать, Тони все равно открыл коробку. Фу, какая-то зелень. Тони нахмурился. — О нет. Стив, ты же это не всерьез.

— Тебе нужны овощи.

— Ну правда, Стив, если тебе нужно похлопать над кем-нибудь крылышками, то к твоим услугам все Юные Мстители скопом, можешь просто…

— Ешь.

Тони недовольно пошевелил палочками овощи. Одна из них воткнулась… в нечто. В нечто зеленое. Может быть, в огурец. Какой кошмар.

— Овощи, Тони. Они тебе полезны.

— Да, дорогой.

— Срань господня, и когда это началось?

Тони и Стив обернулись на голос Клинта. Он вошел на кухню, держа в одной руке какой-то спортивный напиток, а в другой — влажное полотенце: то ли только что из тренажерного зала, то ли со стрельбища. По пути к холодильнику он махнул полотенцем в сторону их стола:

— Я заключил пари с Наташей. Ну же, помогите мне выиграть: у вас все началось до этой недели? Вы просто хранили это в тайне?

Тони хмыкнул:

— Ты поспорил с Наташей?

Стив нахмурился:

— Когда началось — что именно? Что должно было случиться до этой недели?

Клинт перевел взгляд с одного на другого и замер, так и оставив дверцу холодильника открытой. Кажется, он понял, что жестоко просчитался: он прищурился и резко умерил пыл:

— Вы не трахаетесь?

— Пока нет, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Если ты про то, что случилось после битвы… — одновременно с ним произнес Стив — и не договорил. С широко раскрытыми глазами он повернулся к Тони: — Повтори.

Тони только пожал плечами и вальяжно раскинулся на кухонном стуле, расставив ноги немного шире, чем нужно. То ли нарываясь, то ли предлагая, он вскинул брови:

— Ты прекрасно меня слышал, суперсолдат.

Один краткий миг держалась патовая ситуация. Тони внутренне съежился — в голове промелькнуло опасливое: «Вот черт, я зашел слишком далеко».

Но тут Стив прищурился и ухмыльнулся: он принял вызов. Прислонившись к шкафчику, он уперся руками в бедра, приковывая внимание к дарованным сывороткой, бугрящимся мышцам.

— Да, — подтвердил он. — Да, я слышал.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, и Тони был рад, очень рад, что Стив в деле, что он поддержал его затею, что ему весело вместе с Тони, что можно продолжать эту игру, в которую толком и непонятно, как играть. Между ними возникло нечто новое — они не возобновили старые отношения, но это и хорошо: старые отношения привели к полному безумию, привели, собственно, к полному прекращению этих отношений. Для них новое — это, пожалуй, к лучшему.

— Блядь. Идите на хрен, просто забудьте, я лучше буду держаться от всего этого подальше. Слышь, Старк, может, тебе нужен свой человек где-нибудь на Западном побережье? Я не хочу оказаться в радиусе взрыва, когда у вас снова все закончится. Или начнется.

Настроение было упущено. Тони закатил глаза и указал большим пальцем себе за плечо:

— Вали уже, Робин Гуд.

— С радостью, — хмыкнул Клинт.

Пока он шел к выходу, Тони на миг задумался, а не отпустить ли шпильку по поводу его собственных отношений — но потом вспомнил Бобби [7] и закрыл рот на замок. Иногда он мог быть тактичным. Когда хотел.

Повернувшись к Стиву, Тони увидел, что тот уже продолжает уборку. В качестве извинения Тони сунул в рот две горки овощей, убедившись, что Стив это заметил. Потом он встал и протянул коробку Стиву, чтобы тот поставил ее обратно в холодильник — какому-нибудь Мстителю на перекус пригодится. Они свободно чувствовали себя в одной комнате: пока Стив разбирался с овощами, Тони спокойно прошел у него за спиной, чтобы выбросить палочки — только напоследок решил еще слизнуть с них остатки подливы. Поняв, что Стив смотрит, он остановился, поймал его взгляд и провел по палочкам языком вверх-вниз: сначала по одной, потом по другой. Тони почувствовал, как что-то дрогнуло внутри — наверное, загорелось то самое предупреждение: «не делай так, это уже слишком». Резко выдохнув, он подавил это ощущение и продолжил медленно вылизывать столовые приборы.

Стив только фыркнул и отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник. Они вместе рассмеялись, и Тони от греха подальше выбросил чертовы палочки и вытер руки о джинсы. 

— Ладно, делу время, а потехе час. Через пару дней у меня будут результаты поисков Золы, и я расскажу тебе, если что-нибудь выяснится.

— Договорились, Тони. Еще раз спасибо.

— Не за что.

Когда Тони уже практически вышел из кухни, когда он уже думал, что в безопасности, Стив бросил последнюю колкость:

— Веди себя на дороге осторожно, милый!

Рассмеявшись, Тони поправил свой мысленный счет. Стив получил еще одно очко — даже если только за то, что умудрился оставить за собой последнее слово.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Никкэй — один из важнейших фондовых индексов Японии, среднее арифметическое цен акций 225 наиболее активно торгуемых компаний первой секции Токийской фондовой биржи.
> 
> [2] «Дукати» — мотоцикл производства одноименной итальянской фирмы.
> 
> [3] Магистраль Нью-Джерси — платная автодорога, которая проходит по территории штата Нью-Джерси от границы со штатом Делавэр на юге до границы со штатом Нью-Йорк на севере.
> 
> [4] РТ — «репульсорная технология», репульсор в груди Тони. Именно так называли это устройство до дугового реактора.
> 
> [5] «Старк Ресилиент» — одно из многих перерождений всем известной «Старк Индастриз». Специализируется на создании техники, основанной на РТ.
> 
> [6] Ло-мэйн — традиционное китайское блюдо, пшеничная лапша с разнообразными добавками из овощей, мяса или рыбы. Часто встречается в ассортименте американских служб доставки еды.
> 
> [7] Бобби — Барбара Морс, Пересмешница. Погибшая жена Клинта.


	4. Глава 3

Воздух в Нью-Йорке наконец-то стал прогреваться: погода уже позволяла наслаждаться обедом на улице. Стив стоял на мосту и с легкой улыбкой смотрел на реку, глядя, как все живое в парке начинает возвращаться к жизни. Вот чем ему нравился Нью-Йорк: островки природы, которые удалось сохранить, здесь спокойно соседствовали с самыми восхитительными достижениями инженерной мысли. Иногда Стив задумывался о будущем этого города: как он будет выглядеть еще через сто, через двести лет. Он не мог, как Тони, представить себе, какие сверкающие небоскребы закроют собой линию горизонта и какие поразительные технологии будут использоваться для массовых перевозок, но ему всегда казалось, что здесь расцветут сады. Непременно огромные сады на каждом здании, вдоль каждой улицы, на каждом клочке земли, который получится под это выделить. Нью-Йорк обязательно найдет место для живой природы среди всех своих промышленных объектов.

— Мне так и сказали, что я найду тебя здесь.

Стив повернул голову на голос Тони: тот стоял всего в нескольких ярдах, держа руки в карманах брюк и улыбаясь от уха до уха.

Стив усмехнулся и небрежно кинул:

— Предатели. Назови мне их имена: я сдам их судебным приставам.

Тони, фыркнув, развязной походочкой подошел ближе.

— Ага, как же, плюшевый мишка ты наш, — остановившись в нескольких футах, он слегка надул губы. — А что, обнимашек не будет?

Стив закатил глаза и наконец-то полностью развернулся к Тони. Тот протянул к нему руки, уголки его губ расстроенно опустились. Он приглашающе пошевелил пальцами.

Стив сам не понял, что на него нашло, но он поддался Тони, развел руки и, когда тот радостно кинулся в объятия, уверенно похлопал его по спине.

— Как поживаешь?

Улыбка Тони была заразительной, и Стив обнаружил, что все заботы, занимавшие его целый день — о нескольких новых агентах и прочих проблемах Щ.И.Т.а — начали растворяться в этих объятиях. 

— Не спрашивай об этом, — попросил Тони. — Спроси лучше, что я нашел.

Стив придержал Тони за плечи, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Под глазами лежали темные круги, которых там не должно было быть, учитывая исцеляющий фактор Экстремиса. То ли Тони преувеличил влияние Экстремиса на свое тело — в дурацкой попытке унять «материнскую заботу» Стива в бою, — то ли так загнал себя, что даже Экстремис не смог с этим справиться. Судя по маниакальной улыбке Тони и по тому, что целую неделю его не было видно и слышно, последнее казалось ближе к истине. 

— Нет, Тони, — уперся Стив. — Как твои дела? Когда ты в последний раз спал? Ел?

Тони от раздражения так поразительно громко фыркнул, что даже сам замер. По-совиному поморгав, он смущенно взъерошил волосы.

— Вроде бы давненько, — признался он.

— Давай я угощу тебя обедом, — предложил Стив. — В процессе ты расскажешь мне обо всем, что обнаружил. А потом пойдешь домой и как минимум на восемь часов ляжешь спать.

Тони закатил глаза, но послушно поплелся следом, когда Стив от моста направился к ближайшему фургончику с едой, где перед этим сам покупал себе перекусить. Тони пытался на ходу поведать о сделанном им открытии, но Стив упорно отказывался обсуждать такие возвышенные темы, пока не заказал три фалафеля [1] и два чурро [2]. Они устроились на ближайшей скамейке лицом к воде. Стив молча заменил чурро Тони на вегетарианский кебаб, который добавил в свой заказ, когда понял, что Тони не собирается брать ничего овощного. Тони заворчал, но ничего не сказал. Через минуту он забрал свой чурро обратно, откусил от него и только тогда вернул Стиву.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Ты нашел его?

Внутри поселилось какое-то нездоровое предвкушение. Всегда существовала вероятность того, что Баки и Наташа напрасно опасаются: так детский слух ночью улавливает в привычном шуме дома шуршание монстров. Впрочем, даже если Тони ничего не нашел, это не значит, что искать нечего. Стив и сам не знал, чего хочет больше: обнаружить следы активности Золы или нет. Если тот действительно что-то задумал, Стив сможет остановить его. Но ведь куда лучше было бы, чтобы Зола взял перерыв на несколько лет?

— Не совсем. Но я раздобыл для тебя целую гору информации, от которой можно оттолкнуться, — куда больше, чем твои русские друзья, — Тони скривил губы. 

Стив подождал, пока Тони, скрывая свое недовольство, не запихнет в рот огромный кусок фалафеля. Не то чтобы Стив совсем не замечал напряжения между Баки и Тони. Они неимоверно раздражали друг друга, но это было нормально. Не все участники команды обязаны так тесно сближаться, как он сам и Тони. Все-таки они не затевают регулярные войны со своими товарищами — опять же, в отличие от него самого и Тони. Стив откусил от своего чурро и поморщился.

— Самого Золы на записях камер я не увидел, но зато опознал парочку его подручных. А еще раздобыл доказательство, что они все работают сообща.

— Сколько их? — Стив еще не успел задать вопрос, а Тони уже бросил ему на колени пачку бумаг. Одновременно он достал из кармана пиджака и положил на скамейку между ними небольшое устройство, над которым тут же развернулся голографический экран. Стиву хватило времени пролистать доставшиеся ему документы, чтобы понять, что на экране Тони демонстрирует то же самое. Стив закрыл папку и отложил в сторону, чтобы изучить позже.

— Благодаря русской страсти к авторегистраторам мне удалось засечь не менее пяти известных приспешников Золы.

На экране появилось пять портретных фотографий в сопровождении небольших досье и тряских, крупнозернистых видеозаписей, на которых объекты садились в машины с русскими номерами или вылезали из них. Тони вывел в центр одно из изображений: женщина с короткими ярко-рыжими волосами и яростным, решительным взглядом.

— Олеся Маслак. Русская. Специализируется в биоинженерии, что... интересно. Судя по нескольким видео, она каждый месяц на протяжении полугода катается в одном и том же направлении.

Стив кивнул, изучая записи: женщина отрывисто отдавала приказы, залезала на пассажирское сидение грузовика и выбиралась из него.

— Ты можешь понять, куда именно?

Тони покачал головой, но при этом улыбнулся:

— По одним ее роликам — нет. Но так как мне удалось вычленить записи с еще четырьмя известными подручными...

Тони пошевелил пальцами, и ролик сменился. Теперь на экране возник мужчина средних лет, тучный и состоятельный на вид — если судить по блеску тяжелых колец на пальцах и дорогому, пусть и неряшливому, костюму.

— Юзеф Мазур, поляк по происхождению, генеральный директор одной из крупнейших американских компаний по производству ГМО, отчаянно лоббировал их разрешение на использование в Евросоюзе. Больше него об особенностях такого бизнеса и законодательстве, касающемся генно-модифицированных продуктов, не знает никто.

Человек на видео, Мазур, повернулся к водителю и начал на него орать. Даже при низком разрешении авторегистратора Стив увидел, что Мазур брызгал слюной, его лицо покрывалось красными пятнами, а он расходился все сильнее и сильнее. Наконец, он замолчал, вытащил свой телефон и начал злобно тыкать в него толстыми пальцами. Тони еще немного помедлил, прежде чем продолжить:

— Поездки этого парня не отличаются таким постоянством, как у милой Олеси, но я дважды за последний год заметил его в том же районе.

Стив порывался уточнить, что же это за район такой, определенный по предыдущим двум случаям, но Тони еще раз шевельнул пальцами.

На новом изображении был портрет анфас азиата с тонкими чертами лица, в очках и с ужасающей стрижкой под горшок, Стив никогда таких и не видел. Тони провел пальцем по фотографии и хмыкнул:

— Согласен на все сто. Мне даже захотелось нанять бедного парня, чтобы послать его прямиком к своему стилисту. Ну да ладно. Зовут его Дайске Накамура, это японский ученый и большой умник — я пролистал несколько его работ, пока программа крутилась, — Тони снова ткнул пальцем в снимок, не отрывая взгляда от Стива. — Представляешь, он мог бы совершить переворот в генотерапии, но никто не стал слушать его, потому что его исследования были проведены предвзято.

— Как так? — это могло оказаться существенным, а могло и нет. Особенно с учетом того, что, получалось, Зола окружил себя людьми, имеющими отношение к биологическим и генетическим наукам. От всего происходящего за версту несло Золой. Ничего хорошего в этом не было и, значит, Стиву пора было приступать к масштабному сбору информации.

Тони покачал головой, видимо, задумавшись, как бы объяснить ситуацию, не прибегая к технической абракадабре. 

— Ну, все его исследование было посвящено тому, как лечить генетические заболевания типа ДЛКЛ — дефицита лизосомной кислой липазы. Редкое заболевание, если коротко — то организм человека с такой врожденной аномалией не способен нормально расщеплять жирные кислоты, что приводит к целому ряду ужасающих проблем с внутренними органами. Печень, селезенка, кишечник... все это самыми уникальными способами катится к херам. Это полная лажа, но хотя бы редкая.

Между ними запустилось беззвучное видео: мистер Накамура садился в грузовик. Японец был не таким суровым, как мисс Маслак, не был он и разозленным, как мистер Мазур. Сказав пару слов водителю, он отвернулся к окну. Вся поездка так и прошла: он смотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо холодные пустынные пейзажи сельской России.

— У его ребенка была эта болезнь.

Тони кивнул, поморщившись.

— Первенец, сын. Папаша включил его в исследовательскую группу для тестирования своего нового генотерапевтического препарата. А потом дал взятку, чтобы мелкий точно получил лекарство, а не плацебо.

Стив выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он знал такие истории. Не меньше сотни таких историй.

Между тем Тони продолжил:

— Это обнаружили. Его уволили, подвергли научной опале. Сын умер год спустя, потому что терапия сработала не совсем так, как было нужно, а у Накамуры не осталось денег, чтобы платить за лекарства. Пытался совершить самоубийство, но жена довезла его до больницы, — Тони снова ткнул в изображение, глядя куда-то сквозь него. — Они развелись. После этого сведения о нем обрываются, но теперь мы знаем, что он жив и в России.

— Куда все они направляются, Тони? — спросил Стив. Теперь у него не осталось никаких сомнений, абсолютно никаких, что Зола что-то задумал. Остальные файлы можно будет просмотреть и позже.

Тони моргнул — на мгновение показалось, что он отключился прямо посреди разговора. Стив тут же почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что попросил Тони об этой услуге, когда у того полно было собственных проблем.

Но Тони только покачал головой и улыбнулся; у его губ и глаз собрались мелкие морщинки. Стив вздохнул — от этого зрелища у него сжалось сердце. Не сказав ни слова, он протянул Тони оба чурро. Его душевная сумятица немного унялась, когда Тони с удовольствием начал откусывать от них по очереди. 

— Я прогнал несколько алгоритмов. Потом еще парочку разработал. Потом прогнал их, ну, сам понимаешь, что было дальше. Проследив все перемещения и сопоставив их с пропусками в здания, купчими, энергозатратами и тысячей других параметров, которые я решил вбросить в общий котел, потому что они казались хоть сколько-нибудь релевантными, я сузил зону, в которой может находиться база операции Золы, до почти идеального круга радиусом в пять сотен миль посреди сибирской тундры.

Тони картинно хлопнул ладонью по скамейке. Экран на миг замерцал, а потом на нем всплыла карта — должно быть, с местностью, о которой говорил Тони. На ней была подсвечена огромная территория в России: в ее пределах рассыпались точки, обозначающие сотни маленьких городков. Стив закашлялся, уставившись на Тони, — у того на лице сияла широкая улыбка, в которой не было ни капли сомнений. Однако когда взгляд Тони метнулся от карты к отнюдь не пылавшему энтузиазмом Стиву и обратно, эта улыбка медленно увяла:

— Что?..

В груди Стива вспыхнула паника. Казалось, Тони неподдельно обидела его скупая реакция. Он стремительно схватил Тони за запястье. 

— Это превосходно, — выпалил он. 

Тони покосился на экран. Да он же вообще не спал, начало доходить до Стива. Несколько дней. И сколько бы РТ ни генерировала энергии для его тела и разума, этого было недостаточно, чтобы восполнить семьдесят два — или даже больше — часа без сна. Большую часть времени Тони напоминал вечный двигатель, что до РТ, что после — бедняги-ученые все пытались изобрести что-то подобное, да так и не поняли, что перед ними есть его живое воплощение — Тони Старк. Но ему не всегда удавалось поддерживать этот образ. Иногда даже Тони Старку требовался отдых — подзарядка, если можно так выразиться. И сейчас, когда его желудок был набит фалафелем и сладким тестом, недостаток сна, наконец, нагнал его. Тони отключался прямо на ходу.

— Это действительно хорошо, — заверил его Стив.

Тони улыбнулся, расслабился. Почему-то после этого синяки под его глазами показались еще темнее и больше. 

— Да, — пробормотал он. Его веки неумолимо опускались. — Я знаю. Хорошо, — он замер и уставился на свои руки. От обеда остались одни смятые картонки. — Я отрубаюсь, — это скорее было бормотание себе под нос, но Стив все равно услышал.

— Ты же приехал сюда не на машине, правда?

Тони слишком надолго задумался над таким простым вопросом. Наконец он отрешенно кивнул:

— Да. Да, она стоит в гараже на другом конце улицы.

— Пойдем.

Стив сам поднял Тони со скамейки, наплевав на то, что могут подумать случайные прохожие. Это была вина Стива, и Стив должен был все исправить. И неважно, какие слухи он нечаянно вызовет своими действиями.

Когда Стив уже дошел до края моста, где собирался вызвать машину Щ.И.Т.а, раздался крик. Тони мгновенно насторожился и встретился взглядом со Стивом.

— Ты... — начал было Тони, но тут крик раздался снова.

Они кинулись к противоположным сторонам моста, лихорадочно вглядываясь в воду. Повезло Стиву.

— Сюда, Тони! — рявкнул он. Тони тут же оказался рядом.

Сотней футов ниже двое молодых людей боролись с течением, размахивая руками и отчаянно крича. Они могли бы и сами медленно, но верно доплыть до берега — если бы не судорожно барахтавшийся парень. Судя по всему, ему было больно двигаться. Девушка удерживала его над водой и пыталась одновременно смещаться к берегу, но становилось очевидно, что одна она с этим не справится.

— Постой здесь и вызови береговую охрану, — приказал Стив Тони. А потом обернулся и осадил Тони, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. — Взлететь для тебя сейчас — все равно что взлететь пьяным. 

Это был удар ниже пояса, но из-за неимоверной усталости Тони шестеренки у него в голове, ответственные за принятие решений, проворачивались с громким скрипом. С ним нужно было разговаривать максимально простыми словами и как можно более строго.

Судя по всему, это сработало, поскольку Тони, резко заморгав, все же кивнул.

— Только не утони, — проворчал он. — Иначе вся моя работа пойдет насмарку.

Стив фыркнул, уже раздевшись до белья. От не совсем еще прогревшегося весеннего воздуха кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками.

— Приложу все силы, — пообещал он. Взобравшись на перила, он сделал глубокий вдох и прыгнул. 

Вода была такая холодная, что у Стива в первую же секунду вышибло весь воздух из легких. Впрочем, неожиданностью это не стало, ему не впервые приходилось примерять на себя образ моржа. Тем более, какой бы ледяной ни была весенняя Атлантика у побережья Нью-Йорка, она не шла ни в какое сравнение с Атлантикой на севере. Слава богу, льда тут тоже не было.

Всплыв на поверхность, он резко вдохнул и двинулся к парню с девушкой. Обхватив тонущего рукой, он повернулся к нему спиной и помог уцепиться за себя.

— Вы в порядке, мисс? — спросил он девушку. Та кивнула; теперь, когда вес парня не утягивал ее на дно, она легко держалась на плаву. 

— Это мой брат, он ранен, — сообщила она. У нее посинели губы и зуб на зуб не попадал, но в остальном она выглядела целой и невредимой. 

— Сэр, вы сможете удержаться, пока мы не доберемся до берега?

Плечом он почувствовал дрожащее прикосновение — парень кивнул и тепло выдохнул в ухо:

— Да, сэр. Это все моя нога. Руки в норме.

— Отлично, значит, так и поплывем. Мисс, следуйте за мной, но не переживайте, если отстанете — как только ваш брат окажется в безопасности, я вернусь за вами.

Стив на всех парах рванул к берегу. Нужно было как можно скорее вытащить этих двоих из ледяной воды.

Он доплыл буквально за минуту, последние футы на мелководье пронес парня на руках, а потом опустил его на первый попавшийся ровный участок земли. Стив кинул взгляд на ногу пострадавшего, удостоверившись, что она на месте и кровотечения нет, и тут же ринулся обратно за девушкой. Она преодолела примерно половину расстояния, а пока он добрался до нее, нагнала еще четверть. Стив помог ей проплыть остаток пути и немного придержал рукой, когда она, кашляя и пошатываясь, делала последние шаги до берега.

Она тут же доковыляла до брата и трясущимися побледневшими руками начала наскоро ощупывать его ногу.

— Ты должен снять брюки, — велела она, стуча зубами.

— Я либо мышцу потянул, либо сухожилие, да ничего серьезного, — поморщился ее брат. — Ничего не сломано, кровь не течет. Снятые штаны ничем тебе не помогут. Зато мне будет адски больно.

— Вы не будете против, если я быстренько посмотрю? — предложил Стив. — Не снимая штанов?

Девушка торопливо отступила в сторону, выразительно посмотрев на брата — тот как будто бы хотел запротестовать.

— Как вас зовут, молодой человек? — спросил Стив, проводя ладонями по его ногам.

— Дэвид, — выдавил он. — Да-да, тут, ой! Больно.

Стив подавил улыбку. Все как он и предполагал.

— Вы правы, — сказал он. — Сильный ушиб, возможно, вывих. Кстати, как вы двое там оказались? — он перевел взгляд с одного на другую, впервые толком их разглядев. Девушка была низенькой блондинкой и казалась миниатюрной — хотя могла похвастаться вполне атлетическим сложением. А вот парень оказался высоким широкоплечим брюнетом. В следующую секунду стало ясно, что глаза у девушки голубые, а у парня — карие.

— Так, говорите, вы брат с сестрой? — уточнил Стив. Никакого сходства между ними не было. 

Ребята обменялись короткими взглядами и негромко рассмеялись. И тогда Стив заметил это безмолвное взаимодействие, как у Ванды с Пьетро.

— Нам часто приходится это слышать, — пояснила девушка. — В половине случаев нас принимают за парочку. Что же до того, как мы там оказались, то мы плыли на лодке: собирались устроить себе небольшое весеннее приключение, чтобы отметить последний семестр братишки в колледже. Но случилось нечто очень странное… как будто под нами разверзлась пасть Харибды! Лучше кого-нибудь послать проверить, потому что на естественное явление это было совсем не похоже.

Стив серьезно кивнул:

— Когда сюда прибудет береговая охрана, сообщите ей это, уверен, они разберутся.

Девушка протянула ему руку:

— Кстати, меня зовут Оливия.

Стив улыбнулся и сжал её ладонь. 

— Стив, — представился он. — Рад познакомиться.

Послышалась сирена. Летевший вниз по реке катер замедлился — видимо, там заметили пострадавших, — и свернул к их берегу. Стив кивнул и уже хотел было уйти, когда девушка нерешительно придержала его за локоть — впрочем, руку она быстро убрала.

— Эээ... ты... это... ты Стив Роджерс, так ведь?

Стив моментально вспомнил о том, что почти обнажен. Он испытал внезапное, совершенно нерациональное и решительно бесполезное желание сказать девушке, что вода была очень холодная (девушка и так прекрасно это знала), поэтому не стоит пока доверять своим глазам. Стив усилием воли подавил этот порыв.

— Мне часто приходится это слышать, — уклончиво ответил он.

Оливия лукаво прищурилась:

— Ладно. В любом случае, есть ли у меня шанс получить твой номер?

Стив, разинув рот, уставился на девушку, замерев на долгие пять секунд — пока смех ее брата не нарушил неловкую тишину.

— Я не совсем...

Оливия нахмурилась:

— Ой, да ладно. В общем, слушай: если захочешь как-нибудь выпить чашку кофе в приятной компании, имей меня в виду. Моя фамилия Урсаро.

Тут к ним как раз подошел офицер береговой охраны, и Оливия поспешно развернулась к брату, чтобы объяснить, что произошло. Пока она отвлеклась, Стив улучил момент для побега.

Стив сумел забраться обратно по опорам туда, где мост переходил в дорогу, и обнаружил, что Тони дремлет, прислонившись к перилам. Вместо подушки он использовал сложенную одежду Стива. Покачав головой, Стив немного подвинул Тони, чтобы вызволить свои вещи, и натянул их на себя, поморщившись — он еще не до конца обсох. Одевшись, он притянул Тони к своему боку и попробовал во второй раз вызвать машину Щ.И.Т.а.

К тому времени, как она прибыла, Тони уже практически пустил слюну ему на плечо. Стив залез в салон вместе с Тони, уложил, отдав ему заднее сидение целиком, а сам устроился на противоположном. Он даже перерыл весь хлам в багажнике, пока не нашел одеяло с подушкой. Тони хмыкнул, принимая спальные принадлежности.

— Наверное, многих парней сюда перетаскал? — подколол он.

Стив закатил глаза, глядя, как Тони закутывается в одеяло.

— Только тебя, Тони, не волнуйся.

Тони вроде бы попытался снова хмыкнуть, но невнятное фырканье закончилось храпом: сон окончательно одолел его. Вздохнув, Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза и, вслепую потянувшись, положил ладонь на лодыжку Тони, прикрытую одеялом. И почему Тони так загонял себя? Над ним ведь не тикало никакого таймера с обратным отсчетом, который не давал бы уснуть, не закончив работу.

Если бы Стив присмотрелся повнимательнее, он бы понял, что Тони так старается только ради него, ради Стива, — ну, если только не близится очередной конец света. Но Стив присматриваться не стал.

Вместо этого он взял досье и положил на сиденье перед собой, решив изучить на досуге. Прежде чем начать, он кинул на Тони очередной взгляд: к уголку рта прилип коричный сахар от чурро. Вздохнув, Стив лизнул большой палец и провел им по крошкам — те легко отстали, Тони не проснулся. Вздохнув еще раз, Стив пригладил чистой рукой взъерошенные черные волосы. Тони был прав, называя его мамочкой-наседкой, но Стив просто не мог позволить себе отказаться от этой привычки — учитывая, о скольких взрослых детях ему приходилось постоянно заботиться. 

Оставив в покое храпящего Тони, Стив поудобнее устроился на своем сидении. Он хотел просмотреть оставшиеся два файла на предмет какой-нибудь интересной информации, которую Тони упустил из виду, подводя итоги своих поисков. Семьсот восемьдесят пять — не просто квадратных миль, а тысяч квадратных миль! — были не лучшим результатом, но, по крайней мере, с этого можно было начать. Теперь Стив хотя бы знал, где Золы нет. И где бы он ни находился, туда должны быть проложены нормальные дороги — учитывая то, что пятеро его подручных постоянно пользовались грузовым транспортом.

Теперь, когда Тони закончил свою часть работы, Стиву оставалось только своими способами переработать полученные данные. Возможно, он сможет потянуть за ниточки, до которых тот не добрался.

Той же ночью, забросив домой Тони — который умудрился дойти до двери, практически не просыпаясь, — Стив написал два электронных письма. Первое — Марии Хилл, содержащее необходимый минимум информации: что его не будет примерно неделю и что на это время она остается вместо него. На случай, если он не вернется, к письму прилагался официальный приказ о назначении ее исполняющим обязанности директора Щ.И.Т.а с полномочиями определять по своему разумению, кем заполнить прочие должности, занимаемые Стивом. Ответа он не получил, но хотя бы уведомление о прочтении к нему пришло.

Второе письмо было Баки, но оно так и осталось неотправленным. Стив настроил отложенный запуск почтовой программы: через неделю, если он сам его не отменит, письмо отправится автоматически. В письме Стив кратко пояснял, что делает — подробнее, чем Марии, но без особых деталей, чтобы, если кто-нибудь любопытный сунет нос, это не привело бы к неприятностям. Баки он рассказал, что разбирается с проблемой, которую они обсуждали на прошлой неделе, в той стране, которую они и подозревали, и что, если он получил это письмо — значит, Стив уехал туда неделю назад и еще не вернулся.

На минуту зависнув над клавиатурой, Стив, колеблясь, дописал последние фразы: «Иди к Тони. Он поймет, откуда начинать искать».

Он знал, что Баки не обрадуется такому указанию, но они с Тони были лучшими кандидатами в спасательную команду — если вдруг таковая понадобится.

Когда последнее письмо с электронным шелестом отправилось на хранение на почтовый сервер, Стив еще немного посидел за компьютером. Нет, он не сомневался в разумности своих действий: пока что казалось, что все будет достаточно рутинно. Проникнуть в страну под видом обычного человека, покататься немного по округе, попинать снежок. И уехать. Не то чтобы этот простейший план не мог пойти наперекосяк: Стив давно распрощался с такой наивностью. И все же сомнения насчет выбранного курса его не терзали. Куда сильнее его грызла вина за то, что он оставлял всех, кому был небезразличен, в неведении. Баки точно обидится, да и Сэм тоже, если все выяснится. Тони... Стив улыбнулся. Пожалуй, Тони и так прекрасно представлял себе его планы — с тех самых пор, как нашел нужные подсказки и решил передать их Стиву. По крайней мере, хоть один человек будет на его стороне, если Стив умудрится попасть в беду.

Рывком поднявшись из-за стола, Стив принялся паковать зимнюю одежду и подбирать наиболее подходящий из своих гражданских паспортов. Не прошло и часа, как он уже вызвал такси и вышел из своей квартиры. Что бы Зола ни задумал, Стив мог только надеяться, что эта поездка поможет найти недостающие концы, вытащит на свет божий нужную информацию. Иначе остается только топтаться на одном и том же месте, зная, что Зола определено что-то планирует, пока Стив бьет баклуши и проводит дни, вытаскивая из Атлантики студентов. Стив дал щедрые чаевые таксисту и направился в здание аэропорта, до верха застегнув коричневую кожаную куртку.

***

Дом, перед которым Тони припарковал свою машину, казался на удивление гостеприимным — насколько это можно было сказать о русском доме ранней весной. Участок перед ним был аккуратно размечен дробленым щебнем — наверное, для растений, которые должны будут расцвести, когда станет окончательно тепло. Дом был покрашен в жизнерадостный желтый, а дверь — в светло-лавандовый, и краска выглядела свежей и яркой. Доски крыльца не заскрипели и не застонали под его весом, звонок сыграл приятную простую мелодию. Сунув руки в карманы своего чудовищно утепленного пальто, Тони оглядел окрестности. Если бы он не находился сейчас в ледяной Тьмутаракани, это место, может быть, даже приятно было бы назвать домом.

— Тони Старк, — голос с явным акцентом оторвал Тони от созерцания пейзажа, переключив его внимание на массивного мужчину, занявшего собой весь дверной проем.

Тони нерешительно улыбнулся. Он молча напомнил сам себе, что у него есть броня, что она прямо в нем, что меньше чем за секунду он сможет облачиться в нее. Почему-то эти ободряющие слова плохо работали рядом с огромным бородатым мужиком, ростом не меньше шести футов и семи дюймов, чьи густые брови отбрасывали такую тень на глубоко посаженные глаза, что, казалось, на нем маска-домино.

— Борис, как твои дела?

— Хорошо, но точно не благодаря тебе.

Тони напрягся. Борис подался вперед, подавляя своими размерами. Тони заставил себя стоять на месте. Борис просто испытывает его на прочность. Возможно. Наверное.

Борис вытянул руку в сторону Тони и потер сложенными в щепоть пальцами:

— Ты должен мне денег, Старк. Ты это знаешь?

Мозг Тони забуксовал. Неужели он об этом забыл? Он заплатил Борису за фокус с Актом о регистрации, это он точно помнил. А когда еще он нанимал Бориса? После этого, но до того как пришлось стереть самому себе память, чтобы остановить Осборна? Борис блефует. Должно быть. Возможно. Наверное.

— Эй, я понимаю, что ты здесь, может, не в курсе последних событий, поэтому говорю сразу, если ты не слышал: я на мели. Все потерял. Почти разорен. Я могу попробовать помочь, если у тебя проблемы...

Еще одну долгую напряженную минуту Борис изучающе смотрел на Тони. Потом расплылся в широкой улыбке и, откинув голову назад, так расхохотался, что затрясся всем телом. Тони облегченно выдохнул. Определенно, это был просто дурацкий розыгрыш. В общем, да, определенно. 

— Входи, Тони Старк! — Борис хлопнул его тяжеленной ручищей по плечу, отчего Тони чуть не рухнул на колени. У мужика руки были как у Тора. Наверное, в России очень обильно кормят. Иначе эти их чертовы зимы никак не пережить.

Переступив через порог, Тони присмотрелся к интерьеру — он был благодарен за возможность уйти с мороза, но пока сомневался, что Борис не облачится в броню Титанового Человека и не попытается зашвырнуть Тони в тундру. Пока же он стоял внутри маленького уютного домика, излучавшего опрятное очарование. На маленьких столиках лежали кружевные салфетки. Тони как будто приклеился к ним взглядом. Впрочем, так ничего и не сказал: никогда не знаешь, при каких обстоятельствах мама вязала сыну эти салфетки, и уж точно Тони не собирался обзывать Бориса маменькиным сыночком. Не тогда, когда хотел попросить его о помощи.

— Так что, без обид?

Борис, пожав плечами, потопал в следующую комнату. Тони следовал за ним на безопасном расстоянии, глядя ему в спину, но не забывая прикидывать возможные пути отхода. Комната оказалась теплой кухонькой, и Тони, войдя в нее, обнаружил, что Борис уже разжег плиту и поставил чайник. Ну что ж, пора было прекратить чему-либо удивляться и принимать все как должное. С помощью РТ или без нее, сердце могло не выдержать столько шокирующей информации за такой короткий промежуток времени.

— У меня нет к тебе претензий, Тони Старк, — все-таки ответил Борис. Пожав огромными мускулистыми плечами, он достал из шкафа рядом с плитой две чистые чашки. — Ты заплатил мне за работу, я ее выполнил, мы в расчете. Пока никто не платит мне за твое убийство, нет нужды браться за грязное дело, — с этими словами Борис, обернувшись к Тони, рассмеялся. — И ты, конечно же, расплатишься со мной за сегодняшнюю информацию?

Тони тут же вытащил свой телефон и показал Борису экран с заранее заполненной формой.

— Это безналичный перевод. Пять тысяч. Я бы заплатил тебе и больше, но, как я уже сказал...

— Да, «разорен», — хохотнул Борис. — Это даже смешно.

Поморщившись, Тони сунул телефон обратно в карман. О да, «смешно». Можно и так сказать.

— Итак, за какую же информацию ты готов мне столько заплатить, Тони Старк?

Оглядев кухню, Тони сбросил тяжелое пальто и положил его на маленький деревянный стульчик. Вытащив из-под стола другой стул, он сел, стараясь казаться непринужденнее, чем был на самом деле.

— Что ты знаешь о репульсорной энергии? 

У губ Бориса пролегли жесткие складки, он перекатился с пятки на носок, языком тела сразу выдавая, что знания у него в лучшем случае отрывочные.

— Это твоя технология, она в твоей броне. Ты хочешь использовать ее для своих зданий; возможно, уже используешь.

Тони заколебался. Это было единственное, о чем он мог спросить Бориса, не раскрывая лишнего. Был Борис «ушедшим на покой» злодеем или нет, сейчас он жил за счет таких вот встреч и торговли информацией. Тони не хотел, чтобы какая-нибудь случайно вырвавшаяся у него фраза была продана на аукционе. Это закончится тем, что за ним и Мстителями придет армия правильно (наконец) сконструированных роботов. Которая, вероятно, завоюет Нью-Йорк, если разработка действительно будет скопирована в точности.

— Что-нибудь еще?

Борис пожал плечами:

— Так сразу в голову ничего не приходит. Возможно, получится вспомнить больше, если ты задашь наводящие вопросы. А что, ты опять все забыл?

Искренний смех Бориса был заглушен свистом вскипевшего чайника. Борис налил себе чай, добавив сливки и сахар, а потом передал их Тони вместе со второй полной чашкой.

Тони капнул себе сливок, не стал добавлять сахар и сделал глоток горячего напитка, пока Борис устраивал свое массивное тело на стуле напротив.

— Так что там? — напомнил он о своем вопросе. Чашка, на фоне которой его руки казались просто огромными, полностью утонула в его ладонях. Тони отпил еще. Чай был вкусным: с какими-то пряностями и слабым сладким послевкусием. 

— В чьем распоряжении могла оказаться моя технология?

Борис фыркнул:

— С тобой постоянно происходит одна и та же история, ты же и сам видишь, да? Осборн украл твою технологию, Хаммер украл твою технологию, Щ.И.Т., я, Красный Динамо и Стилтмэн: все мы пользуемся твоей технологией, так или иначе. Но нет, — сказал он, — ничего такого я не слышал. Не больше того, что... — он махнул рукой вбок, — у нас имеется. Уже.

Тони кивнул. В принципе, так он и думал. Просто хотел быть уверенным. И хотел понять, что за хрен с горы разработал броню, так сильно похожую на его. 

— Нападение роботов на Нью-Йорк пару недель назад: знаешь, чьи они?

Борис покачал головой.

— Конечно, я слышал про это нападение, — Борис отогнул средний палец руки, державшей чашку, так, что он теперь указывал прямо на Тони. — Все слышали. Но никто не взял ответственность на себя. Мы обсуждали, конечно. Спрашивали друг друга: «Это ты?». Но нет. Никто не признался. Ни один из тех, кого мы с тобой знаем, — Борис вяло помахал рукой перед собой, — Тони Старк.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула и задумался. Сделал еще глоток чая, смакуя пряный вкус. Если Борис сказал правду, то пора было начинать волноваться. Это означало, что в игру вступил кто-то новый, о ком никто ничего не знал. И это было поразительно. Почти что невозможно. Значит, Тони снова вернулся к исходной точке, если не хуже — ведь теперь придется исключить всех подозрительных личностей, с которыми он сталкивался за свою бытность Железным Человеком.

На миг пришла мысль спросить у Бориса про Золу, в качестве одолжения Стиву. Раз уж Тони все равно здесь. Борис и Зола не то чтобы вращались в одних кругах — надо сказать, Тони сильно бы удивился, если бы между ними оказалось меньше трех рукопожатий, пусть даже оба действовали в суперзлодейском сообществе, — но Борис обладал собственными источниками информации в России и мог что-нибудь знать.

С другой стороны, вопросом про Золу Тони мог раскрыть карты Стива. Все знали, что Зола — личный враг Стива, а не Тони, и все знали, насколько близки Тони и Стив. Даже слепой и глухой смог бы догадаться, что к чему. А Тони полагал, что Стив пытался вести свое расследование как можно более скрытно, чтобы никто не понял, что он в курсе новых действий Золы. Так что Тони решил держать рот на замке, надеясь, что информация, которую он собрал для Стива с авторегистраторов, принесла свои плоды. 

Борис тяжело вздохнул и рывком поднялся со стула. Подойдя к Тони, он остановился перед ним и… дружески похлопал по плечу.

— Прости, что приходится говорить тебе это. Если бы у меня было больше информации, я бы тебе ее дал.

Тони пожал плечами, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы Борис не воспринял этот жест как проявление равнодушия к его сочувственному порыву.

— Все в порядке, Борис. Если у тебя появится что-то новенькое, тут же свяжись со мной. Я найду способ заплатить тебе.

Как-нибудь.

Борис резко просветлел. Рука, так ласково похлопывающая Тони по плечу, внезапно опустилась с такой силой, что Тони заметно вздрогнул и наклонился вперед. 

— Слушай, я сейчас сделаю тебе холодный белковый коктейль! Возьмешь с собой в свою долгую поездку. 

Тони заморгал. Борис заметался по своей крошечной кухоньке, доставая блендер, разнообразные смеси, йогурты и фрукты.

— Э-э...

Борис, даже не обернувшись, покачал головой: он был слишком занят, загружая в блендер кучу ингредиентов, которая вызывала некоторое беспокойство. Он что, еще и яйцо только что разбил? Кхем. Тони кинул взгляд на дверь, прикидывая, как бы сбежать.

— Хорошая штука. Придает силы. И насчет холода — если залить его внутрь, снаружи он не тронет, da? Ты же умный человек, Тони Старк. Ты и сам это знаешь.

Борис торжественно нажал на кнопку, и визг блендера наполнил маленький домик. Тони сглотнул. Ну и ладно. Переживем.

Разогнавшись на раздолбанной русской «трассе», Тони отхлебнул белково-фруктовый смузи. В общем-то, на вкус действительно было неплохо. В холодильной сумке, стоявшей на пассажирском сидении, лежали еще две порции. За окнами внедорожника беспокойно вихрился снег, но Тони в обогреваемом салоне было тепло и уютно. Это была далеко не самая стильная из машин, которые ему доводилось водить, но ощущения подсказывали — как бы идеально ни проектировали спорткары, для того, что называли в России дорогами, они не годились.

Если подвести итоги, поездка в этот богом забытый край принесла мало пользы. Знаний о том, кто создал пусть коряво, но приспособленных под использование РТ роботов, не прибавилось. Всего неделю назад Тони успокаивал Стива на этот счет, но сам так и не смог просто отступиться. Его мозг все продолжал и продолжал ковыряться в произошедшем, полный решимости докопаться до сути, — даже если это грозило полным сумасшествием.

Начал он с того, что решил отследить всех, кто, по его мнению, был способен в принципе разработать загадочную броню. Живой Лазер сидел за решеткой и никого не трогал — Тони дважды проверил. Дум занимался своими думовскими делами, но, если верить Риду, дальше выпуска обычных думботов не заходил — в самом своем креативном дизайне они походили на андроидов, но ничем не напоминали то, что искал Тони. Буран вроде бы по-прежнему оставался в своем надежном укрытии — Тони не слишком в это верил, но ни одного явного доказательства иного ему так и не попалось. Саша Хаммер попадала под подозрение, но Тони не слышал о ней ни слова с тех пор, как вывел из строя Детройтскую сталь. К ней стоило присмотреться, но Тони просто не мог начать активно действовать — у него на руках не было ровным счетом ничего. Девушка жила в квартире в Чикаго и работала с девяти до пяти. Тони приглядывал за ней, но, пока она не совершила ничего криминального, ему не за что было зацепиться. 

За прошедшие три-четыре дня, проведенные в изучении темного настоящего старых злодеев, Тони удалось нащупать единственную тоненькую ниточку — адрес Бориса и упоминание о том, что он с готовностью берется за помощь и поддержку супергероев... если цена его устраивает. Благодаря этому — и тому факту, что их отношения с Тони допускали возможность сперва поговорить, а не стрелять и только потом задавать вопросы, — Тони отправился в глухую русскую Тьмутаракань.

Конечно, результат оказался предсказуемо плачевным — утешало только то, что Борис действительно не захотел облачаться в броню Титанового Человека и сводить счеты. Тони сделал щедрый глоток смузи. И правда вкусно.

Подпевая в такт какой-то незнакомой русской песне, Тони вытащил телефон. До аэропорта оставалось ехать еще час, за который можно было немного взбодриться. Тони намеренно не стал задумываться о том, сколько сейчас времени на Восточном побережье Соединенных Штатов.

— Тони?

Он ухмыльнулся. Голос Стива не казался ни капли сонным. Впрочем, такая чепуха, как чересчур поздний — или наоборот, слишком ранний — телефонный звонок, не могла выбить его из колеи.

— Здорово, Кэп. Меня ждет еще час езды до Москвы, и мне подумалось, что ты можешь меня развлечь. У тебя что-нибудь получилось с тем делом Золы? — Тони отогнал желание добавить: «У тебя все прошло наверняка лучше, чем у меня», — потому что, по последним сведениям Стива, Тони поставил на паузу загадку о новом виде брони.

— Что ты делаешь в России?

Тони моргнул.

— Э-э... — на долю секунды он забуксовал, пытаясь понять, стоит солгать или нет. — Проверяю кое-что?

Может, Стив подумает, что он разбирался с изысканиями Золы, и не станет задавать слишком много вопросов. Черт. Он и не подумал, как это будет выглядеть.

— Ты едешь в Москву? Прямо сейчас? 

— Да. Лечу по прекрасной трассе... не знаю, как она называется, тут везде сплошная кириллица. В общем, где-то через час должен быть в городе. А что? Хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе что-нибудь в магазине сувениров? Ты же знаешь, я все для тебя сделаю, дорогой. — Тони похлопал ресницами. Потом, осознав бессмысленность этого действия, закатил глаза и постучал телефоном по виску.

— Я в Москве.

Руль дернулся из-за попавшей под колесо выбоины, и Тони пришлось схватить его обеими руками, чтобы выровнять машину. Секунду спустя он недоверчиво поднес телефон к уху:

— Что ты делаешь в Москве?

— Я следовал твоим подсказкам.

Тони попробовал посчитать, сколько дней прошло с того их разговора, но понял, что не может вспомнить — то ли четыре, то ли пять. Его тогда отрубило на целый день. Может, даже на два. В любом случае, прошло не больше недели. Значит, Стив не мог успеть влипнуть в какие-нибудь серьезные проблемы.

И все же.

— Есть проблемы?

— Нет. Правда, мне не удалось раздобыть столько информации, на сколько я рассчитывал. Но проблем никаких. 

На горизонте показался знак с изображением самолета и стрелки направо. Тони повернул направо, поморщившись, когда в машине чуть напрочь не пробило подвеску — это основная трасса сменилась... трассой поменьше. Русские дороги, видимо, не подчинялись человеческой логике и по мере приближения к городу все больше походили на проселочные.

— Как ты собираешься выбраться из страны?

— Присоединиться к русскому балету и на первом же американском туре сбежать оттуда, — серьезным тоном сказал Стив.

Тони фыркнул, переместил телефон к другому уху и прижал его плечом.

— Ладно, уел. Дурацкий вопрос. Я хотел сказать, что меня ждет частный самолет, заправленный и готовый к взлету. Подбросить?

— Разве ты не разорился?

Тони усмехнулся. 

— Не настолько, чтобы летать коммерческими рейсами.

— Ты отвратителен.

— Да-да, — Тони побарабанил пальцами по рулю. — Так что, воспользуешься моей отвратительной натурой ради кратчайшего перелета в Штаты частным порядком?

— Конечно.

Тони рассмеялся и услышал в ответ такой же теплый смех с другого конца провода. Даже после того, как они оба замолчали, улыбка оставалась на его лице.

— Когда мне нужно там быть?

Тони, дернув левым запястьем, кинул взгляд на часы и на секунду отнял другую руку от руля, чтобы поправить задравшийся рукав. До аэропорта еще час, пилот должен там быть… кхм, уже час как.

— В течение часа. Самолет уже заправлен и готов к взлету.

— Увидимся там.

Через сорок минут Тони въехал на территорию аэропорта: колеса внедорожника заскользили по поверхности, разве что из вежливости называемой «взлетной полосой». Тони, как обычно, эффектно затормозил и выскочил наружу, забыв, что находится в России, где всегда блядски холодно. Морозный воздух обрушился на тело сошедшим с гор ледником, за какую-то жалкую секунду уничтожив ощущение тепла. Заворчав, Тони завернулся поплотнее в пальто и огляделся. Самолет выкатили из ангара, пилот и второй пилот, наверное, уже забрались внутрь. Из административного здания вышла молодая девушка, к лицу которой как будто прилипла улыбка.

— Тони Старк? — спросила она с акцентом, но хоть не с таким ужасным, как у Бориса.

— Да, это я, — подтвердил он. Они пожали друг другу руки, хотя внимание Тони было сосредоточено совсем не на вежливой девушке, а на том, чтобы найти на полосе… — Стив!

Стив как раз только что вылез из такси и, склонившись к пассажирскому окну, разговаривал с водителем. Тони, забыв про администратора, пошел в ту сторону и оказался рядом, пока Стив рассчитывался.

— Ну надо же, какая встреча! — подколол его Тони.

Стив сунул руки в пуховик и окинул взглядом маленький частный самолет, прежде чем наконец посмотреть на Тони.

— И какими судьбами?

— Я бы рассказал, но тебе, пожалуй, не захочется это услышать, — Тони протянул руки к Стиву. — Что, даже не обнимемся?

Стив раздраженно выдохнул, но сделал шаг вперед и притянул Тони в крепкие объятия. Впервые с момента прибытия в эту страну Тони расслабился, невероятное тепло, идущее от Стива, преодолело все слои одежды и растопило безнадежную усталость в груди. По крайней мере, на время.

Тони немного отступил — ровно настолько, чтобы можно было нормально идти, — но закинул руку Стиву на плечи, направляясь к самолету. Стив сам нес свою спортивную сумку, а вот Тони просто махнул рукой какому-то стюарду — персонал, видимо, уже проинформировали о его прибытии, — чтобы его вещи забрали из машины.

— Удалось чего-нибудь добиться, — Тони оглянулся на стюардов и вежливую русскую девушку, наблюдавших за ними, — в бизнес-поездке?

Стив покачал головой, проследив за его взглядом.

— Нет, — после паузы ответил он. — Я бы отправил тебе последнюю информацию, но не смог встретиться ни с одним из… партнеров, на которых рассчитывал. Все как в воду канули.

Тони хмыкнул, разобрав тайный смысл и обдумав услышанное. Он любезно указал на трап, предлагая Стиву пройти первым, а потом, попытавшись в рывке ухватить Стива за задницу, с хохотом чуть не рухнул плашмя. Тот, видимо, предвидел подобный маневр, потому что успел подняться на четыре ступени; из-за этого Тони потерял равновесие и едва сумел вовремя удержаться, вцепившись в перила. Стив рассмеялся, забегая в салон, и Тони поспешил за ним.

Устроившись на роскошных сидениях, они дожидались взлета, полушепотом, намеками обсуждая предпринятые действия — вокруг сновали стюарды, разнося напитки, предлагая подогретые одеяла и проверяя, насколько пассажирам комфортно. Когда самолет оказался в воздухе и набрал высоту, Тони махнул рукой и попросил не беспокоить их без вызова. Стив даже глазом не моргнул: только сел поудобнее и зарылся в досье, все сильнее хмурясь с каждой прочитанной страницей.

При виде такого разочарования на лице Стива, вызванного полным отсутствием прогресса, настроение окончательно ушло в минус. Не то чтобы Тони было чему радоваться в собственном расследовании — но если кто из них двоих и должен был преуспеть, так это Стив. Он, по крайней мере, знал, кто его враг, знал нескольких его подручных, тогда как у Тони… не было ничего. В его мастерской валялась целая броня, захваченная в плен, но владелец не спешил заявлять на нее права. Тони оценивающе посмотрел на Стива, пробежавшись пальцами вверх-вниз по стоявшей на столике горячей кружке кофе.

— Хватит.

Стив вскинул голову:

— Что?

— Ты слишком много думаешь над этим, — сказал Тони. Перегнувшись через столик, он закрыл папку и припечатал ее рукой сверху, чтобы Стив не попытался открыть заново. Тот фыркнул, но все-таки криво улыбнулся в ответ: Тони ненароком зажал и его ладонь. — Передохни пару часов и посмотри свежим взглядом, когда мы вернемся в Штаты. Сам удивишься, что увидишь.

Стив откинулся на спинку кресла и осторожно высвободил свою ладонь из-под чужой. Пальцы Тони на миг дернулись, подчиняясь желанию попытаться удержать его. Тони быстро отдернул руку и зеркально отразил позу Стива, раскинувшись в собственном кресле.

— Можешь дать мне запись этого момента? — шутливо попросил Стив. — Того, где Тони Старк предлагает отложить работу, расслабиться, ненадолго отвлечься и посмотреть свежим взглядом попозже?

Тони вальяжно развел руками:

— Согласись, раз уж я предлагаю тебе отдохнуть, то это определенно хороший совет.

Стив приподнял уголок рта:

— Возможно.

— Белковый смузи?

Вытащив бутылку из холодильной сумки, стоявшей на соседнем сидении, Тони протянул ее Стиву. Тот скептически посмотрел на нее, но все-таки взял, сунул в горлышко соломинку и сделал глоток. Тони ухмыльнулся, увидев, как просветлело лицо Стива.

— А ведь действительно неплохо.

— Подарок от моего старого товарища Бориса.

Стив так и замер, обхватив губами соломинку и втянув щеки. Кинув на Тони гневный взгляд, он аккуратно выпустил ее изо рта.

— Борис…

— Да-да, Титановый Человек. Не волнуйся, в последнее время он практически не пытался убить меня. И я уже выпил две штуки.

Даже получив такие убедительные доказательства, Стив отставил бутылку на столик и с сомнением покосился на нее. Тони вздохнул.

— Ну ты глянь на себя: до сих пор как сжатая пружина, — Тони ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину. — Давай я вызову стюардесс, пусть устроят нам небольшое шоу, расслабишься немного. Знаешь, что у меня тут есть?

По мысленной команде Тони из скрытых динамиков полилась музыка. Стив кинул на него выразительный взгляд, на что Тони ответил ухмылкой: шесты для стриптиза встали на свои места.

К этой минуте неодобрение Стива стало почти осязаемым. Уровень строгости на лице взлетел до третьего (всего в шкале Тони их было пять), и он сказал:

— Не стоит вызывать сюда этих женщин, Старк. Это неправильно.

При этих словах в Тони взыграла любовь к жестоким шуткам, пришедшая в голову идея сразу оформилась.

Тони тщательно проследил за тем, чтобы на лице ничего такого не отразилось: только подобающие случаю забота и понимание.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Совершенно неправильно… чтобы эти женщины пришли сюда.

Тони плавно поднялся с кресла, сорвал с себя пиджак и перебросил его открывшему рот Стиву — вместе со столь же быстро стянутым галстуком. Когда он начал расстегивать рубашку, Стив, обо всем догадавшись, раздраженно вздохнул. Впрочем, при этом он еще и улыбнулся. Тони заметил. 

Он без особого энтузиазма покачал бедрами, так и не решив, нужно ли двигаться так, словно он шутит, или же так, словно действительно пытается соблазнить Стива. Не то чтобы он действительно был знатоком танцев на шесте — ну, за исключением тех, которыми сам любовался, — но, после минутных раздумий, он дал себе шанс.

Закончив с пуговицами рубашки, Тони спустил ее с плеч, но при этом согнул руки в локтях, не давая сползти окончательно. Он неторопливо пошагал к ближайшему шесту, стараясь вилять задницей в такт музыке. У него было ощущение, что он выглядит полнейшим идиотом, но его это не останавливало. В конце концов, счет в «гей или трус» на его мысленном табло был слишком, как ему казалось, ровным. Он должен был склонить чашу весов на свою сторону, и если для этого требовалось нелепо повращаться вокруг шеста — то так тому и быть.

Когда Тони до него добрался, музыка как раз набрала темп. Оглянувшись через плечо на Стива, Тони с намеком облизнул губы, обвил рукой шест и, подпрыгнув, начал поворот…

…Чтобы, внезапно застряв на половине, соскользнуть на пол. Стив разразился хохотом, и Тони, закинув голову назад, смущенно улыбнулся.

Тогда Стив встал, прошествовал к Тони и пихнул ему в руки уже свои пиджак с галстуком. 

— Уйди. Сядь, — Стив подкрепил свой приказ тычком в спину. Тони нерешительно вернулся к своему креслу и положил одежду рядом. Он накинул рубашку обратно на плечи, но не стал застегивать — любопытно было, что же Стив собирается делать.

Судя по всему, Стив намеревался устроить шоу. Восхитительное шоу. Настоящую… демонстрацию гибкости. Блядский боже, да его тело действительно было в наилучшей форме.

Стив начал с того, что схватился за шест одной рукой и повис на нем. Потом он вскарабкался выше с такой легкостью, как будто поднимался по лестнице. Оказавшись на самом верху, он опрокинулся спиной назад, зацепившись за опору одними лодыжками. Тони смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами. Да уж. Это действительно впечатляло.

Стив соскользнул ниже, чертыхнулся, но быстро выправился и ловко соскочил на пол. 

— Держись, — рассеянно предупредил он.

И снял брюки.

У Тони сердце застучало где-то в горле, в лицо бросился жар. Ладно, Стив выигрывал в этой затеянной им глупой игре. Без вопросов. Можно было бы закончить прямо здесь и сейчас.

Если бы он был не Тони Старком. Так что он придал лицу заученное равнодушное выражение — вскинул бровь и крепко сжал челюсть, которая, видимо, распахнулась одновременно с ширинкой Стива.

Не обращая на гримасы Тони никакого внимания, Стив перебросил ему сначала брюки, а потом примерно три слоя всяких маек и рубашек. К шесту он вернулся одетым в одни трусы — и это были самые подчеркивающие формы брифы из всех, что Тони когда-либо видел.

Теперь ему было не скользко. Снова зацепившись за шест лодыжками и повиснув вниз головой, Стив посмотрел на Тони, ослепительно улыбнулся, а потом изобразил на лице страсть. Тони неотрывно пялился на него, подмечая, как то расслабляются, то напрягаются мускулы. Появилась растущая уверенность, что у него самого нет и половины тех мышц, которыми пользуется Стив. Его тело отрицало законы физики. Оно было произведением искусства, ожившей греческой скульптурой.

Стив медленно повел ладонями по телу сверху вниз — или снизу вверх, это с какой стороны посмотреть, он же по-прежнему висел вниз головой. Проследил пальцами грудные мышцы, кубики на прессе, мазнул по резинке трусов и пошел дальше… дальше… С каждым следующим дюймом, оглаженным Стивом, брови Тони поднимались все выше и выше. Только когда его руки миновали пах и схватились за шест, Тони выдохнул — лишь теперь осознав, что задержал дыхание.

Стив подтянулся обратно, освободил ноги и крутнулся с такой центробежной силой, что шест задребезжал. На четвертом круге он зацепился обнаженными ступнями за металл, оттолкнулся раз, другой… как-то подвинулся, выровнялся — и сделал самый настоящий мостик, только вместо пола у него был шест. Посмотрев прямо в лицо Тони, глаза в глаза, он облизнул губы. Если Тони и повторил языком это движение, то только потому что сработали зеркальные нейроны. Да, это физиологическое, абсолютно естественное явление. 

Зазвучала следующая мелодия: чуть помедленнее, более высокая, но такая же эротическая. Больше страсти, меньше голого секса. Стив слез с шеста, поигрывая мышцами. Когда Тони понял, к чему все идет, было уже слишком поздно. Стив всем весом опустился к нему на колени. Тони поднял взгляд, чувствуя, как сердце бьется в горле. Что здесь вообще… Тони отчетливо разглядел светлые ресницы, порхнувшие вверх-вниз, когда Стив моргнул. Как далеко он хочет зайти? Дыхание Тони участилось, ладони взмокли. Черт.

Стив невесомо провел теплыми и сухими пальцами по обнаженной груди Тони. Он вздрогнул, когда ноготь задел сосок, потом вздрогнул еще раз, когда ладонь опустилась к животу. До него вдруг дошло, что Стив продолжал двигать бедрами в такт музыке. И Тони тоже начал поддаваться этому ритму, едва ощутимо притираясь к мускулистому телу. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел в прикрытые глаза — и светлые ресницы дрогнули, когда Стив ответил на его взгляд.

Он наклонился ближе, его дыхание коснулось щеки Тони…

А потом он высунул язык и дунул ему в лицо.

Тони рассмеялся от облегчения. Подавшись вперед, он столкнул Стива с коленей прямо на пол — что было не так-то легко, учитывая, каким тяжелым он был со всеми этими мускулами. Стив и сидя на полу продолжал ржать, как конь, — даже живот ходуном ходил от хохота. Тони запустил руку ему в волосы и дернул, запрокидывая его голову.

— Ладно, твоя взяла! Твоя взяла, ты победитель в этом раунде. 

Стив поднялся, подобрал одежду и снова натянул ее на себя. Садясь в кресло напротив Тони, он все еще усмехался. Секунду спустя что-то скользнуло по колену Тони и коснулось внутренней стороны бедра. Тони дернулся, потом хлопнул ладонями по столу и гневно уставился на Стива. Это только вызвало очередной взрыв веселья, нога — конечно, это была она, что же еще-то — немедленно убралась обратно.

— Не начинай то, что не сможешь закончить, Старк, — предупредил Стив. В уголках его глаз еще стояли слезы от смеха.

Тони ответил злым взглядом.

— О, я это закончу, — проворчал он. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Просто подожди немного.

Стив фыркнул и, подтянув к себе планшет, начал расслабленно что-то просматривать. Несколько минут спустя его пальцы забегали по экрану в размеренном ритме: обмен письмами, работа в поисковике, может, запрос отчетов. Тони, сомкнув веки, запустил собственный компьютер, наверстывая все, что пропустил за последние несколько дней. Он сам не заметил, как заснул под тихое постукивание, доносящееся с соседнего кресла, — пока не проснулся несколько часов спустя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Фалафель — блюдо, представляющее собой жареные во фритюре шарики из измельченного нута, иногда с добавлением фасоли, приправленные пряностями.
> 
> [2] Чурро — сладкая обжаренная выпечка из заварного теста, имеющая в сечении вид многоконечной звезды или просто круглая в сечении.
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** к этой главе есть [арт](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/82240864528/steve-leaned-close-his-breath-ghosting-across) авторства [shaliara](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/).


	5. Глава 4

Сейчас в квартире было тихо: никто не суетился, не играла музыка, не бормотал телевизор. Только с улицы доносились городские звуки: весь остальной мир, как всегда, громко занимался своими делами, — но для Стива это был приятный фоновый шум, сопровождавший повседневную жизнь. Сделав глоток из своей кружки, он позволил себе насладиться бруклинской тишиной и уютно наполнившим кухню запахом кофе и яиц на тосте. Жизнь была воистину прекрасна. 

Стив занялся утренней почтой: вчитался в письма Марии Хилл, Дэйзи Джонсон и прочие рабочие доклады — и быстро пролистал примерно дюжину бессистемных сообщений от Тони. Стив со смешком удалил то, в котором рекламировались очередные бруклинские курсы по танцам на шесте.

Мирную тишину нарушил дверной звонок. Наверняка Баки: Стив пригласил его обсудить свои российские находки прошлой недели, — или, скорее, их отсутствие. Поднявшись, Стив открыл гостю.

Глаза Баки были ледяными, бионическая рука крепко что-то сжимала — газету, что ли?

— Ну и как тебе Россия? — выпалил он, не дав Стиву даже шанса поздороваться.

Стив распахнул дверь пошире и отступил в сторону:

— Заходи. У меня кофе готов, и, если хочешь, могу пожарить еще парочку яиц.

— Не голоден, — рявкнул Баки, проходя мимо Стива. Вздохнув, тот закрыл дверь. Баки показывал свое недовольство. Стиву во время войны частенько приходилось иметь дело с угрюмыми подростками, так что он прекрасно узнал этот тон.

— Прости, что не сказал тебе про эту поездку раньше... — попробовал исправить положение Стив. Пристроившись за спиной Баки, он дошел с ним до кухни.

Стив не успел рассказать, что все закончилось пшиком — на стол шлепнулась газета с фотографией, на которой они с Тони крепко обнимались перед его самолетом. Пораженный Стив наклонил голову и прочитал заголовок, красовавшийся семьдесят вторым кеглем на самом верху страницы: «СУПЕРГЕРОЙСКИЕ ОБЪЯТИЯ?».

Стив, заморгав, осел на ближайший стул и подтянул к себе газету. Баки сел напротив. Под первой фотографией оказалась еще одна, гораздо более зернистая, запечатлевшая самолет изнутри и... Упс.

Стив, борясь с румянцем, придал лицу беззаботное — может, самую малость упрямое — выражение. 

— Итак, Россия. Продуктивно? Если бы один из вас был женщиной, мне, наверное, стоило бы заподозрить «репродуктивно», но в вашей ситуации это слово неприменимо.

Стив молча открыл третью страницу, где была напечатана сама статья. Видимо, кто-то из летного персонала рассказал таблоиду о произошедшем на борту. И добавил парочку своих фантазий.

Румянец стал ярче, несмотря на упорные попытки Стива сдержать его. Он почувствовал, как запылали даже уши. Ну отлично.

— Ничего не было, — объяснил он.

Вскинув брови чуть не до самой линии волос, Баки вскочил, выхватил у него газету и, открыв передовицу, снова положил перед Стивом. Бионическим пальцем он ткнул прямо в фотографию, сделанную в самолете. На ней Стив в одних трусах как раз шел от шеста к полуодетому Тони. В полумраке салона сложно было разглядеть выражения их лиц. Даже трусы на Стиве, в общем-то, еле угадывались — только если хорошенько присмотреться. 

— Это была шутка, — снова попробовал Стив. — Мы дурачились. 

— Шутка, — невыразительно повторил Баки, как будто бы потеряв интерес к происходящему. Даже в его глазах теперь отражалось только безразличие. Но Стив прекрасно знал, что скрывается за этим показным равнодушием, тут к гадалке не ходи: раздражение, обида, боль. Баки казалось, что Стив ему лжет, и это никуда не годилось. Это было неправильно.

Стив осторожно откинулся на спинку стула и кивнул на стул напротив. Баки остался стоять, так и не убрав палец с газеты, и Стив понял, что все будет непросто. Наклонившись вперед, он положил руку рядом с ладонью Баки.

— Мы просто дурака валяли. Я был разочарован: не смог отследить ни одну из ниточек, найденных Тони, узнал всего несколько слухов, согласно которым...

— У тебя были новые данные?

Вот теперь на лице Баки явно отразилась обида, хотя выдавали ее только угрюмо поджатые губы. Вырвав газету из-под руки Стива, он уставился на нее, стиснув зубы.

— Ты получил подсказки от Тони. И отправился в Россию вместе с ним.

— Мы поехали туда не вместе, — открестился Стив. — Я поехал один. Сам по себе. Это были очень тоненькие ниточки, плюс я решил, что одинокий мужчина, путешествующий по России, будет вызывать меньше подозрений, чем двое. И давай посмотрим правде в лицо: в этой стране у тебя гораздо больше знакомых, чем у меня. Значит, вероятность того, что ты наткнешься там на кого-то, кто тебя узнает, выше — пусть и ненамного.

Услышав самое первое предложение — что они с Тони поехали не вместе, — Баки расслабился. Стив вздохнул и потер лицо руками. Наверное, стоит положить конец этим играм, если они начинают причинять боль близким. Безобидные шуточки теряют весь свой смысл, когда перестают быть безобидными.

Поймав взгляд Баки, Стив убежденно сказал:

— Я уже как-то говорил тебе, что ничего... ничего такого между мной и Тони нет. Я не гей. Он не гей. Мы просто... пытаемся вернуться к нормальным отношениям.

Стиву не было нужды напоминать Баки о месяцах, последовавших после его освобождения из Красной комнаты и восстановления памяти. Тогда прошедшую между ними трещину позволило склеить только время; и когда они вернулись в жизни друг друга, то заняли уже иные места. Они сами изменились — и вместе с ними изменилась их дружба. То же самое происходило с ним и Тони. Стив мог только надеяться, что Баки это понимает.

После паузы Баки кивнул. Его взгляд так и не потерял своей пронзительности, но развивать тему дальше он не стал.

— Ну, и как оно там, в России?

— Не очень, — со смешком признал Стив. Он встал и развернул бурную деятельность на кухне, решив все-таки угостить Баки кофе и яичницей, несмотря на его предыдущий отказ. — Я этим утром собирался отправить тебе все данные, раздобытые Тони. Если вкратце — ему удалось зафиксировать перемещения пятерых помощников Золы в России за последний год. Используя эти сведения, он сумел сузить область, где предположительно находится база операции Золы, примерно до тысячи квадратных миль посреди Сибири. 

Оставив яйца шкворчать в сковородке, Стив взял кружку из шкафа над раковиной и наполнил ее еще горячим кофе.

Он поставил кружку перед Баки, и тот фыркнул:

— Напомни мне послать ему в благодарность корзинку фруктов.

Стив, поджав губы, вернулся к яичнице:

— С этим уже можно работать. Лучше, чем прежнее ничего.

Возможно, Стив слишком громко стукнул тарелкой о столешницу, но Баки только весело хмыкнул и поднял взгляд, живой рукой вертя вилку:

— Может, скажешь мне еще раз, что вы с Тони не трахаетесь?

— Не трахаемся. Думаю, если бы что и было, я бы это точно запомнил. Такой хрен пропустишь, — он на секунду отвлекся и замолчал. Его мозг подбросил совершенно не возбуждающие картинки «охреневшего» Тони Старка. Содрогнувшись, Стив сел напротив Баки. — То есть «такое», конечно же, я имел в виду «такое».

Баки пробормотал что-то с набитым ртом, простой человек в этом ничего бы не разобрал. Но Стиву удалось различить «какие эксперты», «отрицать», «причем оба». Он решил проигнорировать эту бессмыслицу. 

Спустя минуту, дожевав яичницу и запив ее кофе, Баки снова посмотрел на Стива:

— Ну и?

Стив моргнул:

— Что «ну и»?

Баки пожал плечами, откинувшись на спинку стула:

— Какая у нас диспозиция?

Стив на миг задумался. А какая могла быть диспозиция, когда имеешь дело с Золой? Они собрали пусть и драгоценные, но всего лишь крохи информации: стало ясно, что Зола планирует что-то сделать и его нужно остановить, но понимание, как именно, так и не пришло. До сих пор. Стив повел плечами назад и выпрямился. И все же: такой человек, как Зола, не должен разгуливать на свободе, замышляя очередные злодейства. Что бы ни было у него на уме, это обернется вредом для людей. Даже если забыть про тот факт, что он должен заплатить за прошлые преступления.

— Давай посмотрим на то, что мы знаем, — озвучил свои мысли Стив.

— О да, это все прояснит, — проворчал Баки.

Стив проигнорировал его комментарий. 

— Зола затевает что-то в России. Он набрал в свою компанию биоинженера, генерального директора генно-инженерной фирмы (в основном по производству ГМО), генного терапевта, вирусолога и бывшего генерала армии.

Баки отпил глоток кофе:

— Значит, его затея связана с генетикой. Я и так мог тебе это сказать.

Стив задумчиво прищурился:

— Его затея связана с генетикой... но один он не справляется. Ему нужна помощь других экспертов. Только что могут они, чего не может он? Какая информацию есть у них, но нет у него?

Баки пожал плечами:

— Откуда мне знать, я же не ученый. Почему бы тебе не спросить твоего голубоватого друга Старка?

Стив сузил глаза:

— Когда-нибудь я тебе за это врежу.

Баки осклабился:

— Хочу посмотреть на твои попытки, — он многозначительно согнул свою бионическую руку.

Стив расплылся в улыбке и, покачав головой, усмехнулся. Порой Баки бывал настоящим засранцем, но все равно оставался одним из самых близких друзей Стива.

— К тому же, — сказал Стив, — Тони не генетик. Но мы можем поспорить, что доктор Маккой поможет сложить эти кусочки паззла.

— А пока ты будешь возиться с ботаниками, мы с Нат можем метнуться туда и попробовать что-нибудь раскопать.

В груди Стива вспыхнуло тревожное чувство, но он подавил его. Он знал, что Баки и Наташа способны сами о себе позаботиться, особенно в России. Но по той же самой причине, которая вроде бы должна была успокоить — дело касалось России, — у Стива никак не получалось успокоиться. Баки и Наташу могли узнать, выследить, захватить в плен и затащить в какие-нибудь развалины Красной комнаты. Конечно, еще одним доводом в пользу их поездки было то, что в России у них имелось больше знакомств, чем у Стива: у них было больше контактов, они знали больше убежищ, нелегальных путей и подвязок на черном рынке.

— Если ты считаешь, что это принесет пользу, — медленно произнес Стив.

Баки только расслабленно развалился на стуле и ухмыльнулся:

— Эй, ты уже провел в России отпуск со своей подружкой, теперь туда хочу я со своей.

Стив решил оставить это без комментариев и сменил тему, спросив Баки, как у них с Наташей дела. Остаток завтрака прошел в дружелюбной атмосфере, только Стиву приходилось делать над собой усилие, унимая беспокойство из-за предстоящей поездки. Он и сам понимал, что так переживать совершенно неразумно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тони назвал бы это «материнской заботой».

Когда Баки собрался уходить, Стив попытался всучить ему таблоид обратно. Баки только с усмешкой поднял руки.

— Не хочу больше этого видеть, одного раза хватило. Оставь себе и приклей на холодильник, что ли. Можешь даже снять копию для спальни, — улыбнувшись и подмигнув, Баки почти беззвучно выскользнул за дверь.

Стив опустил взгляд на сжатую в руке газету, раскрыл ее, решив получше присмотреться к фотографиям. Да, судя по снимкам у них с Тони определенно что-то намечалось. Застонав, Стив сунул эту макулатуру в мусорное ведро на кухне. Ему просто нужно держаться подальше от Тони Старка, когда поблизости есть камеры. Правда, с недавних пор у него хреново это получается...

***

Тони, часто моргая, забрел на кухню в Башне Мстителей: перед глазами бежал код. Он прогонял через Экстремис найденные в общем доступе планы собственных зданий, пытаясь понять, сколько оборудования оттуда было украдено, или, на худой конец, сколько могло быть украдено; и сколько и чего понадобилось бы ворам, чтобы воссоздать технологию на основе имеющихся образцов. Если бы он мог…

— Зачем ты играешь со Стивом в «гей или трус»? 

Тони чуть не выскочил из ботинок. Ну... он бы выскочил, но ботинок на нем не было. Очень аккуратно Тони вернулся в пределы своего тела, отключив одну за другой внешние системы Экстремиса, пока не осталось ничего лишнего, кроме ласкового гула брони в его костях и щекотки Wi-Fi в затылке. Он снова моргнул и огляделся.

Кэрол ткнула в его сторону стаканом с какой-то зеленой смесью.

— Что это за фигня?

— Капустный шейк, — огрызнулась Кэрол. — Теперь моя очередь: зачем ты играешь со Стивом в «гей или трус»?

Было утро. Тони моргнул, осознав это. Было утро, и Кэрол завтракала в Башне Мстителей. Тони работал над броней всю ночь, пытаясь разобрать ее по гайкам. Мелькнула мысль, что, может быть, он что-то упускает, ведь ничего так и не прояснилось. Но это только пока. Проблемы нужно решать по мере поступления:

— А почему ты вообще здесь завтракаешь? У тебя нет собственной квартиры, Дэнверс?

— У меня кончилась капуста, — холодно ответила Кэрол.

— У тебя кончилась капуста.

— Да.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что, вместо того чтобы сходить в магазин, ты пришла за завтраком сюда.

— Нет, я пошла в магазин. Но на стойке прессы возле кассы увидела это, — жестом фокусника Кэрол шлепнула газетой о стол перед собой. Тони наклонился вперед, чтобы посмотреть повнимательнее. И там было… О… Откуда они взяли это фото?! Тони мгновенно отправил Пеппер письмо с приказом немедленно уволить наглую стюардессу, посмевшую сфотографировать их. Это было прямым нарушением договора о неразглашении!

Да уж, черт возьми, компромат был налицо. Если бы Тони много лет назад не потерял способность краснеть, то сейчас бы наверняка покрылся румянцем. Манера, в которой Стив шествовал к нему... Да блядь. Стив. Тони совсем было уже открыл окошко нового сообщения, но потом... остановился. Что он ему напишет? «Не читай газеты»? «Прости»? В конце концов, во всем был виноват именно Стив. Тони закрыл вкладку и сделал мысленную заметку поговорить со Стивом позже. Желательно лично.

— Итак, я спрошу еще раз. Зачем ты играешь со Стивом в «гей или трус»?

Теперь, наконец обратив внимание на формулировку обвинения, Тони почувствовал себя немного оскорбленным.

— Почему ты решила, что я делаю именно это? Разве мы не можем просто... э-э… Трахаться?

— Когда речь даже в отвлеченном разговоре заходит о Стиве, ты тут же резко теряешь уверенность в себе – да так, что слово «бойфренд» тебе и в голову не придет. Ты сомневаешься абсолютно во всем, когда дело доходит до Стива, — Кэрол хмуро посмотрела в стакан с коктейлем. — У всех нас так, — она подняла потяжелевший взгляд и махнула стаканом в сторону Тони, — но ты... Если бы вы со Стивом хоть раз вытащили головы из собственных задниц на такое время, чтобы успеть сунуть туда друг другу иные части тела, между вами не было бы все так… нормально.

— Нормально.

— Честно говоря, — Кэрол глотнула коктейль, — я бы не особо удивилась, если бы серьезная попытка позвать Стива на свидание закончилась для тебя на дне бутылки.

Тони поджал губы. Чертова Кэрол.

Даже в ее взгляде было слишком много понимания.

— Стив невозможен, ты знаешь, — сказала она. — О да, ты знаешь. Конечно, ты знаешь, как он невозможен. Он идеален. Он хороший с заглавной буквы Х. Но знаешь ли ты, какой он еще?

Тони покачал головой. Он мог придумать еще кучу определений для Стива, но не совсем понимал, куда Кэрол ведет, так что просто позволил ей продолжить.

— Он мудак, — резко сказала она. — Он помешан на контроле. Он бескомпромиссен и невероятно черств. Чувствителен, да, но к проступкам. А сочувствовать он не умеет. Он не способен пересилить себя и встать на другую точку зрения, понять, почему другой человек принимает решения, которые, по мнению Стива, явно неправильны. Ты знаешь это, Тони. Ты знаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо из нас.

Тони сглотнул горечь, подступившую к горлу, и отвел глаза от Кэрол, силясь подавить внезапное жжение в них. 

— Ты собираешься сидеть тут целый день и оскорблять Стива, или у тебя есть конкретное предложение?

— Если бы ты действительно трахнул Стива или подумал, что он не прочь трахнуть тебя, вы бы сразу пошли на попятную. Потому что вы с ним всегда так поступаете. Вы прекрасно ладите, пока на дворе мирное время: тебе удается компенсировать гипертрофированное стремление Стива все контролировать, когда ты как его вечный антагонист нахально отказываешься делать то, что он от тебя хочет. И наоборот. А он… он — Стив! Одним своим присутствием он заставляет всех нас стремиться стать лучше, — лицо Кэрол стало печальным. Тони был хорошо знаком с этим выражением отвращения к самому себе, только обычно он наблюдал его в зеркале.

— Но когда, — продолжила Кэрол, — подвергаются испытанию на прочность ваши отношения, вы разбегаетесь. Мгновенно. Не утруждая себя даже попыткой поговорить с глазу на глаз.

— Мы пытались… Я пытался!

Кэрол одним яростным взглядом заставила его замолчать: 

— Недостаточно. Как и он. Так что если бы между вами действительно происходило что-нибудь этакое, вы бы уже удирали друг от друга со всех ног.

— В этой проповеди вообще есть какой-нибудь смысл?

— Зачем ты играешь со Стивом в «гей или трус»?

— Может, это он играет со мной, — фыркнул Тони.

— Боже правый, Старк, вы оба играете! Я знаю, как ведут себя игроки в «гей или трус».

Этот разговор вел куда-то не туда. И был слишком сложен для ума Тони после ночи, проведенной за изучением таких простых и красивых схем брони. Он решил, что лучше всего будет сейчас сменить тактику.

— Что, правда? Часто играешь? С Джесс, наверное. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что с Джесс. Мне нравится эта картинка.

— Женщины не могут играть в «гей или трус».

— Как? Почему?.. 

— Во-первых, — Кэрол подняла палец, — у нас нет комплексов по поводу чувств и прикосновений, как у вас, идиотов. Во-вторых, — еще палец, — слишком велика вероятность, что тот, с кем ты играешь, зайдет слишком далеко.

Глаза Тони расширились. Вот так дела!.. Впрочем, Кэрол, увидев его реакцию, нисколько не смягчилась, так что Тони быстро взял себя в руки.

Приближалась головная боль. Психосоматического типа, так как технически у Тони не могла больше «по-настоящему» болеть голова. Он поморщился и потер виски, сжал пальцами переносицу. 

— Это просто развлечение. Для Стива. Для меня. Ничьи чувства не задеты, всем хорошо. Это просто... — Тони решил попробовать быть хоть немного честным, лишь бы после этого Кэрол оставила его в покое. Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, — это просто наш личный способ снова наладить отношения.

Вот теперь Кэрол смягчилась. Чуть-чуть. Тони вздохнул с облегчением. Хорошо. Видимо, этого было достаточно, чтобы ее успокоить. Не то чтобы Тони обязан был ее успокаивать… как и всех остальных. Почему нельзя коллективно засунуть свои носы в личную жизнь кого-нибудь другого? Почему Тони? Сначала Пеппер, теперь Кэрол. Кто следующий, Хэнк Пим? Рид Ричардс захочет высказать свое веское мнение насчет отношений Тони со Стивом?

— И последнее, Тони. Я знаю, что я не тот человек, чтобы советовать на эту тему, — Кэрол безрадостно хмыкнула, — однако же, если прикинуть, мои отношения были образцом нормальности по сравнению со всеми твоими. Взять хотя бы количество, — проворчала она. — Поэтому позволь мне сказать следующее: хорошо, что вы двое снова друзья. Мстители уже не Мстители, когда вы сражаетесь друг с другом. Просто… Не переходи границы. И даже не начинай! — рыкнула она, ткнув пальцем ему в лицо. Тони захлопнул рот, проглотив заготовленные оправдания. — Даже не начинай, потому что с тобой всегда так. Поэтому сейчас просто... держи ухо востро, ладно? Ты не знаешь, о чем думает Стив, даже если твои гениально умные мозги полагают, что знают. Если ты зайдешь слишком далеко, если придашь происходящему серьезности… Стив может пострадать. И даже не обладая твоими гениально умными мозгами, я все равно могу понять, что последнее, чего ты хочешь, — это причинить Стиву боль.

Тони провел рукой по подбородку, короткая щетина царапнула кончики пальцев. Он вздохнул: 

— В начале твоей речи я думал, что ты пытаешься защитить меня от Стива. Теперь мне кажется, что ты пытаешься защитить Стива от меня. Определись уже, Кэрол.

Кэрол только подняла бровь и снова взяла стакан: 

— Будь я на твоем месте и обладай твоими гениально умными мозгами, Тони, я бы прогнала через них твою последнюю фразу. Подумай об этом.

Тони нахмурился. Это просто противоречило всему, что Кэрол говорила раньше. Если, судя по ее намеку, она пыталась защитить их обоих — то почему до этого она распиналась, как они чуть ли не предназначены друг для друга? Тони просто отмахнулся от противоречивых мыслей. Кто поймет, что творится в женском мозгу?

Тони вздрогнул, но тут же вспомнил, что Кэрол не Эмма и не может читать его мысли. Тем не менее смотрела она на него так, будто могла.

Кэрол еще пила свой отвратительный зеленый ил с таким видом, будто это односолодовый виски, когда вдруг загремел сигнал тревоги. Броня тут же защитным коконом обернулась вокруг Тони, и он вылетел из распахнувшегося окна одновременно с Кэрол, принявшей свою боевую форму.

— Тони? — раздался в ухе голос Баки.

Тони изумленно моргнул, но быстро пришел в себя: 

— Да?

— Это по твою душу. Еще одна атака роботов. Посмотрим, что ты сможешь сказать.

Тони, скрытый шлемом от лишних глаз, поморщился. Простым мысленным приказом он направил больше мощности на двигатели, не обращая внимания на то, что Кэрол тоже пришлось увеличить свою скорость, чтобы держаться рядом.

— Уже лечу, — ответил он.

***

Тони и Кэрол на всех парах домчались до нужного места и успели буквально к самому началу битвы. Бронированные роботы несли хаос и разрушение: опрокидывали уличные фонари, крушили металлическими ногами тротуары, ловили кричащих разбегающихся людей. Карта города развернулась перед глазами, почти опередив мысленный посыл Тони. На ней было отмечено их расположение, боковые улицы и основные ориентиры, которых нельзя было разглядеть за плотно стоящими зданиями.

— Чего они хотят? — воскликнул он. — Здесь ничего нет.

— Банк, — указала Кэрол, промчавшись мимо Тони. Ее тело так стремительно рассекало воздух, что красный кушак бешено трепетал. Два находившихся поблизости робота упали благодаря двум метким энергетическим выстрелам.

Тони искоса глянул на здание банка. На вид оно ничем не выделялось среди своих собратьев. Ну-ка... Тони мысленно пробежался по мгновенно подгруженным статистическим данным. Да, в этом банке не было ничего особенного. Ни сомнительных сделок, ни подозрительно крупных сумм, ни суперзлодейской активности в прошлом, настоящем или будущем, никаких интересных имен или псевдонимов у владельцев депозитных ячеек. Это был просто банк. И даже роботы не выглядели особо им заинтересованными: разве что слегка. Так. Между прочим.

Это был тестовый прогон. Очередной. Зарычав, Тони рванул за ближайшей группой нападавших, сбив их серией прицельных импульсов. В этот раз роботы были покрепче, сразить их было труднее, чем в предыдущей битве. Какой-то кандидат в суперзлодеи легко поставил под угрозу жизни граждан Нью-Йорка, только чтобы проверить это. Тони открыл в голове новый файл и начал заполнять его планами того, что сделает с этим мудаком, как только его поймает. На папку, в которой лежал файл, так и просилась пометка «НЕ ОТКРЫВАТЬ НА РАБОЧЕМ МЕСТЕ».

Позади раздался крик. Тони развернулся, доспехи подмигнули ему сотнями или тысячами разрозненных данных, которые он не мог обработать сразу. Там было что-то важное, некая связь, которую обнаружили его системы и которую он еще не осознал... но это потом. Еще один крик, и еще, на этот раз более отчетливый.

— Это не моторное масло! — кричала Кэрол.

— Я его вызываю! — орал в ответ Сэм.

— Я, мать твою, знаю, как выглядит моторное масло. И…

— Вот поэтому я его и вызываю!

Тони прекратил копаться в своем подсознании и полностью сосредоточился на сражении. Кэрол и Сэм кричали друг на друга, держа поверженного робота и... это что, кровь?

Тони без лишних раздумий метнулся к ним. В руках Сэм и Кэрол действительно был робот, и да, там определенно была кровь. Кровь, сочившаяся из брони робота.

— Это кровь, — выдохнул Тони.

— Тони! — рявкнул в комме голос Баки, — Тони, что, мать твою, происходит? Внутри них люди? Эти штуки живые?!

— Я не знаю, — мозг Тони заполнило белым шумом, он никак не мог собраться. К нему поступали тысячи байтов информации, которые не получалось слить в единое целое. Тело было органическим — хотя не было — но было. В нем текла кровь и одновременно функционировала какая-то система энергоснабжения, которая напоминала кровеносную систему, в броне ощущалась пульсация, но не внутри, как у самого Тони, — а был ли там разум? — фиксировались мозговые волны, но их электрические сигнатуры отличались от сигнатур обычного человека, но ведь это не означало, что там не было сознания.

— Тони! Мне нужно решение!

Одного настойчивого призыва Баки было мало, чтобы Тони пришел в себя. Он должен придумать что-то, какой-нибудь несмертельный способ временно отключить роботов на тот случай, если они все-таки живые, если это люди, неразрывно соединенные с броней, как... ну, как он сам. Тони, начиная задыхаться, рассматривал всевозможные варианты, придумывал и мгновенно отбрасывал все новые и новые идеи.

— Тони! — Баки никак не желал заткнуться. Этот чертов раздражающий голос. Будь Баки хоть сто раз Капитан Америка, Кэпом ему все равно не стать. — Тони, электромагнитный импульс? Он сможет задержать их на нужное нам время, чтобы…

— Нет, — звук, вырвавшийся из горла Тони, скорее напоминал сдавленный стон, чем членораздельную речь, но он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на такие мелочи. Только не сейчас. Нет, это не сработает. Какие бы биологические системы ни находились внутри брони, они так или иначе связаны с электрической схемой, и электромагнитный импульс может оказаться для них смертельным. Если они живые, если хоть что-то разумное и дышащее есть в этих роботах, оно тут же будет убито.

Биосигнатуры тоже были встроены в механику машин: с этой проблемой, среди всех прочих, Тони столкнулся, попытавшись с ходу разобраться в их устройстве. Их нельзя было распознать как броню с человеком внутри, где механические системы находятся отдельно от биологических. Они опознавались совсем как он, и это откровенно пугало. Как будто они были воссозданы не на основе его технологий, а на основе... него самого. Объем данных, который Тони пытался обработать, вызывал головную боль, а собираемые им факты только усиливали тошноту. Вокруг бушевала битва, и он был ее участником, он по-прежнему сражался, выпуская из репульсоров несмертельные заряды во все, что подбиралось слишком близко. Но ничто из внешнего мира не могло прорваться сквозь хаос, царящий в его голове, и вернуть почву под ногами.

— Тони!

Тони резко обернулся. А вот этот голос… Этот голос был правильным.

Стив Роджерс на своем мотоцикле ворвался в гущу боя. Глаза Тони расширились: Стив спрыгнул, оставив мотоцикл скользить юзом — и он тут же придавил к стене одного из роботов. Тот содрогнулся и затих, буквально разорванный надвое.

Кровь из раны хлынула на «железного коня». Мозг Тони снова взорвался бесконечным потоком данных, требующих немедленной обработки. Как будто он попал в сердцевину улья, и теперь миллионы трутней жужжали внутри его черепа, и совершенно невозможно было отследить траекторию полета хотя бы одного. Тони зажмурился и попытался все-таки разобраться в информации.

— Тони! — снова голос Кэпа. Тони распахнул глаза и увидел, что Стив борется с роботом, невероятно крепко обхватив его руками и удерживая на месте, похоже, одной только силой воли. В долю секунды Тони оказался рядом и, уворачиваясь от беспорядочных выстрелов, одним точным движением отключил репульсорный блок. Системы нападения были обезврежены, но при этом сам робот остался в живых. Если он вообще живой. Именно это Тони и нужно было понять.

— Я не смогу долго его удерживать, — прохрипел Стив. Его лицо исказилось от напряжения, на руках от усилий чудовищно натянулись жилы.

Тони моргнул. Лицевая панель исчезла без осознанного приказа с его стороны. Стив стоял перед ним, и его взгляд заставил Тони смешаться.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты разобрался в этом, Тони, — потребовал Стив, — прямо сейчас. Нет времени на то, чтобы украсть одного робота и несколько дней с ним возиться. Они живые? Или нет? 

Тони замер. Закрыл глаза. Открыл их. Стив все еще стоял перед ним, его массивное неподвижное тело стало якорем в море информации. Тони ухватился за этот якорь — на миг коснулся плеча Стива — снова зажмурился и нырнул. Отдернув ладонь от Стива, он полностью сосредоточился на находящемся перед ним роботе: его пальцы запорхали по передней панели, по проводам и системам, которые постепенно обнажались под физическим и ментальным натиском Тони.

— Это кровь, — подтвердил Тони. Один вопрос за раз. Он справится. — Это кровь, она похожа на человеческую. Модифицированную, — вдох, выдох. Тони отсеял эту информацию и позволил просочиться на поверхность новому пузырьку данных. — У него есть кровеносная система. Но она... Она не полностью органическая.

— Хорошо, — в сознание прорвался чужой голос. Тони открыл глаза и встретил спокойный взгляд Стива. Несмотря на то, что его тело закаменело в невероятном напряжении, несмотря на сопротивляющегося изо всех сил робота, Стив терпеливо ждал. Тони отстраненно заметил, что вокруг продолжает кипеть сражение: Баки выкрикивал приказы, Кэрол и Сэм метались в воздухе, сдерживая атаку роботов. Скорее всего, вокруг остальных Мстителей, которые пытались не дать противникам причинить еще больше ущерба, не нанося им при этом смертельных повреждений, стоял оглушительный шум, но Тони его не слышал. Все перекрывали жужжание данных в его голове и ровный голос Стива.

— Хорошо, — повторил Стив. — Они не люди в броне. Они роботы с кровью в жилах. Тони: они живые?

— Не совсем, — вырвалось у Тони, прежде чем он додумал мысль до конца. Впрочем, он тут же вернулся по цепочке размышлений назад и понял, что заставило его это сказать. В некоторой степени роботы были живыми. Они истекали кровью. Но кровоток был их электрической системой, источником их энергии. Они обладали неорганическими мозгами. Электрические сигналы мозга походили на человеческие, но только потому, что им приходилось управлять подобием систем человеческого организма. Да, у роботов была кровь и своего рода сердечно-сосудистая система, но это…

— Просто батарейка, — выдохнул Тони. — Кровь. Органические системы. Это все… Он органический, но он робот, Стив, — Тони посмотрел в глаза Стиву, на самом деле посмотрел: ясно увидел их сквозь меркнущие потоки данных. — Это просто роботы. Роботы, истекающие своеобразной кровью. Всего лишь. Они не живые. Часть — да. Но не целиком.

— Ты уверен?

В глазах Стива Тони разглядел, что стояло за этим вопросом. Все те моменты, когда Стив был вынужден доверять суждению Тони и когда Тони подводил его.

— Это другое, — быстро ответил Тони. Все было так ясно теперь, так очевидно. Когда все данные были должным образом обработаны и отправлены на хранение в соответствующие ячейки, это было просто. Легко. Тони, расслабившись, улыбнулся Стиву. — Это другое, — повторил он. — Ничего подобного. Я уверен. Это просто самовозобновляемые батарейки. В провода вместо электричества всего лишь залили биотопливо. Эти роботы не живее куска хот-дога в лаборатории.

Стив посмотрел ему в глаза и задумался. Робот в его руках продолжал вырываться. Тони ждал, затаив дыхание, пока Стив поверял его слова своими моральными принципами. Тони ждал, постепенно загораясь нетерпением.

Одним плавным движением Стив оторвал голову робота от тела. Устрашающе похожая на артериальную кровь брызнула фонтаном. На мгновение глаза Тони расширились, но почти сразу он расслабился и улыбнулся. Стив улыбнулся в ответ, несмотря на стекающие по его лицу алые капли. Наверное, это должно было казаться странным — но не казалось.

— Вызываю Мстителей, — Стив прижал руку к уху, включая комм. — Эти штуки не живые. Повторяю: не живые. Относитесь к ним как к обычным враждебным роботам, — он поднял глаза на Тони и задиристо ухмыльнулся. Тони почувствовал, как его собственные губы повторяют эту ухмылку. — Уничтожьте их.

Мстители вокруг тут же рванули исполнять приказ. Окровавленный металл с ревом посыпался с небес, когда Сэм и Кэрол взялись за летающих роботов. В комме прогремел раздраженный голос Баки:

— Кто-нибудь помнит, что я здесь командую?!

Стив подмигнул Тони:

— Технически, полагаю, здесь командую я.

Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы не спрятать улыбку за бронированной ладонью, но только чуть-чуть.

— Это не твоя команда, Роджерс, — прорычал в ответ Баки. — И не Старка.

Еще раз ухмыльнувшись Стиву напоследок, Тони опустил лицевую панель брони. Он запустил двигатели и оглядел поле битвы, ища, кому требуется его помощь. Ага, там. Преследовавший целую группу роботов Человек-Паук запутался в собственных сетях. Так, еще не все потеряно, сейчас Тони придет и все исправит. Проносясь мимо Стива, он крикнул:

— Напомни мне встать на колени и отблагодарить тебя позже! 

В комме раздалось шипение. Тони подключился к одной из камер безопасности рядом со Стивом, — стрельба из репульсоров теперь, когда не нужно было беспокоиться о силе ударов, почти не отвлекала его внимание, — чтобы определить источник звука. Стив покраснел как маков цвет и слегка испуганно заозирался вокруг. Тони потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы дословно вспомнить, что он только что сказал. Поняв причину смущения Стива, он усмехнулся.

Один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть роботов повержено шестью быстрыми выстрелами. Заняло целых две секунды. Тони рассмеялся и, сделав мертвую петлю, направился к эпицентру стычки. Роботы не были живыми, и никто из гражданских не пострадал. Сегодня был хороший день: пожалуй, можно спокойно испытать свою удачу.

— Кэп, милый, поздновато стесняться после всего того, что ты продемонстрировал на борту моего самолета.

Стив делал все возможное, чтобы игнорировать Тони: очертя голову сражался с роботами, уничтожая их оружием и голыми руками, — но получалось у него явно не очень. Судя по тому, как в самый неподходящий момент он оглядывался на Тони, от смущения избавиться ему так и не удалось.

— Старк, блядь, Богом клянусь, — прорычал Баки, — сосредоточься на деле, а не то я…

Обнаружить местонахождение Баки, зажатого тремя роботами возле разбитого автомобиля, но вполне успешно с ними справляющегося, было делом секунды. Он уже вывел из строя одного и нащупал слабое место второго, когда примчался Тони и в клочья разнес репульсорами двух оставшихся.

— Ты — что? — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Убьешь восьмую часть от тех плохишей, которые достаются мне? — он развернулся и снял еще двух роботов, собиравшихся напасть на Стива. Не переставая ухмыляться, он приземлился перед Стивом, откинул лицевую панель и подмигнул. — А может, ты просто ревнуешь, что я увожу твоего бойфренда? Кстати, — на этот раз Тони обратился только к Стиву, — думаю, в этом есть смысл.

Стив не успел ответить: послышался громкий свист, а затем раздался взрыв. Обоих мужчин окатило кровью и отбросило на несколько футов в стороны. Проморгавшись, Тони приподнял голову, глянул на останки робота, рухнувшего прямо между ними, и пробурчал что-то невнятное.

— Простите, что помешала! — Кэрол пронеслась мимо, преследуя еще одну группу роботов. Даже несмотря на невероятную скорость, с которой она летела, и свист ветра, заглушающий слова, Тони уловил в ее голосе сарказм.

Из-за поверженного робота на другой стороне тротуара поднял голову Стив. Тони приветливо помахал ему, продолжая ничком валяться на асфальте. Сердито покосившись на него, Стив вскочил на ноги.

— Почему бы тебе не послушаться Баки и не сосредоточиться на деле? — проворчал он и быстро исчез из виду, пробежавшись по крышам автомобилей. Казалось, с каждым взмахом он уничтожал по одному роботу.

Тони неловко поднялся на ноги, внезапно почувствовав себя проигравшим. Когда Стив был им недоволен, все веселье испарялось — так кровь вытекала через дыры, пробитые в броне этих хилых роботов. Но с чего такие скачки настроения? На Тони снова обрушился шквал репульсорных зарядов и град пуль. Он небрежно прострелил робота насквозь и улетел. Нужно было немедленно найти Стива и исправить все, что он только что успешно сломал. Даже если он не совсем понимал, что именно сделал не так.

Стив расправился сразу с двумя роботами, уклонившись и столкнув их между собой. Они были повреждены, но все еще активны, когда Тони добил их двумя быстрыми выстрелами в грудные пластины. Стив проигнорировал его и двинулся дальше в поисках следующего противника.

— Эй, эй! — Тони плавно опустился рядом со Стивом, держа руки перед собой — это должен был быть успокаивающий жест, но, скорее всего, выглядел он немного угрожающе, учитывая встроенные в ладони репульсоры. Тем не менее Стив даже не дрогнул. Он только вздохнул и остановился, ожидая, когда Тони выскажется.

Еще один робот рухнул в опасной близости. Тони не глядя отмахнулся от Кэрол. Она явно думала, что Тони сейчас окончательно все испортит. Внезапная негативная реакция Стива вполне подтверждала ее опасения, что Тони неспособен поддерживать стабильные отношения.

Так и не найдя нужных слов, он убрал лицевой щиток и постарался изобразить серьезный и сосредоточенный вид. Кажется, это сработало, хотя бы немного, потому что Стив опустил руки и расслабился.

— Эй, что случилось? Ты же знаешь… — робот подобрался раздражающе близко и прицелился в спину Стива. С нечленораздельным рычанием Тони пальнул из репульсора. Робот рухнул в брызгах крови. Тони подошел к Стиву поближе. — Ты же знаешь, что я все время все порчу?

— Вы прямо сейчас собрались об этом говорить?.. — захрипел в комме голос Баки.

Стив с ворчанием выдернул комм из уха. Тони мысленно сделал то же самое со встроенным в броню наушником, выключив передачу.

— Тони, сейчас не время и не место для подобных игр.

— Я совсем не это имел в виду, — попытался оправдаться Тони. — Я просто... ляпнул это, не думая. А потом ты покраснел, и мне пришлось развить свое преимущество.

Стив усмехнулся и потер затылок: 

— Ты застал меня врасплох.

Тони подчеркнуто выдержал пятисекундную паузу, а затем поднял закованный в броню палец:

— Вот видишь? Я сдержался. Ни одного двусмысленного замечания!

И — победа! — на лице Стива медленно расцвела улыбка. Тони улыбнулся в ответ, тугой ком в его груди растворился.

— Может быть, не в общественных местах? — Тони был готов идти навстречу пожеланиям Стива.

Похоже, Стив всерьез обдумал это предложение — и медленно кивнул. Тем не менее, устремляясь в гущу сражения, он кинул через плечо: 

— Что ж, видимо, мне придется удовлетворять свое стремление к эксгибиционизму в другой компании.

Тони чуть не проглотил свой язык, глядя, как Стив уносится прочь, элегантным подкатом сшибая очередного врага. Ухмыльнувшись, Тони опустил лицевую панель и полетел следом. Он взорвал робота, прежде чем Стив смог нанести смертельный удар, и, проносясь мимо, ехидно помахал пальчиками. Стив усмехнулся, и все стало как прежде.

Вскоре битва закончилась, осталось только избавиться от груд мусора. Тони запустил самоочистку брони, чтобы убрать с нее свежую и уже запекшуюся кровь, а потом просто устроился поудобнее, расслабленно наблюдая, как шестерки Щ.И.Т.а и Юные Мстители занимаются уборкой. Через дорогу Кейт спорила о чем-то с Клинтом, и Тони, все больше забавляясь, любовался этим зрелищем. Она дико жестикулировала и продолжала пинать пронзенного стрелой робота, лежащего перед ними. Самому Клинту, видимо, забавно не было: скорее, он напоминал того, кого отчитывает строгий начальник. Он потирал затылок и безуспешно пытался вставить хоть слово в возмущенную тираду девушки. К тому моменту, как она закончила, Клинт уже ковырял носком ботинка асфальт, глубоко засунув руки в карманы. Тони сделал пометку в ближайшее время рекомендовать ее непосредственно в команду Мстителей. И нужно будет обязательно присутствовать, когда Клинту сообщат новость.

Стив появился минутой позже, все еще с головы до ног залитый кровью. Он указал на небольшой грузовик Щ.И.Т.а, забитый окровавленными останками роботов. 

— Там лежат образцы, которые Щ.И.Т. предоставит «Старк Ресилиент».

— Ты всегда так заботишься обо мне, — съехидничал Тони. Затем поморщился, вспомнив о сделке. — Кхм.

Но Стив только закатил глаза и стянул с головы шлем-маску. Часть светлых волос торчала во все стороны, часть — прилипла ко лбу. Это выглядело бы почти трогательно, если бы не густая алая кровь, покрывавшая больше восьмидесяти процентов его тела.

— Это просто обычный словесный мусор, который постоянно сыплется из твоего рта, Тони, — вздохнул Стив. Затем он поднял палец и предостерегающе посмотрел на Тони. — Но все, что ты сейчас собираешься сказать о «твоем рте» и о том, что там может быть, кроме мусора, недопустимо.

Тони легко и свободно улыбнулся:

— Понял. Четко и ясно.

Агент позвал Стива к грузовику, куда закидывали разбитых роботов. Стив оглянулся через плечо, нахмурился, затем повернулся к Тони и кивнул головой в сторону машины. 

— Я должен... — он снова посмотрел на агента.

— Эй, — Тони шагнул вперед, убирая броню под кожу. Он положил обнажившуюся ладонь на плечо Стива и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Все хорошо, да?

Грустная улыбка Стива сама по себе была достаточным ответом, но все-таки он произнес вслух. 

— Да, Тони. Просто устал от чужой болтовни, понимаешь?

— Да, я успел получить кучу наставлений о том, как не травмировать твои нежные чувства, — фыркнул Тони. — Ты тоже?

— Да, — подтвердил Стив. Потом рассмеялся и шагнул назад. — Ну. Не о твоих «нежных чувствах», но… в том же смысле.

— Но между нами все в порядке, правда? — Тони нуждался в подтверждении. Предупреждения Кэрол все еще были свежи в его памяти, эхом отдаваясь в голове. — Если нет, если ты…

— Тони, — Стив опустил руку на плечо Тони, их позы зеркально повторили друг друга. Он чуть наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть Тони в глаза. — Если бы я почувствовал подвох, я бы все прекратил. А... — Стив заколебался, глаза сверкнули испытующе. — А ты в порядке? Насчет?..

— Я в порядке, Кэп, — ответил Тони. Он фыркнул: неужели Стив мог подумать, что ему будет неловко играть в затеянную ими игру? Если о ком и стоило беспокоиться в сложившейся ситуации, то только о Стиве. Такие поддразнивания были бы сущей ерундой, если бы порой в них не вмешивались сложные, путаные эмоции. А для Тони… для Тони все было просто. Он развлекался и с удовольствием испытывал терпение Стива. Штатный режим работы, ничего нового.

— Сэр?

Стив повернулся на зов, поморщился, увидев агентов Щ.И.Т.а, слонявшихся вокруг с видом побитых щенков, вздохнул и кивнул Тони.

— Дай мне знать, если найдешь что-нибудь интересное, — попросил он.

Тони приложил два пальца ко лбу в шутливом салюте и остался стоять, наблюдая, как Стив спешит прочь.

Тони решил, что Кэрол просто перестраховалась. У них со Стивом все было прекрасно. На самом деле даже лучше, чем когда-либо. Держа эту мысль в памяти, Тони наконец смог улететь в «Старк Ресилиент». Нужно было дождаться, пока к нему доставят новые загадочные механизмы, чтобы разобрать их, исследовать и решить проблему раз и навсегда.


	6. Глава 5

Если бы в кухне была дверь, Стив сорвал бы ее с петель одним рывком. Однако общий этаж Башни Мстителей был спроектирован как максимально открытое пространство, поэтому появление Стива оказалось куда менее драматичным зрелищем. Его взбешенный взгляд тут же упал на Наташу и Баки, которые сидели едва ли не в обнимку у дальней стойки и тихо разговаривали.

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив. Он тут же вцепился в него и, не спуская глаз с Наташи, ощупал, пытаясь убедиться, что друг находится хотя бы в относительно добром здравии. Наташа смотрела на него в ответ; под одним глазом переливался синяк, бровь была разбита. На бледной коже эта красота выделялась особенно ярко. Стив со вздохом уткнулся в плечо Баки, потом все-таки отстранился — но только для того, чтобы хорошенько его разглядеть. На лице повреждений не было, но, когда он высвободился из крепких объятий, Стив тут же заметил, как осторожно тот двигался.

Ни слова не говоря, Стив потянул футболку Баки вверх, пытаясь найти рану. Баки мягко отстранил его руки и посмотрел ему в глаза:

— В плечо, навылет.

Внутри у Стива все переворачивалось от тревоги, хотя опасность уже миновала. Но он сумел принять невозмутимый вид:

— Не могли они выстрелить в другое?

Баки улыбнулся:

— Самому интересно.

— Что случилось?

В этот момент Наташа тихо обошла их и направилась к выходу. Проходя мимо, она еле уловимо наклонила голову в их сторону:

— Не здесь.

Стив и Баки послушно проследовали за ней. По дороге Стив поддерживал Баки под живую руку, стараясь не напрягать его раненое плечо и мысленно жалея, что не может сделать большего. Тони сказал бы ему, что чувствовать вину за раны Баки иррационально, но Стив так не думал. Раз Баки и Наташа попали под огонь, значит, они нашли информацию. Информацию, которую он не нашел в России сам. Следовательно, если бы Стив проявил себя лучше — был бы умнее, внимательнее, упорнее в поисках Золы и отслеживании его действий, — то и в стычку вступил бы он, а не Наташа и Баки. Им не пришлось бы даже ехать туда, в страну, которая и так много забрала у них, если бы Стив проявил себя лучше. Так что, по его мнению, чувствовать себя виноватым было вполне разумно.

Наташа вела их на свой этаж. Стив понял это, только когда они оказались у двери в анфиладу ее комнат. Он вежливо отвернулся, когда она провела своим жетоном Мстителя по панели и ввела первый из паролей, охранявших ее жилище.

Пропустив их внутрь, она тут же остановилась, не торопясь идти дальше. Наташа выбрала такое расположение для своих комнат, что ее этаж стал похож на матрешку. Сейчас они находились в атриуме с уютной зоной отдыха, предназначенной для обсуждения личных вопросов. Он был обставлен диванами и стульями, предлагал мини-бар — но и все. Сюда Наташа приходила, когда ей нужна была приватная обстановка, но для дела, а не для удовольствия. В следующий за атриумом комплекс комнат, насколько Стив был в курсе, Наташа приводила только желанных гостей. Он знал, что там есть кухня, небольшая гостиная и столовая. На этом втором «уровне близости» он бывал по приглашению Баки и Наташи, когда они устраивали ужины с долгими разговорами после.

Дальше были еще двери, но Стив понятия не имел, что за ними скрывается. Теоретически, где-то там была спальня, в которой частенько ночевал Баки. Стив отвлеченно задумался, есть ли у Наташи комнаты, которых даже Баки не видел. Святая святых, самая личная зона, куда Наташа могла бы уйти, когда хотела побыть вдали от чужих глаз. Стив не осуждал такое желание. После того, что ей пришлось пережить в Красной комнате — когда с нее буквально содрали кожу, когда самые сокровенные уголки ее сознания были вскрыты и выпотрошены, — Стив прекрасно понимал стремление установить границы своей личной территории.

— Что произошло? — снова спросил Стив.

Наташин взгляд скользнул по Баки, потом вернулся обратно к Стиву:

— Зола не знает, что мы там были. Мы обставили все так, как будто случилась корпоративная разборка: нанятые бандиты решили запустить в кошелек свои липкие лапы, за чем, естественно, и последовал обмен свинцом.

Стив фыркнул:

— Я не это имел в виду. Я не… — он раздраженно провел рукой по своим коротким волосам. Его не волновало, узнал Зола или нет, главное, чтобы они оба были в порядке. Хорошо, конечно, что их легенду не раскрыли, но это было далеко не самой важной новостью для Стива.

Баки немного выступил вперед и продолжил вместо Наташи:

— Зола абсолютно точно вернулся к активной работе. Я дам тебе отчет по всему, что мы обнаружили, но, если говорить коротко, он что-то организовывает.

— Похищения? — предположил Стив.

— Нет.

Стив недоуменно нахмурился. Он, конечно же, был рад тому, что никаких сообщений о пропавших из сельской местности или среди бездомных пока не поступало. Но это казалось странным. Типичный образ действия Золы: обустроить себе место для работы — обычно на деньги Красного Черепа, но, надо полагать, не в этот раз — похитить людей, исчезновения которых никто не заметит, а иногда даже и тех, о ком будут волноваться, и начать ставить свои сумасшедшие эксперименты.

Стиву пришла в голову одна идея:

— Как думаешь, может, он изменил стиль работы, потому что больше не подчиняется Красному Черепу?

Баки пожал плечами — точнее, только одним плечом, бионическим: 

— Вполне вероятно. Он может пытаться найти способ наконец-то преуспеть в своих начинаниях. Наверное, этот тупой ублюдок наконец-то поумнел.

— Так что именно он делает?

Наташа даже не пошевелилась, но почему-то вдруг показалось, что она сделала шаг вперед:

— Он занимается наймом. Генетиков, инженеров, бухгалтеров, рабочих.

В груди Стива вскипело раздражение, но он быстро подавил его.

— Я это знал еще несколько недель назад, — напомнил он. Не так уж хорошо он унял раздражение, как думал. Стараясь говорить спокойно, он продолжил: — Тони для этого обошелся сбором данных с видеорегистраторов.

Баки покачал головой:

— Мы узнали не только это. Я потом дам тебе все файлы. Масштаб Золы впечатляет: в его операции замешано намного больше людей, чем Тони смог обнаружить. И мы сузили область, в которой надо искать. До ста тысяч квадратных миль.

Стив выдохнул: это действительно была ценная информация. Отличные новости, значительный прогресс.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Патенты, — снова заговорила Наташа. — Детали потом получишь у него, — кивнула она на Баки, — но, если в общем, Зола патентует синтезированные генетические последовательности. И методы генной терапии. Мои источники полагают, что эти изобретения не играют значительной роли в его текущей работе, скорее, они предназначены для финансирования операции в целом. Но ты можешь попросить доктора Маккоя или еще кого-нибудь посмотреть на патенты и высказать свое мнение.

Стив кивнул. Так он и сделает. Он в любом случае хотел обратиться к Хэнку, но до сегодняшнего дня знал только имена нескольких людей и их предполагаемую специализацию. Зато теперь у него есть что-то стоящее, чтобы не тратить чужое время зря.

— Спасибо, — Стив посмотрел в глаза обоим, надолго задержав взгляд, чтобы показать свою искренность. — Вам не обязательно было это делать…

Баки скривился:

— Когда дело касается Золы, поверь мне, я просто должен действовать. Не из-за тебя, а из-за того, что я хочу остановить этого засранца и не дать ему причинить вред другим людям.

— Больше никому и никогда, — пробормотала Наташа. Ее глаза были совершенно пусты, что уже говорило о многом. Она приподняла подбородок и взглянула прямо на Стива. — Хотя пока и не было никаких похищений. Это уже хорошо.

Стив снова кивнул. Конечно, это хорошо. Но и странно: ведь это значит, что Зола задумал что-то другое. Пока было трудно решить, лучше это или хуже. Для того, чтобы понять, нужно увидеть весь сумасшедший план Золы целиком. А пока Стив знал только одно: Золу необходимо остановить до того, как он выпустит в мир результат своего жуткого генетического эксперимента, для создания которого были наняты все эти люди.

Наташа отвернулась от Стива, чтобы посмотреть на Баки. Стив вежливо отвел глаза, пока шел обмен взглядами: они разговаривали напряженными бровями, крепко сжатыми губами. Потом Наташа ушла через второй выход, как бы предлагая двум мужчинам найти обратную дорогу самостоятельно. Стив воспринял ее уход как просьбу сделать именно это, поэтому немедленно покинул гостиную, придержав дверь для Баки.

— С тобой правда все в порядке? — спросил Стив, пока они шли по главному коридору Башни.

Баки приподнял уголки губ в знакомой самоуверенной ухмылке и небрежно коснулся раненого плеча двумя металлическими пальцами:

— Бывало и хуже. По крайней мере, в этот раз рука останется со мной.

Стив ухмыльнулся и хлопнул по бионическому плечу Баки.

— Олух ты, — пробурчал он.

Они дошли до общей гостиной, которая пока была никем не занята. Вздохнув, Баки взял себе пиво из минибара и уселся на диван. Стив присоединился к нему, но без пива.

Сделав большой глоток, Баки указал бутылкой на Стива:

— Что там Тони говорит о своей загадке?

Стив покачал головой:

— Он не показывался с прошлой недели, когда я отдал ему для исследования одну кровоточащую броню.

Баки хрюкнул от смеха в горлышко бутылки:

— Скорее всего, он так и работает до сих пор, забыв, как солнечный свет выглядит. Еще неделя — и тебе придется спуститься в мастерскую и вызволить его.

Стив не ответил, только откинулся на спинку дивана и побарабанил пальцами по кожаному подлокотнику. Возможно, ему и правда надо было проверить, как там Тони. Не то чтобы это его работа. Или тяжкая ноша. Но кто-то всегда должен присматривать за Тони, и в последнее время эта задача все чаще и чаще падает на Стива.

Это, наверное, никак не связано с той маленькой игрой, которую они затеяли. Наверное. Потому что это всего лишь игра, а они просто друзья. Гетеросексуальные друзья. Хотя иногда Стив начинал сомневаться. В предпочтениях Тони, если точнее, не в своих собственных. Насчет Тони всегда ходили слухи. Он как-то странно сблизился с тем… Генри [1], а с учетом того, какими нарциссами были они оба, это казалось еще более странным. Еще Тони много времени проводил вместе с Тором, который всегда крайне небрежно относился к таким мидгардским устоям, как гетеросексуальность. И сам Тони… Стив никогда не был полностью уверен насчет Тони.

Если предпочтения Тони были не совсем «натуральными», то их игра могла предстать в совершенно новом свете. Стив знал, — ему это не нравилось, но он точно знал, — что Тони очень высоко ценит его мнение. Это было глупо и неправильно, ведь Тони отнюдь не всегда соглашался с тем курсом, который Стив считал верным; то есть, практически никогда не соглашался… Но все равно его слишком сильно волновало мнение Стива. Тони всегда искал его одобрения, даже когда вроде бы не показывал этого, даже когда сам не осознавал этого. Когда это становилось слишком очевидно, Стив чувствовал себя откровенно неловко. Но от правды никуда не деться. А раз это правда, то что если… Если…

— Может, мне стоит с ним поговорить, — пробормотал Стив.

Баки пожал плечами, по-видимому, продолжительное молчание Стива его никак не задело. В телевизоре какие-то ребята играли в баскетбол. Наверное, он отвлекся на них.

— Он тебя либо поцелует, либо даст в рожу. Единственный способ узнать — это попытаться оттащить его от любимой игрушечной фабрики.

— Это что, единственные варианты? — буркнул Стив.

Баки, видимо, заметил, что с другом что-то не так; он сел прямо и переключил все внимание на Стива:

— Что-то случилось? Ты вроде упомянул, что не разговаривал с ним с нашей последней встречи?

— Мы и не разговаривали.

— Вы опять поссорились? Мне как, готовиться к войне? Потому что мое плечо…

Стив поморщился и сурово посмотрел на Баки:

— Не шути так.

Баки пожал здоровым плечом:

— Кто сказал, что я шутил?

Повисло молчание. Стив долго смотрел на свои сцепленные руки, разминая пальцы. Наконец он глянул на Баки:

— Почему ты так разозлился по поводу фотографий из России?

Стиву не надо было пояснять, про какие фотографии он говорит. Баки закатил глаза и сделал большой глоток пива. Потом вздохнул и с громким стуком поставил бутылку на кофейный столик. И даже подставкой не воспользовался.

— Потому что закончится это все тем, что вы уничтожите мир.

«У нас не все так плохо», — хотел сказать Стив. Но, конечно же, у них все было плохо… в прошлом. Однако, что более важно, Стив не гей. Он никогда не будет с Тони в этом смысле. Сейчас его больше волновал сам Тони и то, чего он может ждать от сложившейся ситуации. То, чего он может хотеть от Стива.

— Но Тони не гей.

Баки закатил глаза:

— И ты не гей, я знаю. Хотя, что касается Тони, я не на сто процентов уверен, что…

Стив сделал ошибку, согласно угукнув. Баки резко впился в него внимательным взглядом и прищурился:

— Так ты думаешь, что он гей?

Стив коротко простонал и потер руками лицо:

— Я не знаю, — промычал он в ладони. — Я просто… — он с несчастным видом посмотрел на Баки. — Я не хочу задеть его чувства.

Баки с ворчанием поднялся, прихватив с собой бутылку.

— И вот мы уже говорим о чувствах, — проворчал он. — Спасибо, но я обойдусь.

— Но… — Стив протянул руку вслед Баки, желая разобраться в своих мыслях. Он не хотел задеть чувства Тони. Если он на самом деле романтически настроен, Стив должен прекратить их игру сейчас, а не давать ему ложную надежду. Но если нет, то такой резкий разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов точно заденет чувства Тони. Что в том случае, что в другом случае Стив может причинить Тони боль. Значит… нужно точно убедиться. Докопаться до сути, собрать всю информацию, какую только можно, а потом разработать план действий. 

С другой стороны, если у Тони действительно есть к нему чувства, серьезные чувства… можно как-нибудь приблизить Тони к себе, чтобы приглядывать за ним, но при этом не начинать сексуальные отношения? Как хорошо бы тогда стало: у Тони был бы Стив, который бы за ним приглядывал, удерживал его от лишних безрассудств, не давал перерабатывать и вляпываться в проблемы. Если бы можно было по максимуму использовать чувства Тони в этих целях, для пользы самого же Тони… Но это чистой воды манипуляция, а значит, это неправильно. 

Мобильник Стива пискнул, прервав его размышления. Баки тоже заглянул в экран, пока Стив читал сообщение от Тони: «Только что увидел, какой сегодня день. Удивлен, что ты не выломал мою дверь и не отнес меня в кровать. Пойду спать, все новости завтра. Чмоки-чмоки».

Стив даже не знал, что было бы более подозрительно: само сообщение или попытка скрыть его от Баки. Впрочем, он не успел принять окончательное решение: Баки уже все прочитал, фыркнул и, громко топая, пошел к выходу.

— Разберись с этим, — сказал Баки через плечо. — Пока вы оба не утянули нас на дно. Снова.

Стив поморщился и уставился на телефон. У них все было не так плохо. И настолько ужасно, как тогда, не будет. Не в этот раз. 

Стив сжал телефон в руке, но полностью скрыть его в ладони так и не удалось. Он вздохнул и поднес кулак ко лбу. Он разберется в этом завтра.  
***  
«Крыша твоего дома. Поторопись».

Сообщение пришло в девять вечера на следующий день. Стив посмотрел на часы, чтобы быть точно уверенным. Скорей всего, это означало, что Тони проспал весь вчерашний день и большую часть сегодняшнего. Стив вздохнул. По крайней мере, он хотя бы выспался, даже если и не от хорошей жизни.

Не было причин заставлять его ждать. Выходя из квартиры, Стив надел коричневую кожаную куртку и взял с собой только ключи, мобильный и кошелек. На улицах Нью-Йорка ночью все еще было прохладно, несмотря на то, что наступила уже середина весны. И кто знает, куда Тони его поведет и сколько придется пробыть снаружи.

Открыв дверь, ведущую на крышу, Стив помедлил немного, осматриваясь, перед тем как шагнуть вперед. Он нигде не видел Тони, ни в броне, ни без нее. Конечно же, Тони опаздывал, несмотря на свое собственное «поторопись».

Стив сунул руки в карманы и пошел гулять по крыше, позволив себе полюбоваться видами города. Он был прекрасен, даже спустя все прошедшие годы, даже после всех невероятных изменений. Если живешь в Нью-Йорке, можно не сомневаться: он всегда будет стремиться за новыми веяниями и идти в ногу со временем. Такое постоянное движение для очнувшегося в другом веке Стива, как ни странно, стало одной из немногих оставшихся неизменными вещей. Это по-своему успокаивало, пусть на первый взгляд и казалось нелепым. Город, который никогда не спит, не ждал Стива, и это было лучшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы Стив почувствовал себя дома.

В какой-то момент, затерявшись в своих мыслях, Стив подошел к краю крыши, даже не осознав этого. Он посмотрел вниз, пиная носком ботинка случайные камешки. Не так уж далеко падать. Он определенно падал и с большей высоты — и выжил.

Рев репульсоров оглушил его и заставил плавно отступить от края. Чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, он поискал в небе старую добрую красно-золотую броню. Улыбка приподняла уголки его губ, когда Тони подлетел ближе, эффектно, как всегда, притормозив в воздухе в футе-двух от Стива. Пришлось откинуть голову назад, чтобы встретиться взглядом с глазами металлической маски.

— Тони.

Лицевая панель отъехала вверх, открыв улыбающегося Тони.

— Стив.

Он хорошо выглядел, насколько Стив мог разглядеть в свете уличных фонарей. День отдыха после, судя по всему, недели непрерывной работы — и Тони как новенький. Видимо, РТ делала свою работу. Впрочем, Стив все равно все так же за него переживал.

— Вот уж не ожидал тебя тут увидеть, — подколол его Тони.

Стив засунул руки в карманы и оглянулся. Тони не приземлялся, что могло означать одно из двух. Он спросил наугад:

— Хочешь что-то мне показать?

Лицевая панель опустилась вниз, и Тони протянул Стиву бронированную руку. Стив шагнул вперед, на бортик крыши, и в голове вдруг отчетливо мелькнуло: они ведь никогда раньше не делали этого. Никогда не делали этого просто так, когда не было непосредственной опасности или неминуемой смертельной угрозы.

С немыслимой силой Тони схватил Стива за предплечье и рывком вскинул вверх. На миг голова закружилась — но Стив не паниковал, потому что знал: Тони не причинит ему вреда. Стив полностью ему доверял. Тони быстро перехватил Стива другой рукой и устроил его так, чтобы его ноги надежно стояли на металлических ботинках. Так они и взмыли над Бруклином, взяв курс на Нью-Джерси. Стив засмеялся и плотнее прижался к обнимавшей его со спины броне. Глаза слезились из-за дувшего прямо в лицо холодного ветра. Голова находилась чуть ниже головы Тони, макушка — на уровне виска брони, и это было странно, действительно странно — чувствовать, что Тони намного больше него, что он везде и всюду, окружает со всех сторон.

— Почему мы раньше этого не делали? — спросил Стив. Он повернул голову к шлему, хотя был уверен, что Тони и так бы услышал, даже несмотря на уносивший слова ветер. Тони нашел бы способ его услышать, изобрел бы что-нибудь.

Ответил ему механический голос, четкий и звучный в мерцающей ночи:

— Никогда не приходило в голову. Ты не просил.

Поудобнее оперевшись на Тони, Стив окинул взглядом город. В реке отражались огни, машины казались красными кровяными тельцами, непрерывно несущимися по венам улиц. На такой высоте шума от них не было слышно: резкий контраст с безостановочным движением внизу. Стив снова прижался к Тони и сказал куда-то в бок его шлема:

— Никому не говори, но это, безусловно, круче, чем езда на мотоцикле.

Броня задрожала под ним, как будто передавая смех Тони, как будто хотела согнуться от хохота. Стив буквально вжался в нее, используя всю свою небольшую площадь опоры, и расположился так, чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее — но вместе с тем все равно вытянул шею, чтобы видеть больше и дальше. Хотя Тони стал футуристом еще до создания брони, до изобретения оружия, которое изменило картину мира, легко можно было представить, как изумительное творение его рук — броня — направляет его мысли в сторону чего-то большего: еще более высокого, еще более далекого. Отсюда был хорошо ощутим пульс человечества, который бешено бился и набирал скорость с каждым днем. Вряд ли тот, у кого есть такой костюм, захочет разрушать и вообще выберет себе другую цель, кроме как поднять человечество на один уровень с собой, а потом тащить все выше и выше, увлекая его к новым вершинам.

С этой точки зрения Стив недоумевал, как Тони все еще не чувствовал себя героем. Непонятно, как он вообще мог почти безвылазно сидеть в яме ненависти к самому себе, когда мог смотреть так далеко и делать так много хорошего. Стив хотел, чтобы Тони подключился к его голове: хоть так показать, как его видел сам Стив, чтобы Тони вспоминал это в те моменты, когда впадал в депрессию. Вспоминал, как Стив верит, что он — герой, даже когда — особенно когда — они не соглашаются друг с другом. Даже если Стив вдруг скажет Тони, что он не герой, нужно, чтобы Тони помнил, что это не так.

Они прилетели на крышу штаб-квартиры «Старк Ресилиент», откуда можно было перейти прямо в мастерскую. Тони сначала опустил Стива: разомкнул объятия, перехватил под мышками и так и держал, пока носы его ботинок не коснулись бетона. Сам он приземлился секундой позже, куда менее изящно; броня уже начала исчезать под кожей, открывая человека. Тони улыбнулся Стиву и кивнул на стеклянные двери:

— Заходи.

В мастерской обнаружился своеобразный порядок, что означало, что, скорее всего, Тони не имел к этому никакого отношения. И точно, Тони начал сразу же шарить по одному из многочисленных столов, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Стив воспользовался паузой и подошел к двум роботам, лежавшим на полу в центре мастерской. Кровоточащую броню буквально выпотрошили, но все равно было видно, как сильно она отличалась от первой, прихваченной Тони. Она была тоньше и выглядела как-то изящнее. Более человечно, в некотором роде, или — как там Тони говорил? — более органично.

Очертания новой брони были гладкими и округлыми, как будто ее руки и ноги покрывали мышцы, крепившиеся друг к другу. Репульсоры находились там же, где и на броне Тони: на ладонях, груди и ступнях. Живот и голова были словно взорваны, из них торчала куча проводов и трубок. Трубки все еще сочились чем-то красным. Желудок Стива нехорошо сжался. Это абсолютно точно было что-то механическое, даже он это понимал. Но слишком уж ему было не по себе от такого «органического» вида. Особенно если учитывать, что это был только «Марк II» их загадочного суперзлодея, по крайней мере, насколько они знали на данный момент. Следующее обновление может стать еще более человечным, тогда точно придется действовать в духе «брать живыми, не убивать». Стиву оставалось только ждать и надеяться на то, что Тони разберется в этом и положит конец планам неизвестного злодея до того, как возникнет такая проблема.

Броня шевельнулась, и Стив отпрыгнул назад, потянувшись за щитом, которого не было. Черт. Вдруг Тони с улыбкой подбежал поближе, его пальцы еле заметно барабанили по бедру. Стив полагал, что Тони не осознавал этот свой жест: когда он пользовался Экстремисом, то словно печатал на невидимой клавиатуре. Стиву эта бессознательность даже нравилась — ведь он мог и дальше безнаказанно ориентироваться на такую явную подсказку, не опасаясь, что Тони попробует изменить свои привычки.

— Не волнуйся, у меня все под контролем, — сказал Тони. Он расставил пальцы в стороны, и броня дернулась, возвращаясь к вялой жизни. Она подвигала одной рукой вместе с Тони, затем другой. Когда Тони опустил руки, она сделала так же, снова распластавшись на блестящем полу мастерской. Стив осторожно подошел и посмотрел на броню, на этот раз нарочно вглядываясь внутрь. Теперь, несмотря на все ее повреждения, он смог заметить, что от нее шли трубки к одному из верстаков Тони.

— Я же правильно помню, ты говорил, что она работает на… крови?

Тони кивнул и задумчиво прищелкнул пальцами. Когда броня на полу медленно повторила его движение, он наклонил голову:

— Так и есть. Точнее, было. Я переделал ее, чтобы с ней можно было поиграть без необходимости выкупить банк крови и положить начало слухам о вампиризме. У меня и так странный распорядок дня.

Стив фыркнул:

— И на чем она работает сейчас?

Он прошел вдоль трубок к верстаку. Они были подключены к конденсаторам и... неужели РТ?

— Репульсорная энергия.

Стив только чудом не дернулся. Тони умудрился подойти сзади так тихо, что он и не заметил, пока тот не оказался прямо за ним, практически выдохнув слова ему в ухо. Пытаясь сохранять непринужденный вид, Стив сделал шаг в сторону, возобновляя дистанцию между собой и Тони.

Тони продолжил объяснять, слишком увлеченный своими технологиями, чтобы заметить перемещения Стива:

— Это точно тот же чувак, что и в предыдущий раз, просто он развивается. Поэтому я и могу подключить броню к энергии репульсоров: это было заложено в базовый проект, который не изменился. Разработчик только модифицировал броню, чтобы она работала еще и от энергии крови. Что, кстати говоря, не так эффективно, как РТ. Это даже менее эффективно, чем электричество, которое использовалось в предыдущий раз.

Стив нахмурился:

— Тогда зачем это делать?

Глаза Тони воодушевленно блеснули:

— Не могу сказать наверняка, но у меня есть теория. — Он выдержал паузу.

Стив вздохнул, умиляясь такой театральности.

— Что за теория?

— А я уж думал, ты никогда не спросишь!

Неоправданно вычурным жестом Тони развесил вокруг группу голограмм, отображавших какие-то показатели, графики и чертежи. Попытки сходу разобраться в таком объеме информации вызывали у Стива лишь головокружение, поэтому он даже не стал начинать. Тони ему все объяснит.

— Это Марк I. То, что мы видели месяц назад, или когда это там было. Первое нападение. — В центр выдвинулся чертеж, на котором легко угадывалась первая броня, которая вроде бы была построена по дизайну Тони. — Громоздкая броня, на первый взгляд простейшая, однако выделяется на общем конкурентном фоне тем, что может работать на репульсорной энергии. Но во всем остальном непримечательна.

Тони дернул пальцами, словно отгонял комаров, и изображение уменьшилось до миниатюры и отодвинулось в сторону. Его место занял чертеж новой брони.

— Потом был Марк II, который по-прежнему имеет возможность работать на репульсорной энергии, но не работает. У этой брони на двести пятьдесят процентов упала эффективность использования энергии, и на миллиард — возросла отвратительность из-за работы на органической энергии, а если конкретно, то на энергии крови.

Стив вдруг задумался:

— А нам известно, чья это кровь?

В тот день было много роботов, из которых вытекло много крови. Если ради этого погибли люди…

Но Тони мотнул головой и отмахнулся от его вопроса:

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, подожди, я как раз к этому подбирался!

Он снова дернул пальцами, и на голограмме всплыло еще больше данных, только в этот раз они были совсем не понятны Стиву. Ряды маленьких прямоугольников… возможно, результаты ДНК-тестов. Стиву показалось, что он что-то подобное видел в эпизоде сериала «CSI».

— Вся кровь синтетическая. Она не принадлежит живому существу. И она была создана специально для этой брони! Так вот, у меня есть теория. Теория, почему создатель этих шалунов снизил уровень эффективности, взамен повысив уровень «фу»: он еще не закончил.

Стив нахмурился:

— Ты можешь как-нибудь спрогнозировать, что он сделает дальше?

В ответ Тони широко улыбнулся, во все тридцать два зуба. Вокруг глаз собирались морщинки.

— Стив, у меня есть две точки опоры. У меня есть прямая. У меня есть чертов угол наклона, у меня есть траектория, у меня есть все прогнозы, какие тебе только захочется!

Еще одно движение пальцев, на этот раз едва заметное на фоне энергичной радости Тони. На экране появилась серия новых чертежей, каждый неуловимо отличался от предыдущего. Стив даже не стал пытаться разбираться в этих отличиях.

— Органическая техника. Наш чувак по какой-то идиотской причине строит органических роботов. Это означает, что они станут кровавее. Намного кровавее. И уязвимее. Но они не живые. Ни один из них не будет живым, если ты переживаешь именно об этом. Можно забыть, как страшный сон, как минимум… на 17 итераций. Возможно, даже и после бояться будет нечего: наш чувак не хочет свободы воли, сознания. Он не пытается создать хилого Вижена. Он пытается создать органическую броню. Почти полностью органическую. Не совсем понимаю, зачем, но, знаешь, сумасшедшие ученые обычно не имеют возвышенных причин для своих действий. Довольно тупой проект, если тебя интересует мое мнение, но хорошо, что я все-таки раскрыл его план.

Стив улыбнулся взбудораженному своей догадкой Тони:

— Есть идеи, когда или где он нанесет следующий удар? Или кто он вообще?

Тони покачал головой, становясь чуть серьезнее:

— А вот для этого мне нужно больше данных. Можно предположить, что это будет Нью-Йорк, так как именно там произошли последние атаки. Вероятно, в течение месяца-двух, если судить по скорости, с которой он разрабатывает прототипы. Что касается того, кто он… — Тони растопырил пальцы, и все голограммы погасли. Он так недоумевающе моргнул, словно совсем не собирался этого делать, но обратно их включать не стал. — Я слежу за новостями, подмазал, кого нужно, в пределах своих нынешних возможностей, но пока ничего интересного.

— Ты хорошо поработал, — искренне сказал Стив. Он шагнул вперед и положил руку на плечо Тони, глядя ему прямо в глаза, чтобы точно убедить, что благодарность идет от чистого сердца. — Правда. С таким малым количеством зацепок ты получил так много информации.

Тони закатил глаза, но помедлил с полсекунды, прежде чем сбросить руку Стива:

— Да,-да, я гений, я знаю. Как там дела с твоей загадкой?

Тони со своим вопросом умудрился попасть в самую больную точку. Настроение Стива сразу же упало, стоило ему вспомнить все еще не зажившее плечо Баки и только начавшие сходить синяки и порезы Наташи.

— Баки и Наташа попали в переделку, — ответил он. — Пытаясь разобраться в этом деле по моей просьбе.

Тони поджал губы:

— Они хоть узнали что-нибудь?

— Немного, — признался Стив. — Я тебе пришлю файлы попозже, если ты хочешь просмотреть собранные ими сведения. Но только если…

Тони отмахнулся от извинений и отговорок Стива, которые пошли на опережение:

— Да ладно, я с удовольствием это сделаю. За тобой должок, а я хоть попялюсь на что-нибудь другое, кроме этих чертежей.

Стив поморщился, пытаясь не вспоминать обо всех тех случаях, когда Тони специально делал его своим должником, потому что у него были планы, на которые требовалось согласие Стива. Тони, кажется, тут же пожалел о такой формулировке: опустил глаза и забарабанил пальцами. Наверное, мысленно корректирует свой словарный запас, подумал Стив с грустной улыбкой.

— Нам надо это отметить, — предложил Стив. Тони резко поднял голову, встретился с ним взглядом и удивленно подняв брови. Стив остервенело затоптал желание потереть шею рукой. Даже если обычно он ничего подобного не предлагал, это не значит, что такие порывы ему вообще не свойственны. Почему это кажется настолько странным? — Ну, твой успех, — Стив попытался еще раз. — И в моем деле тоже прогресс, благодаря Баки и Наташе. Так что вот… мы должны это отпраздновать.

Тони окинул взглядом мастерскую.

— Чем? — спросил он и повернулся к Стиву со смущенной улыбкой. — Тут нет ни капли алкоголя, знаешь ли.

Стив закатил глаза. Как будто он собирался попросить Тони открыть шампанское, не говоря уж о том, чтобы выпить прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Я больше склоняюсь к пицце и газировке, — сухо ответил Стив. — Или можем заказать китайскую еду, если тебе она больше по душе.

Тони улыбнулся:

— Тогда берем пиццу и газировку.

Стив подождал немного, пока Тони возьмет телефон, потом подумал, что, возможно, Тони ждет, что он сам позвонит. Секунду спустя он понял, что Тони ухмыляется ему, потому что мысленно уже сделал заказ. Стив заворчал, пытаясь не слишком явно теряться перед такой вопиющей демонстрацией технологического преимущества. Впрочем, Тони явно увидел, что сумел обвести его вокруг пальца, пусть и ненадолго.

Вскоре они удобно устроились на полу мастерской, периодически тыкая в разные куски брони: Тони тараторил обо всех интересных деталях, которые обнаружил, когда разобрал ее.

— Я поспорил с Пеппер на двадцать баксов, что следующей органической частью, которую мы увидим, будет нервная система, — пояснил он. 

— А Пеппер знает про этот спор?

Тони фыркнул:

— Нет. И не то чтобы это был единственный спор, про который она не знает.

Небрежно сказанная фраза что-то затронула в Стиве. Он откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и внимательно посмотрел на Тони:

— А какое у тебя было самое безумное пари?

Тони, откусив от пиццы, задумался:

— С ней или вообще?

— Вообще.

Тони неопределенно помычал, потом наконец-то проглотил кусок:

— Пожалуй, когда я был в МТИ. Перед последним годом. Какой-то кретин со старшего курса поспорил со мной, что я не смогу получить оценку выше него за финальный проект по физике.

— Я так полагаю, что ты выиграл.

Слегка маниакальный блеск появился в глазах Тони, когда он начал вспоминать:

— Почти сдох, пока затащил оборудование на купол, но да, я просто уничтожил его. Я смог обнаружить черную дыру, используя технику, которую никто до этого не использовал. Точнее, для обработки полученных с ее помощью данных понадобилось меньше корректировочных алгоритмов, что-то в этом роде, — Тони широко улыбнулся Стиву. — И я, наверное, не спал три дня, когда решил затащить все оборудование наверх. Надо было заплатить кому-нибудь из клуба спелеологов, чтобы они это за меня сделали.

— Может, ты хотел сказать — клубу по скалолазанью?

Тони пожал плечами и вытер руки бумажным полотенцем:

— По-моему, у нас такого не было. Вроде бы. Но точно был клуб спелеологов.

Он замолчал, лукаво улыбнувшись. Стив вздохнул. Ему было знакомо это выражение лица:

— Ну, и с кем из клуба ты переспал?

Но Тони помахал пальцем:

— Неа! Ты уже получил ответ на вопрос. Теперь моя очередь.

Стив нахмурился:

— Мы теперь по очереди задаем вопросы?

— Да! Играем! В «я никогда не»!

Стив моргнул и немного отклонился назад при виде такой внезапной вспышки энтузиазма.

— Что?

— «Я никогда не», —терпеливо повторил Тони. — Это игра с выпивкой. Ну, то есть, сейчас обойдемся без нее. Просто пей свой лимонад. Правила: я говорю о том, чего я никогда не делал, и ты должен выпить, если ты это делал.

Стив нахмурился еще сильнее:

— В этой игре обычно говорят про секс, да?

Тони фыркнул:

— Только если нет воображения. Я начну: я никогда… не занимался сексом в форме.

Стив прищурился:

— Это про секс. И это мухлеж. Ты же знаешь, что я… — Стив не договорил: Тони слишком широко улыбался. Румянец пополз по щекам Стива. Черт. Эта игра ничем хорошим для него не закончится.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Стив сделал подчеркнутый глоток газировки. Улыбка Тони стала еще шире, хотя, казалось, такое просто невозможно.

— Моя очередь.

Улыбка Тони была слишком расслабленной и самоуверенной, на взгляд Стива. Пора попытаться его разгромить его же собственным оружием.

Стив задумался на секунду, оттачивая формулировку.

— Цель игры в том, чтобы заставить тебя выпить, правильно?

Тони кивнул.

— Обычно, это более заметно, так как чем больше человек выпивает, тем больше он «проигрывает». Цель игры в том, чтобы оппонент напился первым. Но да, попытайся представить то, чего ты не делал, но зато точно делал я, — уточнил он.

Стив кивнул. Ладно. Это не должно быть трудно, это же Тони Старк. Просто надо придумать что-нибудь экстравагантное.

— Я никогда не пробовал… — Стив сделал паузу, пытаясь вспомнить название, — аутоэротическую асфиксию. Я правильно сказал, да?

Глаза Тони стали шире, но он кивнул.

— Ага. Удушение, ты это имел в виду? — Стив кивнул. — Тогда да, термин правильный.

Пить Тони не стал.

Стив нахмурился. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но Тони его опередил, небрежно махнув рукой:

— Я тебе сразу скажу: ничего опасного. По крайней мере, настолько опасного. Так что даже не пытайся об этом спрашивать. Выбери что-нибудь более нормальное! Есть куча нормальных вещей, которые я делал, а ты нет.

Немного помолчав, Тони наклонил голову набок:

— Хотя… пока мы на теме опасности: у тебя когда-нибудь вставал во время драки с нехорошими парнями?

Стив покраснел и решительно отставил стакан:

— Это не считается, если это случалось и с тобой.

Тони проигнорировал настойчивое желание Стива спрятаться за правилами:

— Это не мой вопрос. Или, считай, что мой, если хочешь, чтобы я тоже ответил. Я просто поинтересовался.

Стив словно воды рот в набрал, не зная, как отреагировать. Вздохнув, Тони опять заговорил:

— Ладно, давай так: я открою тебе свои карты, а ты мне покажешь свои. Раньше такое часто случалось. Я был моложе, вся эта героика была в новинку, адреналин бешено тек по венам, неудивительно, когда при таких условиях встает, правда? Только я себя натренировал, чтобы такого больше не было. Догадываешься, почему?

Стив свел брови:

— Потому что это неуместно? Потому что в пылу сражения слишком много людей получают ранения или погибают…

Тони фыркнул:

— Ладно, похоже, что твой член намного рациональнее, чем мой, потому что на мой лекции о морально уместных угрызениях совести никогда не действовали.

Стив с ворчанием отвернулся. Тони в принципе был прав насчет этого, абсолютно прав, но это не значило, что Стив должен это признать. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

Тони продолжил:

— Так вот, натренировать себя, — в большинстве случаев, по крайней мере, — мне позволила моя броня.

— Броня?

Тони сжал губы, очевидно сдерживая смех. Он показал на свой пах, потом выставил одну раскрытую ладонь ребром перед собой, а вторую, сжатую в кулак, расположил очень близко перед ней. Медленно подняв указательный палец, он уперся им в ладонь.

— Максимум, у меня может встать наполовину, — объяснил он. — Помнишь, как выглядит паховая пластина брони? Слишком прилегает для того, чтобы стояк был на полную. И ты можешь себе представить, как некомфортно, когда твой эрегированный член трется о сплав титана и золота?

Стив хмыкнул, а потом, уронив голову, расхохотался чуть ли не до слез. Он никогда об этом не думал. А теперь, наверное, придется на каждой миссии бороться с такими мыслями. Вот только…

— Но сейчас она уже не металлическая, — сказал он. Потом нахмурился, задумавшись. — Или металлическая, но…

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Да, я мог бы подправить ее, если бы хотел. Но, как я сказал, после всех лет, проведенных в металлической броне, такие порывы у меня подавлены. И так как мой пенис, похоже, лучше поддается поведенческим условным рефлексам, чем строгим лекциям о допустимых реакциях и моральной стойкости, эта проблема меня больше не беспокоит, — Тони сделал глоток газировки и показал на Стива. — Давай. Я тебе свои карты открыл.

Стив вздохнул, уже зная, что согласится. Тони и правда слишком детально все описал и выдал достаточно смущающих фактов. Самое меньшее, что Стив мог сделать в ответ, это сказать да или нет.

— Да. Но не слишком часто. И больше перед, чем во время самой драки, — он остановился, пытаясь вспомнить какие-нибудь сочные подробности, которые удовлетворят сиявшее в глазах Тони любопытство. — И, возможно, один раз, когда Мадам Гидра [2] сжала бедрами мою шею.

Тони расхохотался так, что упал и перекатился на бок. Стив смеялся вместе с ним, но, скорее, заразившись его весельем. Все-таки Стива смущало, что у него встал во время драки со злодейкой, даже если злодейка была настолько прекрасна, как Мадам Гидра, и нос Стива оказался достаточно близок к ее паху, чтобы почуять… ну... Выяснилось, что не только у мужчин возникала такая проблема, которую они с Тони сейчас обсуждали.

Не то чтобы он собирался сказать об этом Тони. Он уже и так этим вечером дал ему слишком много поводов для шуточек, и ему не хотелось разбираться с Тони, когда тот начнет домогаться до женского состава Мстителей на следующих боевых миссиях. Пусть лучше этот секрет останется между Стивом и теми женщинами, которые дрались рядом с ним. Если это, конечно, была не просто злодейская фишка.

— Теперь моя очередь? — спросил Стив.

Тони кивнул, медленно выпрямляясь:

— Да, да. Помни: более нормальное. Я уверен, что есть куча вещей, которые я делал, а ты нет.

Стив задумался на секунду. Нормальное, но не испытанное им самим. Это просто.

— Я никогда не занимался сексом втроем.

Тони вздохнул и сделал глоток.

Стив не смог удержаться от вопроса вдогонку, несмотря на то, что это наверняка было против правил:

— Две женщины или два мужчины?

Тони усмехнулся:

— Классический вариант, две женщины. Я не гей, если ты забыл. Наверное, последний месяц тебя все-таки запутал.

Стив поднял бровь:

— Мне говорили, что секс втроем не считается за гомосексуальный опыт.

Тони так фыркнул в газировку, что капли полились изо рта и носа, путаясь в бородке. Он судорожно хватанул ртом воздух, вытер подбородок и постучал себя по груди, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Стив наблюдал за этим, внутренне забавляясь. Он даже ощутил небольшой прилив гордости за то, что смог такое провернуть: из-за его шутки Тони рассмеялся так сильно, что чуть не задохнулся.

— Ладно, ладно, — откашлялся Тони. — Мистер Современность, Настоящий Человек Двадцать Первого Века. Космополитические взгляды и все такое. Я никогда не занимался сексом с мужчиной.

Стив замер. Но его губы сжались, а глаза забегали. Он не... Не был уверен…

Брови Тони резко подпрыгнули вверх. Он прочел неуверенность на лице Стива. Конечно, прочел, Тони ведь знал его как облупленного. Но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Стив уточнил:

— А что считается за секс?

Тони погрозил ему пальцем:

— Если тебе приходится уточнять, то ты должен выпить. Но я хочу знать подробности, потому что… — глаза Тони расширились, когда Стив сделал глоток. — Серьезно?!

Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы побороть румянец и сохранить твердое, уверенное выражение лица, свойственное Капитану Америке. Только вот он сейчас с полным животом пиццы сидел на полу мастерской и потягивал газировку вместе со своим другом. Трудно быть Капитаном Америкой, когда ты целиком и полностью Стив Роджерс. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что сомнения Тони в его ориентации — это не самая чрезвычайная ситуация на свете.

— Была война, — сказал Стив. Он постарался не повышать голос и сохранять спокойный тон.

А потом он встретился взглядом с Тони, что было самым трудным. Широко распахнутые голубые глаза смотрели на него с изумлением и… Чем-то еще. Непониманием? Волнением? Надеждой?.. Стив вспомнил слова Баки, его предостережения. Но признание в этом секрете ничего между ними не изменит. Не сможет. Даже если бы Тони был… Был.

«Но ведь у него-то ничего не было», — напомнил внутренний голос. Именно. У Тони ни разу не было гомосексуального опыта, раз он сам сказал «я никогда». Что означало… а что это означало?

— Это была просто дрочка, — уточнил Стив. Может быть, если он прояснит все до конца, они смогут потом забыть об этом. Может быть, Тони перестанет на него смотреть, словно… Словно. Стив не мог описать то выражение, которое сейчас было на лице Тони.

— Окопы, — продолжил он, — где один солдат просто помогал другому. Уже несколько месяцев мы были на фронте. Еще дольше нас не было дома. Проснулся со стояком, парень рядом со мной — тоже. По-быстрому подрочили друг другу перед тем, как встать, вот и все, — Стив нахмурился, мысленно возвращаясь в те грязные окопы, в которых не так уж много времени провел. Храни господь тех солдат, которые пробыли там дольше, которые и погибли там.

— Это был Баки?

Горькая усмешка Тони заставила злость вспыхнуть в груди Стива. Но он напомнил себе, что, может быть, Тони ревновал, что эта глупая игра, на которую он согласился, могла задеть чувства Тони. Не только их сегодняшняя «я никогда не», а вообще вся эта затея с «гей или трус», как любит называть ее Тони. В таком случае ревность Тони к Баки могла быть вполне эмоционально допустимой. Стиву надо бы приложить все усилия, чтобы не обижаться на это.

— Баки был несовершеннолетним, — спокойно напомнил Стив. — Я не знаю, кто это был. Мы вскоре сменили дислокацию.

Тони все еще молчал, что показалось Стиву плохим знаком. Тони никогда не молчал. Поэтому Стив пожал плечами настолько невозмутимо, насколько мог, и снова откинулся назад:

— Никто об этом не говорил, но так многие делали.

Тони пожал плечами, вроде бы опомнившись:

— Точно. Ну… правила как в тюрьме, да? Хе.

Он все еще пытался осознать услышанное, это было очевидно. Стив нахмурился. Как-то странно для Тони иметь такие сексуальные ограничения… Впрочем, все, что делал Тони, чем он хвастался, все это было гипер-маскулинно, так ведь? Секс втроем — с двумя женщинами, всевозможные сексуальные победы — над женщинами, секс в самых разных экзотических и невероятных местах — с женщинами. Даже властных женщин Тони завлекал в свою постель только для того, чтобы освободить их от маскулинных оков и напомнить об их феминности.

Скорее всего, это было связано с Говардом. Корнями уходило в прошлое, к подростку Тони, пытающемуся всеми силами впечатлить своего отца. Доказать, что он с головы для пят такой же сильный мужчина, каким представлялся ему Говард.

Что значит… Хм. Стив внезапно осознал: наверное, был целый список того, что он делал, а Тони — нет. Даже не с мужчинами, — нет, единственный гомосексуальный опыт, который у него был, случился во время войны, про него он уже рассказал. Но он занимался некоторыми вещами с женщинами, теми, как он считал, какими занимались большинство мужчин, просто не говорили об этом, а вот Тони, скорее всего, этого не делал. Надо надеяться, что Тони еще не наверстал упущенное, иначе Стив проиграет вчистую.

— Я никогда… — начал Стив.

— Стоп! — голос Тони был слишком громким, слишком резким. Он и сам это понял, потому что остановился, переводя дыхание. Стив спокойно ждал, что Тони скажет.

— Он... — Тони остановился. Стиснул один кулак, уставившись на свои колени.

Все-таки его чувства оказались задеты. Живот Стива болезненно сжался. Нужно остановить это, пока его дружбе с Тони еще не нанесен непоправимый ущерб. Стив не мог допустить, чтобы Тони от него отдалился. Это повредит команде, и, что более важно, это повредит Тони. Стив должен быть умнее и прекратить это.

— Он хорошо целовался?

Или, возможно, быть умнее — означало продолжить игру в «гей или трус». И обострить ее.

Стив облизал губы.

— Мы не целовались, — ответил он. — Это было не… Мы же не на танцевальном вечере встретились. Там не было нежности и романтики. Просто чужая рука, которая тебе подрочила. Она могла принадлежать кому угодно. Могла быть женской.

— Я никогда, — после паузы Стив начал снова, уже настойчивее. Тони, казалось, понял намек, потому что больше не пытался перебить, просто… обхватил колени и прижал их к себе. Как будто обиделся. Стив вздохнул.

— Ладно, послушай, — сказал он. — Я никогда… Ну, хорошо. Давай перестанем притворяться. Я занимался анальным сексом с женщиной. Это не делает меня геем.

— Что… Ты позволил женщине тебя отстрапонить?!

Стив тяжело вздохнул и уронил лицо в ладони:

— Я имел в виду, что я… в нее. Суть в том, что руку мужчины можно спокойно заменить женской, а попу женщины — мужской, это нельзя рассматривать как гомосексуальный опыт.

— Дать другому парню отдрочить тебе довольно-таки гомосексуально, — заметил Тони.

Стив вдохнул. Он должен успокоить Тони и его задетые чувства, даже если не совсем понимал, что это за чувства.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — Стив выдавил нахальную улыбку, правда, немного кривоватую. — У консервативного Капитана Америки опыт разнообразнее, чем у международно признанного бабника Тони Старка.

Именно это, видимо, и нужно было сказать, потому что Тони сначала улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся. Он поднял руки вверх:

— Ладно, ладно. Самая гейская вещь, которую я делал, просто чтобы доказать тебе, что я не такой уж пай-мальчик, блядь, не рушь мою репутацию, была такой: палец в заднице. Во время минета, — он широко улыбнулся и откинулся назад, очевидно, очень гордый собой.

Стив притворился, что очень, очень серьезно задумался. Он наклонился вперед, сцепив руки на коленях: 

— Ух ты. Вау. Женщина потрогала тебя за попу. Очень дерзко. Это ведь могло превратить тебя в гея. Ты очень храбрый, позволил женщине совать пальцы в такое место.

Тони кинулся в него скомканной салфеткой, не особо стараясь. Она даже не перелетела через лежавшую между ними коробку с пиццей.

— Ой, да ладно. Как будто у тебя было больше? С женщиной, ну, понимаешь.

Стив сделал вид, что размышляет над этим, хотя уже почувствовал, как румянец проступает на шее. Вспоминался ему один случай…

— У меня… был опыт обширной стимуляции простаты. С женщиной, — он уверенно посмотрел на Тони и не отвел взгляд. — У нее была игрушка, которую она хотела опробовать на мне, и я не отказался.

— У Капитана Америки, — спокойно произнес Тони. — У Капитана Америки в заднице побывал дилдо?!

— Вибратор, — поправил Стив.

Тони театрально упал на спину. Стив вздрогнул, чуть не дернувшись, чтобы успеть подхватить его, но вовремя остановил себя. Тони поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Ты победил! — объявил он. — Ты победил, я не могу поверить, но в области своих сексуальных авантюр я проиграл Капитану Америке.

Смущаясь, Стив поддался желанию и потер шею. 

— Не так уж и много у меня было авантюр, — возразил он. — И у меня и близко не было столько партнеров, как у тебя. И я уверен, что я многое не делал из того…

Тони приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, но при этом остался лежать.

— Прими свою победу, — приказал он. Для пущего эффекта он ткнул в Стива пальцем.

Стив вздохнул. И ответил настолько сухо, насколько мог:

— С очень тяжелым сердцем и здоровым либидо я принимаю эту победу в сексуальном опыте от предыдущего чемпиона мира, Тони Старка.

Кряхтя, Тони приподнялся и снова, скрестив ноги, сел напротив Стива. Для полноты картины он показал язык, как только устроился поудобнее.

— Это было приятно? Геям, видимо, очень нравится, но…

Стив не удержался и закатил глаза. И во что он ввязался? Вот как ему теперь, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое лицо — и не возбуждаясь! — рассказывать, как Рэйчел трахала его в зад вибратором? Стив вдохнул и выдохнул. Можно попытаться описать события, не вспоминая их. Как-нибудь. Или, по крайней мере, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не вспоминать ощущения, именно о которых, конечно же, Тони хотел услышать.

— Очень приятно, — попытался Стив, все еще пялясь в потолок. Тони хмыкнул, и Стив опустил глаза. Тони очень внимательно смотрел на него, его совершенно не удовлетворил такой вялый пересказ любовной сцены с вышеупомянутой стимуляцией простаты.

Стив потер лицо и попытался еще раз:

— Ощущения были приятные. Пришлось повозиться с подготовкой, но моя партнерша… и нет, я не скажу тебе, кто это был, но это была не Шэрон, чтобы ты даже не спрашивал. — Тони надул губы. — Так вот, моя партнерша знала, что она делает, и... Это было очень возбуждающе.

— Ты..

Стив глянул на Тони. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, и сам он наклонился немного вперед. Стив даже уловил, как участилось его дыхание, хотя об этом он знать точно не хотел. Он не понимал, что конкретно это означает: Тони возбудился? Из-за Стива? Из-за своих фантазий? Из-за того, что в них участвовал Стив, или просто из-за самого действа? Нет, Стив не хотел этого знать.

Тони облизнулся:

— Ты кончил?

Стив едва подавил стон; его член дернулся. Они с Тони не будут это обсуждать, вот уж точно. Но теперь Стив думал об этом, вспоминал, как Рэйчел водила рукой то вперед, то назад, как сбилось ее дыхание, как ее красивая грудь покачивалась над ним, синхронно с движениями ее рук. Как сильно ее это возбуждало, как запах естественной смазки наполнял его маленькую спальню.

Стив кашлянул и заерзал, попытавшись принять удобное положение, но понял, что под таким взглядом Тони это просто невозможно.

— Она… — Стив снова кашлянул, опуская глаза. Вдохнул и выдохнул. — Она остановилась... До того. Потому что она хотела… Тоже получить удовольствие. Вот.

— Не хотела, чтобы ты кончил раньше, — выдохнул Тони. И как! Он словно выдавил эти слова, буквально простонал их, как будто… Стив тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать ненужные мысли. — Но это было приятно? Это было достаточно приятно, чтобы…

— Знаешь, я практически не сомневаюсь, что в интернете есть видео с инструкциями, если тебе так хочется удовлетворить свое любопытство, — заметил Стив. Возможно, он слишком резко это сказал, но ему стало уже как-то неуютно. Он сам не знал, был ли дискомфорт вызван интересом Тони, возбуждением Тони, его собственным возбуждением или каким-нибудь странным сочетанием всех трех пунктов, но больше не хотел об этом говорить. Только не с Тони. Стив как будто давал ему ложную надежду, рассказывая об этом опыте. И не хотел, чтобы Тони его неправильно понял. Насчет них.

— Кстати, я еще у тебя спросить хотел про Золу.

Когда Стив попытался сменить тему, Тони словно бы резко переключился в другой режим. Его лицо стало невыразительным, он всем телом подался назад, от Стива, наигранно изображая непринужденность. Стив поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Тони просто вел себя, как Тони, и пока Стив не понял, обидел ли его, он не мог и понять, как это исправить.

— Что именно? Ты про ту информацию, которую раскопали Баки-Шмаки и Наташа?

Стив кивнул:

— Зола зарабатывает деньги на патентах. Наташа и Баки думают, что, возможно, нам стоит попросить Маккоя посмотреть на них, разобраться, что Зола замышляет.

Тони задумчиво почесал подбородок:

— Да, Маккой тут будет лучшим вариантом. Я могу попробовать отследить денежный поток, кстати. Если хочешь. Посмотрим, смогу ли я определить местоположение Золы.

Стив улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Тони. Было бы замечательно.

Картинно посмотрев на часы, — хотя у него даже часы были в голове, и Стив это знал, —Тони зевнул и потянулся.

— Что ж, пора вернуть тебя домой. Хочешь, подброшу?

Когда Тони облачился в броню, его близость почему-то стала резко нервировать. Было некомфортно. Не то чтобы Стив теперь не доверял Тони, такого никогда не было. Нет, дело… в чем-то другом. И он должен в этом разобраться, оценить и разработать новый план атаки. Правда, потребуется много размышлений и самоанализа, а у Стива сейчас не хватало времени ни на то, ни на другое.

Тем не менее он не мог сказать Тони, что лучше вернется на такси. Если Тони испытывал к нему романтические чувства, да даже если и не испытывал, это будет обидно. Поэтому Стив улыбнулся, так естественно, как только мог, и кивнул:

— Конечно. Не могу же я отказаться от возможности опять увидеть город с такой высоты.

И если Тони улыбнулся в ответ слишком счастливо и растерянно, и… и с той самой непонятной эмоцией, которую Стив замечал на его лице весь вечер, то Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы не слишком обращать на это внимание. Будет еще время потом, когда он поймет, в какую точно игру они с Тони играют. А если это перестало быть игрой для одного из них, то придется еще понять, нужно ли — и как именно — менять свое поведение, чтобы подстроиться под новые обстоятельства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Генри Хельранг (Henry Hellrung) – актер, изображавший Тони Старка в неком безымянном телевизионном шоу. Является непосредственным действующим лицом комиксов о Гражданской войне. Надо отметить, многие фанаты действительно нашли повод подумать, что между ним и Тони Старком что-то такое было…
> 
> [2] В киноверсии вселенной Марвел мы знаем Мадам Гидру по фильму «Росомаха: Бессмертный», где она действует под именем Гадюка.
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** для той сцены, где Тони со Стивом встречаются на крыше, вдохновением послужил [вот этот арт](http://drzwi-do-szafy.tumblr.com/post/47220345847).


	7. Глава 6

В лаборатории Старка Роуди встретила гремящая музыка. Он убавил звук — Тони надулся, но продолжил работать.

— Зачем пожаловал, мишка-шалунишка [1]?

Полетели искры: Тони отделил еще один кусок от органической брони — на этот раз руку. Прошлой ночью, доставив Стива домой, он обзавелся гипотезой о регенерации. Теперь нужно было просто подсоединить некоторые органические части брони к емкости с питательным веществом — ну, и проделать еще не менее тысячи технических операций, но это уже мелочи, — и посмотреть, что получится. Благодаря этому он, пожалуй, сможет понять, почему новый злодей решил выбрать путь именно органической брони, и точнее предсказать его дальнейшие действия. Стиву это понадобится.

— Хуже прозвища я еще не слышал.

Тони закончил резать металл — рука упала на пол — развернулся и ухмыльнулся Роуди. Заодно и электрическую ножовку выключил.

— Заткнись, оно тебе нравится. Ладно, что там у тебя?

Роуди тяжело вздохнул и кивнул за спину Тони:

— Я не знаю, ты мне скажи. Это ведь ты меня позвал.

Так и было.

— Точно.

Тони кинул короткий взгляд на броню, снова повернулся к Роуди, усмехнулся и хлопнул в ладоши:

— Я кое о чем догадался. И сделал несколько предположений.

Улыбнувшись, Роуди кивнул:

— Показывай, что у тебя.

К тому времени, как Тони закончил объяснять те же самые вещи (только с большим количеством технических подробностей), что объяснял Стиву вчера ночью, руки Роуди по локоть покрылись синтетической кровью. Он копался в раскуроченном животе брони гаечным ключом.

— Ты передал Борису новую информацию? Вдруг что-то всплыло?

Тони пожал плечами. Он сидел на полу напротив Роуди, робот лежал между ними. Одну ногу Тони притянул к груди, рука лениво свисала с колена. Он помахал ладонью:

— Кроме меня, только один человек знает то же, что и ты, — это Стив.

— Стив?

Роуди застыл так внезапно, что Тони тоже замер. Он моргнул и нахмурился, а Роуди тупо уставился на него.

— Да, Стив. Что в этом плохого? Он никому не расскажет. — Брови Тони буквально сошлись на переносице.

Роуди закатил глаза:

— Я это знаю. Просто... немного странно.

— Что?

Роуди посмотрел в сторону:

— Ты сказал ему раньше, чем мне? 

Он негромко фыркнул, как будто считал это глупым и смешным. Но Тони понял, что Роуди имел в виду. В девяносто девяти случаях из ста Тони не понимал людей от слова совсем, но в основном потому, что ему было на них плевать. На Роуди ему было не плевать, и его беспокоило, если Роуди чувствовал себя... под угрозой?

Нужно было действовать тактично. Только вот «такт» для Тони означал безжалостные насмешки, сарказм и фривольность, где-то глубоко под которыми пряталась серьезность.

— Ах, Родстер [2]. — Тони сделал паузу. Задумался. Мельком посмотрел на Роуди, который гневно воззрился на Тони, ожидая, когда же до него дойдет. — Ладно, не самый лучший вариант, забудем, — поправился он. — В любом случае, Роуди, не ревнуй. Ты всегда будешь моим любимчиком номер один. Ты и сам знаешь.

Роуди хмыкнул:

— Да, хорошо. Но все же, что там за игра в «гей или трус» со Стивом?

— Ты что, говорил с Кэрол? Почему ты говорил с Кэрол? Отныне вам с Кэрол запрещено разговаривать.

Роуди усмехнулся:

— Футбольный матч ВВС. Она все еще хочет привлечь к участию супергероев.

Тони поднял брови. Возможно, на это было бы интересно посмотреть. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть схватку Стива и Кэрол. Поле, скорее всего, будет укатано до состояния асфальта.

— В любом случае, это ничего не значит, — сказал Тони. — «Гей или трус» — игра, не больше. Я все время в нее играю.

— Ты никогда не играл в «гей или трус» со мной.

Тони моргнул. Задумался — всего на полсекунды. С ходу ничего конкретного не приходило на ум, но…

— Конечно же, играл. Вспомни колледж. А теперь, может, вернемся к… — он заставил руку робота дернуться. Роуди это проигнорировал.

Вздохнув, он наклонился вперед, опустив кисти между колен:

— В колледже мы не были знакомы. И, судя по тому, что ты рассказывал, в колледже ты боялся оказаться незаметным и того, что твой отец подумает, что ты еще не совсем мужчина. Ты все делал, чтобы доказать обратное. Поэтому с тех пор для тебя существовали только женщины. Знаешь… — Роуди сделал паузу и уставился вниз.

Тони напрягся, увидев, с каким тщательно выверенным выражением лица Роуди поднял голову, когда сумел взять себя в руки. О боже.

— Знаешь, — продолжил Роуди. — Если это все-таки что-то… значит. Мы можем поговорить об этом. Можно без подробностей, но…

— Еще и ты, — застонал Тони.

— Еще?

Тони пропустил вопрос мимо ушей. Если что, Роуди сможет потом запросто посплетничать об этом со своей лучшей подружкой Кэрол Денверс. Они объедятся мороженым и станут страшными жирными тетками – так им и надо за то, что общаются за спиной Тони.

— Роуди, как давно ты меня знаешь? — Он не дал Роуди даже рот открыть. — Не отвечай, не хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, сколько мне лет. Подумай: я когда-нибудь был с мужчиной? Даже несмотря на все то дерьмо с Генри, ты знаешь правильный ответ.

Роуди пожал плечами, сохраняя все то же продуманно нейтральное выражение лица. Бля, Тони до глубины души ненавидел такие разговоры.

— Я знаю только то, что этого никогда не было в прошлом, — медленно сказал Роуди. — Я имею в виду, это же Стив. Ты всегда был несколько помешан на этом героическом парне. И насколько это вообще возможно для парня, он, прямо скажем, совершенство. Серьезно, у него нет ни одного недостатка.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Кроме того, что у него есть член, Роуди. Блядь. Я натурал. Стив натурал. Мы просто дурачимся друг с другом, понимаешь? И это нормально.

Роуди пожал плечами:

— Хорошо, пусть.

Он поколебался. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Тони, то нейтральное выражение с его лица наконец-то исчезло, но теперь его заменило откровенное беспокойство с примесью осторожности.

— Ты знаешь, что ты натурал. Но уверен ли ты, что и Стив тоже? Что если... все это... 

Тони покачал головой:

— Нет. Нет, определенно нет. Как бы в это ни было трудно поверить, мы со Стивом на самом деле говорили об этом. Ни один из нас не является геем, ни один из нас втайне не хочет чпокаться в задницу, понятно?

Роуди перекосило от отвращения. Тони ухмыльнулся. За попытку заставить Тони говорить на эту тему, как минимум такую жуткую картинку в голове он заслужил.

— Хорошо, прекрасно. — Роуди поднял руки, признавая свое поражение. — Просто хотел убедиться, что вы со Стивом не дойдете до того, чтобы ранить чувства друг друга, и что вы двое не ищете новый и захватывающий способ уничтожить мир в огне своих брачных игрищ.

— Знаешь, это обидно, — надулся Тони. — Никто из вас, ребята, не верит в меня. В нас. Вы продолжаете предупреждать нас насчет наших отношений и этим только сближаете. Мы могли бы трахнуться, просто чтобы доказать, что вы неправы.

— Это больше похоже на тебя, чем на Кэпа, — заметил Роуди.

Тони задумался.

— Я мог бы его уговорить. — В голове Тони всплыл последний разговор со Стивом. Роуди даже не представлял, насколько Стиву была не чужда эта идея. — Слушай, вопрос не по теме: ты когда-нибудь трахал себя вибратором?

Позже нужно будет обязательно сохранить эту запись с камер видеонаблюдения: на лице Роуди отразилось самое вдохновенное сочетание отвращения и охренения, которое Тони когда-либо видел.

— Если речь идет о Стиве, то я ничего не хочу об этом знать, — сказал Роуди. — Просто... Убедись, что у него все в порядке, хорошо? Не задень его чувства. То, что у тебя все в порядке, не означает, что и у него тоже. Ты об этом постоянно забываешь, да ты и сам в курсе.

Тони демонстративно проигнорировал окончание фразы.

— Ты должен прекратить общаться с Кэрол, — фыркнул Тони. — Она тоже беспокоилась о «чувствах» Стива. Ребят, вы же знаете, что он взрослый человек, правда? Полностью дееспособный. Даже больше, чем я! Эй, а это мысль, — Тони подался вперед, опустившись на колени. — Все стараются защитить чувства Стива, а как насчет моих?

— Чтобы что-то чувствовать, нужно иметь сердце, Старк, — съязвил Роуди.

— Сердце уже привели в порядок, это мозг сейчас страдает, не тормози, — Тони вернул шпильку.

Роуди поморщился:

— Такое ощущение, что ты вообще не знаешь, как у тебя появились Экстремис и РТ, и как они на тебя повлияли.

— Не… — Тони замолк. Какую бы, безусловно, блестящую подколку он ни заготовил, та потерялась в бурном потоке мыслей. Как РТ и Экстремис повлияли на него? Очень сильно: стабилизировали его сердце, легкие, активность мозга и броню. Тони иногда забывал, что они полностью подчинили себе и механическую, и органическую части тела. РТ стала чем-то вроде кардиостимулятора для его мозга — она была просто необходима для выживания в его особых условиях. А вот Экстремис…

— Так вот оно что?!

Когда Тони вынырнул из размышлений и уставился на Роуди, широко улыбаясь, то встретил недоумевающий взгляд друга.

Точно. Он же ничего не объяснил. Что ж, вернемся к началу.

Тони ткнул пальцем в броню, заставив ее немного подвигаться, чтобы подчеркнуть мысль.

— Вот. Они не крали мою технологию и не пытались воспроизвести ее, используя какую-нибудь устаревшую сломанную броню. Они пытались воссоздать то, что могло бы объединиться с Экстремисом!

Подавшись вперед, Тони провел руками над роботом, а потом погрузил их во внутренности механизма.

— Впрочем, вируса у них нет.

Роуди придвинулся к Тони и тоже сунул руки внутрь робота.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Эта броня не такая, как моя, — сказал он. — Или точнее, она работает не так, как моя. Работает без Экстремиса.

Роуди нахмурился:

— Но ведь ты двигал ею с помощью Экстремиса, так ведь? — Его глаза расширились, и он поспешно отодвинулся подальше от останков. — Это же ты контролировал ее, правда?

Тони развеял его сомнения:

— Да-да, но она работает не так, как моя броня. Я контролирую ее так же, как контролирую любую другую электронику поблизости. Не…

Тони сделал паузу. Задумался на минуту. Как это объяснить? Экстремис дал ему целый набор новых ощущений. Пытаться объяснить, как он взаимодействует с броней или другой технологией, — это как рассказывать про цвет слепому. Впрочем, даже у слепых в зрительной зоне коры головного мозга создается визуальная картинка: через прикосновения при чтении шрифта Брайля, через ощущения при изучении каких-нибудь форм, через звуки, используемые для ориентирования на местности. Так что Тони осталось только переложить свои ощущения на доступные Роуди органы чувств.

И каким же чувствам аналогичны его технологические ощущения?

Почти неосознанно Тони проверил связь с броней в костях и броней, лежащей на полу.

— Прежде всего, — начал он медленно, — мне нужен какой-то проводник для подключения к злодейской броне. Сейчас я работаю через Wi-Fi моей лаборатории и еще парочку других штук. Если бы броня лежала подальше, если бы мы были посреди пустыни, если бы она находилась в свинцовой коробке, я не смог бы дотянуться до нее.

Роуди нахмурился сильнее:

— Так вот почему ты держишь свою броню, — он указал куда-то в район живота, — внутри себя?

Тони покачал головой.

— Я могу контролировать свою броню при любых условиях. В любом месте. Это как часть меня, а не... — он улыбнулся, — а не отвертка или сварочная горелка. Всеми ими можно управлять, пока они в зоне досягаемости, правда же? То же самое со мной и этим роботом. — Он мысленно обратился к чужому механизму и заставил его медленно поднять руку и уронить обратно. — А моя броня — это как рука или нога. Я могу свободно использовать ее и двигать ею: ведь это я сам. Она — продолжение меня. Потому что она создана для работы с Экстремисом, это как... симбионт Экстремиса. А вот злодейский робот — просто сварочная горелка. Я могу поддерживать связь с ним, могу использовать его, но это не моя рука.

— Но…

— Но-о-о, — усмехнулся Тони. — Всегда есть но. У этого робота есть органические системы, которые подстраиваются под репульсорную энергию. Они пытаются приблизиться к тому, что есть у меня, приблизиться к технологии Экстремиса. Это наиболее вероятно, иначе зачем еще делать броню органической?

— Только для того, чтобы ввести в нее вирус, — начало доходить до Роуди.

— Именно.

Тони торжествующе покрутил отверткой в пальцах и ослепительно улыбнулся Роуди. Но этот ворчун только насупился:

— Они могут это сделать?

Тони закатил глаза:

— Не могут. Я… — он сделал паузу. Черт, он не мог объяснить, почему любые попытки построить совместимую с Экстремисом броню окажутся неудачными. Ответ был связан с тайной его генов: почему Экстремис не убил его с самого начала и почему Экстремис не стал жизнеспособной альтернативой супер-сыворотки. Черт.

— Не могут, — наконец постановил Тони. Он неопределенно махнул рукой, надеясь этим показать, как неловко ему скрывать что-то от лучшего друга. — Все благодаря Экстремису.

— Хорошо, — ответил Роуди. Благослови его наука, Роуди не потребовал объяснений, хотя по-прежнему выглядел слегка обеспокоенным.

— Я буду следить за этим, — пообещал Тони. — Буду держать ухо востро, перепроверять все патенты и технические журналы, чтобы быть уверенным, что ничего подобного не разрабатывается. Но сейчас, насколько я знаю, такое сделать просто невозможно. Поверь мне.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Роуди вздохнул, но оставил тему.

Опустив взгляд на броню, Тони мысленно коснулся ее, исследуя, проникая, чувствуя все системы — теперь стало понятно, для чего они предназначены. Это определенно была попытка создать броню-Экстремис. Но это было невозможно без органической ткани, построенной на его генетическом коде.

— Надо сказать Стиву, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. Стив будет рад узнать, что наметился прогресс — реальный прогресс — в этом деле. И еще больше обрадуется тому, что создатель этой брони уже довольно скоро зайдет в тупик. Возможно, Стиву потребуется больше объяснений, чем Роуди, но...

Роуди как-то странно посмотрел на Тони.

— Что?

К большому неудовольствию Тони, Роуди только вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Я верю, когда ты говоришь, что не гей, но, может, ты на всякий случай уточнишь у Стива?

Тони моргнул:

— Почему Стив лучше меня самого должен знать, не гей ли я?

Роуди фыркнул:

— Я имел в виду: проверь и убедись, что Стив не гей.

Тони саркастично вскинув брови, но, не дав ему даже рот открыть для, наверняка, остроумной шутки, Роуди строго погрозил пальцем:

— Слушай, в последний раз, когда вы, парни, о чем-то не договорили, Мстители пошли войной друг на друга. Спаси нас всех от лишней головной боли, ладно?

Тони хотел возразить, что все было совсем не так, что причиной Гражданской войны было нечто большее, чем обиды и недоговоренности. Они тогда все обсудили и осознали, что ни один из них не собирается отступать от своей идеологии и что ни один из них не в состоянии изменить мнение другого. Это было не так... не так мелко, как представлял сейчас Роуди.

Но вместо того, чтобы объяснять все это — и, вероятно, просто выкопать себе могилу, когда снова придется заверять кого-нибудь, что он не гей, ведь любой разговор о Стиве неизбежно приводил к тому, что Тони кидался его защищать, по крайней мере, в этом Тони мог быть честным с самим собой, — он захлопнул рот и кивнул. И, может быть, слегка надулся.

К тому же, пожалуй, будет лучше, если Тони перепроверит. На всякий случай. Не потому что Стив был геем. И даже если бы он им был, то определенно не выбрал бы Тони. Он выбрал бы кого-нибудь хорошего, как Сэм. Или, может быть, кого-нибудь молчаливого, как Баки. Но не Тони. Не показной блеск и мелочный героизм. Стив мог бы выбрать кого-то получше.

Тони раздраженно подключился к сломанному роботу и заставил рвануться вперед и схватить Роуди за ногу. Тот вскрикнул и отскочил на несколько футов, свирепо посмотрев на нападавшего. Тони рассмеялся, но почему-то лучше ему от этого не стало.

Он поговорит со Стивом, когда они снова окажутся наедине. Просто чтобы проверить. В конце концов, Стив был его другом. Его товарищем. Он не хотел причинять ему боль из-за таких глупостей.

***

— Меня это оскорбляет.

— Заткнись и подай мне бумажные полотенца.

Тони неохотно, двигаясь как можно ленивее, протянул руку, взял бумажные полотенца с кухонного стола и подал их Стиву. К своему разочарованию, ему пришлось сделать еще полшага, чтобы достать до протянутой руки Стива. Как только пальцы Стива сжались вокруг мягкого рулона, Тони отступил назад и снова скрестил руки на груди.

Это было нелепо.

— Хотя, знаешь, на вид грех жаловаться, — заметил Тони.

Стив стоял на четвереньках на полу своей кухни, засунув голову и половину туловища в открытую духовку. Его плечи едва помещались в проеме дверцы, вызывая недоумение Тони, — серьезно, как можно быть таким огромным? — но все же помещались, так что ему хватало места для работ по очистке застарелого пригоревшего жира.

В ответ на комментарий Тони Стив не только не остановился — нет, он начал покачивать задницей в такт с движением плеч, только чуть медленнее, чтобы это выглядело соблазнительно. Через пару секунд он вылез и посмотрел на Тони. Развратное подмигивание довершило картину.

Тони только ухмыльнулся и бросил второй рулон бумажных полотенец в голову Стива. Тот рассмеялся: полотенца отскочили от него, не причинив никакого вреда, — оторвал еще несколько листов и продолжил работу.

Кухня и так была практически безупречна. Столы, раковина и микроволновая печь были вычищены до блеска. В раковине не лежала грязная посуда, а на столе не валялись продукты, только гроздь бананов висела на специальном крючке в углу. Хромированные детали посудомоечной машины, раковины, холодильника и микроволновой печи сверкали. Когда Тони появился с буррито и кофе на завтрак, Стив сказал, что ему осталось только почистить духовку и помыть полы. Тони любезно решил остаться и предложил свою «помощь».

Но, видимо, под «помощью» они понимали совершенно разное. Стив под «помощью» имел в виду: подавать чистящие средства, оттирать пятна и портить свои ногти. Для него слово «помощь» не означало «позвонить в клининговую компанию и попросить сделать все это за Стива».

Именно по этой причине Тони лениво бросал вещи в голову Стива, поочередно то комментируя его телосложение, то закидывая Роуди пошлыми шуточками по смс.

— И все же я заслужил право считать себя оскорбленным, — заметил Тони, когда Стив заполз обратно в духовку. Мышцы его плеч равномерно двигались под тонкой белой майкой. Она была влажной от пота, вся в грязи и пятнах жира. Так, видимо, Стив проводил свои выходные, когда не был занят спасением мира: вылизывал квартиру сверху донизу, стирал, решал мелкие бытовые проблемы и приводил в порядок свой костюм. Тони мог понять, по крайней мере, последнее, но все остальное вызывало в нем неприятное ощущение предательства: как будто лучше бы он действительно помогал Стиву, чем позволял ему делать всю работу в одиночестве. В общем, Тони раздражало их со Стивом различное понимание «помощи».

Стив вынырнул из духовки, но ничего не сказал, а просто протянул руку Тони. Тот неохотно схватил ее и помог ему подняться на ноги. Стив выпрямился, его кожа блестела от пота, а светлые волосы слиплись. Тони посмотрел на свою ладонь и сморщил нос. Фу, грязь. Или чистящее средство. Или... Какая-то фигня, в общем.

Тони осторожно протянул руку и вытер ее о майку Стива. Не то чтобы это помогло, если учесть, насколько сама майка была пропитана потом и покрыта грязью.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди:

— Считай это расплатой за все те разы, когда ты умудрялся измазать меня в мастерской.

— Мне можно тебя мазать, — ляпнул Тони. Пока Стив не успел толком улыбнуться и придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, Тони продолжил: — Кроме того, смазка и моторное масло — хорошие вещества, в отличие от… — он указал на духовку, — старых сгоревших… куриных потрохов.

Стив неодобрительно цыкнул на него и начал собирать использованные бумажные полотенца и чистящие щетки. Затем он выкинул мусор и, взяв какие-то салфетки, принялся протирать дверцу духовки.

— Серьезно, я оскорбился, — продолжил Тони. Стив перешел от плиты к холодильнику. Ну блин. У Тони вытянулось лицо, когда Стив придирчиво осмотрел еду с полки и выложил ее на стол, чтобы вернуться с бутылкой «409» [3], несколькими бумажными полотенцами и тряпкой. — Я мог бы заплатить, чтобы все это сделали для тебя! Как твой лучший друг...

Голос Стива, наполовину залезшего в холодильник, оборвал его:

— Мой лучший друг — Баки.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Партнер по оружию, — предположил он.

— А это скорее Сэм, чем ты, — заметил Стив.

Тони вздохнул и оперся о кухонный стол, барабаня пальцами по краю.

— Тогда как бы ты назвал меня?

Стив вынырнул из холодильника с грязной тряпкой в руках. Пока он промывал ее водой из-под крана и выжимал, казалось, что он серьезно раздумывал над вопросом Тони — даже голову склонил набок. Положив тряпку на край раковины, он улыбнулся:

— Благодетель?

Тони фыркнул: 

— Только не это.

— Покровитель?

— Я у тебя каким-то толстосумом-меценатом получаюсь. «Покровитель искусств, благодетель великих творцов…»

С несколько померкшей улыбкой Стив сделал шаг к Тони, потом еще один. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, выражение лица стало мягче и таинственнее. Тони и сам не понял, из-за чего участилось его дыхание.

— Мой Шлемоголовый? — снова попытался Стив. Он зажал Тони между собой и столом, поставив руки на столешницу с обеих сторон от его тела. Тони машинально облизнул губы. — Мой Тони.

— Мой Кэп.

Сердце Тони колотилось в груди быстрее пневматического молотка на максимальной скорости. Стив наклонился еще ближе, теснее прижимаясь к нему. Их тела соприкоснулись: грудь, бедра. Тони судорожно дернулся, собираясь рвануться вперед, или в сторону, или…

Стив протянул руку мимо Тони, взял что-то со стола, развернулся и положил на соответствующую полку. Затем он все повторил: освободил следующую полку, положив ее содержимое на стол, и отмыл ее с помощью тряпки и чистящего средства.

Тони воспользовался моментом, когда Стив отвлекся на уборку, чтобы слегка потереть РТ в груди и сделать глубокий вдох. Сердце не хотело возвращаться к нормальному ритму, как будто у него случился инфаркт. Прошла минута, другая, Стив разобрал еще одну полку, вытер ее и заставил обратно, и только тогда Тони начал приходить в норму.

— Знаешь, какое мое любимое современное изобретение? — спросил Стив ни с того ни с сего. Он склонился над нижней частью холодильника и теперь драил ящик для овощей. И только что удалил кусок черновато-зеленой плесени со дна, бросил его в мусор и начал энергично оттирать оставшиеся потеки. 

Тони морганием вызвал десять видео-интервью Стива, где тот отвечал именно на этот вопрос. С приливом гордости Тони понял, что в подавляющем большинстве случаев Стив называл какой-либо продукт «Старк Индастриз»: экологически чистую энергию зданий, или Старкфон, или Старкпедию.

Тони выбрал наиболее часто повторяющийся ответ:

— Старкпедия, — сказал он.

Однако Стив только ехидно ухмыльнулся, когда начал складывать овощи в теперь уже чистый ящик.

— Я говорил это, потому что знаю, какая это хорошая реклама для тебя.

Тони нахмурился. Открыл рот, потом закрыл его. Он не был уверен, считать ли это комплиментом или как оскорблением. 

— Но...

С довольно смущенным выражением на лице Стив бросил тряпку в раковину и вытер руки о джинсы. Потерев затылок, он пожал плечами:

— Это так глупо. Ведь Старкпедия действительно имеет большое значение: она огромна, и удивительна, и позволяет работать в тысячу раз легче. Это гениально — собрать такое количество информации воедино, но в нематериальном виде. Не продираться сквозь физические носители данных, но всегда иметь под рукой все необходимое.

— Но? — подтолкнул Тони.

Застенчиво улыбаясь, Стив подошел к столу и вытащил салфетки «Клорокс» в цилиндрической упаковке. Он повертел ею перед Тони, прежде чем вытряхнуть одну. Затем он обернул салфетку вокруг ручки холодильника, провел вверх-вниз несколько раз, и ручка засияла.

— «Клорокс»? — спросил Тони.

Стив снова улыбнулся и бросил салфетку в мусор.

— Чистящие средства?

— Они делают уборку такой легкой, — объяснил Стив. — Пятна, которые придется целую вечность оттирать водой с мылом, с ними просто... исчезают. И они справляются со всем! То есть терпение, труд и мыльная вода тоже справятся со всем, но они...

Тони сузил глаза.

Стив улыбнулся:

— Но я буду продолжать говорить, что это Старкпедия. Ради тебя.

Отвернувшись от него, Стив опять открыл холодильник, просматривая продукты и проверяя... Упс, Тони понял, что он проверял срок годности, когда Стив открыл бутылку молока, понюхал и сморщил нос, а потом поставил ее на стол за собой. К ней добавился упакованный сэндвич и пустая коробка из-под масла. Тони ткнул в сэндвич:

— Эй, это… — он осторожно стянул упаковку и отодвинул заплесневелый хлеб. Начинка состояла из яиц, ветчины и того, что могло бы быть авокадо... Он узнал этот сэндвич. — Это от Кэрол.

Стив покачал головой:

— Это пролежало в холодильнике Мстителей тринадцать дней.

— Тринадцать дней? — Тони взглянул на него. — Это какое-то правило, о котором я не знаю? Через тринадцать дней еду можно брать любому?

— Не совсем. Я заметил, что Джарвис выбрасывает пищу, если она пролежала две недели. Таким образом, любую еду, которая хранится тринадцать дней, я достаю из холодильника Мстителей и забираю домой.

Тони сморщил нос от отвращения. Стараясь как можно меньше прикасаться к заплесневелому сэндвичу, он выбросил его в мусор.

— Джарвис, вероятно, ввел это правило, потому что через две недели еда начинает портиться. Ты когда-нибудь отравишься.

Стив пожал плечами и закрыл холодильник. Он вылил молоко в раковину, сполоснул под водой бутылку и коробку из-под масла и выбросил их в отдельный мусорный контейнер в дальнем углу кухни. Тони закатил глаза. Конечно же, Капитан Америка сортирует мусор.

Стив вытащил швабру и тряпку для пола, что Тони воспринял, как намек отойти к двери. Он нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по косяку.

— Еда же в холодильнике, — продолжил Стив. — Пока она на самом деле не заплесневела, все нормально. И холодильник сохраняет продукты свежими гораздо дольше, чем две недели. В зависимости от того, что это за продукты.

Тони фыркнул:

— Хорошо, суперсолдат. Не у всех нас чугунные желудки.

Стив через плечо посмотрел на Тони, изогнув губы в улыбке, а потом продолжил мыть пол, — мышцы спины напрягались и расслаблялись в такт с движениями швабры. Попутно он начал рассказывать:

— Итальянцы в квартире над нами делали минестроне и никогда не травились. Пробовал его несколько раз, когда был болезненным ребенком.

Это был... странный способ доказать свою точку зрения. Тони нахмурился:

— Ну, да. Это же просто... овощной суп или что-то такое. Разве нет?

Не прекращая мыть пол, Стив пораженно оглянулся на Тони: 

— Ты не знаешь, что такое минестроне?

Раз уж Стив сказал это таким тоном, Тони резко усомнился в своем желании узнать ответ:

— Я пожалею, что спросил, да?

Стив снова отвернулся от Тони, сосредоточившись на последних нескольких квадратных футах кухни:

— Это овощной суп, конечно. Но способ, которым он готовится... Как они называют это?.. — спросил он сам себя. — Конторми? Контони? Объедки. В течение недели у них на плите стояла кастрюля для минестроне, и они бросали в нее остатки овощей, — контрони, вроде бы они называли это так, овощи для супа. Затем в конце недели они заливали все это бульоном — и готово. Минестроне.

Тони был настолько захвачен пересказом антисанитарного рецепта, что не заметил, как Стив приблизился к нему. Задница Стива толкнулась в пах Тони, заставив того подпрыгнуть. Черт. Стив тоже подскочил, но сумел удержаться, чтобы не шагнуть на мокрый линолеум и не поскользнуться. Он повернулся и провел рукой по затылку:

— Осторожнее, — попросил он.

— Боишься, что понравится?

Тони сказал это, даже не подумав, но, как только эти слова вылетели изо рта, он захотел взять их обратно. Он ведь собирался быть осторожнее со Стивом, больше беспокоиться о его чувствах. По крайней мере, пока не созрел, чтобы поговорить с ним о происходящем, проверить и убедиться, что не было ничего... чего бы Стив еще от него ждал. На что надеялся. Но, правда, это же был Тони Старк: ноги и рот впереди головы, а мозг вообще послан на хуй со своей манией рациональности и контроля.

Однако Стив только шире ухмыльнулся. Он отставил швабру в сторону и придвинулся ближе к Тони, заняв оставшееся место в дверном проеме.

— Не совсем. — Его голос был низким и суровым. Стив сделал еще один шаг вперед, глаза Тони расширились, и он едва сдержал сильнейшее желание попятиться. — Вообще-то, я уверен, что ты бы предпочел поменяться местами.

Тони уставился на Стива, разинув рот как рыба, выброшенная на берег, когда тот плавно прошел мимо него в гостиную, где на журнальном столике их ждало буррито.

— Эй! — Это было похоже скорее на писк, чем на внятное слово. Тони откашлялся и попробовал на тон ниже: — Эй! Я абсолютно уверен, что это слова гомофоба. Или что-то такое. Нетерпимое. К гейским пристрастиям.

— Оскорбился? — поддразнил Стив.

Тони улыбнулся и уселся на диван, слегка подпрыгнув на старых пружинах. Стив упал рядом, и Тони толкнул его плечом. Они ослепительно улыбнулись друг другу, и Тони, подмигнув, закончил:

— Ну, ты же знаешь мою репутацию. Рядом с тобой сидит абсолютная противоположность гею.

На секунду Стив замолчал, и Тони кольнуло беспокойство. А впрочем, он именно в этот момент пережевывал буррито, и, конечно, не мог говорить с набитым ртом. Поэтому не стоило беспокоиться из-за отсутствия ответа. Может быть. Скорее всего.

Проглотив еду, Стив ответил:

— Да, я знаю. Исключая тот случай с Генри... 

Тони фыркнул. Те старые слухи. Давняя утка.

— Ага, точно. Во всей той ерунде виноваты СМИ. Тогда они покончили с моей заслуженной славой бабника, а ведь даже в этом слове есть подсказка, какой именно пол я предпочитаю.

Улыбка Стива стала слишком уж лукавой.

— Я никогда не снимал проститутку мужского пола, — поддразнил он.

— Один раз! — воскликнул Тони. Он застонал и хлопнул себя рукой по лицу, сползая вниз по сидению. — Поверь мне, Кристалл была ошеломляющей. Настоящая красотка. И у нее был платок, так что я не мог проверить наличие адамова яблока. — Он снова застонал, вспомнив свой шок, когда залез рукой под юбку Кристалл. Да. Там оказалось совсем не то, что он ожидал.

Тони вгрызся в буррито, задумавшись, как бы половчее допросить Стива. Потому что беспокойство Роуди — чертово беспокойство всех, ведь, похоже, его личные дела теперь касались половины Мстителей, — по-прежнему давило на него. Он должен был убедиться, что Стив не осознал себя вдруг геем благодаря ему. Ведь он не мог, правда? Даже если бы он стал геем, то точно не из-за Тони. И все же. Лучше перепроверить. Тони нельзя было назвать плохим ученым. Проверка и еще раз проверка.

Тони мельком подумал о том, чтобы парировать прошлым Баки, в котором он, фактически, действовал как проститутка. Однако это напоминание, скорее всего, заставило бы Стива хандрить и страдать от чувства вины за то, что он подвергал опасности молодые жизни. Лучше использовать другую тактику.

— Кстати, о геях… — Стив недоуменно посмотрел на Тони. Внутренне тот поморщился. Не лучший способ сменить тему, он и сам это признавал. Тем не менее он продолжил мысль: — Похоже, они уже повсюду, замечаешь? Я имею в виду, в последнее время. Ты же знаешь тех детей из Юных Мстителей, у них некоторые парни-мутанты — Нордстар, Риктор и Шаттерстар — по слухам, зависают вместе. Да и Мистик... Черт, это все Люди Икс, интересно, может... Кстати, когда-нибудь замечал, что и их все больше теперь? Может, что-то такое появилось в воде?

Стив предсказуемо скривился от такого грубого предположения:

— Не то чтобы их вдруг стало больше, Тони. Просто это становится все более приемлемым, менее опасно признаваться. Мой друг Арни из сороковых был геем, но тогда никому нельзя было знать об этом. Даже он сам, наверное, по мере взросления все меньше понимал себя.

Тони кивнул, сделав вид, что размышляет:

— Верно, именно об этом я и говорю. Все стало более открытым, людям стало проще «выйти из шкафа», или как они это называют. Но я вот что хочу спросить: кто, как ты думаешь, будет следующим?

— Следующим? — Стив, похоже, был искренне озадачен.

— Кто признается, — пояснил Тони.

Стив, казалось, серьезно задумался.

— Я полагаю… — он пожал плечами. — Мы ведь просто предполагаем, да? В смысле, что у нас на самом деле есть еще гомосексуальные супергерои. Хотя я никогда не думал об этом.

— Ставлю на Кэрол, — сказал Тони.

— Кэрол сломала бы тебе нос, если бы услышала, — хмыкнул Стив.

Тони рассмеялся:

— Да ладно, она и Джесс? Или, может быть, она и Ванда, знаешь, в них всегда было что-то такое.

Стив покачал головой:

— Я ничего не замечал.

— Ладно… — И вот тут Тони должен был вести себя осторожнее, должен был правильно разыграть свои карты. — Ну так кто, как ты думаешь? Есть какие-нибудь сигналы на гей-радаре?

Стив наклонился над столом, пережевывая буррито:

— Ну, если брать Людей Икс, Чарльз и Магнето успели поладить между собой...

— Ксавье и Магнето в конечном итоге примерно лет через пять поселятся вместе на вилле на Дженоше [4]. Это предрешено. У меня уже готов смокинг к свадьбе.

Стив закатил глаза:

— Хорошо, — он снова принял позу мыслителя. Тони наблюдал за ним и потому сразу заметил, как светлые ресницы дрогнули, когда к нему пришла идея: — Джонни Шторм.

— Что?! — Тони уставился на Стива. — Хорошо, надо поработать над твоим гей-радаром. Потому что очевидно, что он настроен на... противоположность геев. Джонни, пожалуй, второй после меня… — Тони остановился. Свирепо посмотрел на Стива.

И, конечно, тот начал смеяться.

— Я так сильно тебя ненавижу, — проворчал Тони. Значит, его план попытаться вытянуть что-то из Стива не сработал. Это, видимо, означало то, что Тони и так всегда знал: Стив не гей, их игра не кончится катастрофой, а всем остальным просто нужно оставить их в покое. — Ну, тогда... Тогда я думаю, что это Люк Кейдж!

Стив фыркнул: 

— Люк Кейдж? Серьезно? Семьянин? Счастливо женатый на прекрасной леди?

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Никогда не знаешь. Эти моногамные типы...

— Ха-ха. Вполне понимаю.

— Ты не отрицаешь? — Желудок Тони перевернулся. Черт. Это хуже чертовой ржавчины на чертовой броне, разваливающейся посреди полета, черт.

Но Стив только рассмеялся и дружелюбно толкнул его в плечо:

— Ты дурак. Не будет никакого следующего «признания». Можешь поставить на это все свои деньги.

Тони хохотнул: 

— Да. Тоже так думаю, приятель. Апелляции не принимаются

Хорошо. Гетеросексуальность перепроверена. Моргнув, Тони включил телевизор. Там вроде бы шла программа новостей, и он ее оставил: подходящий повод отвлечься от неудобной темы. И, конечно, Стив погрузился в легкое молчание, со счастливым вздохом доедая свой третий буррито. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, и Тони расслабился вместе с ним. Между ними все было хорошо. Всем остальным просто нужно держаться подальше, и они будут в порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В комиксах Тони действительно называет Роуди «мишкой». Не спрашивайте.
> 
> [2] Суффиксом «стер» в английском языке часто образуют сокращенные имена, но, назвав Роуди Родстером, Тони действительно дал маху: родстер — маленькая двухместная спортивная машина. Машинка, можно сказать.
> 
> [3] «409» — популярное американское универсальное чистящее средство.
> 
> [4] Дженоша — выдуманный остров Марвел-вселенной, волею авторов размещенный на северо-востоке от Мадагаскара и северо-западе от Сейшел. Здесь происходит действие нескольких линеек комиксов про Людей Икс.


	8. Глава 7

Ночь была тихая — гораздо тише, чем Стив привык за время жизни в своей квартире, которую даже в темное время суток наполнял уличный шум. Они находились у небольшого склада в северном пригороде Нью-Йорка. Ночь была теплая — слишком теплая для компании из трех людей, одетых в черные стелс-костюмы. Впрочем, легкое неудобство — не повод отменять миссию. 

Впереди замаячила рощица, сразу за которой начинался пустырь перед складом. Баки, беззвучно шедший первым, остановился и стал почти невидимым. Стив замер за его правым плечом, Наташа тихо скользнула ближе и застыла за левым, тоже превратившись в невидимку. Рядом с двумя шпионами экстра-класса Стив чувствовал себя на редкость неуклюжим, хотя все равно меньше, чем если бы щит был при нем. В прошлом, если существовала хоть малейшая вероятность драки, он обязательно брал старичка с собой. 

Баки поднял руку, сжав пальцы в кулак. Наташа сделала полшага вперед и коснулась кончиками пальцев его локтя. Баки посмотрел на нее, и между ними завязался безмолвный диалог. Секунд через пятнадцать, может, тридцать, Наташа отступила назад. 

Баки вновь поднял руку, но на этот раз показал раскрытой ладонью вперед. Затем он вышел из рощицы и, пригнувшись, побежал к зданию склада. Стив выждал одну секунду, две, три. Он считал шаги, прикидывая, насколько шире шагает сам и, соответственно, насколько быстрее доберется. На первый взгляд, разница небольшая, но и она может сыграть значительную роль.

Глухо ухнула сипуха: наступила очередь Стива. Сделав на три расчетных шага меньше, он пересек пустырь и прижался спиной к стене строения бок о бок с Баки, прячась в тени. Через несколько секунд к ним присоединилась Наташа. Она действовала куда быстрее и тише, чем они оба. 

Окно находилось примерно в двадцати футах над их головами. Маленькое и закрытое. Баки и Наташа, не обменявшись ни словом, одновременно начали действовать. Наташа подпрыгнула, а Баки резко пригнулся и выставил бионическую руку ладонью вверх. Когда Наташа поставила на нее ногу, Баки, едва слышно крякнув, распрямился, подбрасывая ее в воздух. Схватившись за узкий выступ у окна, она уперлась ступнями в щель между кирпичами, где выкрошился раствор. В ночной тишине раздался щелчок — едва ли громче стука мотылька, ударившегося о лампу, — это Наташа занялась закрытым окном. Не успел Стив моргнуть, как она исчезла, и створка за ней захлопнулась. Как будто там и не было никого. 

Баки и Стив сразу же заторопились к заднему входу. Когда они добрались, дверь уже была открыта: язычок замка залепили скотчем производства Щ.И.Т.а, не оставляющим следов. Баки в первую очередь сдернул и спрятал этот скотч. Следов их присутствия остаться не должно. 

В комнате слева от входа Наташа уже быстро перелистывала документы. Стоило Стиву и Баки войти, как она ногой подпихнула одну коробку к Баки, а в такую же для Стива ткнула свободной рукой. При этом она ни на секунду не оторвалась от чтения. Стив обменялся взглядами с Баки и наклонил голову в ответ на его гордую ухмылку. Да. Выдающаяся женщина, спору нет. 

Они оба начали с коробок, на которые указала Наташа. В них были тысячи страниц той информации, которую Зола не мог доверить компьютерам. Почему он доверил важные бумаги плохо охраняемому складу, Стив не знал. Может быть, это было как-то связано со старомодностью человека другой эпохи, которой страдал и сам Стив. Может быть, Зола взломал слишком много компьютерных систем, чтобы доверять им, особенно когда у Мстителей были такие люди, как Тони. В общем, независимо от причин, Стив был благодарен Золе за возможность получить доступ к данным привычным способом. И старомодность этого способа его не волновала. 

— Пять минут, — прошептала Наташа так тихо, что стой Стив хоть на дюйм дальше, он бы и не услышал. Он кивнул, продолжая искать: он читал настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяла натренированная зрительная память. Здесь что-то было… должно было быть. Зола не стал бы организовывать целый тайный склад под кипы документов и металлолома, если бы здесь не было ничего важного. 

— Две минуты. 

Вот оно. В папке с надписью «Körper» [1] Стив обнаружил целую серию записей об инженерах-механиках. В основном там лежали кадровые анкеты, и даже по первой было заметно, насколько отчаянно велись поиски нужных людей. Это было очень важно. В этом была суть... Возможно, суть всего. Он пока не совсем понимал, что именно это означало, но знал, что это точно было оно.

Достав из кармана телефон, Стив быстро сфотографировал содержимое папки и положил ее обратно в коробку. Он повертел пальцем в воздухе, сигнализируя Баки и Наташе, что пора закругляться. Быстро, как могли только шпионы, они вернули все на свои места. Через тридцать секунд склад выглядел так, как будто их тут и не было; через шестьдесят — они уже миновали рощицу, спеша к точке сбора.

По пути к придорожной закусочной они не произнесли ни слова. Только когда сели в машину и двинулись обратно на юг, в Нью-Йорк, Баки с переднего сиденья обернулся к Стиву. Наташа держала голову прямо, но время от времени кидала взгляд на отражение Стива в зеркале заднего вида.

— Итак? Что ты обнаружил? — поинтересовался Баки.

Стив достал мобильник и, повозившись в нем, сказал:

— Я не уверен… но вроде бы речь идет о разработке механического тела. Причем тела такого, что там требуются гораздо более глубокие инженерные знания, чем есть у самого Золы. 

Стив хмуро посмотрел на телефон. Он не хотел твитить чертовы файлы, он просто хотел… А, вот оно. Пересылая файлы на телефоны друзей, он продолжал хмуриться. Ему еще предстояло поговорить с Тони о том, что их сеть должна быть более безопасной. Какой может быть «Твиттер» и «Инстаграм», когда имеешь дело с секретными данными? 

— Но разве Зола не сам создал свое первое искусственное тело? — спросил Баки. 

— Он вырастил его. Это было органическое тело, — вмешалась Наташа.

Стив снова просмотрел сканы, хотя и без этого помнил всю содержавшуюся в них информацию. Но вдруг он что-то упустил в спешке.

— Это… безусловно, механика, — сказал он. — Вот, видите? Это ведь электросхемы. Я точно знаю, Тони показывал мне нечто подобное раньше. А это? Это ведь конструкция экзоскелета.

— Ты думаешь, что Зола разрабатывает… что? Робота, что ли? — уточнил Баки. — Это не совсем в его стиле. 

Стив откинулся на спинку сидения. Да, действительно, стиль не его: Зола специализировался на создании генномодифицированных монстров, экспериментировал на людях, даже пытался похитить Стива ради текущей в его крови суперсолдатской сыворотки.

— А что если это только для него самого… — задумался Стив. Он еще раз глянул на чертежи, пытаясь понять, что именно на них изображено. Это было сложно, но за все те годы, что Тони болтал о новых технологиях, Стив — поддакивая и улыбаясь — действительно сумел очень многое для себя вынести. Даже больше, чем ему раньше казалось. 

— Здесь он оставил место для органических систем, — сказал Стив. Он указал на пустое пространство в центре одной из схем, окруженное электрическими реле и… транзисторами, что ли. — Полагаю, сюда он собирается подключить свой мозг. Он определенно разрабатывает тело для себя — может быть, используемое им сейчас стареет или повреждено? Может, оно, наконец, подыхает?

Баки принялся копаться в телефоне, то увеличивая, то уменьшая изображения:

— Но это не в духе Золы. Он не связывается с механическими системами.

Волнение Стива возросло: 

— Может, именно поэтому он и ищет новых людей. Может, именно поэтому он и нанял кучу инженеров, особенно сосредоточившись на тех, кто разбирается в биомеханике. Ему нужно новое тело, но он не способен сделать его сам. 

Баки скептически взглянул на него: 

— Но он же сам разработал прибор, с помощью которого перенес свой мозг, да? Помнишь, когда он изначально менял свое обычное тело на то бредовое, у него была машина, которая осуществляла перенос. Пожалуй, это говорит о том, что какие-то инженерные знания у него имеются. 

Стив пожал плечами:

— За последние семьдесят лет многое изменилось. Может, он нашел что-то получше. Может, ему нужен тот, кто исправит допущенные им недостатки: устройство, которое разработал он сам, оказалось неидеальным. Я не хочу сказать, что моя версия безусловно верна, но... — к Стиву пришла неожиданная мысль. Он выпрямился и возбужденно наклонился к Баки. — Но ведь, наверное, именно поэтому мы не засекли никаких похищений! Зола работает над тем, что предназначается для него одного. Скорее всего, потом он все-таки похитит несколько человек, чтобы опробовать на них новые технологии, прежде чем применить их к себе. Большое количество подопытных ему не нужно только в том случае, если он работает над одним проектом.

— Слишком много ученых для одного проекта, — заметил Баки, явно оставшись при своем мнении. — Зачем нанимать столько людей, — и, напоминаю, мы ведь не всех знаем, одному богу известно, сколько еще на него работают, — для одного-единственного изобретения? 

Стив откинулся назад, обдумывая это и барабаня пальцами по дверце машины. 

— Возможно, это только начало, — протянул он. — Или это очень важно для него. Ведь мы говорим о его жизни, в конце концов. 

— Не думаю, что это что-то сильно меняет, — проворчал Баки, пролистнув еще несколько изображений. — Масштаб операции все равно несопоставим с ее целью. Да и зачем ему склад в Нью-Йорке, если он работает в России? 

Наташа постучала кончиками пальцев по рулю: 

— Последнее место, где стали бы искать. Перестраховка во имя безопасности. Как знать?

Автомобили проносились по встречной, свет их фар вспыхивал впереди и постепенно растворялся в темноте за спиной. Наташа везла их на юг, обратно в город. Стив наблюдал за мелькавшими огнями. В такие минуты, как сейчас, он почти мог притвориться, что на дворе все те же сороковые. Когда вокруг было ничего не видно, когда ночь скрывала очертания новых зданий и изменившиеся модели машин. Когда существовали только свет и тьма, и рядом раздавался голос старого друга Баки, и они сидели в теплом салоне. Главное было не замечать футуристический отсвет от приборной панели, не приглядываться к собственной одежде, к обуви, к бионической руке Баки.   
   
— Возможно, это только первый этап, — с сомнением согласился Стив и отвернулся от окна, чтобы снова посмотреть на Баки. — Но это определенно часть всего замысла.   
   
Он просто чувствовал это. Хоть как это назови: предвидение, солдатская интуиция или даже самонадеянность. Но Стив считал, что знает Золу лучше многих, и у него были весомые причины для своих предположений. Зола разрабатывал себе новое тело и нуждался в чужой помощи. Вот для чего он собирал всех этих инженеров и экспертов в биомеханике. Почему-то у него возникли сложности с выращиванием по старым лекалам; почему-то предыдущее тело начало отказывать. Следовательно, важной частью его ближайших планов было именно создание очередного вместилища для своего мозга. И поиск помощников.   
   
По всей видимости, Баки его ответ не удовлетворил, но он перестал спорить и развернулся лицом к дороге. Наташа тихо сказала ему что-то по-русски — Стив даже не стал пытаться понять, что именно. Он поудобнее устроился на сидении и уставился в окно, глядя на пролетающие мимо яркие круги света, за каждым из которых скрывалась машина. Он вспоминал похожую ночь несколько месяцев назад, когда Тони демонстрировал ему образец своей новой техники: механические рукавицы со встроенными оптическими сенсорами, которые должны позволить управлять автомобилем, не глядя на дорогу. Стив поразился тому, какие тактические преимущества это дает, — а Тони отпустил непристойную шуточку по поводу того, как еще их можно использовать.  
   
Отражение Стива в стекле улыбнулось ему. Порой Тони вел себя как настоящий придурок, но он был хорошим человеком. И гениальным, и, когда это требовалось, самоотверженным. Стив до сих пор помнил, что, пока он выходил из ледяной комы, рядом стоял Железный Человек — на случай если вдруг понадобится его помощь. А потом на сцену вышел мистер Старк, добровольный помощник Мстителей, и дал ему кров. Страшно даже подумать, сколько всего пришлось отыскать, чтобы сделать его жилище настоящим домом, уютным и располагающим к себе. На стене даже висел постер с пинап-девушкой — словно бы завершающий штрих, благодаря которому спальня должна была точно понравиться Стиву. Как ни странно, это действительно сработало: не сам постер, конечно, а тот факт, что кто-то заботился о нем, кто-то приложил немалые усилия ради него. Что даже в этом новом незнакомом мире, в котором он проснулся, найдется тот, кто присмотрит за ним и прикроет спину, если будет необходимо.

Вдруг в машине раздался громкий писк. Стив, Баки и Наташа схватились за жетоны Мстителей, откуда и исходил звук. Отработанным движением Наташа вставила свой в центральную консоль приборной панели. Над ней тут же развернулась голограмма: на переднем плане — непокорные светлые локоны и маска Мисс Марвел, а за ними — кипящая битва.

— Мстители, общий сбор! — скомандовала она.

Стив машинально потянулся за щитом, которого у него не было. Тут же захотелось рвануть куда подальше из этой жестянки, которая меньше секунды назад казалась такой удобной и безопасной.

— Я справлюсь! — послышалось в отдалении. Сердце Стива сжалось. Это был голос Тони.

Мисс Марвел оглянулась, каждой клеточкой своего тела источая гнев. Перебросив волосы через плечо, она снова посмотрела в камеру:

— Координаты на ваших жетонах. Если вы близко, то нам понадобится ваша помощь.

Машина мгновенно ускорилась, Наташа с такой силой вцепилась в руль, что ее кожаные перчатки заскрипели. 

— Будем через десять минут, — ответила она.

Кэрол подмигнула. Перед тем, как соединение прервалось, они еще успели увидеть, как она влетела обратно в гущу схватки.

Тревога Стива, вынужденного ждать в бездействии, росла. Он должен был оказаться там, немедленно, или хотя бы отвечать за свои передвижения. А сейчас ему приходилось просто сидеть, позволив Наташе вести по своему разумению; доверить ей доставить их до пункта назначения с максимально возможной скоростью. Не то чтобы он не доверял Наташе: конечно же, доверял. Но конкретно в эту секунду Стиву до боли хотелось пихнуть ее на колени к Баки и занять место за рулем.

Стив уставился на подголовник водительского сидения и вдохнул раз, второй, третий. Каждый следующий выдох он делал все длиннее и длиннее, пытаясь успокоить натянутые нервы и снизить бьющий через край уровень адреналина. Пока рано. Десять минут. Пока рано. Стив проверил закрепленный на руке фотонный щит. Потом посмотрел на часы. Еще и минуты не прошло. Стив заерзал, сжал зубы и выглянул в окно. Черт бы всех побрал.

Баки тем временем проверял собственное оружие. Так как они возвращались с операции, все нужное для битвы у них было с собой. Только костюм у Баки был немного неприметнее, чем полагался Капитану Америке. Да и щит отсутствовал.

Вот почему Стив всегда таскал старичка с собой, даже на секретные миссии. Никогда не знаешь, во что вляпаешься и как изменится ситуация.

Но он больше не был Капитаном Америкой. Им был Баки. Стив должен просто довериться своему другу.

По-видимому, закончив с вооружением, Баки оглянулся назад:

— Все хорошо?

Стив отвернулся, боясь, что даже в тусклом свете приборной панели и прерывистом мигании фонарей его глаза выдадут слишком многое. Он и сам не совсем понимал, что прячет: грудь разрывалась от всплесков адреналина, тревоги и… то ли обиды, то ли предательства. Хотя это было бессмысленно и не давало толком подготовиться к сражению. Нужно было избавиться от них. Поэтому Стив засунул куда подальше все бурлившие эмоции и ответил Баки:

— Я готов.

Наступила пауза, во время которой — Стив знал — Баки изучал его. Даже если в оконном стекле, в которое он уставился, отражения Баки было не видно, он все равно чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Но пока Стив пытался снова обрести контроль над собой и настроиться на битву, его мало волновало, что думает Баки; он даже не стал пытаться озвучить, что творится у него на душе.

Впрочем, Баки, паршивец, сделал это за него. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

— Знаешь, Старк может сам о себе позаботиться. 

Стив моргнул. Несмотря на свои самые лучшие, самые твердые намерения, он понял, что помимо воли поворачивается к Баки:

— Что?

Первым делом Стив увидел помрачневшие глаза и нахмуренные брови — хотя голос Баки оставался спокойным. Точнее, он только походил на спокойный — но боже упаси Стиву когда-нибудь намекнуть на это Баки.

— Ты переживаешь за него…

— Я переживаю за всех Мстителей, когда я не с ними, — поправил его Стив.

Баки продолжил, словно бы и не заметив:

— Но он Железный Человек. С ним все будет в порядке. Тони…

— В деле заботы о себе Тони далеко не рекордсмен, — отрезал Стив.

Баки замолчал. Стив сделал вдох. Черт. Он дважды перебил Баки, когда тот всего лишь пытался из самых добрых побуждений проявить внимание к его чувствам. Даже если его умозаключения были совершенно неверны, Баки вел себя исключительно тактично, и Стив должен был заметить это и не огрызаться — пусть даже ненамеренно.

— Прости, — он заставил себя посмотреть Баки в глаза. — Конечно же, Мстители… — ведь дело в них всех, а не конкретно в Тони, — …могут позаботиться о себе. Но когда мы присоединимся к ним, мне станет легче на душе.

Баки с ворчанием отвернулся. Наташа прошептала ему что-то по-русски, и он ответил ей таким же шепотом. В его голосе не чувствовалось ни злости, ни обиды, и беспокойство Стива унялось. Снова откинувшись на спинку сидения, он посмотрел в окно. Краем глаза он увидел, как Баки ласково погладил бионической рукой бедро Наташи. Вид за окном становился все интереснее и интереснее. Нужно поскорее добраться до Мстителей и вступить в бой — тогда у Стива гора упадет с плеч.

Пожалуй, он еще отдельно убедится, что Тони не делает никаких глупостей — например, не жертвует собой ради спасения всех остальных. Даже для супергероя у этого человека уровень самосохранения был прискорбно низок. Что далеко ходить: сегодня он собирался сказать Кэрол, что не надо объявлять полный сбор, что он «справится». Это плохой знак, когда имеешь дело с Тони.

С учетом скоростных ограничений и расстояния их путь должен был занять не менее часа. Наташа практически сдержала свое обещание: десятиминутной отметки они достигли у самых границ Нью-Джерси. Видимо, центром атаки стала штаб-квартира «Старк Ресилиент», что было просто… Стив сжал зубы и приложил все усилия, чтобы, поправляя на запястье генератор фотонного щита, не раздавить его. Вся кровь в теле словно бы вскипела. Враг опознавался без труда — это снова был тот самый злодей с органической броней, которая так интересовала Тони. За техникой и бизнесом Тони, за самим Тони просто-напросто охотились.

Вот почему Тони кричал Кэрол, что он «справится». Потому что это была его проблема, в решение которой он не собирался никого вмешивать. Тони хотел сам с ней разобраться — и разобраться быстро.

Каждая минута, которую они потратили на дорогу, означала, что сражение тоже продлилось еще одну лишнюю минуту. А каждая минута сражения экспоненциально повышала риск поражения мирных целей. Разрушалось больше зданий, начиналось больше пожаров; соответственно, больше жителей города подвергалось разнообразным угрозам. Каждая минута, которую они потратили на дорогу, усиливала желание Тони покончить с этим, остановить злодея любой ценой — лишь бы не появились невинные жертвы.

Все они видели, какими могут быть последствия. Какие конфликты за собой влекут. Тони, наверное, отчаяннее всех будет пытаться прекратить боевые действия — пока не случилось непоправимое.

По мере приближения к эпицентру атаки — до него оставалось чуть больше пяти миль — в коммах сквозь треск и помехи начал пробиваться голос Тони. Ну и других Мстителей, конечно, тоже. Стив чуть не вцепился в свой наушник, мечтая выдрать оттуда все звуки, кроме голоса Тони.

— У меня все под контролем!

— Не вздумай! — раздался отчетливый возглас Кэрол, хотя на таком расстоянии прием был не самым устойчивым.

— Назад, Мисс Марвел, — рявкнул Тони. — У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы проанализировать их, и я с ними справлюсь. Отзови всех.

— Хватит вести себя, как упрямый осел, Железный Человек, — огрызнулась Кэрол.

Стив опустил голову низко-низко, практически прожигая взглядом дырки в своих черных штанах. Правую руку он прижимал к уху, придерживая комм так, как будто тот остался его единственным средством связи посреди разбушевавшегося моря. В каком-то смысле так оно и было. Разве что буря ревела не на море, а внутри Стива.

— Пять миль, — объявил Баки.

Стив рывком поднял голову, оценивая обстановку. Они попали в пробку. Скорее всего, потому что пытались прорваться туда, где уже стояли полицейские заграждения. Ближе они не подъедут.

По крайней мере, не быстрее, чем Стив добежит.

Он выскочил наружу, не дав Баки и шанса окликнуть и остановить его. Не дав Наташе даже выругаться по-русски или заехать на парковку. Стив миновал уже три квартала, когда услышал в коммах Баки и Наташу — они бросили машину и погнались за ним. Темная мостовая сама ложилась ему под ноги, и казалось — не успевал он миновать границы одного круга фонарного света, как уже влетал в другой.

Его совсем не волновало, как это выглядит со стороны. Он думал только о том, чтобы бежать как можно быстрее, чтобы добраться до Тони, чтобы… стать ему противовесом. Чтобы не дать ему совершить очевидную глупость, нелепо, напрасно принести себя в жертву. Ни один из членов команды не умел так действенно вразумлять Тони, как Стив. Никто так не поднаторел в уговорах отойти от самого края пропасти.

Но в половине случаев даже этого было мало.

Стив, продолжая бежать, внутренне поморщился. С каждым кварталом, с каждым размашистым шагом шум битвы в комме становился все слышнее.

Тони, по всей видимости, до сих пор пытался объяснить Мстителям, почему им нужно отступить и позволить ему самому со всем разобраться.

— Послушайте, просто послушайте: у них есть органическая нервная система — спорю с Пеппер на десять баксов, ха — и они все соединены в сеть. Эта сеть очень важна для них, они взаимодействуют… Нет, объяснять слишком долго, просто дайте мне сделать это!

— Железный Человек, назад! — крикнула Кэрол. Глухое оханье. Стон. Взрыв. Может, в Кэрол и попали, но в ответ она ударила вдвое сильнее. Сквозь одолевавшую его тревогу и всплеск адреналина Стив ощутил небольшой прилив гордости. Его Мстители всегда — даже сейчас, когда их уже нельзя было назвать его Мстителями, — давали ему поводы гордиться ими. 

В комме снова раздался голос Тони. Стив всегда узнавал его среди чужих голосов, сквозь любой шум, сопровождавший сражения. Тони что-то хрипло выкрикивал. А еще где-то там палили из репульсоров. Стив бежал, и бежал, и бежал, не сбавляя скорость. Битва приближалась — до нее оставалось где-то три мили, может, три с половиной. Теперь ее было слышно и без коммов. 

У Стива чуть не остановилось сердце — Тони заорал. Потом выматерился, и фоном снова завизжали перезаряжающиеся репульсоры.

— Мне нужно только перегрузить их! А для этого достаточно перегрузить всего одного, в лице меня, и тогда они все сделают бада-бум! Это же идеальное решение!

Стиву оставалась всего миля. Три минуты. Он ускорился.

На связь вышел Клинт:

— Эй, Джесс, глянь-ка…

— Попались.

Несколько взрывов.

— Трах-тарарах! — прорезался смех Клинта. — Получайте, жестянки!

— Что-что? — вмешалась Джесс.

— Ладно, ладно, ты задала им жара, Девочка-паук.

— Я Женщина-паук.

— Может, докажешь мне это? Например, после ужина?

— Отставить болтовню! — практически взвизгнула Кэрол, прерывая флирт Джесс и Клинта — если это был именно он. Стиву сейчас было не до того, чтобы задумываться об их отношениях. Он мог думать только о том, как не хватает воздуха в легких, как огнем горят мышцы, как ноют напряженные связки — и как нужно бежать быстрее, еще быстрее.

Полмили. Еще полмили — и он сможет остановить Тони.

Кэрол, благослови ее господь, старалась изо всех сил:

— Почему ты считаешь, что идеальным решением будет дать тебе смертельную нагрузку?

— Она не будет смертельной, — огрызнулся Тони.

— Найди способ сделать это так, чтобы не становиться на линию огня. Если все они соединены, просто перегрузи любого из них.

Еще три квартала. Кэрол нужно выиграть по крайней мере минуту, еще на минуту удержать Тони от реализации его безумного плана. Стив потом купит ей самый прекрасный подарок, какой сможет придумать. Может, самолет? Или, если она сама умеет летать, самолет ей уже не нужен? Ладно, что-нибудь купит.

Тони заполонил эфир техноболтовней. Стив вслушивался в нее, перепрыгивая через полицейские баррикады, пробегая прямо по брошенным автомобилям и все растущим завалам. Близко, близко, еще ближе.

— Они соединены, но не централизованы. Предположительно, для того чтобы они не взорвались, если мы выведем из строя одного из них; то есть предположительно, чтобы не случилось как раз то, что я предлагаю. Но они созданы на той же основе, что и я сам, у нас с ними одинаковые биомеханические сигнатуры. Если я подключусь к их сети, то смогу убедить, что я самый главный. И тогда, если я перегружу себя, то все они перегрузятся вместе со мной и погибнут.

— Все, что ты говоришь, только убеждает меня не делать этого.

— Да не убьет это меня! — голос Тони был пронизан отчаянием. — Есть только… ладно, есть шанс в три процента.

— Нет.

— Да ладно тебе, это всего три из ста! Риск погибнуть в автокатастрофе почти такой же, один к девяносто восьми.

Стив быстро прикинул. Потом, оттолкнувшись ногой от припаркованной машины, чтобы с наименьшими усилиями резко изменить направление, повернул налево. Вот они где. Он уже видел Тони и Кэрол, которые, каждый своим способом, расправлялись с роботами. Тони казался размытым ало-золотым пятном, окруженным почти непрерывным ослепительно-голубым сиянием от плюющихся вспышками репульсоров. Кэрол сверкала золотом: ее энергетические заряды проносились мимо зарядов Тони и добивали противников, по которым он промазал. От их объединенной взрывной мощи предрассветные сумерки превратились в белый день, так что Стиву было достаточно света, чтобы полностью оценить обстановку.

Стив, прижав ладонь к комму, вскочил на крышу автомобиля:

— Одна целая и две сотых процента, Тони. А ты хочешь принять на себя риск втрое больше… и то если верить тебе.

Стив швырнул фотонный щит, попав в надвигавшегося на Тони робота. Тот почти не изменил курса: может, дернулся немного, но быстро выровнялся. Поморщившись, Стив поймал щит. Эти механизмы были сделаны еще лучше предыдущих. Обезвредить их было куда тяжелее. Неудивительно, что Тони начал впадать в отчаяние.

Голоса Стива ему хватило, чтобы вздрогнуть и обернуться. Он выпустил заряд в оказавшегося за спиной робота, потом выстрелил еще раз, когда тот упал на землю, и еще, и еще, пока тот не остался лежать неподвижно, с дырой в туловище.

Не сказав ни здравствуй, ни до свидания, Тони взмыл обратно в воздух. Стив не обратил на это внимания. Вокруг бушевала битва. Не время для пустой вежливости. По крайней мере, именно так он должен был сказать себе.

Когда Тони наконец заговорил, его голос прозвучал виновато:

— Стив! Да, это… Черт. Когда ты успел сюда добраться?

— Ты не сделаешь этого, Тони.

Стив перекатился через автомобиль, когда очередной робот пронесся слишком близко. Спину обожгло репульсорным зарядом, и он отпрыгнул. Да, слишком близко. И… неправильно. Что именно неправильно? У Стива не было времени задумываться. Он развернулся кругом и, используя машину как прикрытие, изо всех сил швырнул щит. Тот глухо ударился о броню, прямо в место крепления головы к туловищу. 

Щит камнем упал вниз, а не отскочил, как положено. Робот как будто ничего и не заметил. Повозившись с ремнем на запястье, Стив по связи призвал щит обратно. 

Проклятье. Эти противники, пожалуй, были самыми серьезными из всех, с кем им доводилось сражаться в последнее время. Неудивительно, что Тони со своей самоубийственной тактикой решил пуститься во все тяжкие. Но более приемлемой она от этого не становилась.

Сильный взрыв сотряс землю, опрокинув Стива на автомобиль. Полсекунды спустя пришла ударная волна, распластав его по кузову. Стив, застонав, закатился под днище грузовика — собственно, только благодаря тому, что это был грузовик, ему и удалось туда закатиться — и переждал еще серию взрывов. Из своего укрытия он видел двух роботов, которые как выполняли, так и продолжали выполнять свою программу. Мимо пронесся Тони — на него, судя по всему, взрывы тоже никак не повлияли. Стив поморщился. Они слишком сильно походили на Тони…

Стоп. Не вылезая из-под грузовика, Стив осторожно потянулся. Спину жгло. Вот что было неправильно.

В одно движение Стив выкатился на улицу и бросил щит. Тот попал в ладонь робота. Поймав щит на обратном ходу, Стив рванул в противоположную сторону, уворачиваясь от выстрелов. Оставалось только надеяться…

Взрыв. Стив, усмехнувшись, нырнул за мусорный бак, пропуская над головой огромные куски металла. 

— Железный Человек! — Стив прижал палец к комму.

— Отличный выстрел, Кэп. Видел.

— Коммандер, — напомнил Стив, но без особого пыла. Ему просто подумалось, что нужно указать на разницу до того, как сюда прибудут Баки с Наташей. — У них другая энергия, — озвучил он свою догадку. — У них…

— Нет, не другая. — Тони сделал мертвую петлю, паля по очередному роботу. Эта дрянь даже не дернулась. Бессильный выдох Тони громко отдался в комме.

Стив, зарычав, прижал к уху уже всю ладонь:

— Старк, послушай меня. Их репульсорная энергия обжигает. Вот как я вырубил предыдущего: ударил в порт репульсора на ладони. Я не присматривался, но вроде бы, когда он попытался выстрелить этой рукой, она взорвалась. 

— Что значит — обжигает? — вместо того, чтобы с облегчением воспринять новую информацию, Тони почему-то запаниковал. Даже сильнее, чем раньше, когда он пытался убедить Кэрол дать ему разобраться с роботами путем «самоперегрузки», что бы это ни значило.

Но ведь Стив только что расправился с противником, воспользовавшись этой самой информацией. Почему мысли Тони пошли в какую-то другую сторону?

Пока Тони занимался тем, что пытался заставить своего преследователя врезаться в землю, Стив сосредоточился на комме:

— Мисс Марвел, передай остальным Мстителям, чтобы целились в порты репульсоров. Они работают не так, как в броне Железного Человека: если их повредить, то…

— Нет! — вмешался Тони. — Нет, стойте, отбой!

— Тони…

— Кэп, послушай меня, — голос Тони был напуганным. Умоляющим. Стив заморгал и инстинктивно выпрямился. Заряд репульсора тут же метнулся в его сторону, заставив снова засесть за мусорный бак. Черт. Стив прижал ладонь к боку, потом отнял и посмотрел. Наполовину ожог, наполовину открытая рана. Великолепно. Не то чтобы совсем плохо, но и не так уж приятно. Стив сжал зубы и решил, что надо убираться отсюда как можно скорее, пока его не загнали в угол.

Он пулей вылетел из своего укрытия и швырнул щит, чтобы отвлечь на него неизбежный шквал зарядов. Уже на бегу Стив выдохнул:

— Я весь внимание, Железный Человек. 

Справа тянулась стена, поэтому Стив не забывал посматривать налево. Четыре робота, которые успели добраться до покинутой им улочки, уже заново наводили прицел. Стив, зарычав, оттолкнулся от стены и выскочил на проезжую часть. Упал, перекатился, крепко держа над головой щит, который заслонял его от выстрелов. Теперь Стив оказался за спиной роботов — и хотя они были быстры, моментально развернуться они все равно не могли. В воздухе на это требовалось больше времени, чем на земле, где под ногами была твердая опора — чем и воспользовался Стив.

Он улучил момент, чтобы посмотреть вперед. В конце проспекта виднелось здание «Старк Ресилиент», жизнерадостно и ярко мерцающее огнями в полумраке. Стив только что его заметил — до этого он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не дать Тони совершить никаких глупостей. Внезапно оказалось, что до штаб-квартиры меньше двух кварталов. Судя по следам возгораний вдоль улицы и завалам, роботы двигались именно туда, медленно, но верно. У Мстителей не получалось успешно их сдерживать: только приостановить.

— Стив, помнишь, я сказал, что они соединены?

Он понял, что Тони говорит с ним по выделенной линии. Это не означало ничего хорошего. Ощутив прилив сил, Стив понесся к тому месту, где непосредственно шел бой. Он не даст роботам добраться до компании Тони. До мастерской Тони. До дома Тони. Тони несколько месяцев возводил его от самого фундамента: нельзя было позволить вражеским механизмам уничтожить такой труд. Стив должен был остановить их любой ценой.

— Какое это имеет отношение к их энергии? — буркнул Стив. Он уже чувствовал, как надвигается одышка: он выжимал из себя все возможное. Еще квартал. Еще квартал — и он опередит нападающих, он сможет уничтожить их одного за другим, не дав приблизиться к «Старк Ресилиент». Нужно просто метить в порты репульсоров и надеяться, что роботы продолжат стрелять из них, несмотря на повреждения. Не самая худшая стратегия из тех, которыми он пользовался: действовать медленно, но верно.

— Смотри.

На секунду отвлекшись от своей задачи, Стив оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как к нему летит Тони, полыхая огнем РТ. Он замер почти вплотную к очередному роботу и явно прицелился в порт репульсора. Некоторое время робот стрелял из невредимого порта, но потом сделал ошибку, подняв другую руку. Она взорвалась, но…

Стив перекувыркнулся через стоявшую сзади машину, а потом растянулся на решетке ливневой канализации — ударной волной машину пронесло у него над головой.

Стив попытался вдохнуть и на две секунды впал в панику, решив, что от силы взрыва легкие просто спались. Потом он полной грудью втянул воздух и закашлялся, содрогаясь всем телом. В щеку, в руку, в ладонь впивались ячейки решетки, и Стив начал медленно отклеиваться от нее. Бок, тесно познакомившийся с энергетическим зарядом, отчаянно застонал — его вдобавок ободрало об асфальт. Стив сжал зубы и, не обращая внимания на боль, поднапрягся и встал.

— Железный Человек! — кричала Кэрол в комме. — Какого хрена это было?

— Это была демонстрация специально для вас, любителей учиться на собственном опыте, — огрызнулся Тони, снова переключившись на общий канал. Стив осмотрел окрестности. Остальные роботы пока держались в отдалении, но это ненадолго. Стив воспользовался паузой, чтобы, опершись ладонями о колени, отдышаться.

Он понял, что имел в виду Тони. Тот мог уже не договаривать вслух.

Хотя Тони все равно продолжил:

— Коммандер Давайте-Отбросим-Все-Сомнения обнаружил, что можно уничтожать наших противников, выводя из строя их репульсорные порты, помните? — он фыркнул. — Вот только, блядь, я еще пять часов назад сказал, когда они только появились и попытались атаковать мою, мать их, собственность: они все соединены. Если взорвать одного, остальные в равной мере впитают высвободившуюся энергию. То есть с каждым взрывом…

— …их энергия увеличивается, — закончил за него Стив. — И взрывы становятся все сильнее и сильнее. Железный Человек, какая…

Тони был уже наготове:

— К «Старк Ресилиент» слетелось примерно пять десятков роботов. К тому времени, как мы добьем последнего, сила взрыва составит четыре килотонны в тротиловом эквиваленте. 

— Стив, — Тони снова перешел на выделенную линию. От серьезности в его голосе у Стива перехватило дыхание. — Стив, это будет все равно что уронить ядерную бомбу посреди Нью-Джерси. Я должен сделать то, что хотел с самого начала.

— Железный Человек, — прохрипел Стив. Роботы перегруппировались и снова нацелились на него. Точнее, снова нацелились на «Старк Ресилиент». А Стив стоял у них на пути. Он взвесил на руке свой щит, смерив противников взглядом. Должен быть способ остановить их, не причинив никому вреда. Такой способ всегда есть. — Тони, — поправился Стив. Может, хоть это пробьется к мозгу сквозь непрошибаемый череп Тони Старка. — Я услышал твои слова о том, что мой метод не сработает. Но я ничего не услышал о том, что самоубийство — это единственная альтернатива. Я задержу их, а ты придумаешь что-нибудь еще.

Напрягая плечи, Стив отвел щит назад, а потом швырнул в шею ближайшего робота — намеренно избегая всех репульсорных портов. Как только щит улетел, Стив вскочил на ближайшую машину — та, которая перевернулась на крышу после инициированного Тони взрыва. Под ногами мешались центральная ось, выхлопная труба и другие покореженные, переломанные детали, располагавшиеся на днище автомобиля. Металл еще пылал жаром, и Стив не задержался там и на секунду — едва коснувшись кончиками пальцев чуть не расплавившейся поверхности, он подпрыгнул, всем телом устремившись вверх. Его целью был уступ на уровне второго этажа ближайшего здания.

Перевернувшись еще в прыжке, он легко приземлился и побежал по осыпающимся кирпичам. Он нацелился на робота, в которого швырнул свой щит — тот надежно застрял в бронированной шее. Прямо перед ним завис другой робот, но если использовать его в качестве временной опоры, то как раз можно будет добраться до нужного.

Стив выдохнул и прыгнул.

Робот, выбранный в качестве опоры, отлетел в сторону. У Стива даже не было времени изумленно распахнуть глаза — он уже стремительно падал. Но не успел он сгруппироваться, чтобы перекатом скомпенсировать удар о землю, как падение прекратилось. Тони его подхватил.

Ему не нужно было ни додумывать, ни подсказывать, ни обсуждать свои намерения. Тони и так все понял и доставил его прямо к нужному роботу. Стиву осталось только вовремя спрыгнуть: он оседлал бронированные плечи, плавно наклонился, вытащил свой щит и, высоко занеся его, опустил на шею. Один, два, три раза. Робот едва-едва дернулся. В ушах свистел ветер, едкий дым от предыдущих двух взрывов жег глаза. Поморщившись, Стив, помимо попыток усидеть на враге, сосредоточился на том, чтобы расправиться с ним. С рычанием он ударил щитом еще полдюжины, дюжину раз, метя по одной и той же точке на шее. Бедра соскальзывали, но Стив только сжимал их сильнее, удерживаясь на полированной поверхности.

По броне пошла трещина. Стив прикрепил щит обратно к наручу и просунул правую ладонь прямо в трещину. Он принялся рвать металл голыми руками; перчатки давно порвались, пальцы кровоточили. Ничего, заживут. Проделав широкую дыру, Стив запустил туда уже обе руки, выдирая все, что под них попадалось: провода, винты, болты… матерь божья, оттуда потекла кровь, брызнула струей, как из артерии, — и прямо на него. Борясь с ужасом и отвращением, Стив продолжал, несмотря ни на что, вырывать какие-то части, которые были слишком мягкими для механических. Пальцы скользили по жидкости — но эта жидкость не была ни машинным маслом, ни топливом.

Робот задрожал, начиная неуклонно снижаться. Стив только стиснул бедра сильнее, углубляясь все дальше и дальше в провода, вены и какую-то непонятную хрень, которая только отделялась от внутренностей машины.

До асфальта оставался всего один фут, когда Стив ловко приземлился на четвереньки — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как робот зрелищно падает… и не взрывается. Облегченно выдохнув, Стив поднял взгляд. Одним меньше.

Он оглянулся. За время драки его отнесло назад на один квартал. «Старк Ресилиент» находился прямо на противоположном конце улицы. Стив снова огляделся. Даже не имея датчиков Тони, снабжающих его полной информацией, он мог сосчитать оставшихся противников. В воздухе по-прежнему висело как минимум три дюжины роботов — даже с учетом всех тех, которых Кэрол и Тони отправили в отключку, а Клинт, Джесс и Человек-Паук лишили возможности двигаться. 

Черт.

Их было слишком много. Но, может, если выиграть достаточно времени, если продолжить сражаться, уничтожая их одного за другим, Тони предложит другое решение. Сумеет найти третий вариант, если мозгу не нужно будет работать в авральном режиме, и разрубит гордиев узел. Стив отказывался верить в то, что самоубийственный подвиг Тони — это единственный выход… если не рассматривать всерьез тот, где Джерси будет стерт с лица земли. И нет, рассматривать его всерьез нельзя, даже если Клинт будет в своем репертуаре и скажет, что он не совсем уж неприемлем. 

— Закончил расчеты, Кэп?

Тони, пролетев над ним, швырнул на асфальт очередную вражескую броню и в омерзительно жуткой манере начал вырывать из нее внутренности. Если смотреть посторонним взглядом — то два робота кидались друг на друга, стремясь добраться до жизненно важных органов, как пара одичавших псов. Эдакий арт-проект, символизирующий жестокость эволюции и природы, которая лежит в основе даже самых возвышенных технологических достижений человечества. Стив наблюдал за этим одновременно и с благоговейным ужасом, и с отвращением: Тони одним движением выдернул целый пучок вен и артерий, а потом уронил на землю эту сеть кровоточащих разветвленных трубок. Раздался влажный шлепок. Стив услышал его даже сквозь яростный шум битвы. 

— Я смогу задержать их, — ответил Стив. Тони снова выбрал для разговора выделенную линию. Не к добру. — У нас с Кэрол получится их обезвредить. А Клинт и наши Паучки будут их обездвиживать. Вместе мы справимся, Тони. Мы команда. Нам просто нужно дать тебе достаточно времени, чтобы…

— Они у меня на пороге, Стив, — возразил Тони. Внезапно Стив понял, что он так и не оставил в покое поверженного им робота. Он… закапывался все дальше, вытаскивал один орган за другим и изучающе вертел их в руках. Стива затопило волной ужаса. Тони собирается сделать то, что решил. Тони собирается убить себя, чтобы остановить атаку.

Стив не допустит этого.

Толком не додумав мысль, не осознав, какая именно догадка всплыла в подсознании, Стив помчался вниз по улице. Тони все еще занимался броней — вытаскивал и откладывал в сторону ненужное, рассматривал то, что казалось ему важным. Уворачиваясь и уклоняясь от выстрелов, Стив бежал, стараясь опередить Тони.

— Как думаешь, чем я должен ответить на это?

— Тони! — крикнул Стив.

Тони двигался быстрее. Наверное, он всегда двигался быстрее. К его услугам был Экстремис. К его услугам были технологии. К его услугам было будущее: он всегда оказывался впереди Стива, всегда превосходил его. Со всеми своими мышцами и сухожилиями, со всей своей силой и энергией он никогда не мог поспеть за Тони. Глаза, неотрывно следившие за ним, жгло: осталось всего полквартала, а пальцы порхали над останками брони все стремительнее, вытворяя такое, что Стиву, пожалуй, никогда не постичь.

— Тони, нет! — снова закричал он. — Тони! — Ему ни за что не успеть.

— Согласись, благородный человек сейчас сказал бы: «Не смотри на это», — Тони практически шептал.

Стиву оставалось семьдесят футов.

— Тони, не смей!

Тридцать.

— Но кому придет в голову назвать меня благородным? Слышишь, Стив…

— Тони!

— Смотри.

Вспышка. Гул — за пределами обычного человеческого слуха, но различимый для Стива. 

Мир рухнул вокруг.

С неба посыпались роботы, как рой мошкары, настигнутый мухобойкой. Но Стив упорно смотрел только перед собой и видел, как Тони оседает на землю. Стив сумел добежать до него как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить, — но слишком поздно, чтобы остановить.

Он отчаянно зашарил руками по броне, нащупывая крошечные, известные только ему защелки — как раз для ручного управления. В подмышках, на внутренней стороне бедер. Броня моментально распалась, тяжелая и неуклюжая: ничего похожего на тот жидкий металл, которым она была под контролем Тони, когда он с легкостью то вызывал ее, то прятал внутри своего тела.

Не представляя, сможет ли он хоть чем-нибудь помочь, и совершенно не задумываясь об этом, Стив одним махом расчистил, насколько было возможно, участок земли от железных обломков и пластин брони и положил Тони туда. Не обращая внимания на панику, подступающую к горлу, он проверил основные жизненные показатели. Пульса не было. Дыхания тоже. С момента падения прошло примерно пятнадцать секунд.

Бережно, помня о своей суперсолдатской силе, Стив откинул голову Тони назад и зажал ему нос. Нагнувшись, он выдохнул в рот Тони — не во всю мощь своих легких, только не во всю мощь. Он знал, что, перестаравшись, может накачать футбольный мяч так, что тот взорвется. Поэтому Стив постоянно держал в памяти, ни на минуту не забывал, что под его ладонями сейчас — во всех смыслах более чем человеческое тело Тони.

Сто ударов в минуту. Так его учили. Стив осторожно начал надавливать на грудь, каждую секунду опасаясь, что треснут ребра, что он нажмет слишком сильно и сломает их, что случайно вдавит РТ внутрь. Он боялся, он паниковал, адреналин бил ключом в каждом капилляре — как будто вот-вот начнет сочиться из пор, — но он должен был сохранять хладнокровие. Если потерять контроль над собой — вернуть Тони к жизни не удастся. Если потерять контроль над собой — Тони умрет.

Тридцать толчков. Стив снова зажал нос Тони и наклонился к его рту. Один выдох. Второй. И снова непрямой массаж сердца.

Стив не испытывал иллюзий, что от его действий Тони сразу же очнется. Здесь нужен был ученый — кто-нибудь вроде… Рида, или Пима, или Маккоя. От Стива требуется только снабжать кровь кислородом и заставлять ее циркулировать по венам Тони как можно дольше. На это он точно способен. А на перезагрузку РТ — нет.

Внезапно Тони вскинулся, разевая рот как рыба на суше. Стив отодвинулся, смаргивая с глаз пепел и дым: броня быстро облекла тяжело дышащего Тони, а потом втянулась под кожу. Тони содрогнулся раз, другой. Потом с неожиданным «опля!» вскочил и огляделся.

Стив, не отрывая от него взгляда, вскочил вместе с ним. Тони со смехом закружился на месте, по-детски стреляя из пальца в поверженных роботов. Штаб-квартира «Старк Ресилиент», целая и невредимая, стояла в конце улицы. Тони показал на нее, потом на Стива, потом развел руки, как бы охватывая всю картину кровавого побоища целиком. И радостно завопил:

— Ты это видел?! — Он ударил воздух кулаком и начал исполнять символический победный танец. — Выкуси! Ха, ты решил, что это отличная идея — подключить своих роботов к нервной системе, чтобы на макроуровне воспользоваться физическим преимуществом роя псевдо-наноботов? Конечно, ведь нет никакого способа взорвать их всех разом, если они вбирают в себя энергию погибших товарищей! Что?! Гребаный ты ублюдок, ты считал, что Тони Старк не сможет остановить тебя?!

Со смехом и дикими криками, как полный идиот, Тони дотанцевал до Стива.

Стив ударил его прямо в челюсть. 

Тони даже не попытался защитить себя. Его голова мотнулась в сторону, и он, заморгав, осторожно коснулся щеки:

— Стив?

Будь оно все проклято. В голосе Тони слышались обида и полное непонимание. Праздничный настрой мгновенно ушел, сменившись настороженным недоумением. Как у щенка, которого пнули ни за что ни про что. Сердце Стива болезненно сжалось в груди. Тони был неправ, Тони вел себя как упрямый осел, но он этого не осознавал. Конечно, это не оправдание, но…

Стив мягко положил руку на плечо Тони, не торопясь, чтобы убедить его в своих мирных намерениях. Тони даже не дернулся — только поднял голову, ища взгляд Стива. Он по-прежнему держал ладонь на горящей щеке. 

— Извини, — пробормотал Стив и положил свою руку поверх его, словно этим мог исцелить наливающийся синяк. Тихо выдохнув, Стив прислонился лбом ко лбу Тони. Он хотел так стоять столько, сколько получится, просто дыша с Тони одним воздухом.

— Напугал тебя, да?

Стив помотал головой. Он уже успел закрыть глаза, но совершенно не помнил, когда именно.

— Ты — нечто, Железный Человек, ты это знаешь?

— Мне часто такое говорят, — усмехнулся Тони.

— Не надо, — потребовал Стив. Только… договорить он не смог. Потому что… Тони, не надо. Лишь об этом Стив думал. Сказать ему было больше нечего.

Но, видимо, и этого было достаточно, потому что Тони кивнул, все еще упираясь лбом в его лоб.

— Хорошо. — Он обхватил рукой затылок Стива. — Хорошо.

— Стив, — не узнать голос Баки было невозможно.

Стив неохотно отстранился, но не смог удержаться и напоследок еще раз наскоро ощупал и осмотрел Тони. Тот только ухмыльнулся и отпихнул его. Стив обвел пальцами уже полностью сформировавшийся синяк, но Тони покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться. Ничего страшного, все в порядке, читалось в его глазах. Стив все равно почувствовал, как живот скрутило приступом вины — хотя ее почти перевешивали страх и ужас, испытанные им при виде так беспечно распорядившегося своей жизнью Тони.

— Капитан, — поприветствовал он Баки.

Позади он заметил Наташу. Она рассматривала роботов и о чем-то разговаривала с Клинтом, который успел слезть со своего насеста.

Баки через плечо Стива посмотрел на Тони. Стив почти неосознанно проследил за этим взглядом. Тони растирал щеку и осторожно двигал подбородком туда-сюда, хрустя челюстью. Стив поморщился. До такого он доходить не собирался. На тот момент в нем смешались взрыв адреналина, неимоверная тревога и такое же неимоверное облегчение, выдав непредсказуемую реакцию.

Баки наклонился к нему: 

— Это станет проблемой? — прошептал он.

Стив моргнул. Оглянулся на Тони, который ослепил его ухмылкой и вздернул большой палец вверх, и снова повернулся к Баки:

— Что именно должно стать проблемой?

— Вы двое, — сказал Баки, как будто это все объясняло.

— Он отказался подчиняться моим приказам… 

— Не ты должен был их отдавать. 

— Он пошел на самоубийство…

— Он лучше всех нас вместе взятых представлял, что можно и нужно сделать.

Стив прикусил язык. В этом споре ему было не выиграть, поэтому он, сжав зубы, просто кивнул Баки.

— Никаких проблем не будет, — пообещал он. Правда, он не совсем понимал, что именно пообещал. Он не мог пообещать, что перестанет так переживать за Тони, и не мог признать, что его реакция на случившееся была неоправданной. Он мог пообещать, что впредь будет соблюдать субординацию, хотя по сути его статус был выше, чем у любого здесь: выше, чем у Баки, чем у Кэрол, чем у Тони, выше даже, чем у Марии Хилл.

Он мог пообещать, что будет доверять Тони, если дело касается техники, в особенности — брони. Но если дело касалось инстинкта самосохранения, если дело касалось самого Тони — доверять ему было никак нельзя. Стив доверил бы Тони свою жизнь, жизнь любого из членов команды — но только не его собственную. Этого он пообещать не мог.

Баки похлопал его по плечу и пошел прочь. Вздохнув, Стив развернулся к Тони. Его до сих пор не покидало желание убедиться, что с тем все в порядке. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось отправить Тони прямиком в больницу на полную диагностику. Правда, услышав такое предложение, Тони наверняка отговорится РТ и Экстремисом, а потом примется оскорблять американскую систему здравоохранения. Поэтому Стив просто подошел к нему, еще раз провел пальцами по щеке, а потом начал ощупывать на предмет незамеченных ранее повреждений.

Тони терпеливо стоял, пережидая приступ заботы, только глаза закатил:

— Пользуешься случаем, чтобы меня полапать?

— Можешь придумать себе любое объяснение, главное, дай мне закончить, — спокойно попросил Стив.

Тони как-то подозрительно довольно хмыкнул, но Стив пропустил это мимо ушей. Он осторожно прощупал ребра, руки, ноги. Даже приподнял голову Тони за подбородок и, оттянув веки, помахал рукой перед его лицом. На удивление, Тони, не сопротивляясь этой проверке на сотрясение мозга, спокойно смотрел прямо перед собой.

Когда Стив наконец его отпустил, Тони ухмыльнулся и потер щеку:

— Если честно, сильнее всего мне досталось от тебя.

— Неужели? — огрызнулся Стив. — Что, остановка сердца и дыхания теперь котируются ниже, чем удар в челюсть?

Тони беззаботно пожал плечами, сияя улыбкой в свете нового утра. Стив моргнул, осознав, что уже взошло солнце. Он только сейчас это понял.

— Ну, у тебя удар поставлен чертовски хорошо, — вздохнул Тони.

— Вы даже хуже, чем Хэнк и Джен, — из-за спины раздался сдавленный смешок. Стив не глядя опознал Клинта. Обернувшись, он увидел, что растрепанный, взъерошенный Клинт улыбается ему, держа в руках свой драгоценный лук, уже упакованный в футляр. 

— Это не смешно, — нахмурился Стив. Над домашним насилием смеяться нельзя.

Вина из-за того, что он набросился на Тони, не дав ему толком прийти в себя, по-прежнему сидела глубоко в животе и уходить не собиралась. Сейчас Тони был бодр и свеж, но это, возможно, только под влиянием адреналина. Он прошел через совершенно безнадежную ситуацию — настало время помучить себя за сделанное. Однако Стив не хотел, чтобы Тони в своем стиле решил, что заслужил эту боль.

Клинт, закатив глаза, мотнул головой в сторону Тони:

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Тони недоуменно захлопал глазами. На голове у него творился полный беспорядок: местами волосы прилипли, местами — встопорщились.

— Ты о чем чирикаешь, птичка певчая?

Клинт смерил Тони сердитым взглядом:

— Вы со Стивом. Только не говори мне, что это был ваш первый поцелуй.

Тони распахнул глаза, и Стив во второй раз за день почувствовал, как мир уходит у него из-под ног. Дернувшись вперед, он вытянул руку:

— Это была реанимация! — практически выкрикнул он. — Я просто выполнял реанимационные действия.

— Знаешь, рекомендации в данном случае немного изменились. Целоваться больше не нужно.

Стив заморгал:

— Что?

Клинт повертел стрелу между пальцами:

— Ой, да брось, ты должен был об этом знать. Ты же у нас мистер Правила-и-Инструкции. Теперь нужен только непрямой массаж сердца, никакого дыхания «рот в рот». Так что, поверь взгляду со стороны, ты просто воспользовался своим положением, чтобы лишний раз поцеловаться.

Тони откровенно занервничал. Судя по его лицу, он собирался как можно быстрее удрать отсюда. Стив хотел все исправить, должен был все исправить, но понятия не имел, с чего начать — да и что вообще пошло не так. И он действительно не знал об изменениях в руководстве по реанимационным мероприятиям! Наверное, когда их обновляли, он лежал мертвее мертвого.

— Тони, — тихо позвал Стив. Тони поднял на него взгляд, и Стив осторожно улыбнулся. — Клинт? — окликнул он через плечо, не разрывая зрительный контакт с Тони. — Может, как-нибудь потренируешься вести себя не как полный засранец?

Это прозвучало грубо — может, даже чересчур грубо, — но зато Тони улыбнулся. И даже сделал шаг к Стиву и пихнул его в плечо. Рассмеявшись, Стив слегка взъерошил ему волосы и приобнял его.

— Больше никогда так не делай, — прошептал он на ухо Тони.

Он вздрогнул и медленно пожал плечами:

— Ну да, ну да. Но ведь это сработало? С позволения сказать, я проявил себя настоящим гением.

— Только в следующий раз, проявляя свой гений, не умирай, хорошо? — попросил Стив.

Извернувшись под его тяжелой рукой, Тони посмотрел ему в глаза и ухмыльнулся — только мягче, чем обычно.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Раз уж ты просишь.

Позабытый Клинт унесся прочь, бормоча что-то о Кейт, заказе пиццы и людях, которые его ценят. Стив предпочел не заметить его уход, лишь бы не выпускать Тони. Может, ему даже удастся убедить Тони пропустить зачистку территории ради нескольких лишних часов сна. В конце концов, его спальня была всего в двух кварталах отсюда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Körper» — нем.: туловище, тело.


	9. Глава 8

Тони был сама сосредоточенность. Он очень, очень тщательно сосредоточился на технологии. Изо всех сил сосредоточился на матрице светящихся электродов прямо под поверхностью одного конкретного телевизора, стоящего перед ним. Он действительно чувствовал эти электроды, чувствовал, какие сигналы они испускают и какие узоры из них создаются. Он с закрытыми глазами видел изображение на экране — исключительно благодаря этому восприятию электрических импульсов, которые то подсвечивали, то затемняли крошечные кристаллы в пиксель шириной. Как будто он и вправду читал некий шрифт Брайля своим новым экстрасенсорным чутьем, порожденным Экстремисом. Хотя в данный момент он вообще-то не читал, а пытался кое-что изменить, подправить одну очень, очень маленькую деталь. Нужно было только выстроить последовательность сигналов в нужном порядке...

— Тони, перестань пририсовывать усы игрокам.

Тони потерял концентрацию, и изображение, померцав, приняло нормальный вид. Он вздохнул. А ведь это было так сложно. Стив мог бы хоть как-то показать, что оценил его способности.

Когда он намекнул на это Стиву, тот только со снисходительным видом ткнул его в ребра. Обиженно заворчав, Тони отстал от Стива. Никаких сомнений: этот засранец просто смеялся над ним, хотя его взгляд не отрывался от экрана. Тони надулся.

Очень громко вздохнув, он вытащил телефон и уткнулся в него. Потом заскучал и убрал его обратно. Потом снова заскучал, снова вытащил телефон и снова закопался в нем. Тридцать секунд спустя он с очередным вздохом бросил телефон на журнальный столик. Да, возможно, он не слишком хорошо продумал свое предложение провести немного времени со Стивом, чтобы помочь ему отвлечься от всей этой ерунды с Золой.

После легонькой, коротенькой перестрелки, после которой Стив реально переживал несколько дней, хотя Тони всего-то в очередной раз побывал при смерти, ну чего там переживать, делов-то, — Стив с готовностью поделился с Тони информацией, собранной им в разведке с Баки и Наташей. Они вместе посидели над сканами документов, и Тони, где смог, высказал свое экспертное мнение.

Но с тех пор прошло уже две недели, и след снова остыл. Стив начал слишком сильно заморачиваться из-за этого — даже Тони, поглощенный мыслями об уничтоженной и заново воссозданной армии роботов, заметил его нервозность. И тогда он — в своих вечных попытках стать самым глупым гением на планете — хитро подмигнул и предложил Стиву отвлечься.

Он не ожидал, что Стив примет его предложение. Еще более он не ожидал, что Стив заставит его высидеть с ним всю игру бруклинских «Доджерс» (несколько лет назад Тони в своем придурочном желании осчастливить Стива купил эту команду и вернул их в Бруклин — ну, заодно и перебросил «Метс» из Квинса в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы те заняли место «Доджерс». Долгая история. Забыть и не вспоминать).

Шел только второй иннинг, а Тони уже заскучал.

Пробурчав что-то невнятное, Тони сбросил с себя сникерсы, потом стянул носки. Положил ноги на журнальный столик — просто чтобы увидеть, какая у Стива будет реакция. Подождал секунду. Еще подождал. Глянул на Стива, смотревшего игру... Ноль реакции.

Тони тяжело вздохнул. В тридцатый раз за минуту прихватил пальцами ног край столика. Этот диван был дико неудобным. Хотя, может, дело в самом Тони. Когда он в последний раз именно сидел на диване, а не урывал на нем короткий сон между лабораторными запоями? Может, именно в этом заключалась проблема: он сам себе был неудобен. Заворчав уже на себя, Тони развернулся на девяносто градусов, засунув ноги между спинкой дивана и задницей Стива так, чтобы смотреть телевизор лежа на боку.

Ни хрена. Такая же лажа. Застонав, Тони снова заерзал и перекатился на живот. Вытащил ноги из-за спины Стива и положил ему на колени. Развалился, свесив одну руку вниз. Чувак в телевизоре надолго уставился на другого чувака... потом отошел от места броска и сделал еще полдюжины тренировочных взмахов. Поправил перчатки. Потопал ногами. Снова сделал шаг на место для броска...

— Стииив, — заныл Тони.

— Мне напомнить, что ты сам вызвался?

Тони перевернулся и уставился в спинку дивана. Потом перевернулся еще раз и оказался лежащим на спине. Еще один переворот, по другой оси — и он, согнувшись, опустил голову на колени Стива; теперь его ноги свисали с края. Громко засопев, Тони зарылся лицом в живот Стива... и рассмеялся: тот дернулся. А потом рассмеялся еще сильнее, когда Стив тяжело вздохнул и ткнул его в лоб.

— Перестань, — буркнул Стив.

Но теперь-то у Тони была его любимая вещь — информация. Даже нет, не так — новая информация. Оказывается, Капитан Америка боится щекотки.

Поворочавшись, Тони подтянул рубашку Стива повыше и коснулся пальцами кожи. Живот Стива снова дернулся. Тони, едва касаясь, проследил линии проступающих мышц: слева, справа, посередине. Когда это не принесло никакого результата, кроме тщательно сдерживаемых мускульных сокращений, Тони решил попробовать по-другому: осторожно провел пальцем от пупка вниз, приглаживая попутно светлые завитки, которые становились чем дальше, тем гуще.

Когда Тони уже почти добрался до резинки домашних штанов, его шлепнули по руке и схватили за запястье. Тони ослепительно улыбнулся: сквозь напускную ярость во взгляде Стива проглядывало откровенное веселье. 

— Что? — с невинным видом спросил Тони.

Стив наклонил голову, зеркально повторив выражение его лица.

О нет. Глаза Тони расширились. О нет. Стив изображал из себя невинность.

И не успел он убраться подальше, как Стив сцапал его и приподнял. У Тони не было ни единого шанса вырваться из его крепких рук, поэтому он обмяк, надеясь, что Стив от неожиданности уронит его.

Конечно же, этого не произошло. Великолепный стратег, что с него возьмешь. Та еще сволочь.

Тони внезапно придавили спиной к дивану. А потом начали задирать его рубашку, и Тони снова широко распахнул глаза. Вот теперь он начал вырываться из хватки Стива, пытаясь то пнуть его, то вывернуться, то оттолкнуть. Но Стив слишком хорошо знал свое дело: железными бедрами он сжимал бедра Тони, широкой ладонью — цепко удерживал кисти. А другой рукой тем временем все тянул за ткань, наконец обнажая живот. Тони еще немного подергался.

Стив сверкнул улыбкой и наклонил голову. Тони задохнулся и дрыгнул ногами. 

— Стив-Стив-Стив, что... Что ты делаешь, Стив!

Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, брови взлетели на лоб. Губы Стива опускались все ниже, они... Тони внезапно скрутило желанием, как будто электрическим током ударило прямо в пах. Нет-нет-нет, неужели Стив...

И тут Стив фыркнул ему в живот.

Тони залился смехом, дергая бедрами: губы Стива щекотно двигались по коже. Тони заерзал сильнее, пытаясь избежать этого невыносимого ощущения. Но Стив был жесток и неумолим: с немыслимым сосредоточением он раз за разом наклонялся и фыркал в живот Тони.

Покраснев, почти ослепнув от текущих слез, Тони начал сражаться буквально не на жизнь, а на смерть. Наконец ему удалось выбраться из-под Стива — правда, он сразу же шлепнулся задницей прямо на пол. Стив с веселым блеском в глазах посмотрел на него сверху вниз; лицо у него было таким же румяным, как наверняка и у самого Тони.

— Сдаешься?

Тони закатил глаза.

— Да, да, — пробурчал он и, помахав рукой, протянул ее Стиву, чтобы тот помог ему забраться обратно на диван. Тони прислонился к уже севшему Стиву, переводя дыхание. 

— Теперь ты дашь мне посмотреть игру?

Тони заворчал и пихнул Стива плечом в плечо:

— Заткнись и передай мне еще эля.

Стив, улыбнувшись, взял со стола банку имбирного эля и даже открыл ее, прежде чем отдать ему. Потом покровительственно потрепал Тони по волосам — тот оттолкнул его и припал к напитку. Дурацкая суперсолдатская сыворотка. А в броне он бы победил. Просто не хотел, чтобы его обвинили в читерстве.

Почти целый иннинг они просидели в молчании — очко в пользу Тони, потому что с этим тупым спортом нужно обладать просто нечеловеческим терпением, ну правда, — как вдруг Стив заговорил:

— Слушай, я никогда... мне только что пришло в голову, так, на всякий случай. Тебе как, все нормально?

Тони застыл, повернувшись к Стиву:

— Что именно?

Он снова спрашивал про их игру? Тони казалось, что за те последние полдюжины раз, когда они зависали вместе, он уже все прояснил. Стив поднял эту тему, потому что... потому что ему самому стало некомфортно? Может, снова вмешалась Кэрол? Или тут повлиял Клинт со своим глупым комментарием про Хэнка и Джен после битвы недельной давности?

Или виноват сам Тони с его крошечным перенапрягом, случившимся в этой же битве? Может, Стиву больше не хочется так сближаться с ним. Тони бы это понял. Он не сумел бы проводить с собой столько времени, сколько Стив. Единственное, что вообще позволило им стать друзьями, — это огромное терпение Стива, куда большее, чем у самого Тони; Стив в принципе был гораздо лучше Тони. Но любое терпение рано или поздно заканчивается, даже терпение Стива.

Хотя тон у Стива был слишком небрежным для такого разговора — и без той принужденности, которая намекает на грядущие проблемы.

— Смотреть спортивную игру, пить почти что пиво... — Стив обвел руками обстановку и настороженно посмотрел на Тони. — Это не... черт, не знаю, как это называется. Я пытаюсь спросить — это не вызывает у тебя желания выпить горячительного? Потому что мы могли бы заняться и чем-нибудь другим...

Тони облегченно рассмеялся. Ах, вот оно что. Вот как. На это... на это было гораздо проще ответить. Он покачал головой:

— Нет-нет, это для меня не повод. Пил я совсем не в такой обстановке, так что подобного желания у меня сейчас не возникает.

Стив задумчиво кивнул и улыбнулся:

— Тогда ладно.

Тони поболтал банкой с элем перед Стивом:

— Но это не значит, что тебе будет позволено еще хоть раз пригласить меня заниматься такой чепухой. Сейчас я здесь только для того, чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться. Мой интерес к бейсболу уже опустился ниже плинтуса. 

Стив только улыбнулся шире, продолжая наблюдать за матчем.

Тони на минуту занял себя настройками телевизора: менял ненадолго то цвет, то контраст, то тон, задаваясь вопросом, заметит Стив или нет. Даже если он и заметил, то вида не подал. Вероятно, он решил отныне воспринимать Тони как особенно надоедливого ребенка, на которого лучше не обращать внимания, пока он совсем не разойдется.

Тони решительно отмахнулся от мысли, что эта стратегия, похоже, идеально для него подходит.

— Хуже всего было с совещаниями, — ни с того ни с сего сказал он.

Это все-таки заставило Стива посмотреть на него:

— Хм?

Хотя Тони сам поднял эту тему, он вдруг засомневался, что хочет ее развивать. Хотя не такая уж это большая проблема. Если самому не позволить ей превратиться в такую. 

— Это я про желание выпить. На совещания совета директоров я всегда приходил вусмерть пьяным, — он замолчал, снова погрузившись в настройки, чтобы буквально на сотую долю процента повысить процент розового цвета. Ха, вот тебе и розовые очки. Наверное, именно так Стив и видит этот мир. — А впрочем, хуже всего оказалось с сексом.

Стив нахмурился; теперь его внимание полностью принадлежало Тони. Он... слушал. Просто слушал. Вздохнув, Тони провел рукой по волосам и отодвинулся подальше от Стива.

— Я какое-то время просто не мог. После того, как бросил, — признался он.

— Такое часто бывает?

— Да, — Тони кивнул. — Да. Не у всех и не всегда. Но да. Я просто... многие годы я занимался сексом только тогда, когда в моей крови плескалось не меньше одной пятой галлона скотча. В какой-то момент мое тело перепутало причину и следствие, а я узнал об этом только тогда, когда бросил. Пришлось какое-то время... — Тони усмехнулся, — переучиваться. Но все равно: когда мне хочется секса, сразу хочется и выпить. Как собака Павлова, честное слово, — Тони улыбнулся Стиву и подтолкнул его локтем. — К счастью, сразу после я засыпаю.

Стив едва уловимо поморщился, и Тони, заметив это, восторженно прищурился. 

— Пожалуй, на этом и остановимся, — предложил Стив.

Вздохнув, Тони расслабился и побулькал элем в банке. Взглянув в маленькое отверстие, он уловил слабый блеск жидкости внутри. При других обстоятельствах этого бы хватило, чтобы потянуться к виски. Однако ему никогда не нужен был алкоголь, чтобы расслабляться рядом со Стивом, а значит, и сейчас желания выпить это не вызывало.

Игроки поменялись местами — или как там это в бейсболе называется. Вздохнув, Тони привалился к Стиву и прижался щекой к его руке. Какой ужасный вид спорта.

— Эй, — Тони потыкался головой в плечо Стива. Судя по всему, по телевизору началась реклама: Стив все-таки перевел взгляд на Тони, потакая его настойчивости. — Как там, охота на Золу продвигается?

Вот черт. У Стива мгновенно напряглось лицо, поза потеряла всякую небрежность. Тони тут же захотел... сделать что-нибудь, чтобы заставить его снова расслабиться. Например, погладить по голове как пса-переростка — хотя, наверное, со Стивом это не сработает. Дать ему выиграть пару очков в их игре... или нет. Лучше всего для начала обрести немного такта, о котором талдычат окружающие, и дождаться более подходящего времени.

— Нет. — Стив провел пальцами по бедру, как будто искал чьей-то поддержки. После недолгого раздумья — и долгих колебаний личного характера — Тони сжал его ладонь. Стив хоть немного, но расслабился. Надо же, он вроде бы так тщательно контролировал себя в общении, так отстраненно держался все время, а на самом деле был просто воплощением тактильности. В этом случае меньшим, что мог сделать Тони, было обеспечить его прикосновениями, в которых он, оказывается, постоянно втайне нуждался.

Сжав в ответ руку Тони, Стив опустил на него взгляд:

— Я благодарен за твою помощь. За то, что ты проанализировал все доступные данные, просмотрел кучу документов. Ты не должен был, но...

Выпрямившись, Тони улыбнулся и небрежно отмахнулся от его слов свободной рукой:

— Это пустяки.

— Это не пустяки, — Стив подчеркнул свои слова, стиснув его ладонь сильнее. — И я благодарен за это.

Тони вздохнул. Ему всегда было неуютно от таких комплиментов, даже когда он их полностью заслуживал. 

— Хреново только, что я не смог сделать больше, — вздохнул он. Потому что на самом деле он сделал для Стива так мало... ну, просмотрел документы, ну, подтвердил, что данные в них согласуются с теорией Стива о поисках экспертов, которые помогут Золе создать новое тело. И сразу после этого признал, что Баки — вот где ужас-то! — что Баки тоже может быть прав.

— Слушай! — Так, вот и настало подходящее время, чтобы снова подразнить Стива. Определенно. Просто как способ взбодрить его. И дело не в том, что неподходящее время миновало — а в том, что Тони понял, как может помочь именно сейчас. В очередной раз выставить себя полным придурком.

Если честно, когда Тони попытался найти оправдание своему поведению, то вообще перестал понимать, что и зачем делает. Возможно, пора уже перестать искать оправдания и просто следовать своим порывам. От этого вреда еще не было… вроде бы.

— А давай я тебе попозирую.

Стив, моргнув, отодвинулся подальше:

— Для чего... — между бровями Стива пролегла маленькая морщинка. Тони ухмыльнулся. — Ты имеешь в виду — в качестве модели? Для... картины?

Тони пожал плечами:

— Для картины, для чего угодно. Порисуешь вон тем брусочком...

— Угольным карандашом.

— Да-да, твоим любимым брусочком.

Призвав на помощь всю свою сексуальность, Тони плавно встал с дивана и попытался изобразить нужную позу: рука на талии, задница отклячена, подбородок приподнят, героический взгляд направлен куда-то вдаль. Потом Тони решил зайти еще дальше — ведь для него не существовало понятий «достаточно» и «слишком». Никогда. Только не для него.

— Я буду позировать тебе обнаженным.

— Что?

Ухмыльнувшись Стиву, Тони как бы невзначай провел рукой по рубашке на груди. Он вдруг вспомнил, как Стив недавно щекотал его, как задирал эту самую рубашку, как прикасался к коже губами — и его пресс невольно дернулся. О да, своим скромным планом он точно приведет Стива в полное замешательство. Только бы уговорить его… да, именно поэтому в животе словно запорхали встревоженные наноботы.

— Как там у вас, художников, это называется? — Тони с притворной серьезностью задумался. — Натурщик? Я стану твоим натурщиком, вот.

— В чем подвох?

Теперь Стив смотрел на Тони подозрительно. Черт. Он не сможет подразнить Стива мужской обнаженкой — то есть покрасоваться перед ним голым, чтобы он наконец признал себя побежденным в их игре, — если он сейчас наотрез откажется. Тони нужно заболтать его как можно быстрее и как можно убедительнее, призвав на помощь все свое очарование.

Тони ткнул пальцем в скетчи и рисунки Стива, висевшие в его домашней мастерской: они были видны сквозь открытую дверь гостиной: 

— Но ведь художники в этом нуждаются? Вы должны постоянно практиковаться в изображении человеческого тела. А тут перед тобой, — Тони показал на себя, — самая лучшая модель человеческого тела, согласись. Образец идеального мужчины, — Тони лукаво подмигнул.

Проще всего будет убедить Стива, если говорить прямо и откровенно — но при этом заставить его поверить, что Тони неискренен. Пофлиртовать со Стивом, притвориться, что никаких задних мыслей нет, — но при этом позволить ему думать, что Тони просто скрывает от него неуклюжую попытку отвлечь от проблем с Золой. Нет, конечно, это тоже было важно. Напоминая об игре, Тони действительно отвлекал внимание Стива от неприятностей. Однако, даже имея такие благородные намерения, Тони не собирался отказываться от желания на этот раз все-таки выиграть.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что «вершину человеческого совершенства» должен был представлять я, — сухо напомнил Стив.

А вот это было несколько... обидно. Тони окинул себя хмурым взглядом. Да, возможно, он был поплотнее Стива, но все же чертовски хорошо выглядел для своего возраста. Хотя он не мог похвастаться ни такими мощными руками, как у Люка Кейджа, ни такой грациозностью и гибкостью, как у Человека-Паука, ни такими, как у Стива... ничего-то у него не было, как у Стива. Но он по-прежнему считал себя привлекательным. И тело у него было на зависть многим. Вспомнить хотя бы, сколько моделей перебывало у него в постели...

Впрочем, он уже давно не практиковался. Возможно, нужные навыки немного запылились.

Нет, его совсем не оскорбила легкость, с которой Стив отмахнулся от его предложения. И взгляд совсем не задел. Стив просто пытался выиграть; просто проявлял подозрительность и хитрил, столкнувшись с равно хитрой тактикой Тони.

— Это было всего лишь предложение, — и все же он сказал это гораздо резче, чем собирался.

Стив заморгал. На лбу большими буквами отобразилось: «я чувствую себя виноватым».

— Тони... — Стив попытался, не вставая с дивана, дотянуться до Тони, но тот успел вовремя отстраниться.

— Это была всего-то дурацкая мысль, — рявкнул он. Нужно проявить твердость, если он хочет еще спасти ситуацию, — отвлечь тебя от всей этой чепухи с Золой.

Так, а теперь нужно забить на эту нелепую боль в груди, на это дурацкое ощущение, что Стив... что Стив поступил с ним подло, хотя это совсем не так. Тони уже вырос из подгузников и может справиться с тем, что друг не принимает его всерьез. Особенно если знает, что оскорбить его никто не хотел... Так, все, нафиг, нафиг эти тупые эмоции. Тони с показательной обидой запыхтел и начал носиться по квартире, подбирая по пути ключи, телефон и свою прочую раскиданную вокруг херню.

— Не обращай внимания, — заявил он вслух. — Я все понимаю. В качестве натурщика ты предпочитаешь самого себя, это правильно. Наверное, даже дрочишь на себя перед зеркалом... а хотя нет, постой, не так. — Тони резко повернулся к ошарашенному Стиву, который как раз в нужный момент поднялся с дивана, чтобы палец Тони уткнулся ему в нос. — На статую Свободы куда лучше, правда? И чтобы на фоне развевался звездно-полосатый флаг! А когда на тебя нападает особенно игривое настроение, ты включаешь запись передачи с исторического канала, где отцы-основатели зачитывают Декларацию независимости? Или переключаешься на общественно-политическую кабельную телесеть — для смены ритма, так сказать?

— Тони...

Тони с силой ткнул пальцем в грудь Стива, вроде как отталкивая его — правда, тот ни на дюйм не сдвинулся с места.

— Забудь об этом, Роджерс, — буркнул он, отвернулся и пошел к двери. — Забудь о том, что я предложил! Хотя я просто пытался оказать тебе услугу...

— Тони, — голос Стива был строгим. Таким, что Тони оглянулся — почти против воли. Добрые серьезные глаза посмотрели в его глаза — и черт. Черт-черт. Бля-бля-бля. К такому Тони не был готов.

Стив размеренным шагом прошел через всю гостиную. Положил руку на плечо Тони. Снова заглянул ему в глаза.

Тони шумно сглотнул.

— Я бы этого хотел, — сказал Стив. В его словах не было ни капли неискренности.

По телу Тони прошла дрожь. Во рту пересохло. Все остроумие куда-то резко подевалось.

К счастью, у Стива хватило остроумия на них обоих. Ласково сжав плечо Тони, он отпустил его и предупредил:

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это будет еще скучнее, чем бейсбол?

Тони фыркнул; его мозги как будто подгрузились обратно:

— Прости, что разбиваю твои наивные представления, но нет ничего скучнее бейсбола.

Тони за шею дотащили обратно до дивана, и он, рухнув на мягкие подушки, рассмеялся чуть не до слез, прижавшись к мускулистой груди Стива.

***

Тони стремительно вошел в лабораторию; половина его мыслей была занята проблемой с Золой, другая половина — ломаными-переломаными роботами, которые постепенно заполоняли помещение. Такими темпами ему придется либо пользоваться услугами мусоровоза, приезжающего по средам, либо расширять рабочее пространство, чтобы можно было нормально хранить весь этот хлам. Хотя Тони почему-то казалось, что Пеппер не обрадуется, обнаружив в кабинете старую злодейскую броню.

Тони так ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил стоящую прямо у двери коробку, пока не наткнулся на нее, ногой отправив в дальний полет. Заворчав себе под нос, Тони дошел до коробки, поднял и прочитал обратный адрес. Он не помнил, чтобы заказывал...

О. Ого. Тони Старк почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь — хоть теперь и будет отрицать это до конца своих дней. Да. Точно. Он и забыл про свою импульсивную покупку, сделанную пару недель назад после ночного разговора со Стивом.

Тони так осторожно поставил коробку под стол, как будто она могла взорваться от слишком сильного толчка. Он займется ею позже. Сегодня ночью. Когда закончит работать.

И Тони закончил работать в нормальное время совсем не потому, что предвкушал возможность опробовать свою покупку.

В десять вечера он, как штык, торчал на кровати, разорванная коробка валялась рядом, батарейки были вставлены — боже, храни Пеппер за то, что она не устает обеспечивать его нормальными источниками энергии. Он, наверное, смог бы что-нибудь придумать с репульсорной энергией, но, если бы что-то вдруг пошло не так — он бы крайне не хотел пускаться в объяснения, откуда у него появились такие повреждения. Тони покосился на лежавшее рядом устройство. Его не оставляло ощущение, что нужно было сперва хотя бы угостить девайс выпивкой, что ли.

Нервозно — хотя нет, никакой нервозности, чего это он, — Тони разгладил свое красное постельное белье из дорогущего египетского хлопка. Потом снова окинул взглядом... вибратор... внимательно изучая его. Совершенно нормального размера, как подсказывало его онлайн-исследование: достаточной длины, чтобы «стимулировать простату», но не слишком длинный и не слишком толстый. Меньше его собственного члена в состоянии эрекции.

Но ненамного. Тони в очередной раз посмотрел на игрушку. Кхм. Рассуждая логически, он знал, что по размеру все подойдет. Наверное. Он не верил всяким там вракам. По крайней мере, ему так раньше казалось. Если уж геям комфортно, то и у него все будет нормально. Блядь, если уж Стив смог, то Тони точно не уснет этой ночью, пока сам не попробует.

Ладно, пора начинать. Хватит тянуть. Он пересмотрел достаточно роликов в интернете. Перетрахал достаточно женщин — в том числе и в задницу, так что уж с основами, надо полагать, знаком. Может, вагина и отличалась от задницы, но задницы-то у всех одинаковые, правда? Что у мужчин, что у женщин? Так что нужно просто... сделать с собой все то, что он делал с женщинами, и все должно быть в порядке. Даже лучше — если статье Старкпедии можно хоть сколько-нибудь верить.

Тони устроился на кровати поудобнее и движением глаз подключился к телеканалу. Быстренько запустил поиск по порно, нашел пару-тройку многообещающих видео и открыл их в разных окнах. Отлично.

Тони мимолетно задумался, в каком порядке действовать. Начать с обычной дрочки? Попытаться поласкать себя, прежде чем перейти... к новому опыту? В заднице, в отличие от вагины, смазка не вырабатывается, поэтому возбуждение тут особо не поможет. Впрочем, если сразу полезть в анус, тоже ничего хорошего не выйдет. Это как трогать клитор, когда женщина еще не особо возбуждена. Клитор — не какая-то там волшебная кнопка, наверняка и с простатой то же самое.

Твердо помня о своей цели, Тони выдавил немного смазки на ладони и взялся за вялый член. Так. Порно. Порно было отличным. Прекрасную женщину с фантастическими сиськами раздевали два мускулистых парня. Супер. Они облизывали ее соски, она тискала уже отчетливо выступавшие бугры в чересчур тесных джинсах. Горячее видео, то, что нужно. Нет причин переживать о том, что ждет впереди: если Стив сказал, что ему понравилось, значит, ничего такого уж страшного в этом нет. Столько геев не могут ошибаться.

Довольно легко Тони довел себя до уверенного стояка, наблюдая за тем, как красавчики-актеры сосут, лижут и вообще всячески потеют, ублажая себя. В какой-то момент парни начали слишком сильно интересоваться друг другом, и Тони, закрыв это окно, обратил внимание на следующее. Там оказались двое женщин и мужчина. Намного лучше. Он сам не знал, почему его сегодня потянуло на тройнички, ну и плевать: это немногим страннее того, что он собрался попробовать.

Кстати говоря... Итак. Тони кинул взгляд на свой покрасневший от прилившей крови член, загибающийся к животу. Краем сознания задумался — интересно, у Стива торчит вперед или тоже загибается? Потом, фыркнув, покачал головой и отогнал мысленную картинку. Перед ним на экране две красотки высасывали друг из друга душу, а он задавался вопросом, отличается ли эрекция Капитана Америки от его собственной. Как-то глупо.

Глубоко вдохнув, Тони еще пару раз провел по члену. Бедра двигались в одном ритме с рукой, он толкался в кулак мягкими плавными движениями. Ладно. Да. Внизу живота закрутилось предвкушение. Пожалуй, это будет весело. Так.

Снова взяв смазку, Тони выдавил ее на руки. Присмотрелся к обеим, размышляя, какую опустить ниже, а какую оставить на члене. После секундного размышления оставил функцию поглаживания за левой, а правую повел дальше, под яйца. Раз уж он собирается попробовать что-то новенькое, то лучше доверить это доминирующей руке. 

Ласкать яйца и прямо за ними было приятно. Отлично. Он так и раньше уже делал, ничего нового в этом не было. А вот потереть промежность на дюйм ниже оказалось на удивление будоражаще. Никакого внезапного приступа возбуждения или слепящего чувственного наслаждения, но гораздо лучше, чем от прикосновения к любому другому участку кожи. Потакая своим желаниям, Тони посильнее нажал на эту область. Бедра дернулись — и куда резче, чем когда он себе отдрачивал. Задумчиво хмыкнув, Тони повел пальцы дальше и, не закончив движение, снова потер промежность. Анус немного сжался, как будто знал, чего ждать. Как будто ему тоже стало интересно.

Заворчав на самого себя, Тони был вынужден остановиться. Анус оказался одновременно ближе и дальше, чем он ожидал. Дальше — потому что запястье уже начало побаливать от того, как приходилось его изгибать. Ближе — потому что он уже его касался, уже с каждым «случайным» движением пальцев самыми кончиками чувствовал мускульное кольцо.

Первую проблему можно было легко устранить подушкой под поясницей, что Тони и сделал. Устроившись поудобнее, он глубоко вдохнул. Вторую проблему можно было устранить только собственным волевым решением. Ну что ж. Он не собирался отказываться от вызова. Особенно от того, с которым встретился — и успешно справился — Стив. Сделав паузу на то, чтобы выдавить еще смазки на руку, Тони нырнул ей вниз... и ввинтил внутрь средний палец.

Тони удивленно заморгал, двинув пальцем вперед и назад. Ха. А это было неплохо. Даже не больно. Немного странно — но не чересчур. Даже как-то успокаивало. Как массаж. Тони из любопытства попробовал сунуть еще один палец. Так, а вот теперь ощущения усилились, приближаясь к тому неприятному чувству растяжения, которого он ждал. Но все равно — неплохо. Тони попробовал покачать двумя пальцами туда-обратно, удивленно хмыкнув, когда и от этого ничего плохого с ним не случилось. Погрузив пальцы на максимально доступную ему сейчас глубину, Тони попробовал повращать ими, поглаживая внутренние стенки. О да. А вот от этого стало реально хорошо.

С запозданием Тони понял, что прекратил ласкать свой член. Исправляясь, он снова схватился за него и немного подрочил, намеренно не задумываясь над тем, что тот ни на йоту не обмяк. Даже больше — из головки только что вытекла капля смазки. Двинув обеими руками, Тони выдохнул. Хо-хо. А неплохо. Может, если чуть слаженнее... Тони попробовал толкаться пальцами внутрь в том же ритме, в каком рука скользила по члену. Его словно ударили под дых — так возбуждающе это оказалось. Он невольно застонал, плавно подаваясь бедрами то вперед, то... да-да, назад. Да. Блядь. Очень, очень хорошо. Перед ним открылась совершенно новая зона для стимуляции.

Кстати о стимуляции... Тони вытащил скользкие пальцы из задницы. Двигаясь медленно — как будто стараясь не испугать самого себя — Тони взял вибратор в левую руку. Так. Славно. Выдавив практически полбутылки смазки, Тони покрыл ей твердый пластик. На миг задумался: оставить пока выключенным или сразу включить. Заведя вибратор между ног, Тони приставил его к анусу: не вводя, только массируя чувствительную кожу. Это и придало ему решимости.

Большим пальцем он включил устройство — и тут же подпрыгнул на кровати, мышцы живота сократились в приступе удовольствия. О бля. Как хорошо-то. Закрыв глаза, откинув голову на свой египетский хлопок, Тони еще потер анус, провел игрушкой вверх и вниз: промежность, яйца, — и снова обратно. Это было как... как будто женщина, делая ему минет, приятно мычала, только... бля-бля-бля. Открыв рот, Тони снова приставил вибратор к анусу и скользнул им внутрь.

В тесном, тугом пространстве вибрации словно усилились, отдаваясь во всем теле. Когда Тони еще и провернул игрушку, то живот снова содрогнулся, член дернулся, с головки стекла струйка густой смазки. Свободной рукой Тони сжал основание члена, застонав от сенсорной перегрузки. Ему определенно больше не требуется дрочить себе. Такими темпами окажется чудом, если ему вообще удастся ввести вибратор на всю длину — пока-то вошло всего ничего. Может, около дюйма. Тони со стоном позволил вибратору скользнуть глубже. Бля.

Несмотря на всю прелесть ощущений, Тони был абсолютно уверен, что до простаты еще не добрался. Если хоть немного верить багровому румянцу на лице Стива, когда он рассказывал о своем небольшом приключении, умелая рука тут могла бы сотворить чудеса. Но так как Тони располагал только своими руками, придется управляться самостоятельно.

Явно нехотя Тони вытащил из себя игрушку, перевернулся на живот, потом встал на четвереньки, крепко держа включенный вибратор в правой руке. Конечно же, тот сразу задел постельное белье, оставив масляный след. Выругавшись, Тони опустился на локти, чтобы заново смазать устройство, не рискуя больше ничего заляпать.

Потом он снова осторожно оперся на левую ладонь и завел назад правую с зажатым в ней скользким, так и норовившим выпасть вибратором. С усилием вставил его внутрь, пытаясь найти тот правильный угол, за которым, если память не изменяет, собственно, и гонялись геи. Компактный пластиковый цилиндр скользнул дальше, так мощно массируя внутренние стенки, что Тони, вжавшись лицом в кровать, начал ловить ртом воздух. Все равно немного не то — хотя очень, очень хорошо. Тяжело дыша, Тони шевельнул рукой вперед и назад, неторопливо трахая себя. Бедра чуть задрались навстречу, и Тони прогнулся еще сильнее, чтобы загнать вибратор глубже. Он продвинулся на какой-то дополнительный дюйм — хотя, по ощущениям, вошло намного больше — и...

Тони вскрикнул, содрогаясь всем телом. Черт-черт... это была определенно она. Так, какой там был угол, как там двигалась рука... Тони ускорил ритм толчков, быстро скользя игрушкой вверх-вниз, вибрация приятно отдавалась внутри. Он и сам понимал, что надавливает слишком сильно, особенно для первого раза. Но пошло оно все на хрен: слишком хорошо было, чтобы об этом задумываться. Член истекал смазкой, вязкий лубрикант сочился из задницы, капая на простыни. Тони застонал, потерся щекой о постель. Из открытого рта стекала слюна, как у самой что ни на есть разбитной шлюхи.

Быстрые движения кулака, которыми он снова и снова дергал игрушку, теперь сопровождались шлепками. Наслаждение нарастало, достигая почти невыносимого пика. Левая рука судорожно вцепилась в постель, Тони разрывался между желанием коснуться себя и продолжить так, испытать оргазм без... без...

Тони кончил с криком — выплеснулся на простыни, крепко зажмурившись. Задница сжималась на игрушке, та проникала глубже, и тогда от вибрации шли все новые и новые волны удовольствия, приступы почти болезненного наслаждения усиливали кайф. Тело содрогалось, ноги дрожали и разъезжались, руки тряслись. Член снова дернулся, на несчастное белье брызнула еще одна струйка спермы — очередное доказательство того, как Тони понравился новый опыт. Он в последний раз тихо застонал и рухнул на кровать, чувствуя себя одновременно насытившимся и перевозбужденным.

Глухой шум крови в ушах утихал — но медленно, очень медленно. Немного придя в себя, Тони моргнул и снова обратил внимание на окружающий мир. Вот черт: вибратор все еще жужжал в анусе, принося вместо приятных немного болезненные ощущения. Тони быстро вынул игрушку, выключил и кинул куда-то рядом. Задница чувствительно побаливала и пульсировала. Казалось, что в ней непривычно пусто: растянутые мышцы то сжимались, то расслаблялись, требуя что-нибудь внутрь. Что ж, хочется надеяться, суперзлодеи подождут день-другой, иначе Тони предстоит занимательное объяснение со Мстителями о причинах своей неуклюжей походки.

Высокие вскрики и тяжелые выдохи привлекли внимание Тони к монитору. Он совсем забыл про порнушку. Ленивым мысленным усилием он потянулся было вырубить ее, но в последнюю секунду заметил, что происходило на одном из открытых окон. Там оказалось двое мужчин, без женщин. Один из них — которого жестко имели в задницу — был худощавым брюнетом, другой — собственно, тот, кто имел, — мускулистым блондином. Тони нахмурился и заглянул в историю поиска, пытаясь понять, откуда это вылезло. «Трахают... брюнета...». А, вот оно что. В страстном исследовательском порыве Тони умудрился ввести запрос про брюнета снизу, но не уточнил пол партнера. Точно. Вот в чем заключалась его большая ошибка. Хмыкнув, он медленно моргнул, выключая телевизор. Нужно сделать себе зарубку на будущее, когда захочется в следующий раз искать порно.

Тони так и уснул на промокших, прилипающих к телу простынях. А проснулся три часа спустя от того, что случайно перекатился на вибратор и включил его.

***

— И что ты сейчас делаешь?

— Занимаюсь угольным карандашом.

— То есть?

— То есть я точу карандаш, заодно раскладываю рядом все нужное.

— А сейчас что делаешь?

— Выбираю бумагу.

— Зачем?

— Тони. Выдохни.

Стив на секунду вскинул глаза и увидел, как Тони послушно — но с раздражением — вздохнул. На нем все еще был халат — шелковый ало-золотой халат, ну а какой же еще, — но больше ничего, и определенно из-за этого Тони чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Стив подавил ухмылку. Возможно, Тони и предложил это для того, чтобы смутить Стива, но оружие, видимо, обернулось против своего создателя.

К собственному удивлению, Стив чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно. Расслабленно. Он хорошо знал Тони, ему с ним было уютно, ему хорошо удавались карандашные наброски, он нормально работал с обнаженными моделями. Как только Тони разденется, Стив перестанет смотреть на него как на друга или вероятного сексуального партнера (не то чтобы он раньше на него так смотрел, даже если до Тони… это немного не доходило): в каждую черточку его тела он будет вглядываться взглядом художника. Подмечать мускулатуру, скрытую под кожей, но отчетливо прорисовывающуюся; изучать игру света и тени на торсе; выделять каждый волосок и направление его роста, от тончайших и почти незаметных до самых густых.

Стив молча пригляделся к Тони. Несмотря на халат, благодаря всевозможным супергеройским эскападам Стив мог дорисовать все, чего пока не мог увидеть. Тони потер затылок и кинул на Стива недовольный взгляд через всю комнату.

Кашлянув, Стив ласково улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Ладно, давай.

Тони начал раздеваться, продолжая ворчать себе под нос, при этом пытаясь выглядеть совершенно спокойным и еще попутно стараясь соблазнить Стива. Он дернул пояс халата, потом поднял на Стива почти виноватый взгляд. Стив тут же сам почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что позволяет Тони продолжать. Чем дальше, тем сильнее ему казалось, что для Тони это означает нечто большее, как будто игра перестает быть для него игрой. Стоило только вспомнить, как много времени он проводил в квартире Стива, предпочитая работе в своей бесценной мастерской размышления над чужой проблемой, хотя у него хватало и собственных, требовавших анализа и продуманной стратегии. Он постепенно сближался со Стивом, постоянно вторгался в его личное пространство, все крепче и крепче врастал в его жизнь. Даже сильнее, чем до… чем до. До того, как мир полетел ко всем чертям, чтобы потом вернуться на круги своя.

Но Стив даже не представлял, что делать с чувствами Тони — если они действительно стали такими сокровенными, такими отчаянными, как можно было заподозрить. Поэтому пока он поддерживал близость с Тони: дарил ему ласковые прикосновения, которых тот, видимо, жаждал, отдавал все внимание, в котором он нуждался. Поддавался в их игре, хотя знал, что бесспорно побеждает. Теперь ее смысл был совсем не в том, чтобы ткнуть Тони носом в его глупость, а в… жалости? Помощи? Заботе? Стив и сам не знал. Он был многим обязан Тони, своему другу. И не мог оттолкнуть его — только не теперь. Не после всего, что было.

Стив положит игре конец, не дав ей зайти слишком далеко. Но до тех пор от него не убудет подарить Тони немного дружеского общения и тепла. Ведь ему совсем не в тягость проводить время с Тони. Он был одним из самых близких друзей Стива. Несмотря на всю историю их отношений, Стив по-прежнему любил его. Искренне, как брат.

Как только Тони начал скидывать халат, Стив сделал шаг вперед. Тони резко отшатнулся, стиснул свою шелковую тряпочку и закрыл ей самую интимную часть тела. Тепло и нежно улыбнувшись, Стив выставил руки вперед.

— Я сейчас поправлю свет, — объяснил он. Потом медленно подошел к лампе, стоявшей рядом с Тони, и начал двигать ее, каждые несколько секунд отступая назад, чтобы оценить результат, а потом пробуя немного другой угол. Тони громко и тяжело вздохнул, закатил глаза и наконец уронил халат на пол.

Стив только теперь понял, как близко они стояли. Каждый раз, переставляя источник света, он чувствовал дыхание Тони на своей щеке. Стив замер, схватившись за лампу обеими руками, и кинул взгляд на Тони. Тот посмотрел на него в ответ и облизнул губы.

Стив отстранился, пытаясь не показать, что именно отстранился. Он продолжал улыбаться, поддерживая легкое, светлое, дружеское настроение:

— Просто вспомни, сколько раз за все эти годы ты оказывался передо мной в таком виде.

Тони фыркнул:

— Когда это…

Стив, вернувшись за мольберт, с намеком приподнял бровь.

— Ну ладно, за исключением того одного-единственного раза, когда мы пытались выручить Тора, — уступил Тони. — Но тогда меня похитили гоблины! Эльфы. Существа. Что-то. В общем, это определенно была не моя вина.

Стив еще раз разгладил бумагу, и она зашелестела под его руками. Он посмотрел на Тони, мысленно очерчивая каждый изгиб и впадину, намечая игру светотени. Благодаря углу, под которым светила лампа, — и холодному отблеску от репульсора — все черты стали отчетливо-резкими. Поровну света и тьмы — именно так Тони выставлял себя перед всем миром, хотя Стив видел его совсем не таким.

— А как же тот раз, когда я обнаружил, что ты и есть Железный Человек? — спросил Стив. Он взял самый тонкий карандаш и начал набрасывать грубый контур. Даже не контур, а, скорее, линии для выстраивания пропорций: нужно было найти композицию и представить размещение фигуры на листе. Он пока еще не решил, будет ли делать портрет в полный рост или ограничится поясным. Может, попробует оба вида и посмотрит, какой будет более говорящим, какой точнее расскажет историю изображенного человека.

Тони рассмеялся. Стив, улыбнувшись, оторвался от наброска. Ему нравилось слышать этот звук. На секунду лицо Тони озарилось не светом лампы, но его собственным, внутренним светом. От этого вина и беспокойство Стива немного улеглись.

— Позволь тебе напомнить, что мой срам прикрывали красные танга.

Стив хмыкнул:

— Недостаточно. 

Только что, окинув очередным взглядом тело Тони, Стив решил изобразить его в полный рост. Нельзя было дать этой наготе пропасть впустую, да и почему-то казалось правильным именно сейчас и именно таким изобразить тело Тони. На нем не осталось шрамов от зловредных бывших любовниц и сумасшедших суперзлодеев. Как будто оно превратилось в чистый нетронутый холст — и Стиву хотелось запечатлеть это ощущение.

— Не могу поверить, что ты это помнишь, — сказал Тони. Стив резко поднял голову. Тони улыбался, взгляд его немного затуманился — он блуждал по тропинкам памяти.

Стив закрепил верхний край листа, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы с самого начала не размазать линии.

— Я помню, — с полной серьезностью заверил он. Тони снова осмысленно посмотрел на него, на губах мелькнула любопытная полуулыбка.

— Один из лучших дней моей жизни, — признал Стив, даже не попытавшись хотя бы взглядом подтвердить свои слова. Он слишком увлекся выстраиванием пропорций, определяя, где именно на листе будут находиться колени, бедра, грудь и голова. Взгляд Стива метался между Тони и бумагой, хотя тех трех минут, которые он неотрывно смотрел на Тони, ему хватило бы, чтобы по памяти воспроизвести все нужное. При непосредственном наблюдении всегда получалось лучше, несмотря на всю суперусовершенствованную память, поэтому Стив решил так и продолжать.

Тони фыркнул, заставив Стива приглядеться повнимательнее. Заметив саркастическую ухмылку на лице Тони, он нахмурился.

— Мне казалось, что лучший день твоей жизни должен быть связан с Баки.

Стив небрежно пожал плечами и сосредоточился на наброске. Снова они вернулись к этой теме. Порой Стив не понимал, то ли Тони чувствовал какую-то угрозу со стороны Баки, то ли ревновал к нему, то ли они никак не могли сойтись характерами, и будь хоть один из них не так близок Стиву, всем было бы лучше. Хотя пока они умудрялись срабатываться в нужные моменты, это не имело особого значения. В конце концов, теперь Баки стал Капитаном Америкой, и во многом именно благодаря Тони.

— Я сказал «один из», — спокойно напомнил Стив. — Баки тоже в списке. В нем есть место для вас обоих, — поддразнил он, хотя в шутке была доля правды.

Оторвавшись от мольберта, он встретился глазами с Тони. Этот взгляд оказался долгим; между ними повисла напряженная тишина. В попытке проявить великодушие Стив отвернулся первым.

— И предвосхищая твой вопрос, который так и напрашивается, — продолжил Стив. — Нет: этот день стал для меня одним из лучших не потому, что в моих руках наконец-то оказался обнаженный Тони Старк.

Тони прыснул захлебывающимся, удивленным смехом. Позволив себе улыбнуться, Стив потянулся за карандашом с мягкой заточкой, готовясь приступить к более серьезной работе. Ему нравилось рисовать именно так: от внешнего к внутреннему, от широких границ личности к более тонким, сокровенным чертам. Был у него один учитель, который настаивал, что двигаться нужно в обратном направлении: позволить мельчайшим деталям накопить критическую массу, взорваться и превратиться в более размашистые и длинные штрихи. Но Стиву больше нравился собственный способ. Он казался четче и аккуратнее. Стив не знал, как на самом деле лучше, но все равно предпочитал работать по-своему.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что теперь я должен услышать настоящую причину? — язвительно предположил Тони.

Стив промычал что-то невнятное, ведя сверху вниз длинную темную линию, которая обозначит мышцы голени. Потом наоборот, плавно черкнул карандашом снизу вверх, сначала вдоль предыдущей линии, а потом в сторону, выделяя другую мышцу. Быстро глянул на свою модель, проверяя, что все верно, и перешел к другой ноге. Снова взял карандаш поострее, чтобы наметить, где начнутся лодыжки. Для человека с такой выделяющейся мускулатурой у Тони были тонкие лодыжки и запястья. Они больше бы подошли Человеку-Пауку, чем ему. Хотя они не казались ни странными, ни слабыми: нет, они просто выдавали... аристократичность. Изящество. Стив подумал вдруг — может, Тони выбрал образ Железного Человека для борьбы со злом и спасения мира именно для того, чтобы прикрыть свою уязвимость.

— Два известных мне замечательных человека оказались одним, еще более замечательным, — просто сказал Стив.

Когда Тони не ответил, Стив кинул на него взгляд, беспокоясь, что сказал что-то не то. Но Тони улыбался, мягко и спокойно, как редко когда улыбался. Он выглядел так, словно действительно расчувствовался. Стив опустил голову, надеясь, что не слишком сильно покраснел. Он вообще-то не собирался так сентиментальничать с Тони. Он всего-навсего... сказал правду.

Слава богу, благодаря этому Тони вроде на пару минут угомонился: Стив смог поработать в тишине, размашисто набрасывая суть стоявшего перед ним человека. Тони начал переминаться с ноги на ногу, сначала немного, потом сильнее, но Стив почти не обращал на это внимания. Тони просто заскучал. Стив мимолетно представил, как откладывает в сторону карандаши, идет на кухню за стаканом воды и обнаруживает на месте холодильника машину для телепортации или еще что-нибудь эдакое. Скука Тони и так не знала границ, а скука Тони вкупе с технологической мощью, подаренной Экстремисом, вообще стала самой опасной комбинацией из существующих.

Только когда Тони осторожно кашлянул, — Стив как раз погрузился в попытки правильно изобразить светотень на ключицах Тони, спасибо восхитительному рельефу, подчеркнутому РТ, — стало понятно, что не только скука была причиной ерзаний.

Стив отвел взгляд от — поистине впечатляющей, учитывая отсутствие стимуляции, — эрекции, продемонстрированной Тони.

Будь проклято это отсутствие правил. Кажется, Тони все-таки начал слишком сильно увлекаться их игрой: вот и неопровержимое доказательство. Стиву лучше поскорее положить ей конец, ради блага самого же Тони. Нужно просто найти способ, который не ранит его чувства. Стив снова глянул на его эрекцию и, сделав над собой усилие, отвернулся. К несчастью, чем дольше Стив позволял этому продолжаться, тем больше вероятность превращалась в уверенность. И некого было винить, кроме себя самого.

— Все в порядке, — заверил Стив. Он заставил себя вернуться к работе, сосредоточившись на линиях поджарого пресса. Мышцы там были менее четко выражены, чем у некоторых других моделей, с которыми Стив сотрудничал, но их ни в коей мере нельзя было назвать заплывшими жирком. — Это естественно.

— Да, спасибо, я знаю. Биология, седьмой класс.

Стив не стал принимать резкий тон близко к сердцу. Он знал, что Тони смущен. Вместо того чтобы огрызнуться, Стив продолжил накладывать одну за другой грубые угольные линии, постепенно переходя к более тонким и четким.

— А я думал, что ты пропустил седьмой класс, — спокойно ответил Стив.

— Это была метафора.

— Как, даже литературу не пропускал? — подколол Стив.

Грозное фырканье. Стив рискнул посмотреть Тони в лицо и ухмыльнулся, увидев, что тот нерешительно улыбается, хотя взгляд его не отрывался от потолка, а язык тела до сих пор говорил об упорных попытках взять себя в руки.

— Такое постоянно происходит, — сказал Стив, стараясь сохранять ровный и спокойный тон. Не осуждающий. Хотя, вообще-то, такое случалось не очень часто. Конечно, это не было совсем уж неслыханно, но... Стив снова глянул на эрекцию Тони. Член не то чтобы немного окреп; нет, это был вполне себе уверенный стояк, который загибался к животу. Если зрение не подводило, там даже смазка показалась — на головке мерцала капля. Стив опустил голову и очень тихо, но резко выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Такого он никогда у моделей не видел. Если честно, это было... Стив снова кинул взгляд. С эстетической точки зрения это было прекрасно.

— Ты не будешь против, если я... — при обычных обстоятельствах Стив не стал бы спрашивать. Не дело модели — решать, что рисовать художнику. Но это была затея Тони, на которую он пошел ради Стива, поэтому казалось неправильным не дать Тони вмешаться в процесс, лишить его права вето.

Особенно если всему виной сам Стив, который неосознанно манипулировал чувствами Тони последние несколько месяцев. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Стив вздрогнул и даже открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться от своей просьбы.

Но Тони вдруг рассмеялся; он метался взглядом по помещению и смотрел куда угодно, только не на Стива:

— Впечатляет, да?

Стив хмыкнул:

— Ну, по крайней мере, я точно знаю, что ты держишь свое обещание не смотреть записи с камер наблюдения в Башне, кроме как во имя спасения чьей-нибудь жизни.

Тони нахмурился:

— Ты же знаешь, я не стал бы поступать иначе. Но... с чего вдруг?

Стив улыбнулся уголками губ. Тихо мыча себе под нос, он закончил плавную линию от колена к талии, тщательно выровнял карандаш и, сменив степень нажатия, начал заострять угол, подчеркивая контраст между гладкой кожей и мышцами на узких, суховатых бедрах.

— Если бы ты хоть раз посмотрел неподобающее видео со мной в главной роли, то уже давно бы знал: тем, что у тебя есть, меня не впечатлить.

Тони с усилием выдохнул, а потом засмеялся: искренне, всем телом. По-настоящему. Стив с облегчением вернулся к работе, на миг сосредоточившись на пахе Тони. Надолго такая эрекция не сохранится, особенно если Стив продолжит и дальше разряжать обстановку. Лучше поскорее ухватить нужные очертания, а потом уже перейти к остальному.

И если Стив почувствовал себя неуютно — как будто он решил сделать эрекцию Тони центром рисунка — то нужно просто переступить через это ощущение. Это ведь исключительно для практических целей. Просто эту часть наброска Стив кончит быстрее. Кончит... дорисует. Не «кончит». Дорисует. Дорисует пенис и все.

Стив очень-очень тихо выругал себя. Он же художник. Художник, который изображает мужское тело. В этом нет и не может быть никакой неловкости — если только он сам не начать вести себя как недозрелый подросток.

— Кхм, тут...

Стив поднял взгляд. Тони, упершись ладонями в бедра, смотрел на свой член и сурово хмурился. Стив рассмеялся и мысленно отметил — надо запомнить эту картину, запомнить такого Тони, чтобы потом, возможно перенести на бумагу. Тони Старк, разочарованно уставившийся на поникший член. Вот уж портрет, достойный Метрополитен-музея. Символ современности, провозглашающий ее бесславный конец. Стив фыркнул.

Тони смущенно посмотрел на него, но хотя бы безо всякой неловкости. Напряжение, которое царило в комнате до этого, полностью растворилось, к огромному облегчению Стива.

— Эээ, так... тебе нужно...

Стив поднял руки и с улыбкой быстро помотал головой.

— Нет, не нужно снова давать войскам сигнал сбора. — Тони громко захохотал. — У меня уже есть все, что нужно, не беспокойся.

Все еще посмеиваясь, Тони пару раз дернул рукой. Несмотря на то, что между ней и пенисом было добрых два-три фута, Стив все равно почувствовал, как у него загорелись уши. 

— Ты уверен? Потому что я могу просто...

— У меня есть все, что нужно.

— Нет, это у меня есть все, что тебе нужно, — хитро посмотрел на него Тони. 

Стив совсем не прятался за мольбертом. Совсем. Он рисовал, поэтому должен был находиться за треногой. Но, возможно, нырнул чуть ниже, чем это было необходимо, и сосредоточился на линиях талии чуть сильнее, чем требовалось.

К счастью, Тони не стал больше его дразнить, и Стив погрузился в привычный ритм: взгляд на модель — перенос уловленных черт на бумагу. Закончив с основным рисунком, он начал растушевывать уголь, выравнивая тон. Потом он возьмет мягкий ластик и создаст контраст — подчеркнет наиболее светлые линии, выделявшиеся на теле Тони.

— Как успехи с поисками нашего суперзлодея? — спросил Стив. Ему равно хотелось и не дать Тони заскучать, и услышать, как он говорит, увидеть, как он оживляется и загорается, обсуждая занимающую его проблему.

Как Стив и думал — Тони мгновенно встряхнулся, как будто через его тело, как через оголенный провод, пропустили электрический ток. 

— Ты не представляешь, сколько мне пришлось повозиться с этими роботами. К сожалению, это совсем не так весело, как у Азимова. Помнишь, я вроде говорил, что у них коллективный разум?

Стив согласно промычал что-то, особо не вслушиваясь. Точнее, он слушал: но только чтобы вовремя подать реплику, высказать предложение или решение. Слушал просто чтобы продолжать слушать.

— Так вот, демонстрируемое ими поведение напоминает программу для стайки наноботов со стандартным функционалом «хищник-жертва». Не скажу, что это так уж глупо — наверняка это работает, просто я в последнее время не слежу за нанотехнологиями. Слишком занят самосовершенствованием. В любом случае, демонстрируемое ими — заметь! — поведение было результатом обнаруженной мной программы коллективного разума, но конкретно в них этот разум не содержится. Они разработаны на частично органической основе с функцией регенерации, энергия в системе переносится кровотоком, хотя точно так же они способны использовать репульсорную энергию. А во главе стоит некий лидер, который контролирует весь коллектив, при этом находясь вне его. Если подумать, это очень умно: допустим, компьютерная программа — или я — догадаются, что все они управляются из одного центра. Сделав этот вывод, можно легко изучить их движения и понять, кто же королева пчел в этом улье. Она будет либо двигаться независимо от остальных, либо защищена будет лучше всех — в любом случае, отличия найдутся. Останется сущий пустяк: уничтожишь одного — уничтожишь всех. А вот если поместить нашу королеву в безопасном месте, подальше от линии огня, то до нее никто не доберется и, следовательно, не сможет уничтожить всех разом.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что такой лидер действительно есть? — уточнил Стив. Он провел большим пальцем по нарисованной челюсти Тони, смягчая тень на коже, чтобы подчеркнуть резкую линию бородки. — Разве невозможно создать коллективный разум без лидера?

Это определенно был правильный вопрос, потому что Тони вспыхнул новыми идеями, как лампочка.

— Нет! То есть да. Но нет!

Тони подался вперед и поднял руки, порываясь начать что-то показывать прямо в воздухе — но потом, видимо, вспомнил, где находится и как мало на нем одежды, потому что почти машинально вернулся в прежнюю позу.

Впрочем, неловкость быстро миновала, и Тони продолжил рассказывать с прежним энтузиазмом:

— Можно запрограммировать реакцию стайки ботов на внешние события и не снабжая их центральным мозгом. Я такое видел. Полная мерзость, на мой взгляд, но и ей нашлось восхитительное применение в биомедицине. Всякие там детекторы и уничтожители патогенов. Но! — Тони махнул рукой, как бы с легкостью отметая в сторону переворачивающие мир технологии. — Я понял, что наши ребята управляются не так, потому что нашел небольшую странность, изучая, как они поглощают энергию друг друга. Помнишь, как с гибелью каждого робота взрывы становились все сильнее, из-за чего мне и пришлось вырубать их всех разом, не дав тебе действовать последовательно?

Стив нахмурился. Он не горел желанием вспоминать о том, как Тони оказался на краю могилы.

Словно бы пытаясь успокоить себя — а ведь именно это он и делал, только признавать не собирался, — Стив нежно провел пальцами по темным угольным пятнам, выделявшим шею и ключицы. Передвинул ладонь ниже, к нарисованной груди Тони. Он тщательно наносил уголь везде, где нужна была тень, потом разглаживал их, смягчал, обозначая изгибы грудных мышц и реберной клетки, прятавшихся под кожей, в которую грубо врезалась РТ. Возможно, Стив изобразил ее чуть четче, чем было нужно. Это пятно света поддерживало жизнь в Тони; это запертое в клетку солнце, этот украденный у богов огонь питал его энергией.

— Я, кажется, припоминаю, что взрывать их было нельзя, — наконец ответил Стив. Он встретился взглядом с Тони и так и не опустил глаза. — Но совсем не помню, что же вынудило тебя пойти на самоубийство, лишь бы остановить их.

Тони на миг виновато отвел взгляд, но тут же с вызовом вскинул голову и крепко сжал челюсти.

— Учитывая, сколько времени у меня было, только так и можно было действовать.

Стив осторожно стер лишний уголь с живота, выделяя линии мышц, скрытых под оливковой кожей в черточках волосков. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, водя пальцами по диафрагме.

— Мог быть и иной способ, — пробормотал он. — Ты вообще не брал в расчет другие варианты, даже не стал задумываться...

— Тебе-то откуда знать! — выкрикнул Тони. Он не стеснялся проявлять свое недовольство, в отличие от болезненно молчаливого Стива. Просто идеальная парочка. — Тебе неоткуда этого знать, потому что ты не разбираешься в броне. А я разбираюсь. И если я говорю, что...

— Прости меня, — уступил Стив. Тони прикусил язык, не закончив фразу, и Стив посмотрел на него, пытаясь встретиться с ним глазами. — Прости меня, — повторил он. — Но не тебе винить меня за то, как больно мне было. Как я был расстроен и зол. Не тебе пришлось смотреть, как твой... твой... твой друг убивает себя. 

Снова.

Тони как будто сдулся, растеряв весь пыл. Кривовато, но мягко улыбнулся Стиву. Смущенно провел рукой по волосам. Стив зацепился взглядом за спутанные пряди и снова взялся за карандаш, стараясь перенести на бумагу их взъерошенную красоту. В Тони было много чего сексуального — вот и волосы у него растрепались так, как будто он только что встал с кровати, перед этим хорошенько повалявшись в ней с кем-то. Это идеально подходило той неприкрытой чувственности, которой был пропитан рисунок.

— Ладно, ладно. Ты же знаешь, что не заставишь меня извиняться за то, что я спас всем вам жизни и при этом не умер. Но... ладно. Я понял.

Стив посмотрел на Тони и увидел, что тот снова мимолетно улыбнулся, прежде чем отвернуться. Уже не в первый раз за последнее время Стив задумался: может, и вправду он манипулирует действиями Тони, бесчестно используя его чувства — предположительные, еще не подтвержденные — к своей выгоде. Внутри заклубилась тошнотворная, обжигающая, вязкая вина. Стив сосредоточился на изображении.

— Так вот, дело в том, что когда я исследовал их аппаратную начинку, чтобы понять, как они работают, то обнаружил кое-что в их программной начинке. Они спроектированы так не просто с целью защиты, как я раньше думал. Не просто для того, чтобы их было сложнее победить: если центральный мозг окажется на поле битвы и его захватят, то все роботы перейдут под чужое управление. У каждого из них есть железо, позволяющее стать лидером, но ни один из них лидером не является. Однако все, что им для этого нужно... можно сказать, загрузка мозга.

Пальцы Стива соскользнули, и карандаш прочертил резкую линию вниз от уха Тони. Стив потянулся за ластиком.

— Загрузка мозга?

— Да, — Тони вроде бы не заметил неловкости Стива. — Это как предохранитель. Если вдруг...

— Тони, — прервал его Стив и вышел из-за мольберта, чтобы Тони уж точно ничего не пропустил. Это сработало: все внимание Тони теперь было обращено на Стива. — Тебе не кажется, что это похоже на то, что... что ты сделал? Когда... с Норманом. Чтобы остановить его.

Тони заморгал, потом наклонил голову.

— Нет, это... — и тут Тони, задумавшись, остановился. Между его бровей пролегла небольшая морщина.

Удостоверившись, что Тони, по крайней мере, всерьез воспринял эту идею, Стив вернулся к рисунку. Мягкие губы, упрямый подбородок, на удивление изящный нос. Глаза пока были едва обозначены — Стиву нравилось оставлять их напоследок. Может, это и было обычным предрассудком, но Стив не желал, чтобы портрет пялился на него, пока он работает.

— Нет, — наконец повторил Тони. — То есть... слушай, не я первым изобрел загрузку мозга. Твой парень Зола...

— Мой парень? — добродушно проворчал Стив.

— Когда-то он уже делал это. Возможно, если твоя теория верна, сейчас пытается снова. Конечно, я тоже так поступал, но в данном случае это неважно.

Стив провел пальцами по плечам Тони, сглаживая границы, потом карандашом и мягким ластиком обозначил блики. У Тони всегда были немного костлявые плечи: навечно оставшаяся память о тощем угловатом мальчишке.

— Все это говорит лишь о том, что твой неизвестный злодей много знает о тебе, Тони, — сказал Стив. — И похоже на то, что, разрабатывая свою броню, он повторяет за тобой.

Тони отмахнулся:

— Никто не способен разработать собственную технологию, повторяя за мной. Это возможно только в том случае, если кто-то запустит в мои данные свои грязные ручонки, да и то это даст лишь половину успеха. Нет уж, старик, меня так просто не возьмешь. У них нет ни единого шанса превзойти мои достоинства.

Матерь божья. Нет. У Стива екнуло в животе, и он невольно опустил взгляд на пах Тони, пригляделся и тут же рывком отвернулся.

Тони рассмеялся. Он заметил этот взгляд.

— Да, ты теперь не понаслышке знаком с моим достоинством.

Стив скупо улыбнулся и продолжил рисовать. Своими действиями он пока только поощрял чувства Тони. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать: таким расслабленным и счастливым сейчас был Тони, так красиво поблескивала его кожа в рассеянном солнечном свете, так незаметны сейчас были морщины на его лице. Когда Тони рассуждал о загадочном злодее, когда объяснял ход своих исследований и когда трудился над каким-нибудь новым механизмом — он был в ладу с собой. Он был счастлив. Не боялся завтрашнего дня. Он был таким, каким и должен быть всегда. И Стив не мог отнять это у него, когда требовались всего-то сущие мелочи — не прекращать их небольшую игру.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Тони, — единственное, что смог сделать этот умник, чтобы обойти меня, — уйти в глубокое подполье, что, если честно, и вправду сильно меня шокировало. Ну, учитывая, со сколькими экс-злодеями я связался, чтобы попробовать отследить нашего парня.

— Ты найдешь его, Тони, — говоря это, Стив ни капли не сомневался. Ни на секунду не задумался. Потому что это была правда, и он знал это так же точно, как цвета своего щита или его вес. — Ты же гений, в конце-то концов. И, как ты и говорил: никто не сравнится с тобой.

Тони пожал плечами; под кожей перекатились мускулы. Стив пробежался пальцами по бокам Тони, смазывая уголь, чтобы обозначить нужные очертания.

— Да, я это знаю. То есть у него ловко получается оставаться в тени — в этом сомнений нет. И не то чтобы я самый умный человек на этой планете. Конечно, я… умнее, по крайней мере, любого из плохишей. А так Рид умнее. Хотя только в своей области. Я вот с техникой на такой короткой ноге, что ему даже не снилось.

Стив рассмеялся. Просто не смог сдержаться. Тони недоуменно поднял взгляд, немного смущенно улыбнувшись:

— Что?

Стив покачал головой, возвращаясь к наброску.

— Ты, — ответил он, — ты не можешь даже комплимент сказать нормально, потому что продолжаешь нахваливать себя.

Тони снова расслабленно и легко пожал плечами. Ему шел такой вид. Стив бы на многое пошел, чтобы его друг выглядел так всегда. Многим бы пожертвовал.

Но он стоял перед дилеммой: что произойдет, когда придется пожертвовать тем, что приносит Тони удовольствие? Чтобы не дать ему пораниться еще сильнее? Стив хмуро посмотрел на лист, на то место, где должны были быть яркие, ясные глаза. Сначала мягким карандашом он набросал общие линии, потом взял самый остро отточенный и начал прорисовывать детали. «Гусиные лапки», морщинки от смеха, морщинки от переживаний. Все здесь. Все это постоянно отражается на глазах Тони. 

Что произойдет, если у Стива нечем будет жертвовать ради счастья и безопасности Тони? Что произойдет, когда Стиву придется проявить эгоизм и жесткость, чтобы не ранить Тони сильнее?

Стив провел большим пальцем по теням под глазами Тони, словно бы пытаясь хоть так избавиться от них.

***

После долгого дня, наполненного разборками с Щ.И.Т.ом, Мстителями и всем остальным, что требовало внимания Стива, дома царила благословенная тишина. Он аккуратно повесил ключи на крючок у двери, развязал шнурки, снял ботинки и поставил их рядком в шкаф. Ласково улыбнулся, оглядев свою небольшую квартирку. Может, Тони и нравилось, приходя домой, заставать шум, гам и хаос — по крайней мере, именно такой вывод сделал Стив, основываясь на внешнем виде тех разнообразных жилплощадей, которые Тони занимал в последние годы. А вот самому Стиву легче было расслабиться, когда вокруг было чисто, убрано и тихо. В противном случае — если его окружал беспорядок — он только напрягался, представляя, сколько всего еще предстоит сделать.

Было уже поздно — слишком поздно для возвращения домой, если вспомнить, во сколько обычно возвращаются. Но когда его жизнь в последний раз подчинялась нормальному распорядку? В учебном лагере, до войны? До сыворотки. Даже устроившись работать художником комиксов, он все равно по ночам носился вместе со Мстителями. 

Стив, вздохнув, снял с себя рабочую одежду, кинул ее в корзину в коридоре, дошел до спальни и рухнул на кровать. Улыбнувшись, он зарылся лицом в чистую наволочку и натянул мягкое одеяло. Позади был длинный, не самый легкий, но все равно хороший день. День, полный честного труда. Ни на кого не напали, никому не причинили вреда, а это всегда было главными составляющими хорошего дня. 

Стив повертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее и растекаясь по постели. Опустил руку на бедро и мазнул кончиками пальцев по расслабленному члену, лениво думая — слишком он устал для этого или сойдет. Потом попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз мастурбировал, когда вообще в последний раз кончал, и понял, что не может. По крайней мере, не сразу. Вроде бы два месяца назад, если память ему не изменяла. Стив обхватил ладонью член и двинул рукой. Можно было бы, конечно, дождаться утреннего душа, но вдруг его сорвут на ранний вызов? Это непредсказуемо, поэтому лучше заняться собой сейчас, пока он еще достаточно бодр и не носится по округе, спасая мир.

Стив приподнялся на локтях, подтянулся повыше и откинулся на подушки. Левой рукой он открыл ящик, пошарил и достал оттуда едва начатый тюбик лубриканта. Выдавил немного на правую руку, приподнял одеяло и сжал член. Прежде чем начать, Стив кинул последний взгляд на тумбочку: салфетки лежали там, где и должны. Отлично. 

Стив опустил голову на подушку и закрыл глаза. Тихо выдохнул через нос и задвигал рукой по члену, размазывая смазку, задевая все самые чувствительные точки — так вода просачивается во все трещинки на старой кружке.

Стив задумался, какую же картинку себе представить. Он был не самым большим любителем порнографии: слишком много гримас на камеру. Хотя, видимо, в этом и заключался ее смысл — и это не значило, что он вообще никогда не смотрел ее. Но сегодня он так уютно устроился в кровати, что, пожалуй, на этот раз обойдется одной мысленной фантазией. Надо просто выбрать что-нибудь подходящее.

Бывшие подружки исключены. Думать о них, использовать их как средство удовлетворения и при этом не хотеть быть с ними казалось до странности неуважительным. На ум не приходило никакой женщины, которая бы в последнее время ему приглянулась. Он попытался вызвать в воображении некий общий образ женщины, но она постоянно превращалась в очередную знакомую. К счастью, члену было плевать на все его умствования, он легко твердел под прикосновениями, возбуждение медленно нарастало.

Никаких блондинок. Слишком со многими блондинками он встречался. И никаких рыжих: слишком со многими рыжими встречался Тони, и когда Стив пытался представить себе рыжую, то видел исключительно его. Значит, брюнетка. У него было мало брюнеток. Пожалуй, с короткими волосами — такие прически сейчас очень многие носят. Небольшого роста, но сильную. Светлоглазую — он с ума сходил по огромным голубым глазам. Чтобы все было маленькое: и грудь, и бедра. У большинства его женщин все было наоборот. Хотя можно и высокую. Худощавую. Но чтобы с мышцами. Да, вот так хорошо.

Стив представил, как касается ее между ног, как ее запах наполняет ноздри, как он губами ласкает нежное потайное местечко, как языком погружается все глубже. Он дернул бедрами и снова выдохнул, радостно и тихо застонав. Она бы, наверное, доминировала: поставила ногу ему на плечо, крепко сжала волосы в пальцах, толкалась навстречу. Она была бы громкой, может, даже разговорчивой: описывала бы, что ей хочется и что она сейчас чувствует, приказывала бы продолжать, глубже, быстрее.

Когда бы он решил передохнуть и поцеловать ее в губы, дав ей почувствовать собственный вкус на его губах, он продолжал бы ласкать ее пальцем. Она схватилась бы за его бедра, подаваясь к нему, поощрила бы лукавой улыбкой и вызывающим блеском в глазах. Она была бы узкой — узкой и изумительно влажной, совсем мокрой от того, что он с ней делал. Она с радостью приняла бы его, смеясь и задыхаясь, двигалась бы с ним в такт.

Она бы захотела побыть сверху. Стив стал двигать рукой резче, быстрее — фантазия изменилась. Она бы оседлала его, но не стала сидеть ровно, не стала держать дистанцию. Она бы легла на него, прижимаясь грудью, только иногда приподнимая бедра — чтобы тут же опустить их обратно, глубоко вбирая его. Она бы говорила всякие пошлости ему в ухо, шептала о том, что он с ней делает и что она делает с ним. Она бы постоянно смеялась и громко выдыхала, окружая его теплом: дыханием — у его шеи, грудью — на его груди, влажным узким лоном — вокруг члена.

И тут зазвонил телефон. Стив застонал, но тут же отвел руку от члена и повернулся к тумбочке. Сердце заколотилось сразу по нескольким взаимоисключающим причинам. Было уже поздно. Слишком поздно. Такие поздние звонки никогда не приносили ничего хорошего.

Он чуть не смахнул телефон на пол, прежде чем как-то умудрился поднести его к уху.

— Алло? — выдохнул Стив. Он был так близок… болезненно близок. Но Мстители важнее.

— Отбой тревоги, Кэп, — голос Тони звучал так ясно и отчетливо, как будто они со Стивом находились в одной комнате. — Ничего срочного, обычный дружеский звонок.

Стив со стоном откинулся обратно на кровать. Его рука упала рядом с членом, кончиками пальцев он мазнул по набухшей плоти. Ну чтоб тебя, Тони.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Может, ты… — Стив не договорил. Тони никогда не звонил ему для пустых разговоров, значит, у него было что-то важное. Какая-то проблема или тревога вынудила его обратиться к Стиву. Со стороны Стива было бы грубо и эгоистично попросить Тони перезвонить в другой раз.

— Прости, Тони. Так что там у тебя?

Стив практически услышал, как Тони недоуменно моргнул на том конце провода. Черт.

— Слушай, нет, если ты занят… это ты там так тяжело дышишь? Тренируешься, что ли? — в ухе Стива раздался смех Тони. Он прилагал все усилия, чтобы рука неподвижно лежала на бедре, а не тянулась к по-прежнему стоящему члену. Стив без особого желания уставился на него, как будто требуя успокоиться. «Опускайся. Сейчас мне это не нужно». Член не послушался, что неудивительно.

А Тони все это время непрерывно болтал, прекрасно развлекая себя самостоятельно:

— Или ты занимаешься чем-то другим, что так сопишь? Но ведь такого просто не может быть, да? Капитан Америка не может мастурбировать.

Пожалуй, у терпения Стива все-таки был предел: 

— Знаешь, вполне себе может, и я бы не отказался вернуться к этому занятию. Если только у тебя нет ничего важного.

— Что?

Голос Тони потерял уверенность. Что ж, если Тони не способен принять искренний ответ на собственную подколку, Стив не постесняется воспользоваться полученным преимуществом. 

— Ты оторвал меня от… — Матерь божья. Стиву, конечно, очень хотелось воспользоваться своим преимуществом, но только сейчас до него дошло, что для этого придется говорить пошлости… говорить пошлости Тони.

Ну и ладно, помирать так с музыкой, как любила говорить мама.

— Я не отказался бы все-таки додрочить себе, — четко произнес он. — Я уже почти кончил, когда ты позвонил. И у меня, — никаких колебаний, совсем никаких, иначе преимущество будет потеряно, — у меня еще стояк. До сих пор. Во весь рост. И вот. Я бы хотел вернуться к мастурбации и... Собственно. Кончить.

— На меня?

— Что?

Тони говорил почти что… с придыханием. Стив застыл и неловко поежился. Теперь он испытывал большие сомнения насчет Тони: действительно ли это оставалось для него всего лишь игрой. Значит, со стороны Стива было бы жестоко говорить с ним на такую тему, продолжая пользоваться своим положением. Впрочем, именно Тони все и начал. А Стив никогда не позволял себе отказываться от брошенного вызова.

— Ты передергивал на мой портрет? На ту обнаженку, которую нарисовал?

Стив тут же кинул взгляд туда, где лежал набросок:

— Нет.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. А потом словесный понос Тони, видимо, оказался заразным, потому что с губ Стива слетело:

— А ты хотел бы этого?

Еще одна пауза. Подольше. Стив подумал бы, что Тони повесил трубку, если бы не слышал его дыхание — частое, затрудненное дыхание. Он что, наслаждается этим? Тоже решил подрочить себе? Но это… это заходило уже слишком далеко. Стив никогда не хотел доходить до таких крайностей. Так можно нечаянно ранить чужие чувства; можно нечаянно ранить Тони. А последнее, чего бы Стиву хотелось, — это ранить Тони.

Вдруг Тони, задышав по-иному, заговорил:

— А что, это ведь прекрасный объект для мастурбации. Лучшего представителя человеческого вида ты не найдешь.

Пальцы Стива медленно двинулись обратно к паху. Абсолютно независимо от его собственных сознательных желаний они обхватили твердый член и мягко провели вверх-вниз. Пытаясь не издавать лишнего шума, Стив зажал телефон между ухом и плечом и взял смазку с тумбочки. Со всей возможной осторожностью он откинул крышку, выдавил немного жидкости на руку и вернул ее обратно на член.

Отзываясь на ласковое, скользящее прикосновение, мышцы живота вздрогнули. Так было хорошо. Так было гораздо лучше.

— За исключением тебя.

Стив заморгал — он уже почти и забыл, что Тони на проводе. Он снова посмотрел на портрет. Было что-то странное в том, чтобы слышать Тони, при этом видя рядом его идеализированное изображение. Потому что Тони выглядел совсем не так — по крайней мере, не при Стиве. На портрете Тони был чувственным, каждая черточка и светотень, каждый смазанный штрих и четкая темная линия подчеркивали его мужественность. Тони на бумаге был прекрасен.

— Что? — пробормотал Стив, наконец осознав слова Тони. — За исключением меня?

— «Вершина человеческого совершенства», верно? — спросил Тони. Он точно мастурбировал. Острый слух Стива в сочетании с качественной звукопередачей старкфона гарантировал, что Стив услышит все, что делает Тони, так, как если бы Тони находился с ним в одной комнате. А вдобавок к тяжелому дыханию Стив безошибочно различил хлюпанье, с которым кожа скользит по коже; он точно опознал, когда Тони провел кулаком по члену и когда его ладонь глухо столкнулась с пахом.

Стив бессознательно начал подстраивать ритм своих движений под движения Тони. Он снова глянул на портрет Тони, и его дыхание участилось. Но ведь это было неправильно. Даже если смотреть на него взглядом художника, даже если просто оценивать мужское тело с эстетической точки зрения… перед ним все равно был Тони. Без разницы, насколько идеализированный.

— Может, поговорим о женщинах? — выдохнул Стив и закрыл глаза, как будто это могло помочь избавиться от невидимого присутствия Тони в этой комнате. Это не сработало, наоборот, стало даже хуже, потому что теперь он полностью сосредоточился на звуках, издаваемых Тони: тихих стонах, хлюпанье смазки, гулких глотках — наверное, Тони Старк создавал в постели полный хаос. Чтобы повсюду было мокро: от слюны, от смазки, от пота. Стив вел себя совсем не так. Полная противоположность.

— Становится слишком горячо для тебя, да?

Стив проглотил «да», которое уже почти вырвалось.

Он не собирался уступать Тони победу.

— Нет. Переживаю, что ты можешь почувствовать себя ущербным, — огрызнулся он. Так, секс. Нужно просто… попробовать сказать что-нибудь сексуальное. Про себя. Так ведь этим и занимались. Возможно, он был не самым большим любителем, но для него это было не в новинку. Когда Шерон уехала на слишком долгую миссию Щ.И.Т.а и захотела попробовать это, он смог. Значит, сможет и теперь.

— Представляя меня, понимаешь. Мой твердый пресс, большие мышцы, — Стив сглотнул, заставляя себя продолжать двигать рукой, несмотря на то, что в груди поднимался слабый, но тошнотворный ужас. — А знаешь, что еще у меня большое?

— Ты же скажешь мне, суперсолдат? — голос Тони… голос Тони. Теперь стало очевидно, что раз за разом приводило женщин в постель Тони — ну, если отбросить его богатство и гениальность. Стив попытался снова открыть глаза, чтобы сбежать от ошеломляющего воздействия этого голоса. 

— Все у меня пропорционально, — посулил Стив. — Сыворотка хорошенько постаралась. Увеличила все. Рядом с таким легко почувствовать себя ущербным.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — ответил Тони. — В конце концов, снизу будешь ты.

Стив застыл как вкопанный. По животу пробежали мурашки, отозвавшись даже в паху. С головки стекла толстая струя смазки, крепко сжатый в руке член дернулся.

— Ты так в этом уверен?

В трубке раздался стон — стон Тони. Стив знал, что такие звуки Тони издает, когда… Именно так он и звучит. Во время.

— Так ведь именно ты мне рассказывал, что тебе понравилось принимать в задницу, — низко и хрипло пробормотал Тони. Совсем не так, как он обычно говорил: обычно его голос был выше голоса Стива. Как странно было слышать его таким низким. Другим. Интригующим.

Он продолжал говорить, и Стив понял, что слушает, не отрываясь. Он не мог уже просто взять и отключиться: не мог прекратить. Точно так же он не мог перестать ласкать себя, пока Тони говорил с ним таким хриплым голосом, и представлять себе рисуемые им образы — хотя они были полной противоположностью всему, что Стив когда-либо считал возбуждающим.

— Ты же у нас любитель всего большого, да? И всегда был. Хочешь, чтобы я прижал тебя к кровати и взял. Как будто ты снова мелкий паренек. Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь о тебе позаботился. Спорим, тебе бы это понравилось: мой толстый член лучше любой игрушки, какие у тебя когда-либо были.

— Я думал, он у тебя тонкий, — выдохнул Стив. Дыхание Тони на миг прервалось, затем раздался резкий выдох.

— Ты думал?

Стив ускорил движения руки. Чем быстрее он дойдет до оргазма, тем быстрее все это кончится. И ему уже немного оставалось: у него ведь все это время так и стояло, так что сеанс дрочки подзатянулся, даже слишком. Нужно было кончить, повесить трубку и придумать, как извиниться перед Тони. Завтра.

— Как твои пальцы, — выдохнул он. — Тонкий, но длинный.

— Блядь, Стив.

— Это так?

Тони застонал. Его движения тоже ускорились. Стив слышал резкое «шлеп-шлеп-шлеп», с которым кулак скользил по члену. Все это было странно. Так странно.

— Конечно, конечно, — прошептал Тони. — И я… я вместе с ним суну и пальцы, да?

— Да, — прошептал в ответ Стив. Его глаза были крепко зажмурены. Он больше не мог смотреть на портрет Тони. Слышать было лучше.

— И я войду в тебя. Глубоко. Надрочу твою простату, да? Классным длинным членом. И еще широко растяну тебя пальцами.

— Будешь мучить и трахать до победного, — вырвалось у Стива.

Тони задохнулся, застонал громко и протяжно. У Стива содрогнулся живот, дрожь пошла по бедрам. Неужели… Тони только что…

— Бля-бля-бля, Стив!

Стив тоже сейчас кончал, черт, черт. Под голос Тони, под звуки, которые он издавал. Они заглушили все остальные чувства, заполнили всю комнату, они как будто были везде, окружали его… и Стив под них кончал.

— Натянуть бы тебя, — рассмеялся Тони. Кажется, только из его выдохов, коротких и резких, сейчас и состоял мир Стива.

— Наоборот, ебарь-террорист, — проворчал Стив.

Тони, поперхнувшись, как-то вымученно и жалобно застонал. Стив перекатился и вытащил несколько салфеток, пытаясь игнорировать эти звуки, пытаясь забыть о том, какой эффект, оказывается, его ругательства оказывают на Тони. И ведь не то чтобы он совсем не ругался. Очень даже ругался. Когда обстановка располагала.

Гораздо резче, чем надо было, Стив вытерся. Ему нужен душ. Обычно после таких дрочек он туда не ходил, но почему-то сейчас ему хотелось надолго забраться в ванную и смыть с себя все, что он натворил. Как будто он совершил католический грех в десятикратном размере — совсем так же он себя чувствовал, когда мастурбировал подростком на те грязные картинки, что таскал ему Баки, когда он болел. 

— Поспи немного, Тони.

Стив почувствовал приступ гнева на самого себя. Тони… Тони воспользовался им в своих целях, вот что он только что сделал. По крайней мере, именно так Стив себя сейчас ощущал. Ему начинало казаться, что все это, вся эта фигня с «гей или трус» была затеяна ради того, чтобы Тони смог манипулировать им, чтобы дать ему возможность пробраться к Стиву во… что? В штаны? В кровать? Но это было неправильно. Стив не был геем и, если верить собственным впечатлениям, Тони тоже не был. У всего происходящего были совершенно неестественные предпосылки. Тони пользовался желанием Стива видеть его счастливым для собственных целей, для каких-то своих замыслов.

И все равно Стив продолжал заботиться о нем, просил его отдохнуть, когда видел, что он не собирается прерываться. Стив чувствовал себя наивным простачком и ему это не нравилось. Все это время он волновался, что манипулирует Тони, что сам пользуется своими преимуществами, а все было совсем наоборот. Как всегда с Тони. Он поступал так, как привык, он пользовался… виной Стива, и их дружбой, и тем, что они значили друг для друга, чтобы заполучить то, что хочет.

Если он действительно хочет именно этого. А ведь… Стив даже не…

Стив закрыл лицо рукой.

— Поспи немного, — повторил он, отнял телефон от уха и нажал «завершить вызов». Трубку он уронил на пол, даже не заметив, как нарушился его драгоценный порядок в комнате.

Он еще долго лежал так: левая рука свисала с края кровати, правая — закрывала лицо. Он вдыхал запах смазки и спермы и думал о Тони Старке.


	10. Глава 9

— Ты о чем думаешь?

Тони чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Стив заговорил. Он стоял прямо за спиной, а Тони… Тони…

Тони заморгал. Высвободил сознание из разветвленной сети тысяч аппаратов, в которую как-то незаметно уплыл. Заставил себя вернуться в настоящее, в свою мастерскую, к Стиву.

— М?

Мир закружился. Стив подхватил Тони, крепко сжав за плечи, и развернул вместе с креслом лицом к себе. Тони еще раз моргнул.

— Когда ты в последний раз спал?

Одним из недостатков Экстремиса была невозможность притвориться, что ничего не помнишь. Внешняя память легко заполняла пробелы во внутренней.

И все же Тони мило улыбнулся Стиву и похлопал его по руке:

— Я в порядке.

— Тони, у мешков под твоими глазами есть собственные мешки.

Заворчав, Тони отпихнул его. Не нужна ему была такая материнская забота, от которой Стив, по ходу, реально тащился.

— Слушай, а что ты вообще тут делаешь? — буркнул Тони и повернулся обратно. Его пальцы снова скользнули к голографическим экранам и начали вертеть грубую копию последней версии органической брони, приобщенной ко всему архиву данных. День за днем прогнозные модели становились все более и более точными. Жаль только, создание психологического профиля этого генно-модифицированного организма продвигалось не такими быстрыми темпами. Если бы он не был составной частью проводов и программных кодов, Тони, наверное, и вовсе не смог бы его разобрать — в конце концов, он был инженером, а не психологом. Впрочем, это не означало, что он бросит пытаться.

Оглянувшись, Тони заметил, что Стив как-то неловко переминается с ноги на ногу — точнее, делает все, чтобы не показать свою неловкость, но язык его тела был открытой книгой для настолько хорошо знакомого с ним человека, как Тони, — и пытается поймать его взгляд.

— Ты ко мне по сексу? Прости, по делу?

Хотя Тони почти сразу отвернулся — от шеи вверх поползла краска, заставив его опустить голову и сделать вид, что он поглощен работой, — он успел увидеть достаточно, чтобы понять, что Стив помрачнел. Ну отлично. Внезапно он потерял свое чувство юмора. Только этого Тони не хватало для полного счастья.

— Я волновался. Тебя не было видно и слышно... несколько дней.

Тони нарочито проигнорировал подтекст, вложенный Стивом в эту фразу. Он волновался, не потому что какие-то там несколько дней не общался с Тони — а потому что их общение прервалось после телефонного звонка. Того самого телефонного звонка, в ходе которого Тони мог ненароком не просто ранить, а к чертям расхреначить чувства Стива родом из сороковых.

Однако дело в том, что это не Стив ничего не слышал о Тони. Это Тони ничего не слышал о Стиве. Тони не собирался звонить Стиву, пока тот не сделает первый ход. Не потому что ему за что-то там было неловко или он чувствовал себя неуверенно — а потому что стойкость позволила бы ему набрать побольше очков. Ну, типа того. Тони пришел к такому выводу пару дней назад. Сейчас, правда, он почему-то не мог припомнить тогдашние логические построения. Возможно, как раз из-за нехватки сна, с которой к нему приставал Стив.

— Ну еще пять минуточек, мам, — подколол его Тони и развернулся в кресле, оказавшись боком к Стиву. Тот непреклонно смотрел на Тони, скрестив руки на груди. Вздохнув, Тони отсоединился от интерфейса своей операционной системы и даже ладони показал — вот, мол, все. — Честно. Дай мне просто подобрать все хвосты. Это займет пять, ну максимум десять минут. Если не закончу через пятнадцать, разрешаю героически вынести меня отсюда, как пожарному. Хорошо?

Лицо Стива смягчилось, на губах заиграла красноречивая улыбка. У Тони екнуло в животе, но он сохранил спокойный, беспечный вид. Нельзя было показывать Стиву, что он начинает нервничать, когда задумывается о том, что, может, для Стива это уже не игра. Но если он ошибается, если Стив на самом деле просто чертовски упорный, как стойкий оловянный солдатик — хотя в этом, в принципе, сомнений нет, — то Тони, сдав назад, проиграет.

Но если он прав... тогда вообще непонятно, что делать. Отступиться? Дать понять, что все знает? Или — Эйнштейн упаси — поговорить со Стивом о его чувствах? Продолжить играть как ни в чем не бывало, как бы далеко Стив ни решил зайти?

Уж это-то Тони ему точно задолжал. И даже больше, учитывая, через что Стиву пришлось из-за него пройти. Даже если Тони не видел самого худшего своими глазами, он прочитал достаточно новостных статей (все до единой, вплоть до последней желтой сплетни, которую смог найти), чтобы осознать, что натворил, — почти столь же полно, как если бы присутствовал при этом лично. А если вспомнить, чему он был свидетелем, то этого уже хватит, чтобы понять, что Стив может просить у Тони чего угодно, и Тони не может ему отказать. Если Стиву действительно это нужно, то Тони должен подчиниться его желаниям. Он еще сомневался, сможет ли в случае чего дойти до самого конца... но пока все происходящее указывало на то, что нужно следовать прежним курсом: улыбаться и махать ручкой доброму приятелю Стиву. Тони — гений. Он в совершенстве постиг теорию принятия решений.

Стив печально покачал головой, но кивнул на диван, стоявший у стены мастерской:

— Ну хорошо, но я прослежу за тобой, ясно? И если что — воспользуюсь твоим разрешением.

— Ясно, — подтвердил Тони и пощупал бицепс Стива. Улыбнувшись, тот поймал руку Тони, легонько сжал ее и отпустил. Тони проводил взглядом спину Стива. В животе снова екнуло.

Нахмурившись, Тони залез в свой мини-холодильник и достал оттуда витаминный коктейль. Это Пеппер превратила его в любителя здоровой пищи. Горы овощей, пробиотиков и бог знает чего еще. И ведь они реально помогали — пусть даже это мог быть простой эффект плацебо — так что Тони привык всегда держать запас дома. Будем надеяться, что и сейчас желудок уймется.

Снова погрузившись в поток данных, Тони все же краем уха прислушивался к тому, что делал Стив. Одновременно он потянулся к камерам видеонаблюдения, и перед его мысленным взором предстала отчетливая картинка: Стив устроился на диване и взял книгу. Тони увеличил изображение. Азимов, третий том из цикла «Основание». Улыбнувшись про себя, Тони вернулся к работе. Он помнил, как читал эту серию в средней школе. Она ему нравилась. Благодаря ей он на какое-то время увлекся психоисторией, даже хотел всерьез этим заниматься. Может быть, это среди прочего и привело его к футуристическому взгляду на мир.

Некоторое время спустя — прошло определенно больше пятнадцати минут, но, скорее всего, меньше двух часов, — Тони просто рухнул лицом вниз в выстраиваемую проекцию. Застонав, он выпрямился и покрутил корпусом в разные стороны. Ладно. Ладно. Это был отличный знак, что пора заканчивать. На какой бы стадии сейчас ни находилась работа. Лениво махнув запястьем, Тони вырубил проекторы на ночь и выключил основной компьютер.

Он с некоторым трудом поднялся со стула и понял, что на перемещение дальше пары футов не способен. Прямо перед ним находился манящий диван, прекрасный диван, и Тони без раздумий рухнул на него. Он уснул прежде, чем его голова коснулась мягкой подушки. Потом он вообще не мог вспомнить, как сделал нужные несколько шагов.

Тони разлепил глаза в шесть часов утра, когда в лабораторию ворвались лучи яркого солнечного света. Заворчав, Тони мысленно активировал затемнение на окнах, погрузив комнату обратно во мрак, шумно засопел, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Теплый уютный диван с радостью принял его обратно в свои мягкие объятия.

Несколько часов спустя Тони проснулся совсем по-другому. Кто-то тряс его за плечи и что-то бубнил в ухо. Сквозь сон почудилось, что это девушка, с которой он разделил постель, пытается развести его то ли на второй раунд, то ли на утренний секс перед отъездом на работу. Усталость по-прежнему ощущалась даже в броне, спрятанной в костях, поэтому Тони только погладил широкое плечо, обтянутое тканью рубашки:

— Пора ехать?

Вроде бы раздавшаяся в ответ тирада была утвердительной. Тони улыбнулся и сжал чужое плечо.

— Возьми такси. Запишешь на мой счет. Иди сюда.

Немного приподнявшись, он подставил губы для поцелуя. Нависавшее над ним тело замерло, напряглось и отстранилось. Тони нахмурился; с каждой минутой сознание все больше прояснялось. Заморгав, он перевел глаза в режим «онлайн» — тьфу, то есть открыл, открыл он глаза — и дождался, пока зрение сфокусируется на смутно различимой крупной фигуре.

— Тони, эй! Ты проснулся?

В этот момент Тони очень захотелось закрыть глаза, но страх перед тем, что снова задремлет и так же... фатально ошибется, оказался сильнее. Поэтому он даже взгляда не отвел. Губы так и остались вытянутыми в трубочку, рука так и осталась лежать на широком плече, мягко притягивая Стива ближе.

В животе поднялось жгучее, горькое, мутное, тошнотное чувство. 

Но Стив... господи боже. Стив. Стив только... только улыбнулся, с нежной полусонной радостью и умиротворением.

Тони запаниковал. Он позволил происходящему зайти слишком далеко. Он все разрушал — снова. Стив начал испытывать чувства к нему, Стив оказался геем, Стив радовался ночи, проведенной в обнимку с Тони, Стив сейчас выглядел так, как будто он бы не променял этот миг ни на какой другой, как будто он, блядь, на небесах от счастья, что Тони рядом, в одной с ним кровати, как самый ласковый, жаждущий, страстный любовник...

Нужно избавить его от этих чувств.

Тони возненавидел Стива за то, что тот вынуждает снова причинить ему боль.

Вот почему он вдруг оказался не натуралом?

А Стив так и продолжал говорить. О чем там говорить-то?

— Слушай, прости, я знаю, что тебе нужно подольше поспать, но я должен идти. Мария звонила: видимо, что-то...

— А мне какое дело? — огрызнулся Тони. Он неуклюже скатился с дивана: ноги отказывались стоять, рука наполовину онемела. Решительно проигнорировав эти мелкие неудобства, Тони дотащился до своего рабочего стола с инструментами, электроникой, компьютером и всякой всячиной, которая — главное — не могла причинить ему вред. Стив пошел следом. Тони старался держаться спиной к нему, хотя так страх и тревога чувствовались сильнее.

Стив должен был просто сказать. Стив должен был с самого начала дать понять, что могут возникнуть сложности, что последствия могут ранить его. Стив соврал Тони, утверждая, что не гей и что не испытывает никаких чувств к нему. Это из-за него Тони оказался в таком положении, это... это не было виной Тони. Он не мог просто взять и превратиться в гея ради Стива. И весь груз вины и стыда должен обрушиться на голову Стива, а не Тони.

— Эй, Тони, что с тобой?

Тони упрямо отворачивался от Стива, будто бы полностью погрузившись в работу. Над чем он вообще работал ночью? Память затянуло мутной пеленой. Вроде бы прогнозировал новую версию органической брони, которую до сих пор остававшийся неизвестным злодей следующей введет в бой.

— Ничего со мной, — легко соврал Тони. — Нужно работать. 

Он не станет извиняться за грубость. Стив этого не заслужил. 

Но Стив не мог так просто отстать. Тони застыл, услышав тихие шаги — Стив был в одних носках — по эпоксидному полу.

— Кошмары? Я не... ты так мирно спал. Я бы разбудил тебя, если бы понял, что...

— Нет, — оборвал его Тони.

— Я на собственном опыте понял, что кошмары лучше проговаривать. Если держать их в голове, пытаясь не думать о них, они разрастаются и расползаются, проникая в каждую трещинку, в каждый укромный уголок сознания. А облекая их в слова, ты как будто запираешь их в клетку, понимаешь? Чем кошмары плотнее, тем меньше у них шансов найти слабину в твоей броне.

— Никакой слабины, никаких кошмаров.

Пауза. И снова тихие шелестящие шаги. Тони представил себе, каково было бы чувствовать жар кожи Стива. Наверняка он после сна горячий, как печка.

Тони не должен был этого знать. Этой информации не место в его голове.

— Ты вроде бы куда-то спешил? — огрызнулся Тони: Стив, видимо, не собирался уходить.

Немного помолчав, Стив сказал:

— Нам нужно поговорить об этом?

— Что, сдаешься? — усмехнулся Тони и обернулся. Почему-то ему показалось, что если он сможет находиться лицом к лицу со Стивом, если сможет смотреть ему в глаза, то все пройдет лучше. Легче. — Или наоборот? Что-то зашевелилось внутри, агент Роджерс? Тщедушный паренек родом из сороковых наконец-то поднял голову?

— Ты о чем вообще?

— Тебе ведь понравилось, да? Ты кончил, представив, как я буду доминировать над тобой, как прижму тебя покрепче. У тебя ничего не получилось с женщинами, потому что в действительности ты хотел мужчину. Все ведь так?

Голос Стива заледенел, взгляд стал колючим. 

— Нет. Нет, все не «так», — Стив замолчал, судя по всему, готовясь обрушить на Тони все свое негодование. — А как насчет тебя, Тони?

— А что насчет меня? — ощетинился Тони.

— Ты же не знаешь, что значит слово «хватит». Никогда не знаешь, когда нужно остановиться. Мне даже кажется, что это твоя главная черта. Скажешь, это не так?

Тони дернулся, будто от пощечины. У него и правда возникло такое чувство, что ему отвесили пощечину.

Но Стив продолжил. Словно и не видел, как ранил сейчас Тони:

— Ведь в этом все дело? Ты просто не видишь, когда пора заканчивать?

— У меня с этим полный порядок, — рявкнул Тони. — Это ты тут не видишь, когда пора заканчивать.

— Знаешь, тут не мою ориентацию нужно ставить под вопрос. 

— А чью, мою, что ли?

Стив ткнул пальцем в диван, с которого они только что встали:

— Тони, ты вообще собираешься это признавать?

— Я спал.

— Ты пытался меня поцеловать.

— Да ладно тебе, Кэп. Я не гей.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, явно пытаясь успокоиться:

— Я этого и не говорил. Просто… если бы ты им оказался, то в этом не было бы ничего страшного, мы могли бы это обсудить…

— Знаешь, сейчас ты говоришь откровенно по-гейски.

— Дело ведь не только в прошлой ночи…

Тоны фыркнул, хотя в животе свернулся тошнотный ужас. Он не хотел говорить об этом. Поэтому оборвал Стива, не дав ему замазать милыми, добрыми словами ту глупость, которую они совершили. 

— Это была просто дрочка, Стив. Если тебе так понятнее: Дороти едва ступила на желтую кирпичную дорогу в поисках новых друзей.

— Тогда почему ты так огрызаешься?

— Я не огрызаюсь! — огрызнулся Тони, прикусил язык и отвернулся. Лицо горело. — Ты просто удивительно уютно устроился, Кэп. И не о чем больше говорить.

— Значит, спать в одной комнате…

— На одном диване.

— Спать на одной поверхности — это «по-гейски», а… — Стив замялся, его взгляд метнулся к Тони и снова в сторону, — отдрочить друг другу по телефону — нет.

— Пошел на хуй.

— Я начинаю думать, что именно этого ты от меня и хочешь!

— Выметайся! — рявкнул Тони. Преодолев последние два шага, остававшиеся между ним и Стивом, он пихнул эту грудь всея Америки. Стив даже не пошевелился, поэтому Тони толкнул еще раз, и еще, сильнее, под конец практически забарабанив по ней кулаками; Стив в шоке попятился. — Вон из моей лаборатории, Роджерс! Вон из моего дома, из моего здания, из моей частной собственности!

Стив перестал отступать только у самых дверей — но тут уже встал как вкопанный.

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок.

Прибавив силу РТ, Тони кинулся на него со всей дури и впечатал в стену. Схватив его за подбородок, он заставил смотреть себе в глаза. Стив ответил яростным взглядом; каждый дюйм его тела говорил о том, что он просто позволяет этому происходить, что если бы он не захотел оказаться в таком положении — ничего бы не было.

— А хочешь знать, как ты себя ведешь, Стив? Потому что у таких людей, как ты, есть прозвище, да-да, у таких людей, которые ведут себя именно как ты, и ничего хорошего в нем нет.

— Тони, а ты тоже каждый раз, глядя в зеркало, вспоминаешь это прозвище? Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе стоит — и лучше почаще — смотреться в зеркало.

— Так ты этого хочешь? — прошипел Тони.

— А ты?

Тони пронзило болезненным осознанием того, насколько они близки. Как они соприкасаются: грудью, ногами, бедрами, руками. Между их губами было всего несколько дюймов. Их прерывистые дыхания смешивались, во время своей грызни они брызгали друг на друга слюной.

А еще Тони чувствовал, как у Стива встает, и его тело отвечало тем же. Адреналин, да еще утренний стояк. Никуда от него не деться после сна.

Тони демонстративно прижался к Стиву теснее, даже бедрами крутнул.

— А ты? — вернул он вопрос.

И тогда всего на один миг… В глазах Стива мелькнул проблеск… чего-то. Может, неуверенности. Чего-то мягкого, нежного — никак не соответствующего тому, что было нужно Тони, чтобы свершить свое… свое… наказание.

Тони с рыком отпрянул, буквально отпихнув лицо Стива. Тот так и остался стоять, прижавшись к стене: он учащенно дышал и выглядел («развращенным» — раздался предательский шепоток в сознании Тони) взволнованным.

— Пошел прочь из моей лаборатории, — повторил Тони, но уже куда с меньшим жаром.

— Может, еще увидимся, — только и ответил Стив. Пока он уходил, Тони намеренно не смотрел в его сторону, хотя его электронные глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от мощной фигуры.

Выйдя из «Старк Ресилиент», Стив обернулся, и его взгляд надолго остановился на камере в верхнем углу здания, через которую на него как раз пялился Тони. Тот задержал дыхание: Стив смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел. Ни кивка, ни взмаха рукой — так же сдержанно Стив отвернулся и пошел дальше по улице.

Тони взял под мысленный контроль органическую броню, лежавшую на полу мастерской, и вышвырнул ее прямо из окна третьего этажа на улицу.

Пусть полицейские немного побегают.

***

— Сокол, бегом к южному выходу, избавься от всех отставших. Черная Вдова, помоги ему. Железный Человек, ты уже в лаборатории? — в комме Стива слышался четкий и уверенный голос Баки, раздававший приказы членам команды. Сам Стив сосредоточился на том, как бросать свой фотонный щит и ловить его на обратном движении, чтобы вырубить как можно больше вероятных рабочих Золы, но при этом не причинить им непоправимого вреда. Нужно было обойтись как можно меньшим количеством жертв — не только по этическим причинам, но и чтобы узнать максимум информации о планах Золы. Конечно же, его самого тут не было.

— Да, уже там, Кэп-Баки. Пока мы болтаем, загружаю скрытые файлы, — в комме послышался приглушенный треск. Стив швырнул щит в ближайшую стену и удовлетворенно выдохнул: возвращаясь, тот отключил двух пробиравшихся к выходу наемников Золы. На какое-то время о них можно было забыть.

Остановившись, Стив прижал ладонь к уху: за треском последовала тишина. 

— Железный Человек, доложить ситуацию. 

Раздраженное ворчание Баки он проигнорировал.

Тони отозвался резче, чем нужно было:

— Все в порядке, мамочка, спасибо.

Стив ожидал более развернутой информации, но Тони как воды в рот набрал.

— А что там был за треск?

К Баки, который как раз связывал в компактный узел полдюжины горячих голов, подбирался очередной вояка. Стив броском щита успокоил его и, даже не дождавшись благодарности от Баки, бросился прочь. Он знал, где находятся архивы и кабинеты — именно там и окопался Тони. Стиву нужно было просто убедиться, что все хорошо.

Он как раз пробирался через открытую площадку на производственном этаже, когда Тони ответил:

— Тут был наемник. Я его вырубил и оставил подремать в уголке, сам продолжаю загружать данные. Если хочешь, могу описать цвет его глаз. 

— Отставить болтовню, это вас обоих касается, — потребовал Баки. Его голос несколько утратил официозность, зато приобрел небольшую раздражительность.

Стив прикусил язык и сосредоточился на своем задании: вывести из строя остававшихся внутри рабочих и зачистить здание. И он действительно трудился на совесть, пока в комме снова не раздался подозрительный шум.

— Железный Человек? — не дав себе и секунды на размышления, Стив помчался по коридорам к главному архиву, где должен был находиться Тони. Только вот, завернув за угол, он резко затормозил в дверном проеме: Тони там не оказалось. В комнате вообще никого не было. Даже того наемника, который, по словам Тони, должен был валяться в отключке. 

Внутри зазвенел один из тревожных звоночков, постоянно находившихся настороже.

— Железный Человек? — повторил он. Тони вообще не должно было быть здесь, в конце концов, это не миссия Мстителей, а личная вендетта Стива, его собственная попытка остановить Золу, пока он не натворил еще больше бед. Тони хватало и своих проблем с органическими роботами и «Старк Ресилиент», не говоря уж о непосредственных заботах Мстителей. Стив не должен был позволять Баки просить Тони присоединиться, даже если он быстрее всего мог собрать и упорядочить нужную информацию. 

Голос Баки, раздавшийся в наушнике, стал резким:

— Чтоб тебя, Роджерс! Не отступай от плана!

Стив пропустил его слова мимо ушей:

— Железный Человек, отзовись! Где ты? Ты ранен? — спрашивал он уже на бегу, следуя коридорами, которые соединяли офисные помещения. В каждое он засовывал голову, наскоро проверяя, нет ли там Тони. Из-за очередного угла выскочил наемник, и Стив чуть не шарахнулся в сторону. Быстро уложив его ударом кулака в висок, Стив промчался мимо, не дождавшись даже, пока тело рухнет на землю.

Тут, к счастью, на линии раздался голос Тони. Пусть даже это было одно лишь ворчание:

— Я занят.

— Куда тебя загнали? — спросил Стив. Потому что все указывало именно на это: что Тони загнали в угол, и он вынужден был сражаться с наемниками, хотя предполагалось, что он будет заниматься только сбором информации.

Заглянув в очередной кабинет, Стив застыл. Вот он и обнаружил Тони — и он не дрался ни с кучей приспешников Золы, ни с монстрами, ни с другими ужасами, которых успело напридумывать воображение Стива. Однако картина, представшая перед Стивом, инстинктивно вызывала куда больше страха.

Комнату озарял только свет от экранов многочисленных компьютеров. Тони выглядел так, как будто его выпотрошили и выставили на всеобщее обозрение для какой-то гнусной цели. Все сочленения брони были разъединены, все панели — раскрыты, и все доступное пространство занимали провода. Лицевая пластина тоже была поднята, поэтому Стив видел болезненно исказившееся лицо Тони: по вискам и носу течет пот, глаза плотно зажмурены, глазные яблоки движутся под веками, как неутомимые насекомые, которые хотят прорваться на свободу сквозь кожу. Тело дрожало, практически пульсировало под массой впившихся в него кабелей.

Стив с криком рванулся вперед и швырнул свой фотонный щит прямо в эти провода. Ловить его на обратном движении он не стал: по инерции бросился следом и принялся выдирать и рвать оставшиеся голыми руками. Тони, висевший над ним, заорал и задергался в скрутившей все тело судороге. Невнятно бормоча извинения, Стив подхватил его, добил последние кабели, и Тони рухнул к нему в объятия, наконец-то освободившись от жуткой компьютерной системы Золы. 

Наклонившись над Тони, Стив, не снимая перчаток, осторожно похлопал его по щеке:

— Эй! Эй, ты как?

Тони долго не открывал глаза, то и дело болезненно морщась. Потом его лицо разгладилось, и он наконец посмотрел на Стива, сразу встретившись с ним взглядом:

— Ну и какого хрена тебе взбрело в голову?

Стив недоуменно заморгал:

— Тони?

С раздраженным ревом Тони, призвав на помощь всю силу брони, пихнул Стива в грудь. Стив от неожиданности упал и пару футов проехал по полу на заднице. Остановившись, он помотал головой. Может, Тони захватил какой-то вирус Золы?

— Тони?

— Я почти достал ее! — крикнул Тони. Стив смотрел и смотрел на него, только теперь начиная понимать свою ошибку, а Тони тем временем ожесточенно встряхнулся. Все полуоторванные Стивом провода, которые до сих пор бесстыже свисали с брони, мгновенно отсоединились. Броня сомкнулась, возвращаясь к обычной гладкой форме, которую Стив привык видеть во время битвы.

— Я думал…

— Именно поэтому ты зависал там с остальными качками, Роджерс, — прорычал Тони. — Ты хотел, чтобы я сделал тут определенную работу, и я именно что делал эту работу.

— Ты не отвечал…

— Я работал!

Стив, тяжело дыша, на мгновение замолчал. Его щеки покраснели от унижения. Конечно же, Тони работал. Конечно же, он просто делал то, о чем его попросил Баки. Стив должен был это понять. Должен был больше доверять Тони. Он действительно выставил себя тупым качком.

— Прости, — выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Прости. Когда ты не ответил, и в том кабинете тебя не оказалось… я просто…

— Планы изменились. Нужные мне серверы были здесь, а не там. Я сымпровизировал.

— Просто ты выглядел, как… я думал, что на тебя напали…

— Это было просто кабельное подключение! — заорал Тони и махнул рукой на консоль, которую Стив так эффективно уничтожил. — Здешняя система при беспроводном подключении блокировала меня быстрее, чем я мог войти, поэтому я взялся за провода!

— Прости, — повторил Стив. Он хотел было еще раз объясниться (хотя это, возможно, только бы все ухудшило), но тут до него дошли последние слова Тони. Они уж точно настоятельно требовали внимания.

— Ты напрямую подключился к системе Золы?

Тони презрительно закатил глаза и начал потихоньку подниматься.

— Ты что, уже не помнишь, что я сказал минуту назад? — выпрямившись, Тони без лишних слов направился к консоли управления и, немного расчистив ее, запорхал пальцами по клавишам. Мыслями он тут же унесся туда, глубоко в недра компьютерной системы.

— Стой! Тони! — Стив одним плавным движением вскочил на ноги и оттащил его назад. Выражение, с которым Тони посмотрел на него, иначе, чем праведным возмущением, назвать было нельзя.

Стив попытался объяснить свои действия, прежде чем Тони снова оттолкнет его:

— А что если там вирус? Или… — как там Тони это называл?.. — Троянский конь? Ловушка, оставленная Золой…

— Там чисто, — огрызнулся Тони, вырываясь из хватки Стива. Буквально за долю секунды он снова закопался в систему Золы. — Ты уже лишил меня всех шансов найти хоть сколько-нибудь полезную информацию, — с каждой его секундой его раздражение росло. — Удалено, удалено, удалено, повреждено, повреждено, повреждено, — он оглянулся на Стива только для того, чтобы окатить его новой порцией леденящего душу гнева. — Вот, собственно, почему я и полез к проводам: мне нужно было как можно скорее скачать информацию с серверов, прежде чем установленные Золой механизмы защиты примут свой виртуальный цианид.

— Если Зола достаточно умен, чтобы установить такую защиту, то откуда тебе знать…

— Я в порядке, Стив…

Стив, зарычав, молниеносно схватил Тони за плечо и поволок прочь от экранов. Если Тони был глуп настолько, чтобы полностью лишиться инстинкта самосохранения, то Стиву придется проявлять этот инстинкт за него.

— Ты сам сказал, что данные повреждены, — напомнил Стив, уводя Тони подальше от компьютеров. — Сделай пока перерыв, а мы вывезем все серверы отсюда, чтобы ты потом мог с ними поработать. В контролируемой среде. Но сперва ты должен будешь пройти проверку на отсутствие вируса Золы… и на то, что твое сознание не управляется никем чужим!

— Мое сознание управляется только мной…

— Ты должен пройти проверку. Пусть ученые проведут полное сканирование…

— Ну побойся бога, Стив, я не твоя подружка! — Стив от изумления ослабил хватку, и Тони смог безболезненно высвободиться. Он уставился на Стива, тяжело дыша. — Я не Шерон!

Стив открыл рот, даже воздуха набрал — но слов найти так и не сумел. Удалось только с запинкой выдавить:

— Я… я не хотел… я не…

— Тогда хватит обращаться со мной, как с ней. Выключи, блядь, контрол-фрика, отойди и верни мне возможность принимать собственные решения!

В груди Стива вскипела жгучая непрошеная обида, и он раздраженно отвернулся от Тони, скрывая от него лицо, на котором наверняка все было написано. Он не обращался с Тони ни как с Шерон, ни как с любой другой своей подружкой. Вот уж нет. Потому что он не думал о Тони в таком ключе. Кроме того, его отношение к женщинам, находившимся под его командованием, ничем не отличалось от отношения к мужчинам, вне зависимости от его чувств к ним. Но дело было не в этом.

— Кто бы говорил, — отбрил Стив.

Видимо, недопоняв его, Тони парировал:

— Но это ведь ты носишься вокруг меня, как весь из себя озабоченный собственник. Я вообще не…

— Я про контрол-фрика, — уточнил Стив.

— Кто, я? — недоверчиво фыркнул Тони. — Посмотри в зеркало, Роджерс.

— Да что ты! Мне вспоминается, как именно ты считал, что знаешь все лучше всех, и поэтому создал собственный тайный клуб для управления миром.

Тони зло рассмеялся:

— Вроде бы тебе это не помешало присоединиться ко мне, помнишь?

Стив, фыркнув, шагнул вперед и ткнул пальцем в грудь Тони:

— Ты считаешь себя великим мудрецом! Всегда думаешь, что знаешь все лучше всех, всегда хочешь сам решать, что будет лучше для остальных людей, хочешь контролировать каждую чужую мысль, чувство, эмоцию…

— Ну, я не виноват, что твоя задница настолько плотно сидит в моральных устоях сороковых, что твое собственное эмоциональное состояние остается для тебя полной загадкой.

Стив захлебнулся воздухом от возмущения. Это ведь не у него возникли чувства. А у Тони.

— И вовсе не мое…

— Даже не начинай…

— …это ты у нас…

— …не притворяйся, что не знаешь…

— …это ты не знаешь…

— Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь! — заорал Тони. — Как ты смотрел на меня тем утром в лаборатории. Ты хочешь этого, Роджерс. Ты, мать твою налево, просто мечтаешь об этом.

Дальше Стив действовал без раздумий. Воспользовавшись суперсолдатской силой, он ухватился за переднюю пластину брони и попер вперед. Четыре, пять, шесть шагов — и он просто впечатал Тони в ближний сервер, напрочь расколотив драгоценную технику. Стив держал Тони так, что его ноги не касались земли.

— Не говори мне о моих чувствах! Не надо проецировать на меня свои чувства, не надо тут выставлять меня неправым, ведь это ты с собой не справляешься, Старк!

— Я всегда с собой справляюсь, Стив! Это ты всегда уходишь от разговора!

— А ты всегда находишь способ забыть! То в выпивке, то в технике — у тебя прекрасно получается забывать обо мне.

В комме раздался голос Баки:

— Ребят, вы вообще в курсе, что ваши коммы работают?

Тони и Стив отвернулись друг от друга и в едином порыве проорали в микрофоны:

— Заткнись, Баки!

Стив снова посмотрел на Тони, но весь гнев внезапно улетучился. Раздражение и ярость, благодаря этой секундной паузе в споре, уступили место смущающему коктейлю из беспокойства, вины и страха.

Стив осторожно опустил Тони на пол и разжал пальцы.

— Спаси всю информацию, какую сможешь, — пробормотал Стив и отвернулся, пряча лицо от Тони. Он не был готов ни смотреть на него, ни ему дать смотреть на себя. — Передашь ее Капитану Америка.

Стив торопливо направился к выходу. Под его тяжелой поступью хрустело разбитое стекло, скрипели вырванные провода.

— Может, еще увидимся, — прошептал Тони, когда Стив вышел за порог.

Отвечать он не стал.


	11. Глава 10

Снова эти чертовы органические роботы!  
   
Тони, надежно защищенный своей броней, тяжело вздохнул, крутанулся на месте и нырнул обратно в битву. Новые машины, казалось, во стократ превосходили предыдущие — во всем. На этот раз его выдернули прямо с деловых переговоров в центре Манхэттена, на которых с возможными инвесторами обсуждались новые энергетические технологии. Внезапно прямо за окнами конференц-зала появились роботы, тут же зазвучали крики людей и грохот рушащихся по соседству зданий.  
   
Тони предчувствовал, что деловые партнеры, присутствовавшие на этом совещании, откажутся от инвестиций в «Старк Ресилиент». Чертовы роботы.  
   
Выстрел репульсора пролетел над головой Тони, едва не попав прямо в лицо. Тони выругался и ушел вниз, уклоняясь, чтобы затем вернуться и на полной скорости ударить робота в грудь. Тот в первый момент отшатнулся, но от своих намерений не отказался: прицелился и снова выстрелил. Отключив репульсоры, Тони сорвался в свободное падение на десять... двадцать футов — и только тогда снова запустил их. Заряд просвистел в футе от него.  
   
— Железный Человек!  
   
«Еще и этот засранец», — подумал Тони про себя. В комме прозвучал жесткий командирский голос Стива, хотя его даже не должно было быть здесь — ведь свой пост в Мстителях он оставил. Технически.

— Дежавю, — пробормотал Тони вместо приветствия.  
   
— Железный Человек, почему, черт побери, у нас нет системы раннего оповещения на такой случай? — требовательно спросил Стив. — Ты же вроде бы ее разрабатывал?  
   
— У нас она есть! — раздраженно крикнул Тони.  
   
Выделывая акробатические номера в воздухе, Тони решил опробовать новое приспособление, которое создал специально для этих ребят: шок-сетка. Она попала в одного из роботов, плотно обернулась вокруг и испустила электрический разряд такой силы, что хватило бы и слону. Робот впечатался в землю и задергался, но сеть уже погрузилась в асфальт. Может быть, она продержится до конца боя, может быть, нет, но пока одним врагом стало меньше, так что Тони засчитал очко в свою пользу.

— Тогда почему она не работает, Железный Человек? — Стив все не унимался.  
   
Теперь Тони его видел. Стив возглавлял вооруженные силы Щ.И.Т.а. Кто бы сомневался. Тони закатил глаза, но смирился с их присутствием: они разгоняли зевак, эвакуировали близлежащие улицы и выставляли ограждения. По крайней мере, теперь ему не надо было переживать, что он раздавит какую-нибудь малышку Сьюзи огромным роботом, если уронит его.  
   
— Она должна работать, — прорычал Тони.  
   
Система раннего оповещения должна была отреагировать на появление органической брони, но почему-то не отреагировала. Тони считал необходимую электронную сигнатуру, это было просто (частично из-за того, что у чертовых штуковин она была схожа с его собственной). Система оповещения срабатывала нормально, когда он тестировал ее в лабораторных условиях. Но при каждом нападении этих роботов возникало такое ощущение, что они появлялись просто из ниоткуда: не только не прилетали на Манхэттен, а вообще не тратили время на перемещение. Из канализации они, что ли, выныривали?  
   
Хм. А это мысль. Тони добавил заметку к уже скопившимся. Проверить канализацию.  
   
— Как видишь, она не…  
   
Удар. Ошеломляющий, ужасный удар. Тони закричал, содрогаясь всем телом. Что... Что это…  
   
Он двигался. Он двигался, но не шевелился. Нет, это было неверно. Он двигался, но не по своей воле, сам он не принимал в этом участия. Его мозг судорожно взывал к нему. «Нет, стой, вперед, нет, сюда, нет, стой, вперед, вперед, левее, выше, вперед, вперед, ОГОНЬ!»  
   
Тони заорал и отпрянул назад, прочь, высвобождая свой разум. Слишком поздно он осознал, что его репульсоры выстрелили и что целился он прямо в Стива. Когда он сюда прилетел? Когда решил стрелять? Мозг Тони загрузился с опозданием на секунду.  
   
— Стив!  
   
Спасибо тебе, всемилостивая наука, за суперсолдатскую скорость реакции. Невероятную скорость. Стив уже вскинул фотонный щит и с легкостью отразил им заряд. В принципе, единственным причиненным ущербом стал взгляд Стива поверх щита. Это был фирменный неодобрительный взгляд Стива Роджерса, набравший полную мощь.  
   
— Железный Человек, если ты сейчас же не объяснишься…  
   
— Они захватили меня! — выдохнул Тони.  
   
Вот что это было. Роботы взяли под контроль Экстремис. Всего на одно мгновение, буквально на долю секунды. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Тони подлететь к Стиву, достаточно, чтобы нацелить на него репульсоры и пальнуть. Тони затопило тошнотворное ощущение, которое любой другой человек назвал бы стыдом — но он как-то не сомневался, что избавился от этого чувства примерно в то время, когда зависал в ночлежках, набухавшись десятидолларовым виски.  
   
— Что-что они захватили? — переспросил Стив. — Твою броню?  
   
— Меня! — Выстрел задел плечо Тони. Он захрипел, а системные показатели сошли с ума. Моргнув, он быстро их просмотрел. — Они используют стандартную репульсорную энергию, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Это было что-то новенькое. От энергии тепла роботы перешли к энергии взрыва.  
   
Блядь. Это означало, что они стали ближе к технологиям Тони, чем прежде. Впрочем, об этом можно было догадаться еще тогда, когда ублюдки взломали его мозг.  
   
Обжигающая ярость поглотила Тони. Никому не позволено безнаказанно вламываться в его мозг. Он уже сыт по горло людьми, которые считают, что могут поступать с ним так, которые считают, что могут просто лишить его независимости, забрать его воспоминания и саму личность. Тони принадлежал только себе — и более никому и никогда принадлежать не будет.  
   
С диким ревом Тони бросился обратно в гущу схватки. У него пока не было четкого плана, но какие-то наметки уже начинали складываться. Тони врезался плечом в робота, который в него стрелял, с такой силой, что просто вынес его за границу квартала. Отклонившись назад, Тони пробил рукой шлем и, преодолев несколько защитных слоев, добрался до мягкой склизкой органической материи. Зарычав еще раз, Тони втянул внутрь броню с собственных пальцев и вошел в прямой контакт с чужим мозгом.  
   
Через Экстремис к нему обрывками потекли новые сведения. Роботы по-прежнему обладали коллективным разумом. Только теперь они были настолько близки к Тони и их мозговые волны были настолько похожи, что они смогли подключиться к его разуму, сымитировать его приказы для Экстремиса и преодолеть все защитные механизмы. Тони под шлемом расплылся в безумной улыбке. Если они способны проделать это с ним, то и он не отстанет.  
   
Вспышка, удар. Тони резко и болезненно выгнуло. Он сцепил зубы, но продолжил. Так-так… вот. Коллективный разум. Общий для всех. Целую долгую ужасную секунду перед мысленным взором Тони висели все, как один, роботы. Он был каждым из них. Видел, что они видят, чувствовал, что они чувствуют, был там, где были они. А в следующую секунду он отключил их.  
   
Роботы посыпались с неба, как худшая наглядная иллюстрация предупреждений экологов о ядовитых дождях. Резко вздохнув, Тони пришел в себя: теперь ему снова принадлежали только собственные глаза и больше ничьи. Когда он вспомнил, во что засунута его рука, накатило отвращение, и он резко выдернул ее, позволив противнику упасть на землю, к остальным. Тони потряс ладонью и безуспешно попытался вытереть ее о свою броню: частицы мозга никак не хотели отлипать. Тони содрогнулся и решил, что обойдется пока без полной защиты. Ему и так было не по себе от этой дряни, еще не хватало почувствовать, как она размазывается по коже под доспехами.  
   
Шестерки Щ.И.Т.а уже занялись упавшими роботами. К тому моменту, когда Тони приземлился, их укладывали их на носилки и грузили в миленькие фургончики, на которых приехали оперативники. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Тони налетел на Стива, следившего за зачисткой:  
   
— Мне нужно как минимум два.  
   
— Нет.  
   
Тони недоуменно уставился на Стива, сперва подумав, что тот шутит. Но нет — судя по тому, как он выпятил свою идеальную челюсть, не шутит.  
   
— Нет? — усмехнулся Тони. — Я только из вежливости спросил, если ты не понял.  
   
Не дрогнув ни одним мускулом на лице, Стив внимательно посмотрел на Тони:  
   
— Может, расскажешь мне, что произошло?  
   
— Они взяли Экстремис под контроль, — объяснил Тони, который уже и думать не мог ни про какие игры со Стивом, так его все достало. — Но раз они смогли сделать это, то и я смог. Я взял их под контроль, всех разом. И заставил отключиться.  
   
Стив поморщился, словно от пощечины:  
   
— Они взяли под контроль тебя? Твое тело? Тони…  
   
— Ага, охренеть, я знаю. Слушай, мне нужны две штуки, чтобы я мог получше исследовать коллективный разум, узнать, какая связь...  
   
— Тони, они тебя контролировали!  
   
Тони закатил глаза. В этом весь Стив Роджерс — нетерпимый к любым намекам на манипуляции чужим сознанием. Но Тони не виноват, что парни, которые точили на Стива зуб, просто обожали промывать мозги его друзьям и любовницам. Ему не стоит вымещать это на Тони.  
   
— Ты мне дашь то, что я хочу, или нет? — прорычал Тони.  
   
— Нет!  
   
Тони отступил на шаг назад, настолько резким был ответ. Стив, кажется, понял это: внезапно его голос стал мягким, а тон — успокаивающим. Он даже протянул руку к Тони, как будто хотел его подбодрить:  
   
— Тони, пойми, нужно держать их подальше от тебя, пока мы не удостоверимся, что они не причинят тебе вреда. Позволь Щ.И.Т.у изучить их в своих лабораториях…  
   
— Раз ты не собираешься исполнять мою просьбу, Роджерс, прекрати тратить мое время, — рыкнул Тони. Он взлетел прямо с того места, где стоял, оставив позади расстроенного Стива Роджерса.

***

Позволив броне втянуться обратно в тело, Тони ощутил, что весь взмок. Адреналин все еще струился по венам, и все тело дрожало жаром победы, нового открытия, возможностью сотворить что-то ранее недостижимое и хорошенько поковыряться в нем в процессе изучения. Вот только ближайшее время Тони предстояло провести в ожидании, пока Стив не убедится в безопасности роботов и не отдаст хотя бы одного ему на растерзание. А все потому, что Стив решил вести себя как незрелый идиот и вымещать на Тони свою сексуальную неудовлетворенность. И теперь Тони вынужден ждать, пока тот в чем-то там удостоверится, прежде чем наложить лапу хотя бы на одну новую броню.  
   
Дело было ведь совсем не в том, что эти роботы умудрились увести у Тони контроль над Экстремисом, проскользнув в систему и временно перекрыв ему управление. В своем решении Стив руководствовался чем угодно, кроме реальных соображений безопасности, — Тони ведь взял ситуацию в свои руки за считанные секунды, и именно он в конце концов догадался, как вывести роботов из строя. Очевидно, что поручить ему, Тони, изучать их было самым очевидным решением. Так что упрямство Стива, по всей видимости, было просто уловкой, изощренной местью за отказ принять его чувства — или попыткой взять верх в игре. Тони до сих пор не был уверен, какой из вариантов верен, хотя события предыдущих двух недель убедительно свидетельствовали в пользу последнего. 

Вот только победа Стива Тони совершенно не устраивала. И снова попадать в такое положение, когда он будет вынужден причинить Стиву боль, он тоже не собирался. Ну уж нет, Стив — большой мальчик, и должен осознавать, что виноват не меньше самого Тони. И если ослиное упрямство не позволяло Стиву отступиться, как только его чувства стали очевидны, то это проблемы Стива, а не Тони. Не он тут злодей, и он не будет, несмотря на все усилия Стива, втискивать себя в рамки этой роли. Одного раза хватило.

И все же энергию, вибрировавшую внутри, нужно было выплеснуть — она переполняла Тони до самой макушки. Кстати о вибрации... Он усмехнулся и пошел к лифту, ведущему в квартиру, уже зная, как будет справляться с перевозбуждением. Нажимая кнопку, он поправил член: тот понемногу начал вставать. Пусть Стив сегодня сколько угодно забавляется со своими чертовыми роботами, кому какое дело. Пусть оставит их себе, пусть хоть заберет в свою унылую бруклинскую квартирку, а Тони тем временем собирается всласть насладиться порно с объемным звуком и вибратором самого высшего качества. Так, чтобы прям от всей души.

— Тони?

Тони застонал и боднул головой стену. Какого хера?

— Стив, чего тебе надо? — проворчал он, разворачиваясь; Стив торопливо пересекал разделяющий их вестибюль, ну чисто забота во плоти. У себя в голове Тони поспешно отгородился от столь явных эмоций на его открытом лице — в этом плане Стив совершенно не умел себя сдерживать.

— Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Ты ведь…

— Я в порядке.

К чести Стива, он не огорчился и не разозлился. Даже слегка. Чертов идеальный Стив. Вместо этого он шагнул вперед, вторгаясь в чужое личное пространство, и мягко коснулся большим пальцем лба Тони чуть выше брови. В том месте болезненно кольнуло, и Тони вздрогнул: он и думать забыл о царапинах, полученных во время боя.

— Я в порядке, — повторил он, но уже тише. Стив стоял так близко — его нос, ресницы, его губы находились в считанных дюймах от Тони. Кричать явно не было нужды.

Стив поднял глаза, и не было в них ничего, кроме очевидной заботы — и чего-то еще, теплого и отчетливо нежного, смягчающего взгляд. В его глазах светилось что-то такое, отчего разглаживались глубокие морщины у Стива на лбу, которые в последнее время появлялись у него всякий раз, как он смотрел на Тони. То самое чувство, которое Тони увидел в его глазах тем утром, когда они проснулись вместе. То самое чувство, от которого бурлила кровь, а по спине ползли мурашки. На все это накладывался до сих пор бушующий адреналин и тяжесть между ног, и Тони казалось, что он взорвется прямо здесь и сейчас, с головы до пят окатив Стива своими бурными эмоциями.

— Тебе что-то конкретное от меня нужно? Я собирался…

Стив склонился к нему.

Очень близко.

Тони отшатнулся и ударился головой о стену рядом с дверью лифта.

Который тихим звоном отчитался о прибытии на этаж.

Стив нахмурился: губы поджались, между бровей пролегла маленькая морщинка:

— Тони, что мы творим?

Тони на мгновение замер, глядя на него снизу вверх, впитывая в себя его нервное напряжение, его тревогу, его беспокойство. А потом, будучи мудаком, схватил Стива за рубашку и затащил с собой в лифт.

— Даже не знаю, Стив. Что же я творю?

Это было он. Тот самый момент, когда Стив должен был заявить, что с него хватит, и уйти навсегда. Тони буквально кожей чувствовал это — и даже немного радовался происходящему: после всего, что произошло, после всего, что Стиву пришлось из-за него вынести, вряд ли Тони заслуживал, чтобы они остались друзьями. Не говоря о большем.

Но вместо этого Стив его удивил, шагнув еще ближе, вторгаясь еще глубже в личное пространство. Его взгляд погрустнел, и он коснулся ладонью щеки Тони. Тот вздрогнул.

— Я не спрашивал, что делаешь ты, Тони. Я спросил, что творим мы.

Тони застыл, судорожно вглядываясь в глаза Стива в поисках правильного ответа. Все шло вовсе не так, как должно. Стиву полагалось злиться, неодобрительно качать головой, вот это все, ну и в итоге, самое главное, он должен был развернуться и уйти прочь — вот только Стив явно не собирался этого делать. Он по-прежнему стоял рядом.

Тони затрясло.

Лифт скользил вверх: Тони на автомате нажал кнопку своего этажа. Для того, чтобы развернуться и уйти у Стива было не больше десяти секунд.

Лифт звякнул и остановился. Стив не сдвинулся с места.

Тони, сохраняя небрежный вид, направился к выходу — то есть прямо на Стива. Одно долгое мгновение они плотно соприкасались, и Тони намеренно не стал пытаться поскорее протиснуться мимо.

— Я всего лишь собираюсь раздеться, — пожав плечами, заявил он. Оказавшись в комнате, он небрежно стянул поддоспешник с рук и груди, оставив его болтаться низко на бедрах в угоду скромности (что бы это ни было). — Забраться в постель, — продолжил он и шагнул в сторону кровати. — И подрочить хорошенько. Желательно — отрубиться, засунув руку поглубже в штаны. Ну, как обычно. А что насчет тебя, а, Стив?

Иногда Тони себя люто ненавидел. На самом деле, очень часто. Особенно сейчас. 

Обернувшись через плечо, он посмотрел на Стива: тот стоял неподвижно, сжав челюсти, и как будто бы вообще не планировал выходить из лифта. Двери скользнули навстречу друг другу. Тони с облегчением вздохнул.

И тут же перестал дышать вовсе, потому что Стив выставил ладонь между створками, не позволив им закрыться. 

А затем вышел из лифта и стащил с себя штаны.

Член у него был пропорционален остальному телу — такой, что слюнки текли. А ведь он еще даже не возбудился. Тони уставился на него в упор.

— Неплохая идея, Шлемоголовый.

Ему срочно нужно было присесть.

Тони тяжело рухнул на свою кровать. Стив слегка помедлил, но все-таки снял рубашку и присоединился к Тони, уверенный в себе до последнего волоска на груди.

И почему Тони раньше не предполагал, что у него есть волосы на груди? Это ведь естественно, с чего бы Стиву их эпилировать или сбривать.

И волосы эти были светлыми.

Тони поспешно отвел взгляд.

— Ну?

— Что «ну»? — огрызнулся Тони.

Стив кивнул на стену перед кроватью, целиком занятую телевизором. Он нервно барабанил пальцами по коленям — и вряд ли замечал это за собой.

— Что у тебя в избранном?

Тони заржал — и не сразу смог перестать. Потому что Стив вот так просто как ни в чем не бывало спросил его о любимом порно, сидя голым на его постели. Все это было настолько нереальным и идиотским, что Тони — с его способностью прозревать будущее лет на сто вперед — понял, что не представляет, что их сюда привело и как они вообще до такого дошли. 

Атмосферу, в общем-то, можно было назвать почти легкой. Словно они были друзьями, словно эта дурацкая игра не пожирала их обоих изнутри, как невидимые снаружи термиты пожирают основание дома, пока не останется ничего, кроме опилок и осколков давних мечтаний. Тони движением мысли включил монитор и вывел на экран список порно, хранившегося на серверах.

— Личные предпочтения? — спросил он, как будто они со Стивом собирались еды на вынос заказать, склонившись над меню.

Вот только Стив спокойно сидел на краю постели, совершенно голый и уже слегка возбужденный.

Тони сглотнул и отодвинулся в сторону.

— Ну-ка. — Идея. Время гениальной идеи. — Устраивайся поудобнее, чего ты как не родной? Места вполне хватит на двоих. А я, — Тони подскочил и перебрался на противоположный конец кровати, как можно дальше от Стива, — ...я тут побуду, а ты там. — Одновременно смотреть и не смотреть, как Стив устраивается на своей половине кровати, было сложно. Нет, не на «своей». На другой половине, да.

— Ну же, давай, предложи что-нибудь. У меня хватит с запасом на любой твой запрос. Нравятся блондинки? Могу подобрать любой оттенок светлого, какой только изобретен косметическими фабриками.

— Брюнетки, — перебил его Стив. Тони посмотрел на него, вскинув бровь. — Брюнетки.

Настойчивый какой. Тони пожал плечами:

— Брюнетки так брюнетки.

— А можно… — Стив запнулся, и Тони невольно снова взглянул на него. Стив сидел, как и сам Тони, прислонившись к изголовью. Он удобно раздвинул ноги: крепкие бедра с мягкими волосками переходили в сильные икры с волосками погуще, а те, в свою очередь — в резко очерченные лодыжки. Тони заставил себя снова перевести взгляд на лицо Стива, хотя пристальное внимание, доставшееся красивым лодыжкам, пожалуй, будет одним из самых его невинных сегодняшних проступков.

— Если хочешь чего-то определенного — просто спроси.

— Две девушки, — выдал Стив. — И… И еще…

Тони на миг застыл, глядя на Стива, задумавшись, что ему может понравиться.

— Хочешь добавить еще парня? Или уточнить, что обе должны быть брюнетками?

Стив покачал головой:

— Нет, вторая на твой выбор.

— Тогда пусть будет блондинка. 

Стива, кажется, удивило такое решение, но вслух он ничего не сказал.

— Итак, две девушки, блондинка и брюнетка. И? Что еще ты там хотел? Вибратор? Цепочка для сосков? Анальная пробка, анальный секс, дилдо с двумя головками?..

— Пусть им обеим нравится происходящее.

Тони посмотрел на Стива повнимательнее. Щеки у того полыхали, и — надо же — этот жаркий румянец медленно сползал по шее и груди. Тони осознал, что его взгляд ползет вниз вместе с этой волной цвета, и поспешно напомнил себе: это Стив, тот самый Стив, который натурал, и они сейчас просто займутся тем, чем занимаются хорошие приятели. Он вскинул глаза и понял, что Стив пристально смотрит на него, упрямо сжимая челюсти, словно стараясь побороть постыдное смущение.

— Значит, чтобы все мило и ванильно, — заключил Тони. — Без проблем.

Экран на стене зажегся, разбился на четыре, пять, шесть отдельных изображений. Тони усмехнулся.

— У меня много чего есть на твой вкус, Стив. Просто расслабься, а я о тебе позабочусь.

Рядом раздался сдавленный вздох. Тони уставился на экран, отчаянно мечтая вернуть вылетевшие изо рта слова. Интересно, у Ричардса еще осталась машина времени? Тони только что обнаружил для нее применение, не требующее проверки моральных принципов на прочность.

— Смазка в ближнем ящике, — сказал он, только чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Тони вбирал в себя звуки: вот Стив перекатился по кровати, вот открыл ящик, вот вытащил тюбик. Спохватившись, Тони запустил парочку самых многообещающих роликов и потянулся к собственной тумбочке. После недолгих поисков он достал смазку для себя и снова сел прямо, не глядя на Стива. Девушки на экране смеялись и улыбались, целуя друг друга в губы.

Минуту-другую Тони просто сидел, не двигаясь, и ждал, пока Стив либо хоть как-то пошевелится, либо застонет, либо начнет дрочить — а может, просто уйдет.

Однако не угадал ни с одним вариантом. 

— А ты не…

Черт возьми, он растянул паузу до невозможности, побуждая Тони посмотреть на него. Тони осторожно повернулся, невольно отметив, что, несмотря на возбуждение, Стив до сих пор еще не прикоснулся к себе.

Стив выжидающе разглядывал его. Тони уставился в ответ.

— Что «не»?

Стив взглядом указал на его пах. 

— Ты не собираешься?..

Только сейчас Тони осознал, что поддоспешник до сих пор болтается у него на талии. Вспыхнув, он вытянулся на кровати и с трудом выбрался из облегающего материала. Не то чтобы он никогда не дрочил прямо в нем, но чистить костюм потом было сущим адом, да и не хотелось Тони таким нечестным способом получить преимущество над Стивом. Точнее, с учетом условий их игры, дать преимущество ему. Тони не собирался позволить Стиву себя обогнать: если раздеваться — так раздеваться обоим.

— Счастлив? — проворчал Тони, снова устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее.

— Еще бы, — улыбнулся Стив. На мгновение Тони показалось, что в действительности они вовсе не собираются сейчас дрочить друг перед другом, но затем улыбка Стива померкла, а взгляд снова ненадолго метнулся к паху Тони, и момент был потерян. Тони проглотил застрявший в горле комок неуверенности и ненависти к себе и вновь посмотрел на экран.

Девушки там уже полностью вошли в свои роли. В одной из пар брюнетка вовсю ласкала свою партнершу языком, весьма умело, судя по стонам, попутно трахая ее пальцами, а свободной рукой дразнила соски. 

Глядя прямо перед собой, Тони принялся возиться с тюбиком, и, справившись с крышкой, неловко выдавил немного жидкости себе в руку. Смазка потекла сквозь пальцы, закапала на бедра и на постель, но Тони даже не взглянул вниз. Он вообще не решался отвернуться от монитора.

Когда он все же чуть ли не с опаской взялся за член, то вздрогнул всем телом от этого прикосновения. Он уже был возбужден, очень возбужден: кажется, вкусы в порно у них со Стивом совпадали, судя по тому, как легко и быстро его тело отреагировало на происходящее. Пару раз осторожно себя погладив, чтобы размазать лубрикант, Тони взял быстрый темп, собираясь поскорее со всем этим покончить. Сбросить адреналин и жар драки и отправить Стива к себе. Незачем затягивать.

Рядом раздался знакомый звук: влажный кулак с хлюпаньем скользил по члену. Стив тоже себе дрочил.

Тони невольно вздрогнул, слегка согнувшись. С головки стекла густая струя смазки, и он покрепче сжал ладонь, не давая ей просочиться ниже. В комнате уже отчетливо пахло сексом.

Фокус в глазах у Тони ощутимо поплыл, и он моргнул, снова взглянув на девушек. Накатила усталость, тяжелая, невыносимая; нужно было заканчивать как можно скорее. Тони начал дрочить активнее, уделяя больше внимания головке и пытаясь поскорее довести себя до края. Хотелось достать вибратор, хотелось, чтобы изнутри заполняло что-то большое и твердое, но не при Стиве же его доставать. Подумает, что это по-гейски или, еще хуже — тоже себе захочет. А двух у Тони не было. Пока.

Забывшись на мгновение, Тони скрипнул зубами от злости. Невыносимо хотелось сунуть в себя хотя бы пальцы, но рядом со Стивом он и этого не мог себе позволить. Так что пришлось просто дрочить сильнее, буравя взглядом девушек на экране. Одна из них, блондинка, уже билась в оргазме, а партнерша дотрахивала ее четырьмя пальцами. Тони застонал: член дернулся от такого зрелища. Вот так, еще чуть-чуть.

— Тебе хорошо?

Не подумав, Тони обернулся на Стива.

Тот смотрел на него.

Блядь. Вот блядь.

Тони подавил стон и постарался не сбавлять темп. Только не замедляться, только не замедляться. И просто... Просто смотреть прямо в лицо Стиву, старательно не обращая внимания на то, что можно было уловить краем глаза немного ниже.

Да кого Тони пытался обмануть? Он прекрасно видел все до единого дюймы гордости всея Америки, которую поглаживала большая ладонь. Даже не опуская взгляд. Если бы они сидели хоть немного ближе, такой бы проблемы не было. Но сидеть ближе им определенно не стоило. Это было бы слишком по-гейски.

— Тебе хорошо? — повторил Стив, не прекращая двигать рукой. Тони следовал его примеру. На кой черт он следовал его примеру?! Впрочем, Тони не собирался останавливаться первым, как и сам Стив. Ведь тогда игра закончится. Поэтому им обоим остается только продолжать. Но можно же хотя бы отвернуться? Стоит ведь, да?

— Ага, — выдавил он из себя, стараясь изобразить соблазнительную улыбку, но мышцы не слушались, и Тони бросил эту идею. А с каким лицом он трахался с женщинами? Хотя неважно, он же не трахался со Стивом. Так что и повторять прежний опыт смысла нет.

Тем временем сам Стив ничего из себя не строил, у него только дыхание сбилось, да покраснели губы. Да, потемнели и покраснели, раньше они такими не были — по крайней мере, Тони так казалось. Вот только вспомнить, как они выглядели раньше, он тоже не мог. Но явно не так, как сейчас… они как будто были готовы в любой момент обхватить чей-нибудь член. Тони бы заметил, будь они такими всегда.

Наверняка они покраснели из-за того, что Стив их постоянно облизывал. Действительно, его язык прямо на глазах Тони снова скользнул по губам, возвращая им влажный блеск. Тони сам не заметил, как повторил за ним, поспешно облизывая губы. Чертовы зеркальные нейроны.

— Отлично, — прошептал Стив, и Тони вздрогнул всем телом, словно от удара током.

— Что «отлично»? — на выдохе выдал он.

— Что тебе... хорошо.

— А. Да. — Тони явно ощущал, как мозг буксует, но все же подождал пару секунд и спросил: — А тебе?

— Мне? — У Стива между бровей снова пролегла маленькая морщинка, но сейчас она выглядела гораздо мягче, чем обычно. Не так болезненно.

Тони моргнул, стараясь сфокусироваться. Или расфокусироваться. Было совершенно неясно, что из этого лучше. Проще. Правильнее.

— Да, тебе все нравится?

Стив прикрыл глаза и снова открыл их; надо признать, он выглядел так, словно был близок к краю.

— Да. Да, все в норме.

— Часто смотришь лесбийское порно?

В ответ Стив застонал.

Этим стоном Тони начисто выжгло мозги. Казалось, голова сейчас унесется прямо в небо, как воздушный шарик, — настолько она стала легкой. Может, еще и потому, что вся кровь в теле устремилась к члену, напряженному и готовому кончить. Черт, черт, Тони отчаянно боялся кончить в неподходящий момент. Пока Стив что-нибудь говорит, например, или глядя ему в глаза… Тони раздирало на части — отвести взгляд? Закрыть глаза? Болтать? Отмалчиваться?

— Иногда. — Член Тони напрягся еще сильнее, а яйца поджались. Черт, блядь, вот же блядство, он собирался кончить — а Стив все не прекращал говорить. — Не люблю, когда мужчины бесцеремонно пользуются женщинами.

— Ты такой один, — прохрипел Тони, зажмурившись изо всех сил, не собираясь смотреть на Стива, кончая, а на него уже накатывало, поднималось изнутри, вот-вот…

— Ты в порядке?

Тони распахнул глаза — и это было ошибкой. Стив был невразумительно близко: склонился над ним, продолжая дрочить себе, и смотрел в упор.

— Я…ааа...

Тони снова зажмурился — на изнанке век отпечаталось лицо Стива — и сдался оглушительному оргазму, нежданному и чересчур раннему. Он содрогнулся всем телом, продолжая гладить свой член, собираясь выдавить из него все до последней капли, прежде чем снова придется открыть глаза, прежде чем снова придется смотреть на Стива.

— Оу, — произнес тот. И тихо застонал, и Тони все еще било в оргазме, когда он поднял веки и увидел, как уже Стив зажмурился в своем удовольствии. Оно явно настигло его, как поезд настигает на полном ходу. Раскачиваясь всем телом вперед-назад, он длинными струями изливался в собственную руку и на дорогущее одеяло. Пара капель упала совсем рядом с Тони, одна настолько близко, что его собственная сперма в последнее мгновение смешалась с ней.

Тони отвернулся, пытаясь стереть оргазм Стива из своей памяти: как страдальчески исказилось его лицо, какое искреннее, блядь, практически незамутненное наслаждение было на нем написано.

— Извини.

Тони только покачал головой, не поворачиваясь, и потянулся за салфетками. Вытащив парочку себе, он перекинул коробку Стиву и занялся своими руками и членом, даже попытался вытереть одеяло, насколько сумел, мысленно намечая себе утром отправить его в химчистку. 

Запретив себе думать о том, что только что оттирал сперму Стива, Тони кинул салфетки на пол. С ними он тоже разберется утром.

Единственными звуками в комнате было их сбитое дыхание. Экран, кажется, погас примерно в то же время, как Тони кончил. Случайно вышло.

— Так все обычно и бывает? — выдохнул Стив.

У Тони были проблемы. Ужасные, чудовищные проблемы: вывернутая шиворот-навыворот душевная чуткость и засевшая глубоко внутри гнусная потребность разрушать все хорошее в собственной жизни. Только этим — и эндорфинами — он мог объяснить сорвавшееся с языка:

— Нет, — с улыбочкой он обернулся к Стиву. — Иногда мне помогает вибратор.

Удивление на лице Стива того не стоило, но все же Тони остался доволен, хотя бы немного ослабив тугой клубок волнения и ужаса, засевший в груди.

— Я думал, ты никогда…

— Ты меня вдохновляешь, знаешь ли.

Они надолго сцепились взглядами. Краем глаза Тони отчетливо видел, как Стив быстро сглотнул, и снова, будто пытаясь заговорить. На горле Стива блестела тонкая пленочка пота, и Тони поспешно сосредоточился на его глазах — словно это было лучше, чем пялиться на мускулистую шею.

Стив, в конце концов, первым отвернулся и кивнул:

— Надо же. Может, развести тебя как-нибудь на демонстрацию?

— Может, я даже тебе разрешу, — парировал Тони мгновенно пересохшим ртом, мечтая о бутылочке воды. Он ее где-нибудь раздобудет, как только Стив свалит. Если свалит. Почему он еще не ушел? Что, неужели еще захотелось?

Тони упрямо не смотрел Стива ниже пояса. Сам-то он продержится еще раунд? Сможет так быстро возбудиться по новой?

Тони смотрел Стиву в лицо. Да, в лицо, а не в пах.

— Наверное, мне стоит… — Стив ткнул большим пальцем себе за плечо.

— Ага, — поспешно кивнул Тони. — Отличная идея.

Сначала он хотел остаться в постели, пока Стив одевается, но потом вдруг осознал срочную потребность принять душ. Обычно, подрочив, он этим не заморачивался, но сегодня просто обязан был, вот и все. И не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, чем сегодняшний день отличался от всех остальных.

Поднявшись с постели, Тони потопал в ванную, всего дважды за всю дорогу оглянувшись на Стива, которому одевание не помешало пристально смотреть Тони вслед. 

— Я в душ, — пояснил Тони, хотя не должен был — и вовсе не собирался отчитываться перед Стивом, чтоб его, о каждом своем шаге. — Ты знаешь, где выход.

И поскорее захлопнул дверь, пока с языка не успело сорваться дразнящее: «Присоединяйся, если хочешь».

Стив ведь мог и вправду захотеть.

Выкрутив горячую воду на максимум, Тони встал под душ и уперся руками в гладкую плитку.

Черт, во что он ввязался? И, блядь, что дальше-то делать?

***

На следующее утро Тони неожиданно для самого себя оказался в Башне Мстителей: он пил кофе и жарил себе омлет. Для тех, кто мог бы спросить, у него не было не единой законной причины тут находиться, и внятно объясниться он вряд ли бы смог. Самым лучшим вариантом было наплести, что он просто сел в машину, завел мотор — и каким-то образом доехал до самого гаража Башни. В сущности, так оно и было, но Тони сейчас не хотелось копаться в себе. Не более чем в любое другое утро.

Первые шаги, которые он услышал позади, принадлежали не Стиву. Тони быстро это определил. У Стива была определенная походка — такая… Стивовская, и никакими другими словами Тони не смог бы это описать. Он просто мог отличить шаги Стива от шагов всех прочих людей, настолько они были особенными.

Тони обернулся через плечо, хотя с легкостью мог просто взглянуть на своего гостя с помощью одной из камер, раскиданных по комнате, и не утруждать себя поворотом головы. Но большинство людей почему-то здорово злилось, когда он использовал Экстремис подобным образом (кроме Стива — по крайней мере, большую часть времени).

Это был Баки. Тони выдохнул и вернулся к своему омлету. 

Так что именно на сковородку он и смотрел, когда через секунду за Баки на кухню шагнул другой человек.

С той самой знакомой походкой. 

Тони не отвел глаз от омлета, даже когда Стив вошел в комнату; осторожно подцепил лопаточкой и перевернул на другую сторону, прислушиваясь к звукам. Стив вроде бы заколебался на мгновение — а потом продолжил приближаться. Тони добавил к яйцам кусочек сыра, а позади него барные стулья скрипнули ножками по полу, и зашуршала бумага — Баки со Стивом устраивались поудобнее для своего утреннего… Что у них там? Разговор? Или решили вспомнить о былом? Или потравить стариковские байки? Да без разницы, чем они там собирались заняться. 

Глядя на свой практически готовый завтрак, Тони раздумывал о том, чтобы уйти — но это могло бы вызвать у Баки подозрения. Тони не собирался выслушивать очередную лекцию «Капитана Америки» о пользе командного взаимодействия и прочей хрени — особенно после того, что они вдвоем со Стивом учинили на последней миссии. Да ведь ничего особенного и не произошло, и Тони не собирался вести себя со Стивом как-то иначе — будь рядом хоть Баки, хоть любой другой человек. Не говоря уже о том, что начни он вести себя странно или попытайся избегать Стива — это означало бы прямой проигрыш.

Улыбаясь и ни грамма не веря собственной улыбке, Тони свернул свой омлет пополам и переложил его на тарелку, прежде чем присоединиться к Баки и Стиву. Они сидели напротив друг друга, так что Тони выбрал место на третьей стороне стола, перпендикулярно им обоим: не избегая Стива и не подбираясь к нему поближе. Максимально нейтрально. Как обычно.

— Старк, — проворчал Баки, не отрываясь от кофе, — ты почему уже на ногах? До полудня еще далеко.

Тони не видел Стива, но как-то чувствовал, что тот буравит его глазами. У него кожа горела везде, куда падал этот взгляд. Тони решительно схватил со стола сироп [1] и перец, чтобы обильно приправить свой завтрак, и смотрел он при этом на Баки — правильно, это же Баки с ним заговорил, а Стива он вовсе не игнорирует. Первый кусок омлета пришлось в рот запихивать.

— Я не ложился, — пожал плечами Тони.

— Тяжелая ночка? — почти сочувственно спросил Баки, глядя на него поверх газеты.

Тони сосредоточился на нем, хотя уже готов был самопроизвольно воспламениться, так пристально пялился на него Стив.

— Вроде того, — уклончиво ответил он, воткнул вилку в омлет и затолкал в рот очередную порцию. Баки, кажется, что-то для себя решил, потому что понимающе хмыкнул и вернулся к своей газете и своему кофе. Через минуту-другую даже Стив отвернулся и последовал примеру Баки.

Тони почти закончил с завтраком и уже собирался убраться с кухни — и зачем он вообще поднялся наверх, когда пришел в себя в гараже, вот бы узнать, — когда бумага вновь зашуршала под тихий смех Баки.

— Эй, Старк. — Тони неуверенно взглянул на Баки. Тот складывал газету и чему-то ухмылялся. — Карандаш найдется? Покажу одну крутую штуку.

— У меня есть карандаш, — скромно вставил Стив, и Тони тут же допустил ошибку — взглянул на него и мгновенно зацепился глазами. Он даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, — хотя в мозгу не было ни одной связной мысли. По крайней мере, о том, что сказать Стиву.

— Крутое? — фыркнул Тони, поворачиваясь к Баки. — Тебя явно кто-то «крутой» учит молодежному слэнгу.

Баки нахмурился, мгновенно превращаясь в угрюмого подростка, — Стив вечно нудел над ухом, прося не называть его так, а потом сам тихо хихикал вместе с Тони над поразительной точностью определения.

Кажется, Баки пробормотал что-то вроде «Таша», а затем, хитро улыбаясь, протянул свернутую газету Стиву:

— Готов поспорить, ты никогда не видел, как Стив это делает.

Тони нахмурился, придвигаясь поближе, чтобы заглянуть в газетный лист, и вдруг оказался так близко к Стиву, что коснулся его рукой, когда тот потянулся вперед. Но стол все же был достаточно большим, а Тони все так же упрямо, чуть ли не маниакально жестко, продолжал себя контролировать.

— Судоку? — с принужденным спокойствием спросил он — потому что перед ними в газете была именно это головоломка. 

— Когда-нибудь видел, как Стив их решает?

Тони с легким удивлением покачал головой, глядя на Стива: тот слегка покраснел, разворачивая лист поудобнее. Ситуация его явно смущала, а Тони вдруг осознал, что не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, как этот румянец ночью сползал по шее и груди Стива яркими горячими пятнами. С трудом отвернувшись, Тони взглянул на Баки:

— Не знал, что ему такое нравится.

— Мне и не нравится, — Тони обернулся к Стиву, который сначала угрюмо склонился над листом, словно несчастное судоку чем-то оскорбило лично его, а потом, сохраняя такое же выражение лица, поднял глаза на Баки. Тут, пожалуй, это было более обоснованно.

— Просто наблюдай, — бросил Баки и старательно изобразил обиженную гримасу. Правда, ехидная улыбочка портила ему весь спектакль. — Ну же, Роджерс. Покажи класс.

Стив покраснел сильнее, снова склоняясь над газетой. 

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда люди смотрят, — проворчал он — и замер, и Тони замер следом за ним. У Стива уже вся шея была багровая. — Ладно, — вздохнул он, в конце концов сдаваясь. — Дай мне минуту.

Резко пододвинув стул, Баки хлопнул Тони по плечу. Тони поморщился, радуясь, что досталось ему хотя бы живой рукой, а не бионической.

— Теперь смотри внимательно, — приказал Баки. Тони хотелось чего угодно, кроме как смотреть на Стива. Прошлой ночи хватило с головой. 

Но отвернуться было бы подозрительно, а еще подозрительнее было бы попытаться сбежать, так что Тони послушно уселся удобнее и уставился на Стива — а тот сгорбился, и светлые волосы, которые отросли чуть длиннее, чем обычно, упали на лицо. Сильные пальцы ласково обхватили карандаш, закрутили его, завертели, огладили. Стив еще не поставил на бумаге ни одной цифры, просто сидел и пристально смотрел на нее, и только карандаш, тонувший в его большой руке, порхал над нетронутой поверхностью. 

Только через пару минут он все же прижал его острием к газетному листу, вписывая в квадратик первую цифру. И не остановился, пока судоку не оказалось решено полностью. Стив ни секунды не колебался, даже не задумался, а не вписать ли куда-нибудь «возможный» вариант — просто с первого раза заполнил головоломку целиком, все семьдесят квадратиков. И только тогда отложил карандаш и протянул газету Баки.

— Проверь, если хочешь, — предложил он.

Баки прыснул и подтолкнул газету к Тони:

— Проверь ты своими компьютерными мозгами. У меня этим утром нет времени на такие развлечения.

Тони неохотно взял у него газету. Написанные аккуратным мелким почерком цифры отчетливо выделялись на листе. Не стоило сейчас смотреть на Стива, не стоило, но после целого утра, проведенного в попытках лучше себя контролировать, Тони ничего не смог с собой поделать — и встретился глазами со Стивом.

Он все поломал. Блядь, он снова все разрушил. Как и всегда. В желудке комом зашевелилась тошнота, отвратительная, какой он уже годами не чувствовал, сравнимая только с похмельем. Омлет больше не хотел лежать смирно, как будто разом превратился в нечто тяжелое, склизкое и гадкое… все это было слишком хорошо для него. О чем угодно так скажи — не ошибешься: это слишком хорошо для Тони Старка. Потому что все хорошее и невинное, попадающее ему в руки, мгновенно и безвозвратно ломалось. Тони словно таскал за собой мерзкую пелену зловония, заражающего всех встречных, переливающегося через голову, сочащегося сквозь поры — пытающегося пробраться поглубже в сердца его близких. Он уже заразил этим Стива, поломал его, погасил это чертово яркое солнце добра и света самим своим нелепым и гнусным существованием. Тони определенно заслуживал изгнания и заключения в бункере где-нибудь глубоко под землей, где он больше никому не сможет причинить зла. 

Но, будучи рабом своей алчности, Тони желал солнечного света. И поэтому сидел здесь, рядом со Стивом, наконец полностью осознавая свою вину за то, что так долго водил его за нос. А ведь единственное, что не посчастливилось сделать Стиву, — оказаться достаточно простодушным, чтобы влюбиться в своего гетеросексуального лучшего друга.

Тони был виновен в жадности, а Стив — в любви. Блядская поэма, да и только.

И теперь Тони не мог понять, как все вернуть, не уничтожив Стива. Как вытянуть наружу этот яд, не оставив в его сердце зияющую прореху, а в его жизни — целую коллекцию дыр, как в дурацком швейцарском сыре.

Тони с усилием отвел взгляд, старательно скрывая подступающие к глазам слезы. Вряд ли Стив сумел бы понять его эмоции: усиленные чувства суперсолдата не наделили его чтением мыслей. В этом Тони был точно уверен, а потому, осторожно моргая, сосредоточился на чертовом судоку.

Все верно. Уже через пятнадцать секунд проверки Тони понял, что Стив все решил верно. Сам-то он обладал преимуществом в виде Экстремиса и натренированного в МИТ мозга, а вот Стив… Нет, конечно, Стив был далеко не глуп. Даже близко не глуп. Любой, кто мог бы так подумать, уже через десять секунд общения с капитаном Стивом Роджерсом изменил бы свое мнение. В умении выстраивать безукоризненно точные тактические маневры ему никогда нельзя было отказать, но такого фокуса Тони честно не мог себе даже представить. Он вскинул голову, внимательно изучая Стива:

— Как ты это сделал?

Стив слегка пожал плечами, глядя на Тони в упор — хотя Баки уже смеялся, хлопая его по плечу: 

— Видал? Ну, не круто ли?

— Тебе бы еще немного подучить молодежный слэнг, старичок, — пробормотал Тони, не отводя вопросительного взгляда от Стива.

Тот не улыбнулся даже мимолетно. И даже не подумал торжествовать. Но и не отвернулся: 

— У меня это само собой получилось. Я ведь даже сначала не знал, что это обычное развлечение. Просто наткнулся в газете и решил, а Сэм, когда я спросил, зачем это нужно, сказал, что это просто игра, и ничего больше.

— Но ведь… — Тони нахмурился и потянулся было, собираясь взять Стива за плечо или коснуться руки — и оборвал движение в последний момент, просто поерзав на стуле. — Но как?

Стив покачал головой:

— Думаю, тут дело в тактическом мышлении. Я смотрю на поле и вижу то ли футбольную разметку, то ли линии окопов, между которыми надо разместить войска. В остальном, полагаю, помогает зрительная память. Я… — Вот оно: искра улыбки в уголках его губ. Тони подавился на вдохе, неосознанно подавшись вперед, к этой полуулыбке, словно умирающий от жажды к стакану воды. — Когда я думаю над решением этой задачи, то чувствую, словно у меня голова гудит, и мысли бегут быстрее, чем я могу их ухватить, а потом… — Стив развел руки, и Тони послушно взглянул на гладкие широкие ладони, прежде чем снова посмотреть ему в глаза. — Раз — и я вижу все цифры разом. По одной и группами.

— Восхитительно, — пробормотал Тони. Стив опустил глаза — румянец брызнул на его нос и щеки — и вновь посмотрел на Тони:

— Ерундовая чепуха, — буркнул он.

В первый раз в жизни Тони совершенно не хотелось проезжаться по его любви к устаревшим словечкам. Вместо этого его переполняли совершенно другие желания, ни одно из которых он не хотел понимать или называть, но смеяться над Стивом не хотелось совершенно. Слишком уж Стив был… Стивом.

— Кстати, о Сэме, — произнес тот, поднимаясь на ноги и глядя на часы — и мгновенно разрушил что-то удивительно волшебное, разлившееся было над кухонным столом. — Как раз еду к нему.

— Привет передай, — проворчал Баки, уже успевший с головой зарыться обратно в свою газету.

Стив согласно кивнул, загружая кружку в посудомоечную машину, а затем обернулся, лишь на мгновение встретившись взглядом с Тони, и тут же отвел глаза. Он вышел из кухни, пройдя на дюйм ближе к Тони, чем это было бы желательно. Тони словно под дых ударили, так тяжело было противиться желанию повернуться и пойти следом, хотя бы позвать его, словно Стив был противоположным концом магнита и с каждым шагом становился неизмеримо дальше, пока не исчез вовсе, снова оставив Тони в одиночестве. 

Баки громко рыгнул и зашуршал передовицей. Тони схватил свою тарелку, грохнул ее в раковину и вылетел из кухни. У него было полным-полно собственных дел. Надо было поработать над броней, — своей и того неизвестного злодея, — провести пару бизнес-встреч в «Старк Ресилиент». Поуправлять собственной компанией. Поработать. Все это требовало его времени и внимания. Как современный занятой человек Тони не мог весь день пялиться Стиву вслед и, подобно глупенькой женушке, вздыхать о том, как бы все исправить (или хотя бы меньше портить).

И Тони пошел по лестнице — просто чтобы не столкнуться со Стивом в гараже, если тот не торопился покинуть здание.

***

Стив тяжело уселся за стол на кухне Сэма, машинально поблагодарив его за кружку обжигающе горячего кофе. Мыслями он все еще был далеко, все еще пытался понять… Черт возьми, проще было признать, чем продолжать отрицать: мыслями он все еще был с Тони в Башне Мстителей, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что за чертовщина творится в его дурацкой голове.

— Сэм вызывает Стива, ты здесь?

Кулак Сэма легко ткнулся Стиву в висок, и Стив дернулся, едва не опрокинув весь кофе на чистый стол. Встряхнувшись, он выдавил из себя улыбку: 

— Извини, задумался. Повторишь?

— Неужели просто задумался, — фыркнул Сэм, устраиваясь напротив. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — твердо кивнул Стив, удерживая улыбку. — Просто… беспокоюсь насчет Золы.

Сэм явно ни на секунду на это не купился, если судить по слегка поскучневшему выражению его лица.

Вздохнув, Стив откинулся на стуле, постукивая пальцами по теплой поверхности кружки. И что ему делать? Спросить Сэма, не доводилось ли ему мастурбировать под лесбийское порно на пару с одним из своих друзей? Тем самым, кто вроде как был влюблен в него и чьи чувства не хотелось ранить?

Вот ведь что было хуже всего, а не то, что они позволили своей игре вырваться за рамки обычного спора. В этом как раз не было ничего страшного. Стив вовсе не сомневался в своей ориентации и не собирался сходить с ума из-за пустяков. Он давно привык к тому, что иногда случаются вещи, которые ничего не значат, и это нормально. О них просто стоит забыть и не вспоминать, и — тем более — не переживать лишнего.

Вот только для Тони — и Стив был теперь в этом абсолютно уверен — для Тони это все что-то значило. И в этом таилась проблема. Тони явно влюбился, ну, или испытывал смесь непонятных ему самому чувств, которые просто отказывался называть любовью. Происходящее явно много для него значило, а Стив… Стив понятия не имел, что делать с этим… по этому поводу. Как решить эту проблему. И, что важнее всего, как поступить правильно. Он терпеть не мог этого не знать.

— Как думаешь, Тони меня любит?

— Без всяких сомнений, — мгновенно отреагировал Сэм.

— Черт бы побрал эту всеобщую свободу, — выругался Стив, замер, осознавая собственные слова, и покраснел.

Сэм бессовестно ржал, пока Стив уныло потирал шею. По крайней мере, ему удалось справиться с напряжением на кухне.

— Ну правда, ты думаешь, он… влюблен в меня?

— Ага.

Стив неуютно заерзал. Происходящее ему очень не нравилось. Взглянув на Сэма, он попытался объяснить, не объясняя прямо:

— Как в друга? Товарища, ради которого пройдешь ад и вернешься назад?

Сэм вздохнул и качнулся к нему на стуле.

— Стив, послушай меня внимательно: Тони в тебя по уши влюблен, и это все знают — кроме, пожалуй, него самого. Я даже и не думал, что он такой недогадливый. Парень для тебя что угодно сделает… уже делал. Все самые худшие неприятности в его жизни тем или иным образом связаны с тобой: ты либо вытаскиваешь его из очередной задницы, либо он, собственно, оказывается в заднице, когда тебя нет рядом, а ему отчаянно не хочется тебя разочаровать.

— Тони не…

— Мы все не хотим тебя разочаровывать, — прервал его Сэм. — Тони просто не хочет этого сильнее других.

Стив сцепил пальцы на столешнице. Все было гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал. Гораздо хуже. Что если Тони во все это ввязался, только чтобы не разочаровать его, Стива? Потому что думал, что Стив этого хочет. Получается, он каким-то образом вынудил Тони участвовать в этой дурацкой игре?

Или все могло быть еще хуже: что, если Тони действительно хотел продолжать? А когда Стив потребует остановиться, Тони как обычно, проглотит обиду и нацепит на себя беззаботную улыбочку, чтобы не разочаровать его? Что если все это время он настаивал на том, что не гей, только чтобы не стать разочарованием для Стива?

— Но ведь… — Стив взглянул на Сэма, молясь, чтобы тот понял вопрос.

Сэм, слава богу, действительно понял его и снова вздохнул:

— Про его ориентацию я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Судя по тому, что я видел и в девяносто девяти процентах случаев слышал о нем, — парень любит девушек. Но когда доходит до тебя… — Сэм нахмурился. — Если дело не касается того, что Правильно-с-большой-буквы-«П» или Справедливо-с-большой-буквы-«С», Тони всегда уступит тебе. Прогнется до земли, но тебя не разочарует, — скривился Сэм. — Блин, стоп, погоди, просто прогнется, ч-черт, дай я прямо сейчас сотру эту картинку из головы, она чересчур яркая.

Стив осознал, что обязательно должен выяснить ориентацию Тони. Это явно было ключом к принятию правильного решения. Если Тони действительно не только гей, но и влюблен, то…

— Есть бумага и карандаш? — спросил Стив.

Сэм, добрая душа, пожал плечами и пошел искать требуемое — правда, по пути громко и многозначительно вздыхал, но Стив его вздохи упрямо игнорировал. Парень просто волновался за своего друга. Стиву было очень знакомо это чувство.

Он поблагодарил Сэма за блокнот и карандаш и без лишних слов принялся зарисовывать свою идею. Сэм махнул на него рукой и вышел из комнаты. Краем уха Стив слышал, как тот возится в гостиной, стуча металлическими гантелями, и его это устраивало: Сэм определенно успеет размяться, пока Стив тут пытается понять, что ему делать. Он уже и так достаточно помог.

На мысль Стива натолкнуло утреннее судоку. Он осторожно вывел на бумаге квадрат и разделил его на четыре ровные части. Поверх колонок он написал «г» и «-г», а рядом со строками — «л» и «-л», а затем отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на бумагу. Итак, что же делать, если Тони: гей, не гей, любит или не любит?

Решение для первого квадрата было очевидным. Если Тони гей и любит его, то Стив — ужасный человек, который водит его за нос. Играет его чувствами, давая попробовать то, чем он никогда не сможет владеть, и это совершенно неправильно. В этом случае единственным верным решением будет поставить точку в игре, извиниться и, может быть, познакомить Тони с хорошим человеком, помочь ему пройти через это. Стив аккуратно вывел слово «Остановиться» в квадрате на пересечении «г» и «л».

Если же Тони не гей, но любит Стива, то решение тоже становилось довольно очевидным. Как сказал Сэм: Тони нравились девушки… а Стив ему хоть и нравился, но не так. И если Тони действительно жил в постоянном страхе его разочаровать (учитывая, как упорно Тони в свое время противостоял Стиву, Стив не понимал, с чего Сэм вообще взял какую-то там любовь… но особых оснований не доверять словам Сэма — большого умника — у него не было), то он настаивает на продолжении, думая, что так хочет Стив. И в таком случае Тони в конце концов предложит ему себя, думая, что Стив этого хочет, и забыв о собственных желаниях. Что было также совершенно неправильно.

В этом квадрате Стив тоже вывел «Остановиться». На сто процентов единственно верный моральный выход из этой ситуации. Остановиться — и провести остаток жизни, пытаясь извиниться перед Тони за все то, через что Стив заставил его пройти. От одной мысли об этом у Стива к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

Со следующим квадратом — гей, но не влюблен — было сложнее. Нахмурившись, Стив слегка постучал карандашом по бумаге. Если Тони гей, но не любит Стива, то… Гей, но при этом не любит… Стив раздраженно фыркнул. Сложно было представить, Тони ведь пока что ни разу не дал ни единого повода в себе усомниться. Хотя он мог оказаться бисексуалом — вполне допустимая вероятность в нынешние времена. Стив лично знал нескольких таких людей. 

Если предположить, что Тони любит и девушек, и парней, то происходящее не должно было особо сильно его смутить — не то, что в предыдущем квадрате. Этот вариант был гораздо лучше, а еще становилось понятно, отчего Тони был так хорош в их игре: все это время у него было несправедливое преимущество. Но если все же он гей и не любит Стива…

Тогда он просто мудак, который пользуется своим положением. Все это время у него было преимущество, и он даже не думал о нем сказать. Не просто старался вывести Стива из себя, наблюдая, насколько далеко в дебри может зайти обычный гетеросексуальный парень, но еще и получал от этого удовольствие. Стив даже не думал, что Тони может быть таким жестоким и черствым — с кем угодно, а тем более с ним самим, учитывая его заметную невооруженным взглядом заботу. Но все же это могло быть правдой. 

И в этом случае Стив также собирался перестать позволять Тони делать из себя идиота и немедленно прекратить очевидно нечестную игру. Прекратить — и насмерть замучить Тони нотациями о том, что не следует быть таким моральным уродом. В третий квадрат Стив тоже вписал «Остановиться». 

Остался последний квадрат. Не гей и не любит его. Стив невольно задумался над этим вариантом. Если Тони его не любит, то никакого давления со стороны Стива быть не может — вряд ли тогда он пытался делать то, чего вроде как хочет Стив, чтобы его не разочаровать. И если он не гей, то вряд ли игра ему нравится в каком-либо ином смысле, чем в том, в котором должна. Что ж. В этом случае игра оставалась тем, чем и должна была: просто игрой. И это означало, что Стив слишком много и слишком серьезно тревожится по пустякам и ломает голову над сплошной ерундой. И далеко не в первый раз. 

Стив вписал в четвертый квадрат «Не останавливаться», и результаты предстали перед ним во всей красе: три против одного в пользу того, чтобы остановиться. Если заморочиться приблизительным процентным соотношением, то строка «любит», хотя бы по словам Сэма, имела бы больший вес, чем «не любит». А значит, соотношение стало бы еще хуже.

Незаметно для самого себя Стив добавил на лист пару цифр. Если взять сто процентов и взвесить их относительно слов Сэма, то строка «любит» получила бы семьдесят, а «не любит» — тридцать. Нижние квадраты получили от него поровну процентов из этих тридцати, потому что Стив одинаково сомневался в том, что Тони его использует, и в том, что у него могут быть какие-то проблемы с участием в игре. Оставались только два верхних квадрата.

Даже после всего, что с ними произошло, Стив до сих пор был уверен, что Тони не гей. Он просто не мог быть геем. Не сумел бы скрывать это так долго. Стив был одним из его самых близких друзей, был рядом с ним в хорошие времена и плохие, за эти годы он выслушал сотни историй о его бесконечных Румико, Бет, Уитни, Рэй и прочих женщинах, даже не удостоенных имени. Тони никогда не выказывал интереса к мужчине, никогда не приводил к себе мужчину — даже для тройничка или оргии. Да Стив был рядом даже во время этой истории с Генри, и Тони только гнусно ржал и отшучивался по поводу всех этих грязных сплетен. Между ним и Генри ничего не было, это уж точно. Так что Стив вписал пятьдесят процентов в квадрат «любит, но не гей» и двадцать процентов в квадрат «гей и любит». Ведь даже если Тони никогда раньше не был с мужчиной... Стив покраснел и заерзал на стуле. Даже если раньше Тони никогда не задумывался о партнере-мужчине… То уже, считай, задумывался.

«Иногда мне помогает вибратор».

«Ты меня вдохновляешь, знаешь ли».

Определенно, двадцать процентов квадрату «гей и любит».

Тихо бормоча себе под нос, Стив прошелся глазами по цифрам — и густо покраснел. Вышло шестьдесят семь к трем. Приблизительно. Конечно, в пользу того, чтобы остановиться. 

Им действительно нужно было это прекратить. И сделать это должен был Стив, потому что Тони явно не собирался. И глядя на открывшуюся картинку, которую Стив сам для себя набросал, у него и не было причин это прекращать. Из них двоих именно Стив вероятнее всего был несправедлив к Тони, обладал большим преимуществом, и поэтому должен был остановить игру, чем скорее — тем лучше. Прекратить, пока не поздно. 

— Что это у тебя? Как же они называются… — Сэм щелкнул пальцами, вспоминая, пока Стив сминал в ладони спешно вырванный из блокнота лист. Лицо Сэма просветлело: — Решетка Пеннета, точно! Со школы ее не видел.

Стив пожал плечами и затолкал комок бумаги в штаны:

— Кое-что разложил для себя.

— По поводу Тони?

Стив раздраженно взглянул на него и повторил уклончиво:

— Кое-что. — А затем поднялся на ноги и вежливо кивнул: — Спасибо за кофе. И за наш разговор. Я…

— Эй, погоди.

Стив остановился, потому что Сэм его попросил, и было бы грубо, воспользовавшись его гостеприимством, прервать его на полуслове. Хотя оставаться ему совсем не хотелось, а очень хотелось уйти. Больше всего на свете.

Но Стив все же остался.

— Ты из-за Тони переживаешь? Я помню, ты уже говорил, что не… — он махнул в воздухе рукой. — Но если ты все же понял, что… или чувствуешь себя более склонным… — махнул он рукой еще раз, — то все нормально. Ты можешь мне об этом сказать.

Ну вот, теперь Сэм тоже об этом думал. Стив с трудом подавил злость, разросшуюся в груди. Быть геем вовсе не означало что-то плохое. Это было совершенно нормально. Просто он не был геем, а люди продолжали предполагать обратное. И все бы ничего, но если так думают другие люди — не зная, что они с Тони творят за закрытыми дверями, — то Тони наверняка думает так же. И в этом заключалась проблема: он уже причинил Тони боль, дав ему ложную надежду, ведь если он думает, что Стив гей, то, может… Может.

— Я — нет, — отрезал Стив, взяв свои чувства под контроль, и твердо посмотрел в глаза Сэму. — Я — нет. — Стараясь не выдать больше, чем требовалось, Стив добавил: — Я беспокоюсь насчет Тони. — Их личные дела касались только их двоих. — Он опять перерабатывает, вот и все. Ты же знаешь, он это любит. Из-за этого у него в голове творится полная неразбериха.

Сэм медленно кивнул, явно не слишком убежденный этой речью. Стив не стал подкидывать дров, не желая вызывать еще больший интерес. Главное, чтобы Сэм не перешел к серьезному допросу.

Сэм, настоящий друг, позволил ему сорваться с крючка:

— Ладно, я тебя понял. Просто знай, что я рядом. И всегда готов поговорить с тобой о нашем, о девичьем, — чувства, все дела. Попутно косички позаплетаем.

Стив фыркнул и, вскинув брови, посмотрел на коротко стриженные, совсем как у него самого, волосы Сэма. Сэм заметил этот взгляд и тоже рассмеялся:

— Хотя нет, афрокосички лучше нам подойдут. Покажу тебе, как моя мама их делала.

Стив невольно прыснул, хоть и не ощущал веселья. Он слишком волновался за Тони и собирался все исправить как можно скорее.

Покидая квартиру Сэма, Стив достал из кармана мятый лист, расправил и снова окинул взглядом. С игрой нужно было заканчивать. Это было правильно. Оставалось понять, как правильно воплотить это решение в жизнь — чтобы как можно меньше огорчить Тони.

На улице Стив ловким броском отправил скомканную бумагу в мусорную корзину и оседлал свой мотоцикл. Заводя мотор, он чувствовал растущую внутри уверенность в собственном решении. Теперь он знал, что делать. И, зная, что делать, он никогда не останавливался перед достижением своей цели. Оставалось только выбрать, каким образом: может, организовать легкий перекус, может, позвать Тони на ужин, чтобы все прошло спокойно и гладко, с улыбками на лицах, чтобы Тони знал, что они все еще друзья. Пока что Стив не собирался обвинять себя в каких-то интимных отношениях с Тони; до этого даже он со своим комплексом вины пока не дошел.

Ветер трепал Стива по плечам, когда он преодолевал нью-йоркский бешеный трафик, который знал и любил. В голове у Стива сегодня творилась такая же суматоха, как и на этих загруженных улицах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Согласно авторскому видению, Тони приправляет свой омлет именно сиропом, это не ошибка и не описка. Просто одно из не самых распространенных пищевых сочетаний, как еще совсем недавно — соленая карамель.


	12. Глава 11

«Предлагаю мир. Поужинаем сегодня у тебя? E(^_^)3»

Тони моргнул, когда у него в сознании вспыхнуло сообщение, а затем моргнул еще раз, когда понял, что Стив пытался подписаться смайликом в виде шлема с крылышками. Обалдеть как мило, кажется, надо проверить кровь на сахар.

Он перевернулся на бок и, вяло размышляя, а не урвать ли еще минут десять сна, составил ответное сообщение:

«Да, конечно. Приходи к восьми. До этого буду на совещаниях. Тебе нужны материалы по Золе?»

Он имел в виду данные с жестких дисков, добытых пару недель назад на базе Золы. Конечно, благодаря Стиву и его импульсивным порывам гиперзаботливого бойфренда, Тони не удалось достать ничего даже близко похожего на то, на что он рассчитывал, но кое-какие куски информации все-таки сложились воедино. Этого было мало, но уж что есть, то есть.

Если уж на то пошло, от своего загадочного врага за последний месяц или два Тони получил еще меньше. Он выжал почти что досуха все свои контакты в криминальной среде в поисках хоть чего-то полезного, и парочка из них поделилась скудными данными о местонахождении Золы, которые можно было передать Стиву: Россия подтвердилась, и круг поиска начал медленно сужаться, перестав пугать теми невероятно огромными территориями, с которых они начинали несколько месяцев назад. Однако, к сожалению, никаких намеков на то, что за парень штампует органические доспехи, как Тони костюмы, так и не появилось.

«Только если у тебя было время ими заняться».

Да, кстати о времени, пора было уже выдергивать себя из кровати и приниматься за работу. Выспаться можно будет на том свете. Тони с сожалением напоследок зарылся в мягкие подушки, а потом откинул одеяло и сел на постели. Так, он почти в вертикальном положении. Неплохое начало.

«Уже закончил с ними. Только скомпоную все для тебя».

«Спасибо, ты настоящий друг».

Тони вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями. Утренняя щетина жестко колола пальцы. Друг, ну да. Друг, который водил за нос одного из своих лучших друзей, который перевернул с ног на голову все его чувства и не имел ни мужества, ни силы духа просто прекратить их несчастную игру, когда понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Друг, который изначально заварил всю эту кашу, чей гениальный мозг и завел в их в это безвыходное положение. Да уж, настоящий друг.

«На здоровье, зайчик =*»

Друг. Ага. Только один из них вел себя действительно по-дружески в этих отношениях, и это точно не тот, кто ввел в друга в заблуждение, играл на его чувствах и сам слишком испугался, чтобы все это прекратить. Если бы все было наоборот, если бы это Тони был влюблен в Стива, а Стив нет, и Стив знал бы об этом, то Стив бы давно уже остановился. У него хватило бы смелости положить этому конец, как бы ему ни хотелось уберечь Тони от лишней боли. Потому что Стив всегда поступал правильно, в любых ситуациях. А Тони был трусом и эгоистом и не хотел оказываться в ситуации, когда придется обидеть своего друга. Только не снова, черт возьми.

«Дурилка ты. E(^_^)3»

Тони едва не отрубил Wi-Fi, но вовремя вспомнил, что это будет то же самое, что отрубить себе конечность. Вместо этого он мысленно закрыл окно сообщений и постарался задвинуть его как можно дальше, не удаляя историю целиком. У него сегодня были более важные дела, чем мучиться по поводу того, какой он ужасный друг. Для этого еще будет время, например, когда Стив придет, чтобы его накормить, и неминуемо об этом напомнит.

***

Стив имел доступ во все помещения «Старк Ресилиент», так что Тони в общем-то не нужно было открывать перед ним двери — но обычно он все равно выходил навстречу. Особенно когда — как сегодня — замечал, как Стив паркует в гараже свой мотоцикл, нагруженный горой коробок и пакетов с едой. Лифт с тонким звоном открылся перед Стивом, не успел он даже ткнуть локтем в кнопку вызова. Стив поискал ближайшую камеру наблюдения, улыбнулся в ее зрачок и благодарно кивнул. Тони мрачно улыбнулся в ответ, хотя Стив и не мог его видеть.

Едва переступив порог мастерской, Стив первым делом спросил:

— У тебя же тут есть холодильник, куда можно положить еду?

Тони, закинув руку за голову, почесал спину между лопаток гаечным ключом, и пожал плечами:

— Смотря какую. Ты же там не большую толстую сосиску притащил?

Выражение замешательства с оттенком легкого ужаса на лице Стива было просто бесценно. 

— Я похож на человека, который стал бы это делать?

— А тут никогда не знаешь, — хмыкнул Тони. Успешно дочесав все, что чесалось, он указал ключом в дальний конец комнаты. — Вон там. Но я не в ответе за то, что ты оставишь больше чем на один день.

Стив улыбнулся и приткнул пакеты на свободное место на верстаке.

— Понял. Нет, это просто десерт, — и достал два ведерка мороженого «Бен энд Джерриз».

Тони просиял. Это просто то, что надо. Но при взгляде на такое открытое, радостное и полное надежд лицо Стива, сердце у него ухнуло вниз. Черт. Все надежды на то, что сегодня он сможет дать Стиву от ворот поворот, тут же испарились. Тот принес ему мороженое, черт побери! Ну и как после такого можно сказать, кстати, вот эти твои симпатии в сторону моего члена не находят во мне взаимности? Решительно невозможно. Спасибо мороженому, теперь можно думать, что дело не совсем в трусости Тони — ведь такие благие намерения Стива просто не должны пропасть даром.

Стив склонился над холодильником в поисках места для мороженого, а Тони тем временем подскочил с пола, на котором сидел, и устремился к принесенным пакетам. Пахло из них просто изумительно, и желудок Тони тут же напомнил, что ел он в последний раз очень давно. Выпил только протеиновый коктейль утром и еще один в обед. У него весь день были деловые встречи, и, к сожалению, не в модных ресторанах в центре. 

— Так, что тут у тебя? — поинтересовался Тони, инспектируя пакеты. Итальянская кухня, отличный выбор. Кажется, там был суп минестроне — и ладно, даже если это коварная попытка Стива скормить ему овощи, вкусный суп всегда остается вкусным супом, так что пускай, — и панини [1]. Последние Тони тут же попытался развернуть, чтобы проверить начинку.

Вернувшийся Стив шлепнул его по руке, отбирая один сверток с панини и протягивая другой. 

— Это мой, — но ворчание его было дружелюбное. — И разве это не я должен спрашивать? «Что тут у тебя» для меня есть?

Тони широко ухмыльнулся, разворачивая свой бутерброд, — просто идеально, с боков стекает расплавленный проволоне [2], а оливкового масла больше, чем машинного в двигателях, — и с наслаждением вгрызся в него.

— Покажу мое, если ты покажешь свое, — поддел он, даже не удосужившись как следует прожевать.

Стив не покраснел, но, кажется, был близок к этому, потому что он опустил голову и поджал губы. Тони тоже отвернулся и целиком сосредоточился на панини, как будто ему требовалось неимоверное мысленное усилие, чтобы не пронести еду мимо рта.

— Да, сейчас, подожди, передай суп. 

Едва Стив протянул ему миску, Тони тут же выхватил ее, сорвал крышку и яростно обмакнул туда панини. Откусив кусок размякшего, покрытого овощами хлеба, он удовлетворенно кивнул. О да, определенно, только так и стоит употреблять овощи. Ну, или кидать их сверху на пиццу.

— Ладно, приступим, — он глубоко вдохнул, с усилием проглотив еду, которой набил полный рот. Он направился к мониторам, бутербродом махнув Стиву, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Пока они шли, экран уже засветился, показав открытый файл, который Тони подготовил для Стива. Самая интересная информация была аккуратно распределена по колонкам. Тони знал, как Стив любит все эти колонки, абзацы и столбики, когда приходится иметь дело с данными.

— Мне немного удалось добыть, — сказал Тони, и, судя по тому, как напряглась челюсть Стива, ему не нужно было напоминать о причинах. — Но кое-что все-таки прояснилось.

Экран мигнул, один блоков текста на мгновение вспыхнул желтым, а затем выдвинулся в центр и увеличился. 

— Начнем сразу с десерта, м-м? — подмигнул Тони. — В итоге мне удалось значительно сузить область возможного местоположения его базы в России. До пятисот квадратных миль.

— С этим уже можно работать, — не на шутку обрадовался Стив.

— Да, я тоже так подумал, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — А вот тебе вишенка на торте: эту область можно сузить еще сильнее. 

Явно сам того не осознавая, Стив сделал шаг вперед и наклонился ближе к экрану, и, соответственно, к Тони. Подавив в себе порыв негодования, что Стив все потворствует своим чувствам, Тони попытался проигнорировать эту близость. У него еще было что рассказать из того мизерного объема информации, который сохранился в практически начисто уничтоженных файлах Золы.

— Как я уже сказал, я базируюсь на неполных данных… Нет, — он прервал Стива, уже было открывшего рот, чтобы снова начать защищаться. — Я не обвиняю тебя, я просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал: я сделал все возможное, основываясь на том, что у меня имелось. Но имелись-то у меня только крохотные, мельчайшие крупицы, а значит, полученные результаты не только практически ничтожны, но и могут оказаться в корне неверными, понимаешь?

Стив с серьезным видом кивнул и положил руку на плечо Тони. Без форменной перчатки ладонь словно прожигала Тони сквозь ткань футболки, до самой кожи. Он отвел взгляд, изо всех сил делая вид, что его это нисколько не волнует. Ему придется причинить боль Стиву — и скоро, но это не значит, что надо быть мудаком. Можно сделать это если не совсем по-доброму, то, по крайней мере, максимально деликатно.

— Этих результатов более чем достаточно, Тони. Я благодарен за любую информацию. Даже если бы ты ничего не нашел, я был бы благодарен, что ты пытался.

— Ну к счастью, я не просто пытался, — Тони ухмыльнулся и развернул на экране другое окно. — Так что, помимо более точного района поиска, вы получите еще и более точные методы поиска.

Стив хмуро изучал представленную на экране информацию, хотя новые перспективы явно пришлись ему по душе.

— Какие?

На экране всплыли в ряд четыре окна.

— Помнишь, как мы не могли понять, какой тип энергии он использует? Мы смогли распознать лица некоторых его основных помощников, но никакой зацепки про источник питания у нас не было. Ни на поверхности, ни под землей мы не нашли ни железнодорожных путей, ни дизельных или электрических источников энергии. Точнее, мы вообще не обнаружили никаких обычных транспортных или энергетических сетей, ведущих в интересующую нас область.

Стив кивнул. Тони поманил одно из окон на передний план и увеличил, хотя там были одни линии графиков, наверняка совершенно непонятных для Стива. Тони знал, что Стив больше любит видеть сырые данные, хотя полностью доверяет Тони в вопросе их интерпретации.

— Компьютеры Золы не смогли сообщить мне, какую именно энергию он использует, однако я вычеркнул несколько типов, которые он точно не использует. — По ходу перечисления Тони принялся увеличивать каждый из графиков по очереди. — Это не постоянный ток и не переменный. Не радиация, не гамма, не бета, не космические и какие там еще лучи. Непохоже и на энергетический след космического куба. — Графики мигнули и пропали с экрана, повинуясь его жесту. Всплыло новое окно, но в этот раз с пустыми графами. — Итак, мы знаем, какие типы энергии он не использует. Но остается еще много вариантов: он мог построить какой-то кинетически-потенциальный трансформатор, или использовать гравитацию, или, может, решил удариться в олдскул и приспособить под свои нужды термическую энергию, что было бы логично, если его база расположена под землей.

— А как насчет нефти? — спросил Стив. — Мы знаем, что он в России, а ее там полно.

Тони помотал головой:

— Нет, дело в том, что нефть сгорает и дает электроэнергию. Та идет по обычным электросетям — стандартная схема. Ее мы в первую очередь проверили. Забудь о привычной городской инфраструктуре и подумай в сторону репульсорной технологии. Помнишь, я объяснял тебе разницу между разными типами энергии?

Стив с ужасом округлил глаза:

— Неужели… 

Тони фыркнул, догадавшись, о чем тот подумал:

— Ага, конечно. Поверь мне, Зола не использует энергию репульсоров. Во-первых, потому что ему до нее как до Луны пешком, а во-вторых, я бы уж наверное знал, если бы не кто-нибудь, а именно Зола загреб ее своими мерзкими ручонками. Нет, скорее всего, это что-нибудь малоэффективное, но сложноотслеживаемое, типа энергии звука… — он щелкнул пальцами. — О, а что там с тем парнем с когтем? Который еще звуком манипулировал?

— Улисс Кло, — подсказал Стив. Он всегда лучше помнил детали биографии, чем Тони. И он тут же помотал головой. — Рид отправил его за решетку. Я свяжусь с ним, уточню еще раз, но последнее, что я слышал: Кло надежно упрятан и не способен никому навредить.

Тони пожал плечами:

— Все равно, вдруг Зола использует его технологии? Их гораздо проще воссоздать, да и прибрать к рукам намного проще, если владелец в тюрьме. Короче говоря, теперь у тебя, вдобавок к сильно уменьшенному ареалу поиска, есть классный и небесконечный список энергетических сигнатур. Остается только проверить каждую из них, посмотреть, какой тип энергии проявит себя в этой части России, и вуаля — он приведет тебя прямиком к Золе. — Тони нахмурился и коснулся экрана. — К сожалению, я не могу ничего из этого сделать удаленно — иначе бы уже сделал. Но я могу дать контакты кое-каких ребят с подходящим оборудованием, свяжись с ними — и отправляйся вместе с бравой русской парочкой вынюхивать уже на местности.

Когда он развернулся обратно к Стиву, то не ожидал увидеть настолько благодарное выражение лица. Ой-ой-ой, только бы слезу не пустил.

— Тони… — прошептал тот, во все глаза глядя на окна на экране. — Тони, это просто потрясающе. Это гораздо больше, чем я…

Тони неуютно поежился, потирая шею. 

— Да это ерунда, на самом деле, — он небрежно махнул рукой. — Если бы кое-кто невовремя не оторвал меня от дисков, я бы дал тебе его домашний адрес, будь уверен. Ну а пока это все, что есть.

Он не успел даже заметить движение, как в следующую секунду оказался прижат к могучей груди Стива в удушающем медвежьем объятии. Он судорожно вздохнул и напрягся, но тут же приказал себе расслабиться. Стив просто был ему благодарен. В этом нет ничего такого, ничего особенного.

Ему нужно было прояснить это недоразумение между ним и Стивом и желательно поскорее. Порвать с ним мягко и аккуратно. Потому что чем дольше это будет тянуться, тем хуже будет в итоге.

— Ох, да, я тоже очень рад, здоровяк, — прохрипел Тони. Он попытался похлопать Стива по спине самым мужественным жестом, на который только был способен. Сжав напоследок посильнее, Стив наконец выпустил его, но положил обе руки на плечи, глядя теперь прямо в глаза:

— Это спасет много жизней, Тони. Ты так много сделал, а ведь это даже не твоя проблема. 

Тони пожал плечами, остро чувствуя при этом вес рук Стива: 

— Ну, ты сам сказал — это спасет жизни. Так что, получается, моя проблема. Да ладно, Стив, почему, ты думаешь, я вообще ввязался в эту супергеройскую авантюру? Если я могу как-то помочь, кого-то спасти — конечно, я это сделаю.

— Нет, правда, Тони, спасибо тебе.

Не в силах больше выдерживать проникновенный взгляд этих голубых глаз, Тони сбросил руки Стива и отошел. По пути он прихватил тарелку с супом и бутерброд и откусил от последнего, хотя аппетит пропал начисто еще в начале разговора.

— Тони?

Ну просто прекрасно. Благодарность испарилась, вместо нее вернулся видок побитого щенка. Тони почувствовал, как в нем снова закипает злость, злость на Стива, на то, что тот заставляет его так поступать. Почему именно Тони вечно приходится быть мудаком? Почему Стив всегда умудряется остаться пострадавшей стороной? Он стиснул зубы и глубоко вдохнул, перед тем как повернуться. Стив не виноват, если у него появились чувства к Тони. Не виноват, если он оказался геем, или бисексуалом, или кем еще. Тони не может на него за это злиться. Не может. И Стив все переживет, он же взрослый человек.

Натянув свою самую дружелюбную улыбку, Тони шагнул к встревожившемуся Стиву:

— Послушай, Стив…

— Я хочу завершить игру. 

Тони моргнул. У него натурально отвисла челюсть. Погодите, что?!

Стив смотрел на него, и взгляд его был полон искреннего сочувствия и печали. Нет, серьезно, что? Стив что… решил завершить игру ради него? Он что, все еще думал, что это о Тони надо беспокоиться?

— Что, не в силах больше сдерживать чувства? — но в этом выпаде не было огня. Тони был слишком ошарашен, чтобы адекватно реагировать.

— Я… — Стив замялся.

Он замялся.

— Стоп, это что, правда?! — просипел Тони. О нет. Стив решил прекратить, потому что осознал свои чувства, потому что просто решил, что пора заканчивать, или потому что ему было слишком тяжело? Черт, если Стиву пришлось набираться смелости, чтобы первым положить этому конец, то Тони выходит еще большим мудаком. 

Но тут Стив замотал головой и замахал руками.

— Да нет, нет же! — с нажимом произнес он. — Нет, я просто… — он замялся снова, черт побери, отвел взгляд и принялся рассматривать комнату, и Тони стиснул зубы. Стив собирался ему соврать. Вот скотина, он знал, что совершенно не умеет врать, по крайней мере, не Тони, и все равно собирался это сделать. 

— Мне стало дискомфортно, и я хотел сказать, что ты выиграл, и…

— Врешь.

Стив вскинул голову, на щеках его вспыхнул румянец:

— Я не…

— Ты врешь, — припечатал Тони, шагнул вперед и ткнул его пальцем в грудь. Давно позабытые бутерброд и суп остывали на верстаке. — Ты пытаешься соврать, глядя мне в глаза, ты же сам знаешь, что не умеешь, зачем ты вообще пытаешься…

— По крайней мере один раз это сработало, — пробормотал Стив. Вау, Тони поверить не мог, что Стив сейчас решил упомянуть этот случай.

— Ты сейчас про засаду? Которую организовали ты и твои дружки, борцы за свободу? Я видел записи…

— Можно мы сейчас не будем об этом, а? — простонал Стив, потирая виски. Как будто у него бывают мигрени, тоже мне. — Я просто хотел сказать, что не думаю, что…

— Почему?

— Почему что?

Тони неопределенно передернул плечами, как бы спрашивая, да в чем вообще проблема:

— Почему ты считаешь, что нам надо прекратить игру? Говоришь, тебе становится дискомфортно?

— Да, — сквозь зубы выдавил Стив.

— Брехня.

— Я…

— Скажи мне правду.

— Я… — взгляд Стива смягчился, и он шагнул вперед. Черт. Черт! Ну зачем Тони стал развивать эту тему, теперь ему придется выслушивать, как Стив признается ему в своих чувствах… — Я просто не хочу смотреть, как тебе становится больно. Вне зависимости от причины. И уж точно не хочу сам причинять тебе боль.

Тони просто поверить не мог. Он вытаращился на Стива, несколько раз беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот и в конце концов выдавил:

— Ты — делаешь больно мне?!

Стив нахмурился, и на его лице впервые промелькнула тень сомнения. Кажется, он понятия не имел, что сказать, так что Тони решил, что у него хватит слов на двоих.

— Стив, поверь мне, если бы я и захотел мужика, это был бы не ты, не льсти себе, — оскалился он. — Тебе не кажется, что я легко нашел бы себе молодое горячее тело без всех этих вот проблем, если бы захотел развлечься с обладателем члена и яиц?

Мягкости на лице Стива как не бывало, глаза опасно сузились — верный признак раздражения, но Тони и не думал останавливаться. Все мысли о том, чтобы пощадить чувства Стива, оказались тут же забыты. Все должно было быть наоборот, это Тони должен был мягко отшить Стива, потому что тот до безумия в него влюбился, а не Стив — Тони, потому что думал про него то же самое!

— Ну ладно, пусть, — сдал назад Тони — и вконец разозлился, когда увидел проступившее на лице Стива явное облегчение. Ну он ему покажет. — Так, значит, ты хочешь остановиться? Я не против. Еще один выигрыш в копилку моих побед над тобой.

У Стива заходили желваки, но он не стал вестись на провокацию. Это еще больше взбесило Тони: Стив сдерживался, потому что не хотел делать ему больно, потому что думал, что Тони мучается со своими чувствами, как влюбленная школьница. Что ж. Тони определенно ему покажет.

— Обидно, правда. У меня сегодня были планы на тебя.

Стив продолжал молчать, взгляд метался по комнате, словно он думал, как бы поскорее сбежать. Наверно, его сдерживала исключительно невыносимая вежливость: он не мог просто уйти и хлопнуть дверью после того, как Тони его к себе пригласил, чтобы поделиться результатами проделанной исключительно ради него огромной исследовательской работы. Что ж, сегодня Тони злостно воспользуется этой вежливостью, и совесть его не загрызет. Только не после того, как Стив так его унизил, так снисходительно с ним обошелся. 

— Неинтересно? А я тебе уже о них говорил в прошлый раз. Неужели не помнишь?

Повисла пауза. Долгая пауза. Тони даже перестал дышать, хотя сам этого не заметил, пока не прошло двадцать… тридцать секунд…

— Я, кажется, припоминаю, что ты упоминал вибратор.

Весь воздух, который так надолго задержал Тони, словно выбило из его легких. Даже голова как будто закружилась. Стив смотрел на него, не отрываясь, но его твердый взгляд был совершенно нечитаем. Тони редко видел его таким закрытым. Он подумал, что, может, сейчас это и к лучшему. Тони собирался сделать что-то плохое, абсолютно бесстыдное, но ему было плевать. Он Стиву покажет. Раз и навсегда. После этого, если у Стива и правда нет чувств к Тони, это станет ясно и они смогут прекратить эту идиотскую игру. А если окажется, что чувства есть, то Тони сможет поступить правильно и деликатно ему отказать, как и планировал.

Но он не допустит, чтобы Стив, мать его, Роджерс, деликатно бросил его самого, когда он, черт возьми, в этом смысле его вообще не волнует, он же не гей. Он не потерпит подобной херни.

— Именно так, — глухо произнес Тони. Он решительно шагнул к Стиву, нарушая его личное пространство. Они, по сути, даже не касались друг друга, но, чтобы разглядеть расстояние между их телами, понадобился бы, наверно, электронный микроскоп. 

— Я тренировался, — продолжил он. — Хотел показать тебе, как хорошо у меня теперь получается. Как шикарно я им себя трахаю. Я надеялся, что ты сможешь мне что-нибудь подсказать, ведь у тебя опыта в этом больше.

— Это было всего один раз, — напомнил Стив. Но в его глазах уже зажегся легкий звериный огонек. По спине Тони прокатилась дрожь. Он играл в опасную игру, и она становилась опаснее с каждым днем, но говоря уже о том, что она была жестокой. Но останавливаться он не собирался.

— Все равно, взгляд со стороны никогда не помешает. Ты не против?

— Я…

— Или для тебя это проблема?.. — не унимался Тони. — Если это проблема, если тебе неуютно, ты скажи, я пойму.

Стив и не думал отступать. Тони зло усмехнулся. Он на это и рассчитывал. Но все равно продолжил гнуть свою линию:

— Ты только скажи это. Скажи, что именно тебе стало неуютно от нашей игры. Что это ты не хочешь продолжать дальше. Что ты хочешь прекратить, потому что больше не можешь это выдержать, — на каждом «ты» Тони привставал немного на цыпочки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне со Стивом и посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

Стив молчал.

Тони развернулся и направился к выходу из мастерской. У него внутри все дрожало, мозг буквально вибрировал от напряжения и страха. В голове на повторе играла песня «Fashion» Дэвида Боуи. В этот момент он чувствовал, будто утратил всякий контроль над своей жизнью. И, как всегда, причиной был Стив.

Подойдя к стеклянной двери, он остановился на мгновение и слегка повернул голову: 

— Вот уж не думал, что ты упустишь возможность получить новый опыт.

Он не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал приближающиеся шаги Стива. Тони замер, так и не обернувшись до конца, и только краем глаза ловил движения Стива. Все его тело заметно содрогалось от предвкушения, каждый нерв был оголен, он ждал, ждал, что… просто ждал.

Он спиной ощутил волну жара, когда Стив подошел вплотную — все еще не касаясь, все еще соблюдая эту микроскопическую воздушную границу между ними. Тони не шевелился, отчаянно уговаривая сердце продолжать биться, а легкие — гонять кислород. 

Стив горячо выдохнул ему в висок:

— Не знаю, допустимо ли такое говорить, но я ни за что не упущу возможность понаблюдать за твоей техникой исполнения. — Он сделал паузу, и Тони почувствовал, как Стив придвинулся еще ближе, каким-то немыслимым образом все еще не касаясь его. — И поправить ее, если потребуется.

У Тони пересохло во рту и выбило все мысли из головы. Он не мог придумать никакого остроумного ответа, поэтому просто открыл Экстремисом дверь и устремился наружу. Через секунду он услышал, как Стив последовал за ним.

Когда они добрались до спальни Тони (по-прежнему без единого прикосновения, и это начинало сводить Тони с ума. Они постоянно друг друга касались, они вообще были очень тактильные, оба. А тут они весь вечер ходили вокруг да около, будучи так близко, и для Тони это уже казалось целой вечностью), он немедленно принялся скидывать одежду прямо на пол, не поднимая глаз.

— То, что сейчас произойдет, скорее всего, будет непривычно для тебя, — предупредил Тони, одной рукой стягивая с себя рубашку. Он бросил взгляд на Стива, но тот стоял, не шелохнувшись и даже не думая раздеваться. Тони подмигнул ему. — Видишь ли, мой вибратор работает от штук под названием «батарейки», а не от парового двигателя.

Стив фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди, но не сделал ни шага в сторону кровати:

— Удивительно, что не на репульсорной энергии.

Тони очень по-взрослому показал ему язык. И чуть было не навернулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах, когда стягивал джинсы. Черт. Он сел на постель, чтобы снять их нормально, и только тогда наконец посмотрел на Стива. Тот так и стоял, скрестив руки, и глядя прямо на него.

Ладно. Ну и плевать. Если сегодня вся работа ляжет на плечи Тони, то это только к лучшему, ведь тогда он получит больше очков, чем Стив.

И, конечно, если Стив и правда испытывал к нему нежные чувства, ему лучше побыть на расстоянии, не приближаясь вплотную. В конце концов, так будет проще. Тони только поблагодарит его за эту дистанцию — не ради собственной выгоды, а ради чувств Стива, хочет он их признавать или нет.

Содрав с себя носки, Тони перевернулся на кровати и пополз к изголовью. Он с ужасающей четкостью осознавал, насколько откровенный вид открывается сейчас Стиву. В прошлый раз они оба были голые, да, но при этом они сидели рядом, можно сказать, соблюдая приличия в абсолютно неприличной ситуации. А сейчас у Тони были раздвинуты ноги, и ягодицы напрягались и расходились, открывая взгляду сжатый вход, как будто нарочно приглашая Стива ворваться внутрь. Тони вздрогнул и постарался не обращать внимания на то, как заворочалось что-то в животе и начало тяжелеть в паху, как висящий между ног член с каждым движением все сильнее наливался кровью. Что ж, это ему только на руку. Ему нужно, чтобы у него стояло, если он хочет устроить Стиву обещанное шоу, а сегодня, кажется, ему придется обойтись без помощи порно.

Он достал из тумбочки вибратор и смазку и бросил их на кровать. Затем потянулся, чтобы расположить подушки поудобнее. Бросив две под голову, а три — под грудь, он опустился на них, а потом вскинул зад, выставляя его на обозрение Стиву.

Он бросил взгляд через плечо, проверяя, в каком там Стив состоянии. Тот оставался на том же месте, но лицо его все сильнее и сильнее краснело. И, конечно, с этими его мешковатыми брюками из бабушкиного сундука (серьезно, Роджерс?) было сложно сказать наверняка, но кажется, у него наполовину уже стояло.

Что ж, можно приступать. Тони победно ухмыльнулся Стиву, прикрыл веки и одновременно приглушил свет. Стив даже не вздрогнул.

— Можешь подойти ближе для лучшего обзора. Или возьми стул, устройся поудобнее.

Стив и не думал двигаться:

— Я и отсюда прекрасно вижу. Суперсолдат, знаешь ли.

Тони фыркнул. А то он мог забыть.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и взял в руки смазку. Эта была неопробованная, разогревающая, которую он купил, подчинившись порыву, когда подыскивал новый вибратор. Стив был прав, он действительно подумывал о том, чтобы собрать вибратор самому, но понимал, что для подобного проекта потребуется намного лучше изучить современный рынок — какие там уже представлены, какой у них дизайн, какие есть вариации и все такое прочее. Тони, конечно, был экспертом по оружию, но вполне мог признать, что в вибраторах разбирается в сотню раз хуже, чем опытные спецы секс-индустрии. 

Так, не отвлекаться. Нужно сосредоточиться и забыть о том, что Стив вообще с ним в одной комнате. Представить, что он устраивает это шоу для какой-нибудь шикарной блондинки. Амазонки. Высокой, крепко сложенной и с роскошной грудью. Тони обхватил смазанной ладонью член. О да. Это определенно работало. Блондинка с голубыми глазами и совершенно необъятной грудью. Он глубоко вдохнул и поудобнее устроил плечи на подушках, не прекращая двигать рукой между ног. Да он уже почти забыл, что Стив рядом, и просто получал удовольствие от хорошей дрочки.

Когда член встал полностью, Тони выдавил еще смазки на пальцы и протянул руку дальше. В комнате раздался тихий вздох — но не его собственный. Он обернулся и увидел, как Стив подался вперед, а руки его непроизвольно скользнули по бокам. И теперь у него однозначно наблюдалась солидная эрекция: член оттопыривал ткань брюк.

— Нравится то, что ты видишь? — почти промурлыкал Тони. Потянувшись назад и второй рукой, он, насколько получилось, развел ею ягодицы. Смазанные пальцы другой он прижал ко входу, потирая его и мягко скользя по кругу. Ох, блядь, было даже лучше, чем обычно, все нервные окончания словно оголились, жадно впитывая каждое легкое касание подушечек, каждое случайное надавливание ногтей, каждое дуновение прохладного воздуха. Виски Тони покрылись испариной, хотя назвать температуру в комнате высокой язык не поворачивался. Пожалуй, Тони всегда был немного эксгибиционистом.

Стив, кажется, собирался на автомате кивнуть, но одернул себя. Он снова скрестил руки на груди и глухо бросил:

— Смотреть-то пока особо не на что. Ты, вроде бы, хвастался тем, как талантливо обращаешься с вибратором?

Тони ввел палец внутрь и демонстративно застонал. Одним глазом он следил за реакцией Стива — кажется, он никогда еще не видел его таким надрывно сосредоточенным.

— Все по порядку, — промурлыкал он, двигая рукой. Черт, если он еще хоть раз коснется члена, то прямо-таки фонтаном кончит на месте. Тони был болезненно возбужден, тело звенело от напряжения. Всего один палец в заднице — а уже хотелось еще, как будто внутри раскрылась пульсирующая бездна, требуя больше, глубже, сильнее. Тони быстро добавил второй, подаваясь бедрами назад. В этот раз он застонал по-настоящему и зажмурился, трахая себя, с нажимом проводя изнутри по стенкам.

Он вытащил пальцы, чтобы добавить смазки, и услышал тихий чужой выдох. Мгновенно распахнув глаза, он еще успел поймать движение Стива, прежде чем тот снова замер. Тони решил больше не зажмуриваться — он не собирался упускать возможность поймать Стива с поличным. 

— Ты помнишь, каково это? — спросил он. — С мужскими пальцами, наверное, по-другому. Они толще. Лучше.

Стив напряженно сглотнул, и это было заметно даже с другого конца комнаты. 

— Твои пальцы такими уж толстыми не назовешь, — заметил он. 

Тони бесстыдно застонал, возвращая упомянутые пальцы обратно и чувственно трахая себя ими.

— Все равно толще, чем у женщины, — ответил он. — И когда я добавлю третий… — что он и сделал, присоединив безымянный к среднему с указательным. Громко вдохнув, он развел пальцы — и открыл рот в немом крике, выставляя напоказ анус. Интересно, как тот выглядел со стороны. Наверно, темный, как и его соски. Тони никогда и ни с кем к этому месту не присматривался, даже когда занимался анальным сексом с женщинами. А сейчас задумался о том, что за вид открывается Стиву, да и как Стив сам выглядел бы в такой позиции. 

— Но даже трех мало, — продолжил он. Он подался бедрами назад, еще и еще, насаживаясь на собственные пальцы. — Нужно больше. Толще, чтобы заполнило целиком. И вот с этим… — он дотянулся до вибратора и, опираясь на локти, нанес на него смазку. Включать он его пока не стал. Лучше подразнить Стива, начать медленно и действовать по нарастающей. И для самого Тони так будет лучше: он вообще сомневался, что сумеет сдержаться и не кончить до того, как запустит игрушку, учитывая степень возбуждения. Он уже был готов взорваться в любую секунду под этим пристальным взглядом Стива, оглаживающим все его тело, практически проникающим внутрь — но, все равно, болезненно недостаточным. Вот если бы он посмел коснуться…

Когда Тони ввел внутрь вибратор, то зажмурился против собственной воли. Блядь, блядь, только не сейчас… Он перехватил член у основания левой рукой. Тот был уже весь мокрый, смазка сочилась практически непрекращающимся потоком. Тони глубоко вздохнул, пережидая, чувствуя, что уже совсем близко к грани, но отказываясь ее переступать. Он должен устроить Стиву полноценное шоу. Блядь. Еще одна густая капля выступила на головке, и Тони стиснул ладонь сильнее. Пять минут. Он должен продержаться пять минут, чтобы свести Стива с ума.

Направив игрушку под неправильным углом, Тони начал медленные поступательные движения. Он не хотел делать себе приятно, пока не хотел, он просто физически не мог этого допустить. Если он начнет получать хоть чуточку больше удовольствия, если хотя бы заденет участок рядом с простатой, ему конец. Вся прямая кишка казалась сейчас одной большой эрогенной зоной, весь пах и бедра, практически все тело стали гиперчувствительными, так и напрашиваясь на хороший, жесткий такой секс.

Продолжая трахать себя вибратором, он услышал звук, раздававшийся со стороны Стива. Негромкий, ритмичный и монотонный. Этот звук он прекрасно знал. Тони даже не стал открывать глаза, и так вполне себе представляя, что делает Стив. Ему явно не нужны были еще и визуальные эротические образы, с ними он вряд ли бы смог удержаться от оргазма. Даже вид его друга мужского пола, занятого мастурбацией, оказался бы для него достаточно эротическим зрелищем, настолько он уже был на взводе.

— Дрочишь? — спросил Тони, хотя и так не сомневался в ответе.

Ритмичный звук ни на миг не сбился.

— А ты думал, я не буду?

— Я думал, ты не по части парней, Роджерс.

— Я по части вибраторов в задницах.

— Если ты не заметил, то я не совсем женщина.

— С этого ракурса вполне похож, если особо не приглядываться. А твой голос я просто игнорирую.

— То есть как обычно.

— Да, как обычно. 

Эта небольшая перебранка странным образом успокоила Тони, помогла прийти в себя. Он смог взять свое возбуждение под контроль, по крайней мере, до такой степени, чтобы продолжить шоу. Он открыл глаза, и его взору предстал Стив, который засунул руку в брюки и ласкал длинный, толстый член, выглядывающий из расстегнутой ширинки. Тони смотрел, не отрываясь, впитывая каждую деталь. В прошлый раз ему не удалось хорошо разглядеть, он специально удерживался от этого. Но поскольку сегодня Стив видел так много, будет вполне справедливо, если Тони тоже даст себе волю.

— А до главного мы даже еще не добрались, — произнес Тони и, эффектным жестом передвинув палец на кнопку, включил вибратор.

Он старался не касаться действительно чувствительных мест, но, несмотря на это, его все равно выгнуло: по всему телу прошла дрожь, когда его прошило вибрацией. Застонав, он вжался лицом в подушки, потом распахнул рот в немом крике и замотал головой по кровати. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, он держался буквально на последних каплях самоконтроля. Он не может сейчас кончить. Он должен устроить Стиву шоу.

— Слышишь? — выдохнул он. — Со своим суперсолдатским слухом ты должен слышать. Каждую вибрацию. Да ты, наверно, слышишь даже, как он движется внутри меня, как раздвигает ткани, как давит на стенки. Ты слышишь, как хлюпает смазка? Как по ней скользит этот кусок пластика? А ты слышишь, как копится сперма у меня в яйцах? Она уже готова выстрелить, я вот-вот кончу. А сколько ты видишь из своего угла? Ты видишь, что у меня внутри? Ты видишь, как моя дырка сжимается на игрушке? Она буквально затягивает ее, ненасытная, хочет заполучить в себя все. Так хочет, чтобы ее хорошенько оттрахали. Тебе так не кажется, Стив? Что ты видишь? Что ты слышишь?

— У тебя угол неправильный, — выдавил сквозь зубы Стив.

Его голос звучал просто безумно. Тони распахнул глаза и покосился на Стива. Он и выглядел абсолютно безумно. На висках и над верхней губой собрались капли пота, рот был распахнут –Стив жадно втягивал в себя воздух, не отрывая взгляда от Тони. Лицо и шея раскраснелись, и Тони знал, что если расстегнуть эту его идиотскую рубашку, то увидит такой же яркий румянец по всей широкой груди Стива. Тот не прекращал двигать рукой по члену, и характерные шлепки наполняли комнату.

Тони простонал и повернул вибратор под другим, но все еще неправильным углом. Если он повернет под нужным, то сразу кончит. Он старательно избегал самого чувствительного места, пока Стив позволял и пока он сам еще мог сдерживаться. Доводить себя до состояния такого невозможного возбуждения было просто ужасно, но настолько восхитительно ужасно, что Тони решил: еще несколько минут лишними не станут.

— Так лучше?

— Нет.

Тони рассмеялся, хотя получилось больше похоже на сдавленный стон.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, — протянул он. — Завидуешь какому-то куску пластика, да, Стив? Тебе всегда были близки взгляды луддитов, наверно, сейчас тебя это вообще с ума сводит, да?

— Если ты еще способен произнести слово «луддит», то явно что-то делаешь неправильно, — поднял бровь Стив.

— А ты думаешь, что способен заставить меня «сделать это правильно», здоровяк?

В ожидании ответа Тони дразняще двигал вибратором, но практически не насаживался, а только слегка прокручивал его. Он по-прежнему старался не задеть ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать оргазм.

— Способен.

Тони застонал и вжался лицом в подушки. Блядь, блядь, бля-а-адь. Бедра дернулись вперед, затем назад, и он замер, балансируя на краю. Рука застыла — не выключая, но и не двигая вибратором. Тони, напрягая все оставшиеся силы, боролся с желанием кончить. Еще несколько минут. Еще две минуты.

— Что… Что-о-о… — он застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не мог даже закончить предложение. Да что там предложение — слово! Тони хотел кончить, готов был к этому каждой клеточкой, поразительно, как еще не... По ощущениям он как будто уже содрогался в оргазме — но нет, как-то еще получалось держаться.

— Ты неправильно делаешь, — прозвучало единственное предупреждение, и через мгновение Тони почувствовал, как Стив забирается на кровать.

Он натурально всхлипнул, когда Стив отбросил его руку и взялся за вибратор сам. Угол изменился, и Тони выгнуло судорогой: его словно током прошила волна острого удовольствия, от задницы по всему телу. Он снова всхлипнул в подушку, отчаянно цепляясь за простыни, беспомощно отданный произволу Стива — и Стив не знал пощады. 

Он тут же начал трахать Тони вибратором, с каждым уверенным толчком попадая точно в цель. Он не наказывал, не был слишком груб, но действовал настойчиво и размеренно, как атакующий римский воин. Тони судорожно сжался на своей же игрушке, прогнулся, будто сдаваясь власти Стива, будто всем телом — кроме, собственно, рта — умоляя поиметь его, да посильнее.

И в этот момент Тони почувствовал, как другая рука Стива опустилась ему на бедро, мягко удерживая на месте.

Оргазм накрыл его с головой, словно бы моментально затянув в черную дыру. Тони сам толком не понял, с каким истошным воплем кончил, но догадывался, что он был непристойным, громким и долгим. Сперма брызнула тягучими струями, заливая простыни, подушки, даже на грудь попало. Он содрогался всем телом, задница судорожно сжималась на вибраторе, который Стив все еще вдавливал внутрь, как будто хотел выжать из Тони все до последней капли, выдоить его досуха. Тони сотрясала крупная дрожь, и, казалось, этому не будет ни конца ни края, он так и будет кончать и кончать, ощущая жужжащий девайс в заднице и руку Стива на бедре.

Когда его все-таки отпустило, он снова услышал характерные шлепки. Стив дрочил у него за спиной. Тони хотелось сжаться, убежать, свернуться в клубок в своем люксовом душе и спрятаться там навсегда, но он не мог пошевелиться. Левая рука Стива все еще лежала у него на бедре. Тони дернулся вперед, пытаясь вывернуться, но получилось только лениво потереться о подушки. 

Стив кончил на выдохе, простонав сквозь сжатые зубы. Тони показалось, что на бедра плеснуло мокрым — но, возможно, все-таки только показалось. Он убедил себя, что ничего не было, ну или, в крайнем случае, на него просто капнул пот Стива.

Стив отпустил наконец его бедро, уронив руку, и Тони отполз в безопасное место у изголовья. 

— Видимо, это был мастер-класс, как это правильно делается? — выдавил он.

Подняв голову, Стив медленно моргнул, точно не особо умный пес. Тони, нахмурившись, теснее прижался к изголовью.

А затем Стив усмехнулся, и Тони понял, что не просто проиграл битву — он проиграл войну.

— Не стоит хвататься за какой-то дурацкий кусок пластика, когда можно попробовать по-настоящему.

— Так, значит, ты думаешь, что можешь трахнуть меня лучше?

— Я не думаю, я знаю.

Тони неопределенно хмыкнул и отвел взгляд.

— Ту информацию по Золе, которую я собрал, я отправлю тебе на почту прямо сейчас, — он медленно опустил веки, давая понять, что имеет в виду Экстремис. — Скажи, если понадобится что-то еще. Или когда найдешь этого ублюдка.

Стив был хорошим солдатом и понимал команду «вольно» без лишних слов. Встав с кровати, он кинул короткий взгляд на свой пах и начал приводить себя в порядок. 

— Ты не передашь… — он кивнул в сторону коробки салфеток на прикроватной тумбочке.

Тони подтянулся и запустил в Стива всей коробкой. Такой ярости это движение вроде бы не предполагало — ну и ладно, ничего страшного со Стивом от салфеток не случится. Да тот, кажется, ничего и не заметил: просто вытащил пару, чтобы вытереть сперму с ладони и полуопавшего члена, перед тем как заправить его обратно в брюки и застегнуть ширинку. Тони невольно отметил, что эрекция у него пропала не до конца. Наверное, Стив мог несколько раз подряд.

В ту же секунду, как за Стивом закрылась дверь, Тони схватил до сих пор мокрый вибратор и швырнул в мусорное ведро. Игнорируя горечь во рту, он забрался обратно на кровать и по одной перетащил подушки на место. Потом перекатился набок и уставился в стену напротив. Как он умудрился похерить все настолько фееричным образом?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Панини — обычный закрытый бутерброд. 
> 
> [2] Проволоне — твердый нежирный итальянский сыр.
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** к этой главе есть NSFW [арт](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/74327009042/your-angle-is-off-steve-grunted-america-isnt) авторства [shaliara](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/).


	13. Глава 12

Когда раздался громкий и четкий стук в дверь, Стив стоял перед кухонной раковиной и смотрел в маленькое окошко над ней. Город переливался огнями: тысячи крошечных радостных точек держали оборону против темноты. Обычно этот вид восхищал его, заставлял гордиться тем, что он часть этого города, что он один из тех людей, которые ночь за ночью зажигают лампы, противостоя, казалось бы, неизбежному приходу мрака. Но сегодня это лишь напоминало Стиву о том, что в его собственной квартире темно, что она выпадает из моря огоньков. Потому что солнце село уже несколько часов назад, а Стив так и стоял здесь, думая о своей решетке Пеннета и о том, что в его ситуации будет правильным.

В дверь снова постучали, на этот раз дольше. Вздохнув про себя, Стив оттолкнулся от раковины и пошел в прихожую. Это была ошибка. Огромная, ужасная ошибка. И вместе с тем это было правильно. Возможно, он не всегда поступал правильно, но теперь он точно знал, что делать, и не мог поступить неверно. Только не теперь, когда он все осознал. Он не мог дважды облажаться относительно этичности своих действий. Не мог позволить плоти быть слабее духа. Это противоречило всем его принципам, сформировавшимся еще до сыворотки.

Включив по дороге свет, Стив набрался решимости. Они поговорят, нормально поговорят, как всегда раньше делали. Стив в качестве трубки мира передаст Тони свою информацию, а потом аккуратно разрубит гордиев узел. На этом все и закончится. Каждый из них пойдет своей дорогой, и это будет больно, но он как-нибудь переживет.

Стив уже взялся за дверную ручку, как вдруг понял, что сам не знает, кому именно будет больно и кто это «он», которому придется все пережить. Не успев додумать эту мысль, Стив открыл дверь.

— Не мог дождаться новой встречи со мной, да? — съязвил Тони. Он заполнял собой проем, резковатая ухмылка не вязалась со слишком уставшими глазами.

Стив осторожно отступил назад, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать баланс между дружеским гостеприимством и неуместным воодушевлением.

— У меня как раз появились данные, на которые, по-моему, тебе захочется взглянуть, — пояснил Стив. Он направился к кухонному столу — для разговора тот подойдет лучше, чем диван, потому что они с Тони будут сидеть на разных стульях и их будет разделять необходимое пространство. На столешнице были разложены документы, распечатки с информацией, которой Тони делился с ним последние несколько месяцев.

Он вроде бы услышал, как Тони, проходя в кухню, прошептал «это у меня есть то, на что тебе захочется взглянуть», но не стал заострять на этом внимание. У него был план. Он уже продумал весь разговор. Он не позволит распутству или одержимости Тони все сорвать. Сев за стол, Стив начал перекладывать листы, не дожидаясь, пока Тони займет свое место. Скорчив недовольную гримасу, тот наконец плюхнулся на стул.

— Ты уже в курсе, что твой злодей продолжает изобретать все новые и новые версии органической брони. И что все они как будто предназначены для твоих технологий, хотя сами технологии не используют, — напомнил Стив. Тони пожал плечами и начал перебирать бумаги, немного хмурясь. Должно быть, его раздражало, что приходится по старинке читать глазами, вместо того чтобы сразу загрузить информацию в голову.

— Мы с Баки считаем, что это как-то связано с Экстремисом.

— Баки ни хрена в этом не разбирается.

Стив, прищурившись, посмотрел на Тони. Тот уже сложил распечатки обратно и теперь с вызовом пялился на Стива.

— Это всего лишь свежий взгляд, — сказал Стив.

— Значит, вот как теперь следует называть невежество? Свежестью?

Стив стиснул зубы: 

— Значит, вот как теперь выглядит благодарность? Как высокомерие?

Закатив глаза, Тони забарабанил пальцами по столу: 

— Я просто не понимаю, зачем ты говорил об этом с ним. Что он может понимать в репульсорной технологии или машиностроении?

— Он мой друг, и мы с ним в режиме мозгового штурма прорабатывали способы помочь тебе. Ты можешь выключить мудака на две минуты и послушать, к каким выводам мы пришли?

Тони, фыркнув, на миг отвел взгляд, потом повернулся обратно и пожал плечами.

— Две минуты, — согласился он.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал себе под нос Стив. Потом продолжил обычным голосом: — Ты говорил, что каждый следующий вариант брони становится все более органическим, хотя в основе все равно остается репульсорная технология. Единственное, на что это может быть похоже, — ты сам, Тони. Твое тело целиком органическое, но при этом для работы своего костюма ты используешь репульсорную энергию.

Тони безразлично передернул плечами, хотя, по-видимому, Стиву все-таки удалось привлечь его внимание:

— И что? Мы и так знали, что наш незнакомец пытается то ли воспроизвести мою технологию на основе имеющегося у него старого образца, то ли повторить ее, что-то в этом духе.

— За исключением органической части, — указал Стив.

— Да, это исключительно его фишка. Способ сделать броню самовосстанавливающейся и способной на коллективное мышление. Органика дает кучу преимуществ. Помнишь, как я не дал тебе избавиться от роботов по одному, когда они напали на «Старк Ресилиент»? Вот одно из тех самых преимуществ, которые дает их нынешняя конструкция.

— Я думаю, дело не только в этом, — продолжал настаивать на своем Стив. Он дипломатично оставил имя Баки за скобками, наученный собственным недавним опытом. Возможно, зарождающиеся чувства Тони к Стиву заставляли его ревновать к Баки и к их близкой дружбе со Стивом. Стив больше не станет упоминать его сегодня, если это поможет перевести остаток вечера в мирное русло.

— Почему?

Наклонившись над столом, Стив взял несколько листов и разложил их в некоем подобии порядка:

— Посмотри на эти нападения. Они никогда не были направлены на конкретные цели. Это только нам так казалось. Но банк? Это что, разменная монета? «Старк Ресилиент»? Деловой центр? 

— Это были просто испытания, — Тони тоже наклонился над столом, чтобы зарыться в бумаги вместе со Стивом. — После последней атаки мы можем с уверенностью сказать, что это испытания. Ведь это была вообще чистой воды попытка забрать у меня контроль над Экстремисом — наверное, потому что сам наш злодей не может получить нужную формулу — и запустить вирус в чужой броне. Он воссоздает механизм по неполным данным, основываясь исключительно на органике, потому что у него, видимо, на нее стоит. Каждая следующая версия брони — это всего лишь очередной опытный образец, которым он удовлетворяет свои извращенные сексуальные вкусы.

Стив хмуро посмотрел на данные. Нет, здесь было и что-то еще. Нечто большее, чем короткие тесты, проверяющие, а правильно ли работают манипуляторы робота. Их можно было бы провести и в лаборатории, в контролируемых условиях, не раскрывая перед Мстителями своего существования. Если противник сделал именно так — отправил своих роботов прямиком в руки Мстителей — значит, для этого должна быть причина. Стив только пока не представлял какая.

— Ты ведь ради этого просил меня прийти?

Стив резко оторвался от данных, скрывающих разгадку, и увидел, что Тони с надеждой смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Сказать мне, что проверка роботов закончена и что теперь я могу повозиться с ними?

Стив нахмурился. Роботы, которые смогли вырвать контроль над Экстремисом из рук Тони, по-прежнему были заперты в лабораториях Щ.И.Т.а, где их подвергали разнообразным исследованиям. Прежде чем передавать броню Тони, нужно было удостовериться, что это не троянский конь и что там не скрыт никакой подвох. Стив не позволит, чтобы разум его друга захватили какие-то злобные ИИ, он уже нахлебался такого за свою жизнь.

— Нет. Они еще...

— Чтоб тебя, Стив, зачем я тогда вообще здесь?

Стив заморгал, ошарашенный таким напором. Тони яростно смотрел на него, и под его кулаками сминались документы, так тщательно подобранные Стивом.

— Я просто предположил...

— Чушь собачья, — прорычал Тони. Его глаза сверкнули хитро и зло. — Никак не можешь перестать думать об этом, да?

Стиву не было нужды переспрашивать: он сразу понял, о чем говорил Тони.

— Нет, — ответил он. Тони улыбнулся шире. — Стоп-стоп-стоп. То есть да. Да, я могу перестать, и нет, сейчас я думаю не об этом.

— Об этом, — бескомпромиссно заявил Тони и тщательно разгладил ладонями бумагу. — Зачем тебе еще приглашать меня, не ради же такой мелочи.

— Я вложил в это свой труд, ты можешь хотя бы...

— ...проявить благодарность? — закончил за него Тони. Он поднялся на ноги, и Стив поднялся следом за ним. Ему не очень нравилось, к чему шел разговор. — Хочешь, покажу, насколько я благодарен, Стив? Хочешь, встану на колени и в прямом смысле продемонстрирую свою благодарность?

Стив отступил назад, к гостиной. Теперь он точно знал, к чему все идет. Но сомневался, хочет ли, чтобы этим и закончилось. От одних мыслей о предыдущем разе у него уже вставало. От воспоминаний о том, как Тони раскинулся перед ним на кровати, как содрогнулось его тело, когда он ввел в себя эту дурацкую игрушку. Каково было ощущать, как тяжело задышал, застонал Тони, когда Стив прижался кожа к коже. Интересно, он так же вел бы себя без вибратора? Тоже задрожал бы в руках Стива?

— Хочешь, напомню, что ты сказал тогда, Стив? Как ты мечтаешь показать мне, насколько лучше будет с тобой?

— Я не уверен, что...

— Я точно знаю, у тебя есть смазка, — прорычал Тони, заставив Стива попятиться к спальне. — Я все по телефону слышал, когда ты себе отдрачивал.

— Я не знаю, есть ли у меня презервативы, — сказал Стив — и солгал. Пачка презервативов лежала в ящике тумбочки рядом со смазкой. Возможно, они немного запылились, но срок годности у них точно еще не истек.

Тони недоверчиво фыркнул. Он продолжал напирать на Стива, даже не касаясь его, и тот уже успел переступить порог спальни. Стив позволил вести себя и дальше, и через несколько шагов уперся в кровать. Он тяжело опустился на нее, глядя прямо на наблюдающего за ним Тони. Веки его были полуопущены, только ресницы изредка трепыхались.

— К черту презервативы, — проворчал Тони. Он пошел вперед, чтобы наконец дотронуться до Стива, но тот остановил его, положив ладонь на грудь.

— В таких случаях важно использовать презервативы, — заметил он.

Тони рассмеялся и недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь, — рявкнул он. — Ты же суперсолдат. У тебя есть иммунитет ко всему, чем я мог бы тебя заразить — хотя, вообще-то, ничем не могу, потому что чист. И ты, соответственно, ничем не заразишь меня.

Стив сжал зубы. Тони Старк во всей красе: всегда думает, что знает лучше, всегда считает всех окружающих идиотами. Стив прекрасно знал, как его тело реагирует на инфекции. И ничуть не сомневался, что Тони чист. Совсем не поэтому он сказал Тони, что им нужно воспользоваться презервативами.

Правда заключалась в том, что Стив считал секс без презервативов почти невыносимо интимным действом. Свой первый раз без презерватива он помнил куда лучше, чем первый раз в принципе. Это было невероятно, это было восхитительно, и это было очень, очень по-особенному. Стив не был готов взвалить на себя груз таких чувств к Тони. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Это просто часть их игры, просто борьба за превосходство, и Стив не собирался приносить ей в жертву свое эмоциональное состояние. Он не хотел, чтобы из-за одной дурацкой ночи Тони проник ему в душу — по крайней мере, не дальше, чем уже проник.

Вдобавок, хоть Стив и не знал, как к такому относится сам Тони, зато точно знал, что у Тони есть чувства к нему. На сто процентов. Нельзя мчаться к своему другу по первому звонку, нельзя кончать от первого же прикосновения своего друга и не иметь к этому другу никаких чувств. И каждый раз, когда Стив пытался покончить с этим, Тони обижался, а потом взрывался злостью и страхом, чтобы спрятать свою обиду. Если оставался хоть один шанс, что незащищенный секс повлияет на Тони так же, как на Стива, то его нельзя допустить. Ради того, чтобы не причинить Тони еще больше боли, чем уже причинил, Стив постарается остаться как можно более бесстрастным и равнодушным. Может, тогда они, наконец, покончат с этим, и Тони придется зализывать меньше ран, чем при любом ином исходе.

— Я знаю, что мы не заразим друг друга никакими венерическими заболеваниями, — Стив проигнорировал то, как Тони издевательски вскинул брови и беззвучно повторил «венерическими заболеваниями». — Просто мне никогда не удается долго продержаться... при анале, — выпалил он, выбрав эту причину из всей той мешанины, что сейчас крутилась в его голове. — Презервативы помогают.

Изумленно округлив глаза, Тони опустился на колени к Стиву. Тот на автомате придержал его за талию. Их лица оказались в каких-то дюймах друг от друга. Стив вздрогнул и ласково провел большими пальцами по бокам Тони.

— А кто сказал, что ты будешь сверху?

Одним плавным движением Стив встал, поднимая одновременно и Тони. В животе тугим клубком свернулся тошнотворный страх, но Стив задвинул его подальше. А потом события стали разворачиваться слишком быстро, чтобы эмоции поспевали за ними и могли хоть как-то помешать.

Он легко сбросил Тони на кровать, прижал его левой рукой, а правой взялся за джинсы, без напряга раздернув ширинку. Тони вроде бы сначала застыл от удивления, но довольно быстро включился в происходящее, и ловкие руки потянулись уже к домашним штанам Стива. После минутной заминки они оба занялись собственными брюками: Стив стянул и сбросил на пол свои, Тони вывернулся из своих и отправил следом. Футболку Стива сняли в четыре руки, потом он помог Тони разобраться с его.

Теперь Тони лежал перед ним обнаженным, и внезапно Стив снова почувствовал себя беспомощным девственником. Пегги показала ему, как заниматься любовью, когда он вернулся из разбомбленной резиденции французского Сопротивления. Он решительно стряхнул с себя это ощущение, сосредоточившись на человеке перед собой. На Тони Старке, чей рот дерзко ухмыльнулся, чьи глаза с вызовом сузились, но чье тело говоряще вздрогнуло.

Стив краем сознания подумал, что надо бы остановиться или замедлиться. Сделать что-нибудь, чтобы утешить Тони, или еще раз попробовать спросить, хочет ли он этого и зачем вообще это делает. Только ради Стива — все ради Стива, всегда ради Стива — или действительно по собственному желанию. Но тут Тони резко повел бедрами и усмехнулся:

— Ну что, так и будем всю ночь смотреть в глаза друг другу, или ты все-таки попробуешь трахнуть меня, Стив?

Сжав зубы, Стив схватил Тони и перевернул на живот. Тот забарахтался на покрывале, сначала попытался вывернуться, потом попятился, только помогая Стиву. Он придавил Тони за загривок, взобрался на кровать и быстро вытащил из тумбочки смазку и презервативы. Тони заерзал, но возмущаться не стал, не стал вырываться, поэтому Стив проигнорировал его копошение.

Бросив презерватив на кровать, он открыл тюбик и устроился за Тони.

— Возьми подушки, — приказал он, выдавливая смазку на пальцы. Он примерно представлял себе, что должен делать дальше. И сам на себе проходил, и видел, как это делал Тони. Начать с малого, не жалеть смазки, чтобы облегчить движение, и попытаться добиться того, чтобы Тони понравилось.

Последняя мысль потянула за собой смутные образы нежных ласк, поцелуев, тихого смеха в интимном полумраке спальни, но Стив отмахнулся от них. Очевидно же, что с Тони будет не так. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь представлял себе, как это будет с Тони, но... наверное, все-таки не так. Не совсем этого Стиву хотелось; да и что-то в этом было неправильное.

Тони устроился поудобнее, засунув подушки под живот и грудь. Не грубо, но и не ласково, скорее, равнодушно, Стив еще подвинул его чистой рукой. Ноги он поставил по обе стороны от бедер Тони; благодаря подушкам, приподнявшим его тело, Стив получил неограниченный и легкий доступ везде, куда нужно. Заколебавшись, Стив растер смазку между пальцами. У Тони была гладкая белая задница. Стив еще той ночью заметил, насколько тут кожа была бледнее по сравнению со всем остальным. Это дарило ощущение и близости, и страха. Видеть такое было интимно донельзя.

Прежде чем его колебания стали заметными, и Тони выдал бы какую-нибудь откровенную издевку, Стив привстал на коленях и коснулся сухой ладонью бедра Тони. Тот дернулся, но быстро вернулся в прежнее положение. Стив сжал ягодицу и задышал чаще. Ни у одной из женщин, с которыми он спал, не было такой задницы, даже у агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Всегда они были более полными, более мягкими. А у Тони совсем не так.

— Так, — Стив убрал руку и зашарил по кровати в поисках тюбика. Найдя, он бросил его справа от Тони. — Подрочи себе. Это поможет тебе расслабиться.

— Есть, сэр. Да, сэр, — неприветливо буркнул Тони. Стив поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Сейчас они ходили по тонкой грани, балансировали на лезвии ножа. Упасть оттуда значило оказаться в змеиной яме, полной неуверенности в себе, самокопаний и ссор. Вот что скоро их ждет. Но пока Стив хотел сосредоточиться на теле Тони, таком твердом и — по большей части, возможно, стоит надеяться — жаждущем.

Снова положив ладонь на бедро Тони, Стив подождал, пока он не начнет: не нанесет смазку на руку, а потом не заведет ее между ног. Стив позволил себе ненадолго замереть от восторга: мышцы на спине Тони перекатывались, рука то сгибалась, то разгибалась, но самого действия не было видно за мускулистыми, красиво очерченными бедрами. Стив ласково погладил Тони, поощряя его продолжать.

Глубоко вдохнув, он снова переключил внимание на задницу Тони. Она тоже немного вздрагивала и колебалась в такт прерывистым движениям ладони. Чистыми пальцами Стив осторожно развел ягодицы — насколько это можно было сделать одной рукой — открывая небольшое сморщенное отверстие. Стив резко выдохнул, снова втянул в себя воздух, рассматривая его. Маленькое. Слишком маленькое. Но он видел, как оно растягивалось, принимая вибратор, так что понимал, что и под него тоже приспособится.

Стив надавил на вход двумя смазанными пальцами, но вводить пока не стал. Погладил вокруг, распределяя вязкую жидкость как можно равномернее. Когда Тони перевел дыхание и подался навстречу, до Стива дошло, что ему это приятно. Он осторожно помассировал отверстие, нажимая немного сильнее, но не так, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Тони застонал и снова дернулся назад.

Стив воспринял это как знак продолжать. Он не собирался ни затягивать, ни доводить Тони до просьб. Он боялся, что если попытается заставить Тони умолять, требовать новых ласк, то ничего у него не получится. Либо, еще хуже, Тони снова озлобится, примется за язвительные остроты и жестокие насмешки, лишь бы не выдать свое желание, и Стиву придется все прекратить — что только сильнее обидит Тони.

Стив гулко сглотнул и направил все усилия на то, чтобы отключить мозг. Как бы он ни вертел в голове происходящее, что так, что эдак получалась одна ерунда. Каждый сделанный им выбор, каждая открытая им дверь таила за собой новую опасность. Забив на все, Стив втолкнул внутрь средний палец.

Тони проворчал что-то и вздрогнул, тесно сжавшись. Стив на секунду отнял руку от бедра Тони, чтобы поласкать собственный ствол, чуть снять резко возросшее напряжение. Тони был тугой. Невозможно тугой. Стив не мог себе представить, чтобы он принял даже три пальца, не говоря уже про член. Тони нужно расслабиться, если они действительно хотят дойти до конца.

Снова положив ладонь на бедро Тони и погладил, отвлекая его от того, что происходило ниже. Он не остановился, не стал вытаскивать палец, не стал даже замедляться, боясь, что Тони начнет болтать, вынуждая действовать быстрее, чем он был готов. В качестве компромисса в еще не случившемся споре Стив размеренно двигал рукой, только иногда замирая, чтобы выдавить еще смазки прямо на вход и втолкнуть ее глубже. Скорее всего, с количеством он перестарается, но зато точно не причинит Тони боль. Точнее, хотя бы не добавит новой к уже имеющейся.

Вскоре он подключил второй палец, молча раскрывая дырку шире. Тони тоже ничего не говорил, только рука с негромким хлюпаньем ходила по члену; его тело напрягалось и расслаблялось, казалось, совершенно случайным образом. Стив не представлял, что мог бы сказать, если вообще должен был что-то сказать. Обычно в их разговорах вел Тони, обычно именно он заполнял тишину миллионом и одним словом в минуту. Без этого Стив чувствовал себя растерянным, поэтому решил продолжить действовать в том же духе, наблюдая, как играют мускулы на его спине, как он все увереннее подается бедрами назад. Внутри Тони был горячим, как печка, и так как Стив все добавлял и добавлял смазку, становился все влажнее. Ощущать это было прекрасно: член у Стива стоял на полную от одного предвкушения, каково будет погрузиться в этот скользкий тугой жар.

Третий палец — и Тони, прерывисто задышав, двумя руками вцепился в покрывало. Стив решил воспользоваться моментом и проверить, что Тони так дышит от удовольствия, а не от боли. Но как только он прикоснулся к, несомненно, полному энтузиазма члену, Тони хлестко ударил его по ладони.

— Не надо, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — Просто войди уже.

Стив не хотел разговаривать, не хотел принуждать Тони к лишней болтовне, но ему нужно было перепроверить и убедиться.

— Тебе же хорошо, правда? — спросил он и поморщился из-за неудачного выбора слов. — Не больно?

Тони ответил с привычным тактом:

— А что, ты хочешь послушать, как охеренно фантастично чувствовать твои огромные пальцы? У тебя приступ неуверенности в себе? Да хорошо мне, хорошо, так хорошо, что скоро я кончу и, если ты до того не успеешь меня трахнуть, вышвырну тебя на улицу прозябать в печали и одиночестве.

— Это мой дом, — решил напомнить Стив, вытаскивая пальцы. И все же от слов Тони внутри потеплело, жить стало легче.

— Все равно вышвырну, — проворчал Тони, полуобернувшись к нему. — Ты там вообще шевелишься?

— Держись, — прошептал Стив. Разорвав упаковку, он случайно мазнул кистью по боку Тони, прежде чем раскатать латекс по члену. Он был из серии «для ее удовольствия», но Стив предположил, что для мужского удовольствия подойдет не хуже. До этого момента у него не было причин покупать специальные гейские презервативы (такие вообще были? если были, то наверняка ведь в радужную полоску? или такие мысли — это верх нетолерантности?). Закончив с презервативом, он нанес сверху немного смазки. А потом, для полной уверенности, развел ягодицы Тони и выдавил смазку и туда.

Передвинувшись немного вперед, Стив устроился прямо за Тони. Застыл ненадолго, окинул взглядом, чтобы еще раз насладиться его стройной спиной, которая то поднималась, то опускалась от резких вдохов, темными непослушными волосами, которые свисали почти до плеч. Стив думал, что брать его сзади будет проще — меньше понимания, что это именно Тони, — но только обманывал себя. Он бы узнал Тони хоть по локтю, хоть по большому пальцу ноги. То, что не было видно его лица, не делало его меньше Тони. Не делало происходящее менее значимым.

Осторожно подтолкнув бедро Тони одной рукой, а другой взявшись за основание члена, Стив одним плавным движением вошел внутрь.

Тони проворчал что-то невнятное, но это мужественное ворчание быстро перешло в нежный стон, когда Стив вынул член и вдвинул обратно, уже глубже. Все равно еще несколько дюймов осталось снаружи — какой же он был тесный внутри!.. Стив снова подался вперед и встретился взглядом с Тони, а потом тот закрыл глаза. Черт. Наверное, для него это не так хорошо.

С самыми лучшими намерениями Стив потянулся вниз, чтобы взяться за член Тони, помочь немного расслабиться и насладиться происходящим. Однако и в этот раз его руку отпихнули.

— Тебе же не нравится, — не удержался Стив.

— Только не надо мне рассказывать о моих ощущениях, — буркнул Тони.

Стив задохнулся и стиснул ягодицу Тони, потому что тот толкнулся назад, приняв в себя еще один дюйм. Застонав, Стив замер, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — не унимался он. — А то ты не…

— Стив, если ты еще раз тронешь мой член, я взорвусь. Поверь, мне сейчас очень хорошо. Это хоть немного уймет твою рыцарскую душонку?

Хмыкнув, Стив толкнулся еще и удовольствовался тем, что Тони уже не так сжимался и двигаться стало удобнее. Он начал мягко покачивать бедрами, пытаясь раскрыть Тони получше. Вот теперь, вроде, можно было немного нарастить ритм — член входил и выходил беспрепятственно. Стив попробовал, и Тони сначала застонал, потом громко втянул в себя воздух и сжал в пальцах покрывало.

— Ну что? Будешь уже трахать, Стив? Пока что не впечатляет.

Стив, рассмеявшись, опустил голову. Теперь он обеими руками крепко держал Тони за бедра.

— Ты сейчас серьезно, Тони? Берешь меня на слабо?

— По-моему, это отличная идея, — проворчал Тони. На следующем легком толчке его бедра подались навстречу, и под веками Стива вспыхнули искры. Судя по тихому хныканью, раздавшемуся со стороны Тони, ему тоже очень понравилось. Тогда Стив качнулся резче и мощнее, заставив себя открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть Тони. Тело Тони в движении было произведением искусства, мышцы под кожей перекатывались, подрагивали и напрягались. Как будто несмотря на то, что его крепко удерживали, несмотря на то, что Стив так тщательно контролировал и себя, и его, Тони все равно находил выход своей сумасшедшей энергии, все равно находил способ самовыражения.

Стив начал двигаться ровно и размеренно, только с каждым разом все мощнее и мощнее. После нескольких таких толчков Тони стонал уже непрерывно, его голова низко свесилась, как будто он не мог больше удерживать ее прямо. Хотя бедрами он по-прежнему владел: подавался назад с такой же готовностью. Его плавные движения были прекрасны: Стив знал, какая у Тони репутация, и теперь на собственном опыте убеждался, что она полностью заслужена. Сглотнув, Стив сжал его задницу сильнее. В этом Тони был великолепен — как и во всем, что делал.

Тони зашептал что-то, но так тихо, что даже суперсолдатский слух Стива не смог этого уловить. Через несколько сильных, еще более резких толчков, голос Тони стал громче, и до Стива донеслось:

— Еще, еще, давай, еще.

Выдохнув, Стив закрыл глаза, потом открыл. Тони сжимался на члене, такой горячий, тугой и влажный, полностью уничтожая самоконтроль. Но ему точно все нравилось, а это и было единственное, что важно. Тони нравилось, Тони хотел еще. Со стоном Стив немного поменял позу, крепко взявшись за бедра Тони и вздернув его задницу выше. Теперь его движения обрели четкую цель — новый угол оказался самым правильным.

Тони буквально заорал — его руки обмякли, и он рухнул на кровать. Стив продолжал держать его, но сам Тони стал вялым и податливым, мог только вжиматься лицом в подушки и жмуриться от удовольствия.

— Вот так, да? — спросил Стив. Он весь взмок от пота, крошечные капли срывались и пятнали кожу Тони и постель. Тони и сам покрылся тонкой скользкой пленкой.

Тони отреагировал только почти непрерывным потоком стонов. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, руки беспомощно скребли по покрывалу. Стиву хотелось положить свою руку поверх, сжать крепко-крепко, но в такой позе он не мог. Где-то в самом темном уголке сознания Стив уговаривал себя, что для этого еще будет время потом, в какой-нибудь следующей любовной игре, хотя и понимал, что это не так. Понимал, что это может быть их первый и единственный раз.

— Ответь мне, — жестко потребовал Стив. Он быстро приближался к краю: просто невозможно было так долго и неустанно долбиться в такое тугое и нежное. Ему нужно было выяснить, как там сейчас Тони, тоже ли хочет кончить, — чтобы подстроиться под него.

В ответ раздался только низкий, почти хнычущий стон, а потом Тони сжался всем телом. Стив быстро перехватил его одной рукой, а второй потянулся к его члену, стиснув твердый ствол как раз вовремя, чтобы почувствовать, как оттуда брызнула сперма. Стив тоже застонал, в бешеном ритме работая бедрами. Тони кончал долго, только крики его больше напоминали потерянные, сломленные, чем радостные. Он выплескивался в ладонь Стива, семя сочилось сквозь пальцы. Стив продолжал вбиваться в него и ласкать, пытаясь продлить его удовольствие, насколько мог.

Когда Тони окончательно обессилел и с его члена сорвались последние капли, Стив снова полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы дотрахать его, догоняя собственное наслаждение. К счастью, ему тоже оставалось совсем немного — он не хотел, чтобы Тони продолжал так беспомощно стонать под ним. Не хотел волноваться из-за того, что пользуется телом Тони, когда ему это уже неприятно. 

Он кончил, тихо охнув, и тут же стиснул зубы, чтобы не дать прорваться никаким лишним звукам. Он боялся, что они будут такими же говорящими, как у Тони. Последние несколько раз с силой, но хаотично, он толкнулся внутрь, выжимая из себя все, до капли.

У него получилось еще собрать остатки самоконтроля, чтобы тут же выйти из Тони, снять с себя презерватив и швырнуть его в мусорную корзину у противоположной стены. А потом он просто рухнул на кровать, скользнув мокрой кожей по коже Тони, который до сих пор безмолвно содрогался, вцепившись в подушки. Стив провел ладонью по его спине — лица под этим углом не было видно. И еще, в необъяснимом посторгазменном порыве, нежно поцеловал Тони между лопаток.

Видимо, именно от этого Тони и пришел в себя. Дрожь почти прекратилась, стоны как оборвало. Через миг Тони сел, потом рывком встал с кровати и огляделся — очевидно, в поисках одежды. Стив перекатился на бок и привстал на локте, подперев ладонью голову, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать за ним.

Тони собирался молча, не глядя ни на Стива, ни на кровать — вообще никуда не глядя, кроме своей одежды.

— Тони, — прошептал Стив.

С громким треском застегнув ширинку, Тони натянул рубашку, потом схватил ботинки, но обувать их не стал — так и вышел, держа их в одной руке.

— Тони! — повторил Стив. В животе скрутило от страха. Он спрыгнул с кровати и, не став одеваться, побежал следом.

Тони стоял на кухне, складывая в стопку все распечатки Стива. Его ботинки лежали на стуле.

— Спасибо за информацию, — только и сказал Тони, когда Стив оказался рядом.

— Тони, ты… нам нужно поговорить?..

Тони прервал его невнятную речь:

— Увидимся позже.

На пути к двери Тони остановился буквально на мгновение и обернулся.

— Кстати, ты был прав, — от этих слов в груди Стива вспыхнула убийственно жаркая искра надежды. Но потом Тони криво усмехнулся — злая тень его обычной жизнерадостной улыбки. — Ты охренителен в постели. Больше и лучше моего вибратора. Отличная работа.

Так Тони и ушел, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Стив рванулся было к ней, но вовремя опомнился и распахивать не стал. Тони нужно было свободное пространство. Тони не хотел говорить о произошедшем.

Зато Стив совсем перестал понимать, чего хочет. Он прислонился к двери и, рвано выдохнув, осторожно побился об нее лбом.

Он мысленно добавил еще одно измерение к своей решетке Пеннета. Что делать, если он влюблен в Тони? Если именно он гей, а не наоборот? Перекатив голову влево-вправо, Стив закрыл глаза. По крайней мере, если перед ним стоит выбор, причинить боль себе или Тони, это легко. Нужно покончить с этим. Ради Тони.

***

Войдя в общую гостиную Мстителей, Стив замер. Свет был выключен, только телевизор, на экране которого что-то взрывалось, переливался огнями. Стив в замешательстве окинул комнату взглядом. Клинт взгромоздился на спинку одного из диванов. Кейт Бишоп и Эли Брэдли расположились по обе стороны от него. Как будто он пытался развести их, но не слишком в этом преуспел: они поставили ноги так, чтобы соприкасаться ступнями. 

Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Стив понял, что Клинт, видимо, взял на себя роль дуэньи при всех Юных Мстителях, которые заполонили гостиную беспорядочно раскинутыми угловато-подростковыми конечностями, горами вредных закусок и банок газировки. Вижен и Касси валялись на диване вместе с Томми, который швырял попкорн в голову своего близнеца. Билли пока успешно удавалось игнорировать его, если судить по тому, как уютно он обнимал Тэдди, устроившись вместе с ним на софе для двоих. Билли, можно сказать, свернулся клубочком у него на коленях. Стив при взгляде на них ощутил неловкость и отвернулся.

Кажется, его никто не заметил, да и человека, которого он искал, здесь не было, поэтому Стив решил, что чем быстрее ретируется, тем лучше. Однако маневр не удался: Клинт успел уловить его движение (ну еще бы) и махнул рукой.

— Эй, — сказал он громким шепотом. — Иди-ка сюда.

Отчаянно оглянувшись в последний раз в поисках путей отступления, Стив поморщился, но подошел к Клинту, покорившись своей судьбе. Клинт отклонился назад, практически оторвав ноги от диванных подушек, чтобы удобнее было говорить со Стивом.

— Слушай, хочешь посмотреть?

Стив кинул на экран кислый взгляд:

— По-моему, я уже...

— Да брось, давай, помоги мне. А то я тут застрял в няньках у этих придурков.

Кейт, оказавшаяся перед Стивом, фыркнула:

— Да, потому что ты проспорил одному из этих придурков.

Клинт отвесил ей ласковый подзатыльник:

— Фильм смотри, коротышка.

В знак благодарности за заботу на его ногу с силой наступили. К счастью, Кейт тоже сняла обувь.

— Пожалуй, я действительно не... — промямлил Стив.

Сзади кашлянули. Стив оглянулся, чуть не подпрыгнув (хотя он уже давно так не реагировал на неожиданность, по крайней мере, очень редко). Тони стоял в дверном проеме с видом оленя в свете фар приближающегося автомобиля: он явно успел насладиться картиной того, как его гостиную заполонили полдюжины брызжущих гормонами тинейджеров.

Стив практически сбежал от Клинта и встал рядом с Тони в тесном проходе.

— Привет, — прошептал он.

— Привет, — прошептал Тони в ответ. Даже в таком неверном освещении Стив легко различал каждое движение его ресниц. Тони упорно смотрел мимо него на Юных Мстителей, но упрямо выдвинутый подбородок и темные круги под глазами сказали Стиву все, что нужно было знать. Тони был расстроен, Тони не справлялся со своими чувствами, Тони грыз себя и занимался саморазрушением. И во всем этом виноват был Стив.

Заморгав, Тони перевел взгляд с детей на Стива и сразу же скользнул вниз, вперившись куда-то в его шею. Стиву стало тошно. Его друг даже больше не мог посмотреть ему в глаза. И все благодаря самому Стиву.

— Хочешь, давай выйдем куда-нибудь... — начал было Стив, но Клинт прервал его:

— Эй вы там, двое, хватит уже. Займите пока диван, а я сбегаю в туалет.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же оказался в центре тайфуна по имени Бартон, которому было практически невозможно противостоять. Видимо, Тони тоже им подхватило, потому что, когда осела пыль, Стив обнаружил себя сидящим бок о бок с Тони между Кейт и Эли. Кейт, оказавшуюся справа от Тони, это, судя по всему, расстроило сильнее всего. Эли, оказавшийся, соответственно, слева от Стива, только хмыкнул и вернулся к просмотру фильма. Стива кольнуло чувством вины за то, что он не попытался как-то наладить их с Эли взаимоотношения, учитывая ту жертву, которую принес его дедушка, чтобы Стив смог стать тем, кто есть сейчас.

Тони пошевелил прижатой к нему рукой, и вина затопила Стива с головой. Не ради того, кто он есть сейчас, пожертвовал собой дедушка Эли, а ради того, кем он был. Ну что ж, придется со всем разбираться по порядку.

— Тони, я хотел поговорить с тобой, — прошептал он.

— Не о чем нам говорить, — буркнул в ответ Тони.

— Я хотел сказать тебе...

— Неужели у тебя появились новые догадки насчет Золы? Нужна моя помощь?

И снова его вина. Он последние дни вообще не думал о Золе. За последние недели ни продвинулся ни на дюйм в его поисках. Последней ниточкой были сведения, раздобытые Тони, и Стив даже не попытался применить их на практике — потому что давно уже был занят... совсем другим. Его разум витал в облаках, полностью сосредоточившись на Тони, на чувствах Тони к нему, на его чувствах к Тони, на том, каково было держать Тони в руках. Стив позволил своей личной жизни полностью возобладать над профессиональной, а это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

Именно эта внезапная мысль, как ни странно, все и прояснила для Стива. Неважно, что он чувствует к Тони. Он пытался разобраться в этом целыми днями, неделями даже, если уж быть честным с самим собой. Однако на самом деле ведь неважно, гей он или нет, влюблен он в Тони или нет, и как быть с каждой из возможных комбинаций. И хотя для него гораздо большее значение имели чувства Тони, его способность справиться с ними и влияние на него последних событий — и это было не самым важным. Самой главной заботой Стива должен был оставаться его долг: долг перед страной, долг перед человечеством, долг того, кто может помочь большому количеству людей, кто может защитить их — а значит, обязан это делать. Он пренебрег своим долгом, а все из-из хаоса в отношениях.

Но пора заканчивать. Это будет правильно для Тони и будет правильно с моральной точки зрения. Будет ли это правильно для Стива — не имеет значения. Точнее, правильное для Стива равнялось правильному с точки зрения морали. Не видать ему никакого счастья в личной жизни, если он поступит не так, как велит мораль, а она велит положить конец их игре.

— Нам нужно покончить с этим, — прошептал Стив так тихо, что засомневался, услышал ли его Тони.

Судя по тому, как он буквально окаменел, услышал.

— Не с чем нам заканчивать, — сказал как отрезал Тони, по-прежнему не повышая голоса. — Перестань обращаться со мной, как со своей подружкой...

Глаза Стива неожиданно запекло. И он прерывисто прошептал:

— Пожалуйста, Тони... дай мне покончить с этим.

Воцарившуюся тишину нарушали только голоса споривших о чем-то актеров. Стив ждал. Кожу на руке, соприкасавшейся с Тони, жгло. Жгло глаза, жгло кожу — весь он как будто горел в огне. И он это вполне заслужил за то, что сделал, за то, через что пришлось пройти Тони.

— Стив.

Не о чем больше говорить. Нечего обсуждать. Осторожно, нежно Стив взял ладонь Тони и коротко сжал ее.

— Прости меня. За все, — он отпустил руку Тони и почувствовал себя осиротевшим, но пытаться взять ее снова не стал. Он заставил себя встать и уйти, оставляя Тони его мыслям. В коридоре, ведущем к лифтам, он наткнулся на Клинта, который как раз вышел из туалета. Стив проигнорировал его оклик и последовавшую болтовню, буквально оттолкнув его со своего пути. Он не собирался быть грубым, но конкретно в эту минуту для него было невыносимо чужое присутствие, он не хотел никому показывать свое лицо. Ему требовалось одиночество, чтобы привести голову в порядок. Пора вернуться к поискам Золы и снова посвятить себя работе. Это его долг. Это правильно.

Даже когда двери лифта закрылись за ним, Стив удержал бесстрастное выражение лица, хотя по его щекам потекли слезы. Он только отвернул голову так, чтобы не попадать в объектив камеры, и как можно более невозмутимо утерся. За ним мог наблюдать Тони, а Стив не хотел, чтобы он видел, как ему больно. Это не было проблемой Тони. Это не было ошибкой Тони. Вся вина лежала на Стиве.


	14. Глава 13

Войдя в квартиру, Стив тут же понял, что здесь кто-то побывал в его отсутствие. Он потянулся было за щитом, но вспомнил, что щит теперь у Баки — и, не закончив движение, достал пистолет из набедренной кобуры. Он осторожно пересек прихожую и быстро осмотрел гостиную и кухню, потом перешел к гостевой спальне справа по коридору. Распахнув дверь, он кинул короткий взгляд — за нее, вперед, по сторонам. Наскоро проверил шкаф. Ничего.

Стив вернулся в коридор и, на всякий случай приглядывая за гостиной, направился на кухню. Именно там и оказалась причина его беспокойства. Вздохнув, он убрал пистолет и застегнул кобуру. На столе лежала папка с документами. Стив дрожащими руками отлепил от нее маленький желтый стикер.

«Сподвиг одного приятеля провести несколько тестов. Исключил два типа энергии. Данные внутри, как и обновленные списки. Удачной охоты.»

Под коряво нацарапанной надписью был схематично выведен шлем Железного Человека. Точно так же Стив на своих записках изображал маску с крылышками.

Захватив папку с собой, Стив торопливо дошел до спальни и упал на кровать. Бумаги он положил на колени, оставив в руках только маленький стикер, и с нежностью погладил нарисованный шлем.

То ли через минуту, то ли через час, когда к глазам перестали подступать слезы, Стив потянулся за телефоном: 

— Мария? Я утверждаю передачу роботов Тони. Они должны быть у него сегодня. Завтра утром получишь все нужные документы.

Он отключился под ворчание Марии: 

— Как будто мне больше нечем...

Стив откинулся на подушки, по-прежнему сжимая в руке стикер, и глядел на него, пока не заснул. 

***

Музыка в мастерской гремела даже громче, чем обычно: Тони резал новых роботов на части. Копаясь во внутренностях механизма одной рукой, второй он потянулся к кружке с кофе, которая неустойчиво стояла на кучке гаек. Ему удалось подхватить кружку как раз в тот момент, когда гайки покатились в разные стороны. Не обратив на это никакого внимания, он допил последний глоток. Черт. Нужно сделать еще.

Пеппер Поттс, словно прочитав его мысли, выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы, воспользовавшись своей ключ-картой, войти в мастерскую.

— Эй, Пеп, захвати мне добавки! — прокричал Тони.

Страдальчески скривившись — ей действительно не стоило бы так делать, а не то все ее милое лицо скоро покроется морщинами, — Пеппер подошла к музыкальному центру, не обращая на Тони внимания. Естественно, сначала она убавила звук почти до нуля, и только потом рванула прямиком к Тони. 

— Вот, — Тони протянул ей пустую кружку, продолжая другой рукой раскурочивать броню. Он прикрыл один глаз, сосредоточившись на поисках этого чертова… переключателя… А!

Пальцы отчаянно скользили в месиве из крови и органических тканей, которым была наполнена броня, но Тони все же сумел щелкнуть найденным переключателем. Броня вздрогнула — на долю секунды несколько ее систем вернулись к работе — а затем замерла окончательно. Хмыкнув, Тони триумфально улыбнулся Пеппер. 

— Кофе? — снова попросил он, покачав перед ней кружкой.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — даже не поздоровавшись, заявила она, как будто не замечая эту несчастную посудину. 

Тони хмуро посмотрел на нее и отвернулся: 

— Ладно. Добуду кофе сам.

Тони с несчастным видом отставил кружку в сторону, вытащил вторую руку из брони и потер ее от пальцев до предплечья заляпанной кровью тряпкой. Вот уж действительно грязная работенка. Когда он доберется до загадочного злодея, то лишь за это отвесит ему дополнительный подзатыльник.

Так, что там дальше? У него получилось изолировать роботов друг от друга и разобрать на запчасти. Не присоединив их обратно к общей сети, он ничего больше не выяснит. Конечно, он полюбовался на улучшения, внесенные с последней версии, на обновления в программном и аппаратном обеспечении, но гораздо больше его интересовало, на что они способны при наличии работающей связи.

Хотя, пожалуй, можно начать с задачки попроще. Они ведь пытались отрезать его от его же собственных внутренних систем? Значит, первым шагом будет взять какого-нибудь из обезвреженных роботов, вывести его онлайн и подключиться к нему. Тони до сих пор не представлял, как робот смог перехватить у него управление — такое было невозможно в принципе. Его нельзя было взломать. Это первое, в чем нужно убедиться, когда ты становишься сверхчеловеком и организовываешь слияние собственного тела с техникой. Тони так и делал. Трижды. 

— Тони!

Тони отшатнулся от роботов, неожиданно услышав голос Пеппер. Судя по ее тону, звала его она уже не один раз. Вот черт. Выглядела она злой. 

— Что тебе нужно? — раздраженно поинтересовался Тони. 

Ноздри Пеппер раздулись, и Тони буквально на волосок отступил назад — это всегда было плохим знаком. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился в кровать. 

— Ага. Не собираюсь… — фыркнул Тони.

— Ты на ногах уже несколько дней. Ты не ел, устал…

— Я в порядке.

— Ты не встречаешься ни с кем из друзей. Не думай, что я не заметила, как Мстители вызывали тебя два дня назад, а ты не откликнулся. 

— Убирайся, — сорвался Тони. Он не обязан терпеть эту хрень. 

Но вместо того, чтобы послушать его — она никогда не слушала его, они потому и не работали вместе, что она практически никогда не слушала его, — Пеппер сделала еще один шаг вперед. 

— Я только хочу, чтобы ты был здоров, Тони. Чтобы ты заботился о себе. Сейчас, например, это значит, что тебе нужно поспать хотя бы восемь часов. 

Тони поджал губы и отвернулся от нее. Что ему нужно сейчас делать? Объединиться с этим засранцем в одну сеть. Проще всего будет воспользоваться проводами, хотя в этом есть определенный риск, конечно. Не глядя на Пеппер, он бросил через плечо:

— Перестань опекать меня. Что я говорил тебе об этой опеке?

— Это не опека — сказать, что хватит истязать себя, что бы там у тебя на этот раз ни…

— Как генеральный директор «Старк Ресилиент» я приказываю тебе перестать меня опекать.

— Генеральный директор — я.

Черт. Он забыл. Блядь, сколько в точности времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз спал?

«Три дня, девять часов, пятьдесят четыре минуты».

«Три дня, два часа и четырнадцать минут с того момента, как Стив отпустил твою руку и ушел».

— Ты уволена, — рявкнул Тони.

— Я генеральный директор, — повторила Пеппер.

Какого хрена он решил, что сделать ее генеральным директором хорошая идея?

— Я владелец контрольного пакета акций.

— Тогда созови собрание акционеров.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Я тоже тебя ненавижу, Тони. А теперь, пожалуйста, перестань вредить самому себе и отправляйся спать.

Гаечный ключ выскользнул у него из рук. Для чего он его вообще держал-то?

Блядь. Тони надавил на глаза основаниями ладоней. Он внезапно почувствовал себя на грани смерти. Ему нужно поспать, Пеппер права. Но каждый раз, когда он вспоминал о сне, каждый раз, когда он вспоминал о том, что пора бы притормозить — а значит, задуматься, — он тут же представлял, какая ошеломительная картинка целиком заполнит его сознание. Он больше не сможет думать ни о чем, кроме Стива, забудет обо всем, кроме Стива, поймет, что все теперь напрасно — без Стива. Лечь с такими мыслями в постель еще хуже, потому что перед глазами тут же предстанет жадно наблюдающий за ним Стив, прикосновения Стива клеймами загорятся на коже и никуда не деться будет от его запаха. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он так ужасно облажался?

«Один год, шесть месяцев, восемнадцать дней, четырнадцать часов».

«Один год, шесть месяцев, восемнадцать дней, четырнадцать часов с того момента, как Стив прямо на твоих глазах умер на ступеньках суда».

— Просто… черт… оставь меня одного, Пеппер.

— О, Тони, — в ее голосе послышалась жалость. Тони ненавидел это чувство. — Что случилось?

— Ничего.

— Если это из-за роботов…

Тони подскочил с пола мастерской, пытаясь сбежать от жалости Пеппер.

— Нет, Пеппер, это не из-за… — Тони злобно пнул броню, лежащую у ног. Больно. — …гребаных роботов. Просто забудь. 

Повисла долгая пауза. Тони так и стоял спиной к Пеппер, не желая видеть ласку и заботу, с которыми она наверняка смотрела на него. Он не заслуживал их. Не заслуживал ни ее жалости, ни сочувствия, ни понимания, ни любого другого проявления доброты и чуткости, которыми она затапливала его сегодня. Только не тогда, когда во всем был виноват он сам. 

— Все из-за Стива?

Тони уставился в ночной мрак за окном мастерской. У него было такое ощущение, что его взгляд, беспрепятственно минуя тысячи зданий, прямиком упирался в квартиру Стива. Хотя вот так, с ходу, он бы ни за что ее не нашел. Он сделал себе пометку потом проверить. 

— Ты с ним спишь?

В груди взвился обжигающий гнев.

— Нет, Пеппер! — выкрикнул Тони. — Я не трахаюсь со Стивом!

Имя Стива он прохрипел. Ладонью Тони сильно надавил на один глаз: голова раскалывалась от боли. РТ уже перестала успевать за тем, как быстро он уничтожал свое тело. Очередной его недосмотр. 

— Но хотел бы?

У Тони подломились колени. Голова безвольно поникла, и ему едва хватило энергии вскинуть руки. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и наконец отпустил себя. Тяжесть нескольких последних дней и неимоверная усталость скопом навалились на него. Дело было не просто в физическом истощении от отсутствия сна, не просто в нехватке калорий из-за отсутствия еды и не просто в упадке психических сил из-за изучения этих машин, потребовавшего от него работы на пределе возможностей. Он был эмоционально опустошен своими попытками не думать о Стиве, своими мыслями только о нем. Где-то на краю сознания постоянно горело, что ему можно просто позвонить — в любую минуту. Но он этого не сделал, потому что в противном случае пришлось бы что-то говорить. Либо вывернуть душу наизнанку, либо полностью закрыться и изобразить бесчувственную сволочь — но что в том, что в другом случае это будет нечестно по отношению к Стиву. Он всегда был неправ насчет Стива, и всегда был неправым для Стива. Внезапно на Тони всем своим сокрушительным весом обрушились эмоции, которые он так долго и успешно подавлял, сопротивляясь искушению.

Краем уха Тони услышал, как Пеппер с кем-то разговаривает — не с ним. Возможно, вызывала такси для него. В следующий миг Тони услышал цокот ее каблуков, которые остановились прямо позади. Она опустилась на корточки рядом с ним, разглаживая на коленях подол юбки-карандаша. 

А затем Пеппер притянула его к себе и обняла. Тони со всхлипом спрятал лицо у нее на груди, обессиленно вздрогнув всем телом. Руки с аккуратным маникюром погладили его по голове. Пеппер тихо, по-матерински успокаивающе зашептала что-то. На это, по мнению Тони, была запрограммирована каждая женщина — просто требовался подходящий момент. Тони тут подвернулся как нельзя более удачно — его ведь и правда можно было принять за ребенка, который практически не управлял собственной жизнью.

— Ничего страшного, — пробормотала Пеппер, продолжая гладить его, — ничего страшного в этом нет.

— Я не хочу трахаться с ним, — прошептал в ответ Тони. Пеппер только неопределенно хмыкнула. 

«Я хочу заниматься с ним любовью, — выкрикнул вероломный разум Тони. — Я хочу уложить его на спину, развести ему ноги, хочу, чтобы он принадлежал только мне и больше никому. Хочу, чтобы он был здесь, рядом со мной, всегда».

— Только не надо ничего мне подсыпать, — пробубнил Тони немного погодя. 

Пеппер поцеловала его волосы.

— Я бы никогда не сделала ничего подобного, — заверила она.

Слезы снова вскипели на глазах Тони. Он и так это знал. Ему как-то удалось окружить себя хорошими людьми, хотя большую часть времени он представлял собой огромный мешок дерьма. Тони застонал: как же он устал от всего этого. До такого уровня ненависти к себе он доходил только тогда, когда впереди уже маячило полное истощение. Пеппер права, ему нужно выспаться.

Дверь открылась, и в мастерской раздались новые шаги. Мужские шаги. Тони дернулся, вырываясь из объятий Пеппер. Он с ужасом ждал, что увидит коротко стриженные светлые волосы и глубокие голубые глаза. 

Но это оказался всего лишь Роуди. Тони вздохнул с облегчением. Затем потер лицо, смутившись, что его застали в таком состоянии. Впрочем, как будто Роуди и в худшем состоянии его не видел. 

— Мы доставим тебя до кровати, — сообщил Роуди. 

Тони отшатнулся, потом так и пополз назад, перебирая по полу руками и ногами.

— Я не могу, — прохрипел он.

Кровать — это верхний этаж. Это спальня. Где Стив наблюдал за ним, где клал руку ему на бедра, где дважды кончал с ним. Тони не мог погрузиться в эти воспоминания, не мог задуматься о том, что потерял. Ведь виной всему был он сам, отъявленный мудак, который никак не мог принять происходящее. Который просто… который повел себя не как мужчина и не признался Стиву в своих чувствах. Хотя, конечно, он никак не мог признаться Стиву, если осознал свои чувства, только увидев, как Стив уходит. Только ощутив, как тепло руки Стива сменяется леденящим холодом.

Пеппер и Роуди с беспокойством смотрели на него. Тони ожесточенно растирал лицо. Он не мог вернуться в свою постель. Но и бодрствовать дольше он не мог. А диван в мастерской тоже исключался. Воспоминания были везде. Все, кажется, было пропитано Стивом.

— Роуди, ты не мог бы… не мог бы отвезти меня в отель? — Тони поторопился объяснить, заметив удивление во взгляде Роуди: — Поспать. Просто поспать. Я… Я не могу спать здесь. Не сегодня. 

Роуди после паузы кивнул. Тони облегченно выдохнул. Он не заслужил таких друзей, но как же хорошо, что они у него есть. Роуди шагнул вперед, протянул руку, помогая Тони встать, и дал на себя опереться. Проходя мимо Пеппер, Тони погладил ее запястье кончиками пальцев. То ли извиняясь, то ли благодаря — Тони и сам не знал.  

В машине Роуди не выдержал уже через минуту:

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не особенно, — пробормотал Тони.

Он прижался лбом к стеклу, наверняка тут же заляпав его. Он чувствовал себя пьяным — голову туманила та же мутная усталость. Он задумывался иногда, не потому ли пил, — и надеялся, что нет. 

— Тогда, может, расскажешь мне, почему не отвечал на вызовы Мстителей? Ты все еще в команде, знаешь ли. 

Тони промолчал. Мелькание проносящихся мимо огней вызывало почти что тошноту. Он закрыл глаза.

— Ответ на оба вопроса один? — Роуди никак не желал успокаиваться. 

— Я трахнул Стива, — прошептал Тони. 

— Что?

— Или он трахнул меня. Я не знаю, как… Я не знаю, как правильно сказать. Мы потрахались.

В голове Тони замелькали бесчисленные данные о защите прав геев, о сайтах с гей-порно и преступлениях на почве ненависти к геям, и он поскорее закрыл все мысленные окна. Ему нужен отдых. Ему нужно забыть обо всем, хотя бы на одну-две ночи. Понемногу Тони переводил в спящий режим все системы, к которым был подключен. Даже интернет вырубил — его уже мутило от той информации, которая стремилась вылиться на него из сети.

— Я не знаю, — простонал Тони. — Мы просто... Мы дразнили друг друга, и… Я подумал, может, он стал геем из-за меня, и я запаниковал…

— И его член случайно попал в тебя? — закончил за него Роуди. 

Тони прикусил щеку изнутри.

— Я не знаю, — прошелестел он. — Я знаю, что облажался. Я знаю, это именно то, чего мне никогда не следовало делать. Я… я испортил Стива, я испортил все, что было между нами. 

— Ладно, для начала избавь меня от этого чертового образа «Мистер Совершенство», потому что если он трахнул тебя, точнее, если вы, ребята, трахнулись, или… — Голос у Роуди стал совершенно безрадостным. Тони поморщился и уткнулся обратно в приятно прохладное стекло. — Черт возьми, Тони, мне правда не нужно было знать, как вы это сделали, спасибо большое.

Тони то ли сдавленно засмеялся, то ли всхлипнул.

— Если вы, ребята, трахнулись, — продолжил Роуди, — значит, Стив принимал в этом ровно такое же участие, как и ты. Не надо, блядь, мне тут речь толкать о том, насколько он лучше тебя. Судя по тому, в каком ты сейчас состоянии, на этот раз облажался как раз он. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — прорычал Тони. Теперь он разозлился. Он всей душой был рад, что у него есть друзья, которые стоят за него горой и прикрывают ему спину. Но, если честно, каждый, кто знал их обоих, должен был сразу понять: если что-то идет не так в их отношениях, то это в девяносто девяти процентах случаев вина Тони. И этот раз не исключение. — Я втянул его в это. Я подумал, что у него могли появиться чувства ко мне, и все равно не вышел из игры. Я не хотел, чтобы он снова возненавидел меня, и все равно продолжал, я все давил и давил на него…

Роуди перебил его:

— Погоди. Ты позволил Стиву трахнуть тебя, хотя даже не хотел этого? Это же полный кошмар, Тони. И если Стив этого не заметил…

Тони услышал, как скрипнул кожаный руль в хватке Роуди, и вздохнул.

— Нет. Я… я хотел. Да, — слова застревали в горле. Тони нахмурился, пытаясь протолкнуть их наружу. — Я думаю, что да. Я, возможно... теперь гей. Из-за Стива. 

Когда Роуди до конца осознал сказанное, с его стороны послышался протяжный присвист. Тони зажмурился, боясь увидеть его отражение в окне. Ему не хотелось заметить отвращение на лице лучшего друга.

— Ну и в чем тогда проблема?

Тони открыл глаза и уставился на Роуди:

— Что?

Роуди покосился на него. На его лице не было ни капли отвращения, разве что смущение с легкой примесью раздражения.

— В чем проблема? — повторил он свой вопрос. — Тебе показалось, что Стив влюблен в тебя, ты вдруг понял, что сам влюблен в Стива... Почему бы вам, ребята … ну, ты понял. Не сделать это?

У Тони отвисла челюсть:

— Потому что ему это не надо.

— Ты только что сказал…

— Я ошибся! — выкрикнул Тони. Его нервы были натянуты, как струны, и эмоциональные реакции не заставляли себя ждать. Тони провел рукой по волосам. — Он порвал со… Когда мы увиделись после… недавно. Порвал. Дал понять, что не заинтересован, что было бы лучше, если бы я просто забыл и двигался дальше, — Тони горько рассмеялся, откинув голову на отличный кожаный подголовник дорогой машины Роуди. — Он понял это первым. Догадался. Что я гей.

— Ладно, а теперь серьезно. Хватит называть себя геем, количество женщин в твоей жизни это явно опровергает, — подмигнул Роуди. — Остановись хотя бы на би. Или, помнишь, Боуи называл себя трисексуалом. Звучит круто. По-рок-н-ролльному. Воспользуйся этим.

— Я так сильно тебя ненавижу.

— Слушай, — сказал Роуди, — и забудь наконец про свою отвратительнейшую привычку тянуть одеяло на себя, от которой мы все пытаемся тебя отучить. Ты сказал, что Стив был... эммм... подающим. Правильно?

Тони сокрушенно кивнул. 

— Отлично. Какова вероятность, что на самом деле он притворялся? Чувак должен быть хоть чуть-чуть геем. Вы же не в тюрьме сидите, ну, очнись.

— Он сделал это для меня, — пробормотал Тони. Глаза у него снова оказались на мокром месте. Черт побери, да он, не выспавшись, превращается просто в чертову плаксу.

— Парни не трахают друзей из… как ты там сказал? Из чувства вины? Из чувства долга? Серьезно, Тони, даже Стив не мог так облажаться.

Тони молча подумал о том, что сам он как раз мог. Ведь он действительно почти пустил их отношения к херам собачьим. Он не понимал, что гей — или би, или трисексуал, или как там его еще из вежливости назовет Роуди, — до той ночи со Стивом. А до этого момента он настаивал на продолжении игры, сначала потому что не хотел позволить Стиву выиграть, а потом — просто смалодушничал, не желая причинить боль Стиву.

Впрочем, может, он с такой охотой настаивал на сексе со Стивом, потому что именно из-за него стал геем. И давно. Стив ведь, в конце концов, не уставал об этом твердить. Возможно, Стив просто понял это раньше, а Тони все это время был геем. И просто отрицал это. И это вовсе не значило, что Стив гей. Просто он был гораздо лучшим человеком, чем Тони, и мог забить на свои биологические императивы ради друзей. 

Тони никак не мог поверить, что сам заставил Стива пойти на такое. От этой мысли его затошнило. Он закрыл глаза и снова прислонился к окну. А может, тошнило его от истощения.

— Срань господня, — раздалось бормотание Роуди. — Ладно, я скажу это максимально четко, чтобы ты не смог притвориться, что не понял. Вам нужно поговорить друг с другом. Не о погоде. Не об органической броне или о чем там Стив болтает с Баки и Наташей. Вам двоим нужно найти место, где никто вас не побеспокоит, и поговорить о чувствах друг друга. Ты меня понял? 

— Меня переполняют чувства по поводу того, что ты должен заткнуться и высадить меня у ближайшего отеля, — проворчал Тони. — Возможно, я поговорю со Стивом об этом. 

— А меня переполняют чувства по поводу того, что ты ведешь себя как идиот, —пробурчал Роуди себе под нос и уже нормальным голосом добавил: — Послушай меня еще раз. Я выскажусь предельно просто. Вы оба почти наверняка заинтересованы в том, чтобы стать геями друг из-за друга. Усек?

Тони с бухтением компактнее свернулся на своем сидении. Ничего он не усек. Это Роуди все неверно усек. Совсем все. Но так как Роуди был за рулем, Тони почему-то казалось, что до отеля они не доедут, пока он не согласится. Потому Тони нехотя кивнул головой, сохраняя мертвое молчание.

Он крепко зажмурился и поежился. Как же сильно Роуди ошибался в Стиве, если думал, что тот мог заинтересоваться Тони в романтическом смысле. Чудо, что Тони еще не со всеми полными засранцами, проходившими мимо, связывали любовные отношения.

Несколько минут спустя машина остановилась, подтвердив подозрение Тони, что Роуди нарезал круги, чтобы дать ему выговориться (либо Тони уснул, даже не поняв этого, что было весьма вероятно при его-то усталости). Тони вывалился из машины на тротуар, где свежий октябрьский воздух немного взбодрил его, и помахал Роуди на прощание. Роуди напоследок опустил окно и пристально посмотрел на Тони:

— Бумажник у тебя с собой? Права? Кредитка? Телефон?

Тони похлопал себя по карманам. Каким-то чудом все было при нем. Должно быть, Пеппер сунула все нужное в карманы его джинсов, когда он уходил с Роуди.

Роуди кивнул:

— Отлично. Поспи. И помни: ты должен поговорить со Стивом. О твоем гействе из-за него.

Тони вздрогнул и огляделся, но единственным человеком на улице в этот час был бездомный в переулке рядом с отелем. Роуди рассмеялся и поехал по своим делам.

Тони вздохнул и потер лицо. Спать. Он обдумает все, что сказал Роуди, даже если это полнейшая бессмыслица, утром. Через два дня. Когда наверстает весь упущенный сон.

Встряхнувшись, Тони повернулся к отелю, но что-то вдруг привлекло его внимание. Он оглянулся, недоумевая, что могло вызвать подсознательную тревогу на пустынной в такое время улице. 

Он понял это за секунду до того, как все случилось: из переулка исчез бездомный. Тони рванулся прочь, выпуская броню из-под кожи, но кто-то оказался позади него, и двигался этот кто-то быстрее. Его подточенные переутомлением реакции слишком замедлились.

Игла вонзилась в шею сбоку. Тони еще успел подумать: «Ну хоть так посплю».

***

Стив едва слышал Баки сквозь рев мотоцикла и бьющийся в шлем ветер, не говоря уже про шум и гудение нью-йоркского движения на 44-ой улице. 

— Что? — снова прокричал он.

Качество звука со стороны Баки было не намного лучше. Судя по тому, что удалось уловить, Стив предположил, что тот либо ехал на поезде, либо находился на железнодорожной станции. Вдобавок он был в России, где даже старкфоны не сильно помогали. 

— Я сказал, это репульсорная энергия! — прокричал Баки, и на этот раз Стив разобрал слова. 

Он покачал головой:

— Этого не может быть. Я же говорил тебе, не трать время…

— Да-да, не стоит благодарности! Мы нашли его, Стив, мерзавец всю свою деятельность строит на репульсорной энергии. Включая поезда. 

— Нет у Золы никаких поездов! — возразил Стив. — Ни на репульсорной энергии, ни на какой другой, мы еще несколько месяцев назад проверяли тепловые сигнатуры. Ни на территории России, ни под ней нет нелегальных путей.

— Он разместил их прямо под существующими путями. Всего лишь на сотню ярдов ниже.

— Что?!

— Я сказал, он разместил их…

Стив прервал его:

— Я услышал тебя! — он зарычал от досады. Ему нужно было оказаться в Нью-Джерси, чем скорее, тем лучше, а с текущей загруженностью дорог у него на это уйдет хренова туча времени. Стив мимолетно задумался о том, чтобы включить проблесковый маячок, но остановил себя. Пока этого не требовалось.

— Слушай, ты с Нат на позиции? — уточнил Стив, пытаясь сориентироваться.

— Нам нужно чертовски больше огневой мощи. Я собираюсь связаться со Мстителями: присоединяйся к ним в квинджете. И нам нужен Старк.

— Я прямо сейчас еду к нему, — пояснил Стив. — Отправляй квинджет без меня. Мы с Тони полетим на его самолете. 

— Нет. Старк быстрее доберется в броне. И без обид, Стив, но он нам нужен здесь больше, чем ты. Ты его только задержишь. 

Стив заскрипел зубами там сильно, что на том конце линии должны были это услышать. Баки как будто специально решил разделить их, хоть и не знал ничего о… последних изменениях в их отношениях. Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как Стив вышел из игры, и, конечно, как только у него появился предлог провести несколько часов вместе с Тони, занимаясь тем, что у них лучше всего получалось — разбираясь со злодеями, — Баки лишил его этой возможности.

Стив перевел дыхание. Баки не знал, как принятое им решение повлияет на Стива. Более того, это было правильное решение. Пока они не уничтожили Золу, нужно забыть о лишних эмоциях и внутрикомандных спорах. Этот сумасшедший ученый был верткой змеюкой, чтобы схватить его, Стив должен быть на сто процентов сосредоточен на своей боевой задаче. 

— У вас есть какие-нибудь идеи о том, что там Зола замышляет?

На линии раздался голос Наташи:

— Нет. Здесь одновременно ведут исследования, проводят испытания и организовывают производство. Он точно не ограничился созданием одного-единственного нового тела, как ты думал, но, возможно, это все же входит в его план. 

Стив утвердительно хмыкнул, пытаясь продумать свои действия на десяток шагов вперед. Тони бы лучше представлял, что там происходит, его помощь была бы полезнее. Стив просигналил восьми автомобилям, остановившимся перед ним, и пронесся мимо. Если бы он мог поскорее добраться до Тони…

— Стив, — это снова вступила Наташа. — У меня не было возможности проникнуть внутрь, но я внимательно наблюдала. И насчитала только четырех основных помощников Золы. Один из них, Дайске Накамура, пропал. За неделю, что я находилась на позиции, я ни разу его не заметила. Это может ничего и не значить, база у Золы большая, возможно, здесь есть собственные зоны отдыха. Но все остальные помощники и рабочие так или иначе выходили из зданий. Все, кроме него. 

— Думаешь, он мертв? — Стива кольнуло чувством вины. Судя по досье, Дайске был не так уж плох. Он нарушил закон ради того, чтобы при помощи новых технологий попробовать спасти жизнь своего сына, а его уволили с позором. Все указывает на то, что Зола зацепил его за самое уязвимое, дав возможность продолжить работу, даже если для его сына было уже поздно. Доведенный до грани трагедией и обстоятельствами, сломленный горем и потерянный, но не плохой человек. 

— Либо мертв, либо выполняет поручения Золы где-нибудь в другом месте, — предостерегла его Наташа. 

— Понял тебя, — ответил Стив. 

— Но мы думаем, что это как-то связано именно с Тони, а не с репульсорной энергией, — продолжила она.

— Ты думаешь, таинственный злодей Тони — это Зола? — заключил Стив. Поморщившись, он выскочил на обочину, чтобы объехать пробку. Ладно, сейчас крайняя необходимость вынуждает отказаться от законопослушности. — Да, очень похоже, мне тоже так кажется. Я еще неделю назад пытался сказать Тони…

— Это не все, — вклинилась Наташа. — Данные, которые мы собрали по производственным цехам, говорят о том, что один из них специализируется на органических роботах. И их мишенью является Тони.

— Отвратительное местечко, — добавил Баки. — В резервуарах выращивают некие подобия людей, только лишенные внутренних органов. А потом в них засовывают какие-то механизмы. Одной из версий точно дали нервную систему и голосовые связки, Стив. 

— Откуда такие подробности? — нахмурился Стив. Наташа же только что сказала, что они не смогли попасть внутрь.

— Там кричали, — объяснил Баки. Стив услышал дрожь в его голосе. И сам почувствовал тошноту, мысленно представив картинку. 

Его подрезал грузовик. Стив с трудом удержал мотоцикл, направив его в контролируемое скольжение в обход четырех полос движения, и в итоге притормозил прямо об отбойник. 

— Черт! — прорычал Стив. Еле выкрутился. Не дав себе даже секунды, чтобы перевести дыхание, он снова завел мотоцикл, влился в движение и понесся к Джерси. Почему Тони выбрал себе дом так далеко? Это было глупо с его стороны. Если оставить за скобками «Старк Ресилиент» и попытки Тони перестроить свою жизнь с нуля, то Тони был частью Мстителей и должен был жить в Башне, им же и построенной. Стив собирался придумать способ настоять на этом, даже если Тони сохранит штаб-квартиру «Старк Ресилиент» в Джерси.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил Стив. Он постепенно приближался к цели. Дороги пока не сильно расчистились, но в отдалении, в конце моста, уже виднелся указатель на Джерси. 

На другом конце линии как будто заколебались. Или просто пережидали помехи — невозможно было понять. Но, по ощущениям Стива, это было именно заминка, словно Баки и Наташа обменялись выразительными взглядами, размышляя, как много стоит ему рассказать.

— Ребята? — переспросил он.

— Скажи Старку, чтобы был осторожен, — наконец отозвался Баки. — Когда будешь отправлять его сюда. Мы точно не знаем, что именно из его технологий украл Зола. Но датчики репульсорной энергии зашкаливают по всему периметру, так что как минимум знания о ней у него есть. Вспомни громкие заявления Старка, он же считал, что такое вообще невозможно?

Стив поморщился.

— Я неделю назад пытался сказать ему, что такая вероятность есть. Он отказался слушать, — Стив изо всех сил постарался не задумываться о том, что еще случилось в ту ночь. Он должен сосредоточиться на задании. После его завершения они с Тони смогут обсудить все, что им будет угодно. А пока им нужны холодные головы и четкое понимание цели. 

— Ну что, вероятность реализовалась, — хмыкнул Баки. — И кто знает, какие еще технологии Зола прикарманил. Пока неизвестно, как он получил РТ, но Старку лучше исходить из того, что любая его технология может быть взломана, включая ту его экстремальную техно-магическую штуку.

— Экстремис, — пробормотал Стив, мысленно убежав уже далеко вперед. Он так и думал, что органическая броня и Экстремис должны быть как-то связаны. Когда Тони несколько недель назад взяли под контроль, это только подтвердило предположение. Эксперимент Золы был завязан на генетику, но при этом учитывал Экстремис. Стив, в отличие от Тони, мало знал об этом вирусе — или что там это было, — чтобы понять, что именно происходит. Ему нужно просто добраться до Тони, заставить его себя выслушать, и потом Тони разберется, что делать. 

Пока Стив мог строить планы, основываясь только на том, что было ему известно. Экстремис воздействовал на создания из плоти и крови, возможно, это и было долгожданным ответом на вопрос Тони, почему неизвестный злодей вообще взялся за органическую броню. Зола планировал как-то использовать Экстремис, как-то подключить его к органическим системам роботов — и в некотором роде воссоздать тело Тони, каким оно стало после объединения с вирусом.

Стив ударил по тормозам: впереди стеной ехали машины. Сердце забилось чаще. 

— Ему нужен Тони, — прошептал он.

— Что это было? — прокричал Баки по телефону. Их снова разъединило.

Паника сдавила грудь, и Стив взревел двигателем, попутно выискивая просвет. Вот. Пропустить еще три машины, одну обогнуть — и можно будет сделать рывок по прямой с этого чертова моста. Стив газанул, не обращая внимания на протестующие гудки и выкрики автомобилистов, прикованных к своим машинам. 

— Ему нужен Тони! — прокричал он, лавируя на дороге. — Все это время его целью был Тони! Ему нужно его тело, его Экстремис, чтобы завершить проект! 

— Но с чего Зола вообще нацелился на Тони? — удивился Баки. 

Стив уже знал ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Из-за меня, — пробормотал он. А потом уже громче добавил: — Я в пяти минутах от Тони. Собирайте Мстителей. Тони меня по пути высадит у Башни.

— Понял вас, Роджерс, — съязвил Баки. 

Стиву было не так весело, чтобы отшучиваться в ответ:

— Посидите пока в безопасном месте. Не суйтесь туда, пока мы не прибудем. 

Наконец на дороге стало немного посвободнее, и Стив втопил. Он без происшествий добрался до Джерси и запетлял по улицам, ведущим к «Старк Ресилиент». Ему нужно было поскорее связаться с Тони.

— Не беспокойся о нас, — фыркнул Баки. — Судя по той малости, которую нам удалось увидеть на базе Золы, ничего хорошего там нет. Я с радостью подожду подкрепления. Конец связи. 

С визгом шин Стив ворвался в гараж «Старк Ресилиент». Он спрыгнул с мотоцикла практически на ходу, установил его в более-менее устойчивое положение и тут же помчался к лифтам. Он должен найти Тони. Тони в опасности. Зола хотел забрать Тони для своих экспериментов, забрать Тони у него — и это целиком и полностью была вина Стива. 

Перед лифтом стоял мужчина. Азиат, точнее, японец, в опрятном костюме и с ужасной стрижкой под горшок. У Стива сердце подскочило к горлу, каждое нервное окончание, каждый мускул напряглись в ожидании одной только команды — в атаку. 

— Доктор Накамура, — Стиву удалось сдержать рычание, хоть и с трудом. — Не люблю быть грубым, доктор, но боюсь, что у вас для меня плохие новости, а я заинтересован в том, чтобы убедиться в безопасности своего друга. 

Во взгляде Накамуры была печаль, но не испуг. Стив встревожился. Настолько незаметно, насколько только было возможно, он принюхался, пытаясь уловить запах взрывчатки. Он вслушался, нет ли какого-либо подозрительного шума, внимательно присмотрелся к строгим линиям костюма. У Накамуры были глаза покорившегося судьбе человека. Человека, готового к смерти. Они напомнили Стиву глаза искренне верующих террористов-смертников, хотя он и не видел никаких следов бомбы. Впрочем, Зола вполне мог придумать какое-нибудь хитрое устройство, незаметное при обычном осмотре и не отслеживаемое детекторами. С другой стороны, в досье Накамуры ничего не указывало на то, что он может быть фанатиком. Он был просто человеком, пытавшимся спасти своего сына. Правда, сейчас его сын был мертв — и Накамура стал человеком, которому нечего терять. Сив сжал кулаки и приготовился к любому повороту событий. 

— Капитан Роджерс, — поприветствовал его Накамура с сильным, но понятным акцентом. 

— У вас есть что-то для меня, доктор Накамура? Послание?

— Вашего друга уже забрали.

Стив хрустнул костяшками: 

— Доктор, я должен спросить вас…

— Меня прислал доктор Зола. Он хочет, чтобы вы знали, где Тони Старк.

Стив заставил себя продолжать дышать. Перед глазами у него расплывались красные круги. Дышать. Просто дышать. Если он не дослушает Накамуру и сейчас же бросится на поиски, это ничем не поможет. У Золы была определенная причина отправить его сюда, и Стив чувствовал, что дело не в попытке потянуть время. Только не тогда, когда Зола окопался в своей безопасной штаб-квартире в России на другом конце света. Даже квинджет не мог быстро доставить Мстителей туда.

— Доктор, — Стив кивнул, предлагая продолжать. Его кулаки так и не разжались, но он решил, что ему все равно можно сделать скидку за проявленную выдержку. 

Накамура почтительно склонил голову: 

— Доктор Зола хочет, чтобы вы знали, что он похитил Тони Старка. Это произошло прошлой ночью, около шестнадцати часов назад.

Стив содрогнулся. Тони был в плену уже шестнадцать часов. А Стив даже не знал об этом. Его внезапно затошнило. 

Накамура продолжил:

— Доктор Зола собирается убить Тони Старка. Ему это нужно, чтобы завершить эксперимент. Он хочет, чтобы вы знали, что ничего не можете с этим поделать. Но вы можете попробовать найти его. Доктор Зола сказал, что для него будет честью, если вы станете свидетелем триумфа его финальной разработки. 

Доктор Накамура вспотел, лицо его побледнело, тело задрожало. Стив слишком поздно понял, что происходит. Он качнулся вперед, но Накамура продолжил:

— Доктор Зола сказал: я выиграл, капитан Стив Роджерс.

Произнеся последние слова, Накамура упал в руки Стива, содрогаясь в конвульсиях. Стив знал, что здесь ничем не помочь — генетическая часовая бомба, имплантированная в Накамуру Золой, уже сделала свое дело. Стив просто остался с ним в его последнюю минуту.

— Мне жаль, капитан Роджерс, — успел прошептать Накамура. 

Стив осторожно стер пот со лба Накамуры, игнорируя жгучие отчаянные слезы в собственных глазах.  

— Все хорошо, — успокоил он умирающего. 

Накамура не был плохим человеком. Не был Золой. 

— Мне жаль, — повторил тот слабеющим голосом. 

Стив хмуро смотрел, как его лицо все бледнело, пока не стало серым, как пепел. Дыхание вырывалось с хрипами, сердцебиение под пальцами Стива замедлялось. Оставались считанные секунды. 

— Теперь вас ждет покой, — утешил его Стив. — Вы встретитесь с сыном. 

Улыбка тронула губы Накамуры, и его сердце остановилось. Тело его обмякло, он вдохнул неглубоко и застыл. Стив склонил голову на мгновение, пытаясь взять себя в руки. 

Когда он поднял голову, глаза у него были влажные. Он не собирался допускать этого. Только не снова. Зола разрушил слишком много жизней, погубил слишком многих друзей Стива и просто хороших людей. С Золой нужно было покончить. Сегодня. 

Стив осторожно уложил Накамуру на пол и позвонил в больницу, чтобы прислали скорую. Следующий звонок поступил на общую частоту Мстителей. 

— Мстители, общий сбор!


	15. Глава 14

Тони очнулся от страшнейшего удушья — грудь ходила ходуном, легкие пытались втянуть хоть немного воздуха. Ему потребовалось несколько головокружительных секунд, чтобы понять, что же давит на грудную клетку, мешая дышать, и почему тело вытянуто в струну. Дошло, когда он попытался пошевелиться и сесть. Вокруг загремели цепи, обжигая холодом запястья. Он снова начал хватать ртом воздух. Перед глазами все кружилось, хотя виноваты в этом могли быть лекарства, которыми его накачали, а не недостаток кислорода. Затрудненное дыхание, естественно, думать не помогало.

— Ах, вы проснулись, мистер Старк.

Тони снова затрясся — уже от кашля. Хорошо, кашель — это хорошо, так больше воздуха попадало в легкие, а кислорода — в кровь. Кислород в крови — это отлично, это большое «да», если он хочет, чтобы в голове достаточно прояснилось, чтобы понять: а) в какие неприятности он попал в этот раз; и б) как именно из них выбраться.

Он находился в какой-то темнице. Точнее, в дерьмовом, неотделанном подвале. Но большом. Похожем на складское помещение. К такому выводу его подтолкнуло отсутствие окон и навязчивые холод и сырость, а ведь в западном полушарии только-только наступила осень. В это время года нигде не может быть такого холода, подумал он. За исключением, конечно, России.

Тони со стоном выгнулся вперед. Он был в России. Он просто знал это. Нечто в здешней обстановке говорило об этом: все функциональное и безвкусное. Он, скорее всего, находился в каком-нибудь старом советском бункере, либо на бывшем советском заводе. Да, точно, ошибки быть не может, судя по протекающим трубам и, куда ни глянь, тоскливо грязным полам.

Тони, осторожно покачиваясь в цепях, быстро заморгал, стараясь получше осмотреться. Как только зрение более-менее прояснилось, он взглянул на свою грудь. РТ на месте. Ладно, уже хорошо. Хорошо. Пока непонятно, откуда шел этот чертов самодовольный голос, но звучал он знакомо. Не помешало бы узнать лицо и имя. Еще несколько движений век — и мир обрел детали, отличные от грязи, стали и сырости.

Подвал оказался лабораторией. Точнее, был приспособлен под нее. Он выглядел как лаборатория сумасшедшего ученого из дешевых голливудских фильмов, как ожившая мокрая мечта Эда Вуда. Повсюду стояли сверкающие разрядами катушки Теслы, чаны с зеленовато-желтой жидкостью, где... что-то росло и извивалось. Все открытое пространство занимал причудливый лабиринт стальных столов, заставленных всевозможными мензурками и пробирками.

Однако больше всего поражало обилие роботов. Не меньше нескольких десятков — и все на разных стадиях завершения. Одни представляли собой просто разрозненные фрагменты, разбросанные по столам, другие уже обзавелись грудными пластинами, плечевыми пластинами или даже целыми туловищами — и теперь висели, прямо как Тони сейчас; оставалось установить только нижние половины. Те самые нижние половины лежали на противоположной стороне помещения. На центральных же столах верхние и нижние части явно соединяли между собой, и там можно было увидеть почти готовых роботов. Почти — потому что все металлические детали и механизмы, разложенные вокруг, были странно полыми. Не настолько полыми, чтобы человек мог в них поместиться, этим они отличались от брони Тони, но...

Внутренне содрогнувшись, Тони понял, что росло в пузырящихся чанах: «органическая» часть «органической брони». Блядь, в некоторых чанах как будто находились люди целиком, только гротескно деформированные: прямо в них выращивали «детали» роботов. За исключением необходимых для брони частей тел и мышц в чанах больше ничего не было: никаких органов. Одни отвратительно мускулистые руки и ноги, скрепленные в центре мясистыми брюшными мышцами. Тони решил, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Уделили пару минут, чтобы оценить мою работу? Это вам еще пригодится, мистер Старк. В конце концов, вы последний кусочек паззла.

Безликий голос внезапно приблизился: странное, нелепое существо выступило из тени. Гигантское лицо занимало все пространство грудной клетки и было самой заметной частью человекоподобного тела. Арним Зола. И он буквально облизывался, глядя на Тони.

Тони не выдал накатившую панику. Его тело непроизвольно дернулось, цепи звякнули — но он удержал спокойное выражение на лице. Хотя ему и было непривычно, чтобы какой-нибудь ученый смотрел на него, как на жука, приколотого к доске, и заявлял, что он — всего лишь часть проекта, часть грандиозного плана... По логике, за этим следовало много боли и, вероятно, даже смерть. Он предпочел бы избежать и того, и другого. Пока нужно было, чтобы Зола просто продолжал говорить. Чтобы он увлекся злорадным монологом, которые так любят негодяи вроде него. Нужно будет потом настроить мысленные часы, чтобы прикинуть, сколько он мог проспать, как скоро друзья заметят, что он пропал и как долго квинджет будет до него добираться (от Нью-Йорка до Москвы было около четырех тысяч восьмисот миль, квинджет летел в четыре раза быстрее скорости звука, а значит, на дорогу уйдет примерно час сорок, плюс-минус несколько минут). Он просто должен продержаться это время. И отвлечь Золу.

— Почему никто не ценит мои докторские степени, а? — с издевкой возмутился Тони. — У меня намного больше достижений, чем у тебя, ты, мутировавший подражатель МОДОКа. Тем не менее себя ты называешь «доктор Зола», а меня «мистер Старк».

Улыбка, искривившая губы Золы, была отвратительнее получеловеческих-полумеханических мешков плоти, плавающих в чанах. Тони взял себе на заметку больше не позволять Золе улыбаться.

— Доктор Старк, само собой, — пропел Зола приторно сладким голосом.

На Тони накатила дурнота. Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь противостоять искушению дернуть цепи, проверить их на прочность и, конечно же, потерпеть неудачу. Цепям этого маловато будет. Он распластался геральдическим орлом: ноги прикованы к полу за лодыжки, а запястья закреплены над головой. Его руки онемели, то ли из-за нарушенного кровообращения, то ли от холода. Он еще и нос не чувствовал, так что, скорее всего, от холода.

— Доктор Старк, я заметил, что вы высоко оценили мои разработки. Скажите, что вы думаете? Вы впечатлены?

Тони фыркнул, все еще пытаясь изображать беспечность. Голова до сих пор раскалывалась от боли, а зубы стучали. Тони слегка беспокоился о своем физическом состоянии. Он не должен быть так мерзнуть, если только они не держали его здесь без сознания несколько дней подряд. Или не накачали его наркотиками, напрочь похерившими терморегуляцию.

— Довольно мило, — Тони, как мог, пожал одним плечом, не обращая внимания на вспышку боли. Когда он пошевелился, каждую клеточку кожи словно иголками закололо — такого он еще никогда не чувствовал. Что же Зола сделал с ним, пока он был в отключке? Он вынул РТ и заменил ее чем-то другим? Но зачем так напрягаться?

Тони помахал ладонью, не скованной кандалами:

— Лично я не фанат всей этой моды на «тюремный шик», но думаю, вы отлично справились с задачей. Вылитый доктор Франкенштейн, как будто... о, я полагаю, именно к этому вы и стремились, верно?

Зола даже не поморщился. Он продолжал улыбаться той отвратительной улыбкой и злорадствовать. Тони переборол желание нервно сглотнуть — и тем самым проиграть. Что бы Зола ни собирался сделать, он был уверен в своей победе.

— До сих пор чувствуете головокружение, доктор Старк? — он сделал паузу, изучая Тони. Если бы у него была шея, то он бы наверняка сейчас наклонил голову. По крайней мере, так навязчиво казалось Тони. — Покалывание? Может быть, холод? Это все совершенно нормальные побочные эффекты.

Тони ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он повелся:

— Побочные эффекты?

Зола спокойно улыбался.

— После процедуры диализа.

Тони дернулся, оглядываясь по сторонам. Никаких подобных процедур ему не проводили. Он ни к чему не был подключен. Но потом он дернулся сильнее, потянулся в сторону и почувствовал это. Он не был подключен прямо сейчас, но раньше — был. В основных венах красовались проколы, множество уже перевязанных проколов. Борясь с оковами, Тони вытянул шею, чтобы осмотреть себя со всех доступных сторон. Святая наука. Что же Зола сделал с ним?

— Не волнуйтесь, ваша кровь чиста. Мы ничего не добавляли.

— Почему-то меня это не успокаивает, — выплюнул Тони.

Это, казалось, только позабавило Золу. Цифровое изображение отвратной головы почти ликующе качнулось в его груди:

— О, вы еще не поняли, не так ли, доктор Старк? Еще немного, и я перестану уважать вас — и больше не буду использовать столь почтительное обращение. Видите ли, доктор Старк, мы ничего не хотели добавлять в вашу кровь, о нет.

И тогда Тони понял:

— Вы хотели что-то из нее извлечь.

Зола усмехнулся, блеснув виртуальными зубами.

— Вы охотитесь за Экстремисом.

Улыбка Зола стала хищной, его глаза сверкнули.

— Не «охотимся», доктор Старк. «Нашли». «Добыли». «Получили в свое полное распоряжение». Вы же не думаете, что я рискнул бы разбудить вас до того, как большинство предварительных этапов моего плана были бы завершены?

Тони машинально потянулся проверить внутренние часы, чтобы понять, сколько уже находится в сознании. Он яростно дернулся. Их там не было. Тони попробовал еще раз. Мир перевернулся. Ничего больше не было. Экстремиса не было.

— Что ты со мной сделал?! — закричал Тони.

Зола как будто окончательно разочаровался в нем. Но Тони это почему-то совсем не заботило.

— Я нейтрализовал вашу способность пользоваться Экстремисом, Тони Старк. Для этого и был проведен диализ. Я не стал убирать избыток жидкости из крови... удивительно, но, согласно полученным данным, ваши почки функционируют идеально, как и печень. Хотя не представляю, как она вообще сохранилась после стольких лет злоупотреблений. Но я отвлекся.

Отвлекайся, сколько хочешь, подумал Тони. Чем дольше Зола говорил, чем дальше уходил от темы, тем больше вероятность, что Мстители найдут и спасут его.

И Зола продолжал говорить. Болтун. Даже хуже, чем Мандарин.

— Нет, доктор Старк. Я извлек Экстремис из вашей крови.

Позади Золы, как по команде, выступили вперед несколько роботов. Собранных до конца. Их глаза в тусклом подвальном освещении — почти полумраке — светились красным.

— Нравится, доктор Старк? Видите ли, мне нужен был образец вашего генетического кода: до меня дошли слухи что Экстремису далеко не каждый подойдет. Только очень особенный. Эти роботы тоже особенные. Получить вашу ДНК было просто — каждый раз, сражаясь с моими машинами, вы проливали кровь. Почему, как вы думаете, я сделал энергетические сигнатуры моих роботов так похожими на ваши? Чтобы ваши системы безопасности точно их распознали, чтобы вы ринулись в бой, а я получил свои образцы, — Зола цокнул языком. Тони поклялся самому себе, что первым делом, когда избавится от цепей, ударит этого сопливого махинатора прямо по жирному глупому лицу.

— Как только я получил образец вашего генетического материала — после первой же битвы с моими дронами; какая ужасающая небрежность, — у меня появилась возможность начать работать над органической броней. Они прекрасны, верно? — один из роботов наклонился к Золе, чтобы тот погладил его, как собаку. Тони содрогнулся.

— Они не кажутся вам красивыми, доктор Старк? — Зола уставился на Тони. Он махнул на чаны с биоматериалом, сверкая улыбкой. — Но они — это вы, Тони Старк! Это ваши дети! Разве вы не чувствуете гордость? Трепет?

— Я чувствую сильный позыв к рвоте, так что на вашем месте я бы отошел, — предупредил Тони. Он даже не лгал. Так, значит, все в этих чанах: ткани, мышцы и сухожилия, — произошло от него... он уже давно не видел ничего отвратительнее и ужаснее. Об этом нельзя сейчас задумываться. Он не должен терять сосредоточенность. Зола говорил примерно пятнадцать минут, может, двадцать. Нужно поддерживать беседу и надеяться, что его исчезновение обнаружат как можно скорее. Наверное, Роуди или Пеппер заметят в первую очередь. Пройдет не больше суток, как они заметят. Тони был уверен в этом.

Зола задрал нос и фыркнул. Насколько лицо без шеи в принципе способно задрать нос.

— Я должен был догадаться, что человек, который водится с такой компанией, не оценит эту красоту. Что ж, какая потеря.

Это было про Стива. Ну конечно, ведь Зола — один из его заклятых врагов. Псих, много лет охотившийся за его генетическим материалом. Вот теперь он заинтересовался Тони. Черт, а точно ли? Может, это ловушка? А сам Тони — приманка?

Зола снова улыбнулся. Тони хотелось выбить эти гигантские зубы. Он пообещал себе, что сделает это, как только выберется отсюда. Трудно планировать побег, когда Зола стоит рядом и ухмыляется. И роботы, подкрадывающиеся отовсюду как чересчур любвеобильные пантеры, делу не помогали. А еще Тони был отрезан от Экстремиса, и это оказалось больнее, чем он представлял. Он, не обращая внимания на пылающие огнем от недостатка кислорода легкие, изо всех сил дернулся в оковах. И почти сразу обмяк, хватая ртом воздух. Перед глазами так плотно плавали пятна, что в каком-то смысле это состояние можно было считать обмороком. Сам он отсюда в ближайшее время не выберется. Ему нужна помощь.

Раздался тихий звон, будто сработал кухонный таймер. Зола улыбнулся шире. Похоже, время истекло.

— Вы слышали, доктор Старк? — Тони не ответил. — Это сигнал, что пора начинать последний сеанс. Еще один диализ — и я извлеку из вашей крови остатки формулы Экстремиса.

— А потом вы отправите меня первым классом обратно в Штаты, так? — предположил Тони.

Зола продолжал улыбаться:

— Лично я не вижу причин возвращать вам кровь после того, как получу все, что мне нужно. Думаю, что оставлю ее себе. Как сувенир. И как дополнительный образец, естественно, если оригинал будет испорчен. Вы же ученый, доктор Старк! Вы понимаете, какие преимущества дают запасы материалов. Безопасность прежде всего!

Тони застонал, опустив голову.

— Безопасность прежде всего, — пробормотал он. Черт, ему нужно было немедленно бежать. Но никаких идей в голову не приходило.

Гротескное тело Золы поплелось вперед. Он жадно протянул руку к Тони, в азарте то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы. В другой его руке была длинная трубка. Тони смутно разглядел, откуда та тянулась. Диализный аппарат. Ну конечно.

Зола сорвал бинты, скрывавшие проколы. Тони дернулся, напрягая каждую мышцу своего тела, подальше от Золы и этой трубки. Но все было зря. Цепи крепко держали его, не позволяя отодвинуться дальше, чем на полтора дюйма. Казалось, Зола получал огромное удовольствие от его сопротивления и страха. Тони сильнее рванул цепи, всем весом повисая на руках. Раздался треск, и — черт! — обжигающая, невозможная, тошнотворная боль пронзила его. Тони безвольно обвис, стиснув зубы и едва сдерживая крик. Запястье. Он сломал запястье.

Первым после этого ужасающего треска он услышал смех Золы. 

— Все будет не так плохо, доктор Старк, — заверил Зола. — У вас когда-нибудь останавливалось сердце?

— Пару раз, — сумел прохрипеть Тони.

Теперь вспыхнула боль в боку. Зола втыкал иглы, совершенно не церемонясь с кожей и тканями: двигал так и сяк, ища вены. Трубки вздрогнули, наполнились красным. Зола отошел с усмешкой. Тони до тошноты хотел вырвать эти трубки из своего тела. Но в своих путах не мог даже шелохнуться из страха потревожить сломанное запястье и испытать новую волну одурманивающей боли.

Зола все не унимался:

— Вот видите, все не так плохо.

Сердечный приступ входил в пятерку самых болезненных ощущений, какие Тони только испытывал в своей жизни. Тони даже задумался: оскорбляться ему, потому что Зола этого не знал, или потому, что Зола явно врал.

Наверху раздался грохот. Зола продолжал суетиться над аппаратом для диализа, подключая к нему своих верных роботов. Тони видел, как его кровь по трубкам перетекала от аппарата прямо в них. Внутренности скрутило, в глазах потемнело. Долго это не продлится. Три литра: больше из него не выкачать. Три литра, может, четыре — и сердце остановится. Тони уставился на кровь в трубках. Три литра.

Снова грохот. Взрывы. Тони вскинул голову, как будто мог что-то увидеть сквозь пол первого этажа. Зола не обратил внимания. И вообще он выглядел довольным.

— Кажется, это ваши друзья, — пробормотал Зола. — Как думаете, хороший Капитан с ними?

— Баки? Естественно, — просипел Тони.

По крайней мере, на это Зола отреагировал сильнее. Он повернулся и, оскалившись, посмотрел на Тони. Эти чертовы зубы уже сидели у него в печенках.

— Вы знаете, о ком я, Старк. Ваш капитан. Капитан Стивен Роджерс. Как думаете, он сейчас там, наверху, отчаянно пытается спасти вас? — Зола рассмеялся. Тони не хотел этого слышать. — Вы так близки. На каждой фотографии в газете — вместе. В каждом интервью. Сражались бок о бок с самого образования Мстителей. А потом обратились друг против друга. Вы поссорились — и это чуть не уничтожило Мстителей. Как думаете, что с ним будет, когда вас не станет? Что произойдет, если он найдет вас мертвым? Опоздав. Всего. На минуту. — Каждое из этих слов Зола подчеркнул, стуча пальцем по аппарату.

— Так что вы, Тони Старк, идеальный экземпляр. Не суперсолдат, конечно, но с этим можно работать. Вас можно модернизировать. Так ведь и возникли все эти прекрасные существа. А еще, похитив вас, я получил замечательный бонус: Капитана. Я выбрал вас как цель полегче, и мне это ничуть не помешало. Я выжму вас досуха, высосу до последней драгоценной капли и выброшу пустую оболочку. За ней придет Капитан. И умрет, пытаясь добраться до нее... до вас. А у меня будет целая армия послушных маленьких тони-роботов, которая победит Капитана раз и навсегда. Как это поэтично! Как это прекрасно!

— Судя по твоему лицу, ты уже давно забыл, как выглядит настоящая красота, — пробормотал Тони. Его зрение начало меркнуть. Голова потяжелела. А кожа как будто обвисла, собираясь сползти на пол.

Голова все-таки опустилась на грудь, и он уже не смог ее поднять. Он практически чувствовал, как побелело его лицо. Тони с трудом удерживал глаза приоткрытыми, чтобы видеть, как кровь покидает его тело. Она все еще продолжала вытекать. Глупая гребаная кровь. Не могла остаться там, где должна была быть.

— Надеетесь, что ваш Капитан придет вовремя, чтобы спасти вас?

— Все еще болтаешь? — кое-как выговорил Тони.

Зола проигнорировал его вопрос:

— Уже слишком поздно. Уверен, моя органическая броня быстро расправится с вашими друзьями Мстителями. Что они со своей силой и стратегией могут сделать против армии тони старков?! Ничего! Они ничего не могут сделать!

Наверху раздался новый взрыв, сопровождающийся новым грохотом. Стив. Тони никогда раньше не молился, но сейчас был очень близок к этому, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, попытаться защитить Стива, убедиться, что он не пострадает. «Береги себя, — пытался внушить он Стиву. — Не делай этого ради меня. Не умирай за меня. Я того не стою».

Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение. Зола отступил. Тони подумал, а вдруг у Золы все же была какая-то слабость. Если бы он мог подобраться достаточно близко, может, удалось бы его вырубить... глаза Тони закатились. И он увидел себя, скованного цепью.

— Я в сети, — пробормотал Тони.

— Что?

Глаза Тони распахнулись, сознание внезапно прояснилось.

— Ты подключил меня к сети.

Тони, напрягшись, потянулся через кровь — свою кровь! — к броне за спиной Золы. Подняв руку брони, он схватил Золу прямо за его надоевшее уродливое лицо и крепко сжал. Зола завизжал, как свинья.

— Я в твоей сети, — усмехнулся Тони. — Теперь я главный.

Одним плавным движением Тони запустил Золу через всю комнату в дальнюю стену.

Обратившись к Экстремису, Тони включил диализный аппарат на работу в обратном направлении. Ему нужна была его кровь, если он собирался выйти отсюда. В то же время он взял под контроль двух роботов Золы, подвел их к себе и разорвал цепи, которые его сковывали. С их же помощью он осторожно приподнял себя, — вау, да у него появилось двойное зрение: он мог делать что-то и видеть себя со стороны, — и положил на руки органическому чудовищу: прямо мамочка-горилла с ребенком на груди. Тони не обрадовался подобной аналогии, но со сломанным запястьем, нарушенным кровоснабжением и коктейлем из наркотиков Золы внутри выбирать ему не приходилось.

Пока кровь текла обратно в тело, Тони поудобнее расположился на теплом металле и отправил свой разум гулять по сети. Он чувствовал каждую броню, и каждая броня была создана на основе его генов.

Их были тысячи.

Как они с Золой и предполагали, базу атаковали. Взяв под контроль оптические датчики нескольких машин, Тони с максимально возможной скоростью сориентировался в картине боя. Квинджет держался в стороне от битвы, а вот Мстители, наоборот, оказались в самом эпицентре и занимались своим делом. Кэрол, Джесс, Сэм, Роуди и Человек-Паук сдерживали воздушные атаки, пока Люк, Дэнни, Баки, Наташа и Клинт сражались на земле. Тони порадовался, что с ними не было подростков.

А впереди всех яростно ревел Стив, раздирая броню на части, как берсерк или какой-то безумный греческий бог. От его ярости у Тони даже перехватило дух. Стив поймал взгляд Тони, подбежал к нему и в порыве гнева и горя разорвал пополам.

Тони моргнул и отпрянул, тяжело упав с брони, служившей ему колыбелью. На мгновение он потерял всякое представление, где находится в реальности. Точно. Он ведь контролировал роботов. Пора заставить их действовать во благо.

С воображаемым щелчком Тони остановил вражескую армию прямо в движении. Мстители уничтожили еще двух или трех роботов, прежде чем тоже остановились, поняв, что что-то происходит. Тони заметался у них под ногами, пытаясь выяснить, где у этих монстров управление голосом, и есть ли оно вообще.

— Зола! — крикнул Стив. — Покажись!

— Стив! — триумфально прокричал Тони. Глазами наконец-то заговорившего робота Тони увидел, как Стив в полном замешательстве повернулся к нему.

— Робот?

— Стив! Это Тони!

Стив переменился в лице, чего Тони никак не ожидал.

— Тони? — прохрипел он и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к броне, безвольно опустив руки.

— Нет, не буквально. Через Экстремис. Я контролирую броню. Долгая история. Послушай! Думаю, что я нахожусь прямо у тебя под ногами. Ну, может, не совсем прямо — в подвале. Я вырубил всех роботов, которые были в сети, но не знаю...

Раздался рев. И следом удар. Здание содрогнулось до основания вместе с подвалом, в котором все еще находился Тони. Он моргнул, на мгновение возвращаясь в себя, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Диализный аппарат остановился, кровь вернулась обратно в тело. Он чертовски замерз, но сейчас это было неважно. Зола представлял собой проблему поважнее. Взмахом ладони Тони отправил робота со свободными руками проверить тело, улетевшее к стене. Сам же Тони принялся выдергивать трубки из вен и приводить себя в порядок. С помощью второго робота он добрался до одного из установленных Золой верстаков. Осторожно наклонившись, Тони взял бинт и пластырь. Не слишком аккуратно он перевязал бок одной рукой. Пока сойдет.

Как раз поступила информация от брони, отправленной к Золе. Она добралась до дальней стены, но ничего не нашла. Там лежал строительный мусор со щебнем — явные признаки, что тело Золы здесь пролетало, — но самого Золы не было. Вот черт.

— Эй, Стив? — Тони снова заговорил через броню на поверхности. Стив, обеспокоенный гигантским взрывом, повернулся к нему:

— Да, Тони?

— Зола сбежал.

Тони снова осторожно наклонился и здоровой рукой взял несколько кусков металла, бинт и пластырь. Он осторожно сделал лубок для сломанного запястья, даже не пытаясь вправить его — Стив сделает это позже. Ему просто нужна была перевязь, чтобы не любоваться звездочками перед глазами при каждом движении. Оторвав бинт зубами, Тони снова заглянул наверх.

Ой. Да ладно. Гигантский уродливый монстр, созданный на основе все той же органической брони, выползал наружу из дыры, в которую провалилась половина территории. Это было... фантастично.

— Тони? — Стив стоял лицом к монстру, слегка наклонившись к броне, через которую говорил Тони.

— Да, Стив? — Тони умудрился сохранить беспечный тон.

— Ты это видишь?

Последним усилием Тони закрепил запястье настолько хорошо, насколько смог. Потом закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох через нос и освободил все чувства. Ему подчинялись все роботы на территории базы, он мог контролировать их коллективный разум. Они будут работать на него с полной отдачей, абсолютно все, и достаточно автономно, чтобы ему не приходилось разделять внимание между ними. Он не мог подчинить себе нового монстра, выползшего прямиком из глубин подсознания Золы, но ничего: у него была армия.

— Не волнуйся, милый, — успокоил Тони Стива. — Я помогу.

***

Стив чуть не упал, когда робот заявил, что он — Тони. Он уже поверил, что опоздал, что Зола преуспел в своей безумной игре и совершил что-то непоправимое и ужасное. Например, убил Тони и разделил его сознание между тысячами органических роботов, сделав из них бледные подобия Железного Человека; а может, даже запер самого Тони внутри них, разрезав на кусочки и нафаршировав им эти металлические тюрьмы.

Правда, потом Тони поспешил объяснить, что он все еще остается собой, но находится где-то внизу. И Стив чуть не побежал к нему, бросив все, лишь бы только переправить его в безопасное место.

Но сразу после этого половина территории провалилась, и из образовавшейся дыры выполз гигантский мутировавший монстро-робот, на котором Стиву и пришлось сосредоточиться.

Стив уставился на монстра, прикидывая его размеры. Он был ростом примерно с четырехэтажный дом и имел пропорции Люка Кейджа после похода в тренажерный зал. Разве что не был таким же подтянутым, как Люк. Его кожа обвисла, выглядела дряблой и склизкой. Как будто внезапно растаяла как холодный российский октябрь и теперь ее удерживали только куски брони, усеявшие всю поверхность тела. Металл образовал своего рода решетку или строительные леса, которые соединяли бесформенную органику.

Репульсорный заряд размером с седан пролетел через поле и взорвался в десяти футах от ботинок Стива. Он отлетел кувырком на сотню футов назад и тяжело приземлился на мерзлую землю, но быстро поднялся. Монстр был большим, но это не значило, что он был медленным. И, похоже, броня, удерживающая вместе органические части, была не просто строительными лесами. Но еще и оружием.

— Мстители! Нужно обезвредить гиганта! Все усилия на него! — крикнул Стив.

Мстители уже принялись за дело: Кэрол атаковала робота энергетическими лучами, Соколиный глаз стрелял по щелям в броне и выглядевшими особо уязвимыми суставам. Люк и Дэнни объединились с Человеком-Пауком: тот вытягивал ярды и ярды паутины, а они наматывали круги вокруг ног монстра. Стив бросился вперед, держа наготове фотонный щит и штурмовую винтовку. Чем быстрее они победят, тем быстрее он доберется до Тони.

Пока Стив бежал к монстру по открытому полю, несколько сотен роботов, с которыми они до этого сражались, начали подниматься. Он бросил на них быстрый взгляд: Мстителей они не атаковали. Их внимание было сосредоточено исключительно на гиганте. Стив замедлил бег, увидев, как они двигались: как одно целое, но не одинаково. Заметно было, что они независимы: они именно работали вместе, а не повторяли одно движение тысячу раз. Часть из них нацелилась на глаза и рот, еще одна часть сосредоточилась на ликвидации репульсорных портов в ладонях монстра, третья часть — накинулась на порты в ногах. Еще две группы действовали параллельно: одна отгибала куски брони, покрывавшие тело монстра, вторая пробиралась сквозь бреши внутрь и пробивала сквозные дыры.

Стив смотрел на все это с благоговейным ужасом. Это делал Тони. Тони, которого похитили, который, вероятно, был ранен и ослаблен, делал все это. Все. Стив потер лицо и решил пока отложить внутренние переживания. Он всегда знал, что Тони удивительный. Только теперь, когда он видел явные свидетельства этого, он чувствовал себя иначе. Теперь он думал: а ведь это могло быть его. Тони мог бы быть его.

Стив с рычанием бросился вперед и присоединился к драке, со всей своей силой бросив фотонный щит. Он ударил монстра под руку, заставив взвизгнуть от боли. Пока щит возвращался, Стив осыпал монстра пулями из штурмовой винтовки. Они не могли причинить значительного вреда из-за своего небольшого размера, но если использовать их с умом, то можно добиться определенного результата.

Монстр начал спотыкаться, запутавшись своими огромными бронированными ногами в паутине, которую совместными усилиями накинули на него Люк, Дэнни и Человек-Паук. Когда он попробовал рывками продвигаться вперед, Дэнни и Люк пробежали в узкую щель между его ног, стараясь не попасть под огромную ступню. Оказавшись за спиной монстра, Люк подставил Дэнни сцепленные руки. Дэнни на них вскочил, и Люк, напрягая мышцы, подкинул его вверх. Дэнни со всей силой своих легендарных кулаков с криком ударил под колено. Он соскользнул по ноге обратно в руки Люка, а чудовище с ревом начало крениться вперед. Люк и Дэнни поспешно отступили, открывая обзор Стиву.

Кэрол и Клинт сообща атаковали глаза монстра. Их защищали металлические пластины, но роботы под контролем Тони принялись вырывать их: на землю то там, то тут с грохотом падали кровавые куски плоти, все еще соединенные с металлом. Кэрол занялась левым глазом: она палила в одно и то же место, пока глаз не запузырился, превращаясь в кашу. Завершив предварительную «прожарку», Кэрол с криком влетела в него. Через секунду практически уничтоженное глазное яблоко вывалилось из глазницы, упав на землю с высоты четвертого этажа. Следующим неуклюжим шагом монстр окончательно раздавил его.

Кэрол ненадолго подлетела к Стиву, стряхивая с рук органические останки.

— Лучше бы оно того стоило, — проворчала она.

Стив немного ошалело посмотрел на Кэрол:

— Э-э... Хорошая работа, мисс Марвел.

Кэрол только вздохнула и вытащила из волос несколько крупных кусков сетчатки глаза. Потом она полетела обратно, чтобы помочь Клинту, хотя тот вроде бы справлялся и сам. Вдохновленный примером Кэрол, он выпустил в другой глаз серию стрел с крюками-кошками вместо наконечников, а потом спрыгнул вниз. Монстр взревел, снова подавшись вперед. Правда, глаз остался на месте. Клинт приземлился и потянул за веревку, но сил ему не хватило. В следующее мгновение за веревку вместе с ним дернули Люк, Кэрол и Дэнни. Глаз выскочил из орбиты с громким чпоком, хорошо различимым даже в грохоте боя. Монстр снова взревел, когда глазное яблоко пронеслось в небе, размахивая хвостом из нервных окончаний, словно жуткий воздушный змей.

Роботы, контролируемые невидимым Тони, крепко держали руки чудовища и демонтировали репульсорные порты на ладонях, не давая монстру ими воспользоваться. Роботы разрывали броню в клочья, и чем больше кусков металла сыпалось на землю, тем больше кусков плоти отваливалось вместе с ними. Стив вроде бы даже увидел, как упали мизинец одной руки и большой палец другой.

Кэрол снова подлетела к нему, откидывая с лица липкие волосы:

— Эй, я собираюсь взорвать его мозг. Присоединишься? Я могу поднять тебя.

Стив обдумал предложение: 

— Нет.

Кэрол улыбнулась и отсалютовала ему:

— Как знаешь.

Нет, у Стива не было времени на монстра. Он все равно просто отвлекал внимание. Что действительно нужно было сделать, так это найти Золу. И если он случайно попутно обнаружит Тони, тем лучше.

— Тони! — крикнул он, надеясь, что тот отреагирует. Естественно, одна броня тут же перестала сражаться и приблизилась.

— Кэп! Прости, чувствую себя как с похмелья, пока не могу подключиться к коммам Мстителей.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — успокоил его Стив. — Тони, мне нужно знать, куда направился Зола.

Разочарованный рык, искаженный полумеханическими голосовыми связками, прозвучал определенно пугающе. Стив отложил беспокойство по поводу самочувствия Тони и продолжил путь, направляясь к разрушенным складам. Часть из них еще стояла: возможно, где-то там Зола держал транспорт для бегства.

— Я потерял его, Стив. Успел приложить его, но, пока я приходил в себя, он сбежал.

— Все нормально, — заверил его Стив. — Ты важнее. Всегда будет еще одна возможность схватить его.

— Я сканирую местность. Дай мне минуту. Мои системы... — Тони умолк. Стив обрушил уцелевшую стену одного из бывших складов и ворвался внутрь, робот — за ним.

Там находились люди, но в основном гражданские: рабочие и ученые. Стив не заметил никого, кто мог бы представлять опасность, но все равно держался начеку на всякий случай.

— Кто-нибудь из вас знает, где Зола?

Повисла мертвая тишина. Гражданские смотрели на Стива в замешательстве, со страхом и полным отсутствием понимания. Стив вздохнул. Проклятье. Вероятно, это русские. Он немного знал русский.

— Gde Zola? — попытался он. Вроде бы даже получилось.

Кажется, это было похоже на правильную формулировку, потому что большая часть растерянности из обращенных к нему лиц ушла. К сожалению, все присутствующие покачали головами:

— Ya ne znayu... my ne znaem. 

«Я не знаю. Мы не знаем».

Стив вздохнул. Попытка не пытка. Стив быстро прошел по зданию, одним глазом присматривая за гражданскими. Позже их задержат и допросят. Но сейчас главной целью был поиск Золы.

— Тони, где ты видел его в последний раз?

— Внизу, в подвале, но он не... Черт, Стив. Снаружи, он прямо сейчас снаружи. Нет, не туда, ты только что смотрел в ту сторону.

Отвернувшись от двери, в которую уже хотел выбежать, Стив окинул взглядом стену перед собой. Там была еще одна дверь. Стив помчался вперед на пределе сил. Он выскочил наружу со щитом наизготовку и тут же поднял голову к мрачному небу.

Там. В воздухе. Реактивный самолет. Почти взвыв от отчаяния, Стив изо всех сил бросил в него свой щит. Таким же резким движением он вскинул штурмовую винтовку к глазам и открыл огонь, надеясь хотя бы на один удачный выстрел. Но Зола поднимался все выше и выше. Стив бросил винтовку, чтобы поймать возвращающийся ни с чем щит. По крайней мере, у фотонного щита было одно преимущество: не приходилось искать его, если промахнулся.

— Он ушел! Ушел. Снова.

— Вот ты где.

Это был голос Тони. Не лишенный всего человеческого голос какого-то робота, транслирующего его слова. Это был сам Тони.

Стив развернулся, сердце у него подскочило к горлу. Тони сидел на руках робота, похожий на какого-то технологического короля. Если забыть про видок отделанной отбивной. Его кожа была пепельно-бледной, а левая рука висела на лубке у груди. Даже на таком расстоянии Стив видел, что кисть была вывернута под странным углом. Слава богу, Тони не пытался вправить ее сам. Еще его бок скрывался под тугой повязкой, и Стив пока не мог опознать, какую рану она скрывала.

Тони, должно быть, что-то мысленно приказал, потому что робот, который его нес, опустился на колени и аккуратно поставил его на ноги. Тони покачнулся, вцепившись в броню для поддержки, но быстро восстановил равновесие. Только когда он шагнул вперед, Стив понял его намерение и бросился на помощь.

Стив помчался по замерзшей земле, отмахивая по нескольку ярдов в секунду. Подхватил Тони до того, как тот успел сделать второй шаг. А потом, потому что это казалось правильным, Стив поцеловал его.

Тони немедленно ответил, жадно, ничуть не сдерживая себя, ворвался языком в рот Стива. Стив крепко сжал его, наполовину помогая стоять, наполовину — из-за чувств, которым больше ничего не мешало: ведь Тони был жив и в безопасности, а он все это время отрицал очевидное. Он любил Тони и хотел быть с ним, чтобы стереть каждый глупый поступок и каждое жестокое слово, — хотел просто быть рядом.

Тони поднял руки, чтобы обнять Стива за шею или хотя бы схватиться за его плечи. Стив остановился, собираясь отстраниться и что-нибудь сказать, но изголодавшийся Тони дернул его обратно. Стив не смог найти в себе сил для сопротивления и снова поцеловал Тони, как в последний раз, сжимая в объятиях, как будто никогда не собирался отпускать.

Должно быть, он случайно толкнул Тони или неправильно двинулся, потому что Тони с болезненным криком отпрянул.

— Прости, — простонал он. — Мое запястье.

Стив осторожно отодвинулся от Тони, продолжая цепко поддерживать его — в основном, чтобы тот просто мог стоять.

— Черт возьми, Тони, ты ужасно выглядишь.

Тони засмеялся, пожав плечами: 

— Прости. Вот что происходит, когда отвечаешь на эти чертовы объявления с Крегслиста [1].

— Дурак, — прошептал Стив.

— Сам дурак, — вернул шпильку Тони.

Послышался рев, и земля вздрогнула. Стив прижал Тони к себе, глядя ему в глаза. 

— По-моему, Мстители только что окончательно разобрались с монстром Золы, — пояснил он.

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Да. Я его видел. Через роботов.

— Конечно.

Тони снова пошатнулся, его лицо побледнело. Стив запаниковал, чувствуя вину и страх:

— Прости, прости. Хочешь присесть? Я могу отнести тебя на квинджет... 

Но Тони отмахнулся от его заботы:

— Все нормально. Просто перенастраиваюсь. Зола выкачивал мою кровь, чтобы извлечь из нее Экстремис.

— Что?! Тони, тебе нужно переливание крови...

— Нет-нет. Я вернул все обратно.

Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на него:

— Ты вернул все обратно?

Тони пожал плечами:

— Пока он выкачивал, я перехватил контроль и получил все обратно. Честное слово, объясню все позже. Послушай, мне жаль, что я втянул тебя в это...

— Тебе жаль? — Стив уставился на Тони. Он слегка встряхнул его, убедившись, что не сжимает слишком грубо. — Тони, это только моя вина. Зола — моя ответственность; если бы он не пытался добраться до меня, то никогда бы не подумал прийти за тобой...

Тони покачал головой: 

— Нет, это моя вина, я получил по заслугам. За то, что не понял, кто стоял за первыми нападениями роботов, что не видел, к чему все вело. Если бы до меня дошло раньше, если бы я не проигнорировал твои слова об Экстремисе...

— Это я недостаточно усердно искал его, Тони, — возразил Стив. — Если бы остался в России и проработал все возможности, вместо того, чтобы… — он замолчал. «Вместо того, чтобы быть с тобой».

Тони кашлянул и опустил глаза:

— Да, хорошо. Я думаю, что в этом есть часть и моей вины.

Стив чуть не зарычал от бессилия, но Тони как будто слабел на глазах. Стив снова осторожно переместил его, в этот раз поближе к себе.

— Эй, — проворчал он, уткнувшись в лоб Тони своим, пока тот не посмотрел на него. — Наконец-то я нашел тебя, — прошептал Стив. Он крепко держал Тони, стараясь не нажимать на его травмы слишком сильно. Несмотря на то, что единственными видимыми признаками повреждений были повязки на лбу и сломанном запястье, Тони выглядел уязвимым. Слишком уязвимым. Но в этом уже не было ничего страшного, потому что теперь рядом с ним был Стив.

— Думаю, я нашел тебя первым, — подразнил Тони.

— В смысле?

Два робота рядом со Стивом загрохотали, поклонившись. Он вздохнул и притянул Тони ближе, прижавшись губами к его голове.

— А, эти, — пробормотал он в волосы Тони. — Кажется, они немного помогли.

— Немного?! — прохрипел Тони. Он попытался вырваться из рук Стива, но не в его ослабленном состоянии было пытаться, да и Стив не собирался его отпускать. Он, демонстративно надувшись, снова прильнул к груди Стива. — Учитывая, что Зола использовал меня как приманку для тебя и что без моей помощи ты практически без сопротивления пошел к нему в лапы, большая часть спасательных работ легла на мои плечи.

— Рад видеть, что день в компании с Золой не повредил твоей скромности, — ответил Стив с кривой усмешкой. Но он не вложил в слова и капли раздражения, потому что испытывал огромное облегчение: спасенный Тони надежно устроился в его объятьях.

— Я бы дал вам процентов двадцать на восемьдесят. Может быть, двадцать пять на семьдесят пять. Но это максимум.

— Поцеловать тебя снова, чтобы ты заткнулся? — проворчал Стив. А потом замер, потому что... не был уверен. Они все еще не отошли от пыла битвы, они до сих пор ничего не обсудили. Тони наверняка был немного не в себе из-за того, что Зола с ним сделал, и уровень адреналина у него зашкаливал. Им нужно было успокоиться и проветрить головы.

А потом Тони отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на Стива, и с усмешкой пробормотал: 

— Стоит попробовать.

Стив отбросил все свои рациональные сомнения и наклонился для поцелуя, от которого по спине побежали мурашки.

— Э-э, ребята?

Тони целовал его и целовал, и Стив понимал, что именно он чувствует, потому что сам чувствовал то же самое: что целовать его было так хорошо, что они так долго отказывали себе в этом простом удовольствии и что вообще с ними было не так? Все, что Стив хотел делать, начиная с этого момента, — это целовать Тони. И плевать на колючую бородку.

— Так, мне кажется, запястье Тони сломано. Насколько я могу разглядеть через твое плечо, Стив.

Стив неохотно отстранился от Тони и обернулся к Баки. Тот нетерпеливо переминался на пороге, скрестив руки на груди и приподняв брови.

— Нужно взять рабочих под стражу, — приказал Стив, не отпуская Тони. — Допросите их. Этим стоит заняться вам с Наташей: думаю, что ни один из них не говорит по-английски. И нужно собрать все данные из лабораторий. Отправь Клинта и Джесс — они лучше всего знают, как добыть все необходимое. Зола сбежал, но далеко он не ушел. Пока нет. Надо...

— Стой, стой, — Баки вытянул руки перед собой. — Во-первых, я — Капитан Америка, и я уже отдал все эти приказы. Во-вторых, Зола в бегах — он уязвим. Можно дать ему фору в восемь часов, прежде чем снова отправиться за ним. И, в-третьих, вы двое выглядите так, будто вам самим нужно восемь часов отдыха, ведь, как я уже сказал, сломанное запястье Старка требует медицинского ухода, не говоря уже о других его возможных травмах.

Стив нахмурился. Баки был прав. В основном. Немного отдохнуть, удостовериться, что Тони в порядке, — тут он был прав. Но им нужно было прямо сейчас начать искать след Золы, прежде чем у того появится время, чтобы набрать новую команду, найти новую нору, в которую можно заползти и начать планировать реванш. Стив занялся бы этим сам, если бы не то количество работы, которую Мстителям еще придется проделать здесь, а также отдых и восстановление, в которых катастрофически нуждался Тони.

— Давай доставим тебя на квинджет, — сказал Стив больше для Тони, чем для Баки. Тони заворчал и закатил глаза, но кивнул. Это заставило Стива сильнее нахмуриться: раз Тони соглашался на лечение, он, должно быть, чувствовал сильную боль. — Можешь позвать Джесс? — спросил он Баки. — Я бы хотел, чтобы она помогла Тони успокоиться, когда будем вправлять его запястье.

Затем, не дожидаясь протеста от Тони или Баки, Стив подхватил Тони на руки и, как невесту, понес в квинджет. Когда они проходили мимо Баки, острый слух Стива различил бормотание:

— Не рановато ли для этого?

Стив не обратил на него внимания. Он держал спасенного Тони в своих руках. Все остальное могло подождать.

***

Тони стряхнул последний из феромонов счастья Джесс, поднимаясь на борт квинджета вместе с остальными. Стив вызвал эвакуационную команду Щ.И.Т.а: она должна была прибыть в течение пары минут и забрать подозреваемых-тире-свидетелей (у них была своя база в Москве как жест доброй воли между странами). Человек-Паук и Дэнни ждали их вместе с гражданскими. Человек-Паук вытащил короткую соломинку, а Дэнни почему-то вызвался добровольцем.

Тони снова покачал головой, пытаясь разогнать туман в голове. После седативных, которые Зола вводил ему в течение дня, потери (и возвращения) крови и феромонов Джесс, он чувствовал себя немного тугодумом... и не мудрено, подумал он. Рука Стива, которая придерживала его за поясницу, тоже не добавляла ясности мыслям, хотя Тони и твердил себе, что это вообще никак на него не влияет.

Правда была в том, что даже сейчас он не знал, на чем они со Стивом остановились. Да, они целовались и даже несколько раз, и — ничего себе! — Тони не представлял, что Стив мог быть таким пылким, таким властным; он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что это не было невероятно горячо, но что это значило? Возможно, всплеск адреналина после битвы. Или облегчение от того, что лучший друг жив-здоров. Они так уже помастурбировали с вибратором после битвы. Поцелуи после битвы могли значить не больше чем то, что они сделали тогда.

Но опять же, до похищения Роуди пытался кое-что ему сказать. О Стиве и о том, что, возможно, Тони был прав по поводу интереса Стива к нему — сексуального интереса. Тони просто должен был... все выяснить — так или иначе.

Тони осторожно устроился в одном из кресел квинджета, стараясь не побеспокоить свой бок и перевязанное запястье. Его травмы находились на противоположных сторонах тела — хорошая симметрия для внезапных приступов ужасной боли. Спасибо, Зола. Хотя, если уж честно, перелом был глупой ошибкой самого Тони.

К его удивлению, Стив занял место непосредственно рядом с ним, а не впереди с Баки. Тони покосился на него, уверенный, что Стив будет смотреть прямо перед собой и не заметит маневра. Но нет, Стив пялился именно на него, и на его лице отражались явное беспокойство и серьезность. Во рту у Тони пересохло. Может быть, все и вправду так и есть? Может быть, его чувства к Стиву действительно взаимны?

Тони отвернулся, на взлете вжался в мягкие подушки и погрузился в собственные мысли. На половине взлета он снова глянул на Стива. Тот по-прежнему внимательно следил за ним. Тони на пробу протянул к нему здоровую руку. Стив тут же довольно сильно, почти болезненно сжал ее. Тони улыбнулся, и Стив неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. Дыхание застряло в груди, а сердце будто остановилось… хотя нет, плохое сравнение, он был сегодня слишком близок к остановке сердца, и это было чертовски больно. А то, что он чувствовал сейчас, было хорошо... прекрасно.

Проклятье, Стив Роджерс держал его за руку и улыбался. Тони не знал, что с этим делать. Поправка: он не знал, что делать, чтобы снова не порушить все нахрен. Может, лучше просто спокойно сидеть и продолжать улыбаться. Это, пожалуй, самый беспроигрышный вариант.

Все бы хорошо, если бы его не переполняла энергия открытия, энергия победы от обнаружения чего-то нового и ощущения своей правоты. Тони нужно было исследовать. Ему нужно было проверить. Ему нужно было изучить это — изучить Стива: осмотреть его со всех сторон. Тони облизал губы, обводя пристальным взглядом покрасневшие губы Стива. Каждый. Изгиб.

Как только квинджет выровнялся, Тони расстегнул ремень безопасности и встал. Стив сразу же последовал за ним, как будто прочитав его мысли. С другой стороны, он вполне мог учуять его запах. Не в первый раз Тони порадовался, что Росомаха пропустил эту миссию.

Не обращая внимания на быстрые взгляды Мстителей — или явно избегающих смотреть на них Джесс, Люка и Роуди, — Тони поспешил в ванную, Стив — за ним. Ему показалось, что он слышал, как Стив пробормотал что-то о проверке остальных травм Тони в частном порядке. В передней части самолета Клинт вроде бы что-то забубнил, но получил острым локтем в нос. Стив закрыл дверь в ванную комнату, отсекая его крик боли.

Тони тут же поцеловал Стива. Может быть, он действительно собирался обсудить все. Ну, вообще-то, не собирался. Но он знал, что должен был хотя бы попытаться начать разговор. Вместо этого он взасос поцеловал Стива, прижимаясь вплотную. От такой близости Тони задрожал, почувствовал ответную дрожь Стива и — о да! — как Тони мог не делать этого раньше, как Стив мог не делать этого, почему при каждой встрече они вели себя так неимоверно глупо?

Руки Тони сразу же нашарили пояс штанов Стива. Вспомнив про свое чертово сломанное запястье, он приостановился, но тут же продолжил одной рукой. Блядь, блядь, ему нужен был Стив, сейчас же, весь он, целиком, до последнего дюйма. Ему нужно было каталогизировать, классифицировать и проанализировать все, из чего он состоял, разобрать его на части и сложить потом обратно.

— Стив, — пробормотал Тони, не разрывая поцелуй. Он сам не знал, что именно просил: помочь расстегнуть его ремень или свой собственный, а может, оба. Тони знал только, что прямо сейчас для него самым правильным и нужным было целовать, и целовать, и целовать губы Стива.

— Тони, — только благодаря очень настойчивому тону Стива Тони смог остановиться. Он поднял глаза, уцепившись дрожащими пальцами правой руки за пряжку ремня Стива. Где-то впереди маячил обморок, но Тони сейчас волновали совсем другие желания. Они требовали исполнения, прежде чем он поспит или поест, прежде чем РТ сделает все это ненужным, прежде чем он отвлечется на что-нибудь еще.

— Тони, — повторил Стив более спокойно. Его большие руки обхватили руки Тони, продолжавшие возиться с поясом, заставляя остановиться. — Я...

— Стив, — простонал Тони. Он нуждался в этом. «Пожалуйста, Стив, просто дай мне это».

Но Стив был неумолим. 

— Тони, — повторил он. — Это... это слишком реально. Для меня. Я не могу… — его голос дрогнул, и он опустил голову. Когда он вновь поднял глаза, в них сверкала сталь. — Я больше так не могу, — сказал он решительно.

— Стив, — Тони простонал его имя, прошептал, превратил в молитву. Это взгляд Стива... блядь, блядь. Тони надо было вздернуть за то, что в нем было: боль и неопределенность. — Стив, для меня это тоже реально. Это стало реальным, когда... — Тони засмеялся, закатив глаза. — Это стало реальным, когда закончилось. Было реальным с самого начала, но я не понимал этого, пока все не закончилось.

Тони не нужно было больше ничего объяснять. Потому что Стив поцеловал его, расстегнул штаны, толкнул его к стене крошечной ванной — и все целовал, целовал, целовал... Тони даже не верилось, насколько хорошо было целовать Стива, и он не понимал, как можно было отказывать себе в этом так долго. Но зато теперь у него было все, что нужно: язык Стива у него во рту, губы Стива на его губах, зубы Стива, прикусившие его нижнюю губу, дыхание Стива, едва ощутимо пощекотавшее его щеку, когда он отстранился, тяжело дыша, перед тем как продолжить.

— Когда мы вернемся, — простонал Тони. — Когда мы вернемся, я трахну тебя.

Стив задохнулся и поддал бедрами, впечатав его в стену. Тони двигался с ним, самозабвенно выгибаясь навстречу.

— Я трахну тебя, — прорычал Тони. Его ладонь снова оказалась на поясе брюк Стива и подергала его. Стив наконец решил помочь и неловко расстегнул ширинку. Выдохнув в поцелуй, он протянул руки к ремню Тони, чтобы и его сорвать. — Я буду трахать тебя в задницу своим длинным членом, пока ты не закричишь от удовольствия, пока ты, блядь, не взвоешь. А потом я заполню тебя своей спермой, блядь, под завязку, пока она не потечет из тебя, пока ты не станешь полностью моим, чтобы никто не смог пройти в двух шагах от тебя, не почувствовав при этом мой запах. 

Стив с рычанием обнял Тони и приподнял, усаживая на крошечную раковину. Тони рассмеялся и схватился за плечи Стива, чтобы не сползти назад и не застрять намертво в очень неудобной позе. Стив помог, дернув его на себя: теперь задница Тони оказалась на краю раковины, а пах — на одном уровне с пахом Стива. Рану на боку неприятно потянуло, но Тони был слишком накачан адреналином и страстью, чтобы волноваться об этом.

Брюки упали со всей возможной поспешностью: рычащему от нетерпения Стиву для этого, правда, пришлось повозиться с Тони. Наконец он встал между ног Тони и, положив руку ему на затылок, и притянул для еще одного глубокого поцелуя. Их члены скользнули друг по другу, влажные от смазки. Стив опустил свободную руку между их телами и обхватил оба члена большой широкой ладонью. Тони со стоном разорвал поцелуй, его бедра начали двигаться в такт движениям Стива, толкаясь вверх в сжатый кулак. Он зажмурился, сосредоточившись на ощущении соприкосновения члена Стива со своим, на восхитительно неторопливом скольжении и на тепле тела Стива.

В затылке полыхнула боль — Стив сильно дернул его за волосы. Тони распахнул глаза и встретился со стальным взглядом Стива. 

— Ты будешь смотреть на меня, — прорычал он.

Тони застонал и откинулся назад, вывернув здоровую кисть, чтобы вцепиться в зеркало. Он удерживал зрительный контакт со Стивом, дрожа всем телом. Блядь. Стив делал нечто невероятное: он и не думал, что такое возможно, он никогда не думал, что Стив способен на такое.

Свободной рукой Тони попытался дотянуться до предплечья Стива, продолжающего крепко держать его за волосы, но вспомнил про перелом. Он застонал, отпустил зеркало и схватился за бицепс Стива.

— Да, — пообещал Тони. — Да, Стив. Да. — Его пальцы нежно гладили Стива по руке, даже когда толчки стали более рваными, а движения почти бессознательно набрали скорость. — Это все ты, Стив. Я с тобой.

Стив затрясся всем телом, его светлые ресницы затрепетали, как будто он из последних сил держал глаза открытыми. Нет, он не закрывал их — не закрывал и смотрел на Тони. И Тони ни на секунду не смел отвести взгляд. Все было так реально для него — так же реально, как и для Стива. И Тони придется постараться, чтобы разрулить все то дерьмо, которое он сотворил в последние несколько месяцев. Но он был готов сделать это. Он был готов сделать все для него — для Стива. Всегда для Стива. Только для Стива.

Стив хватал ртом воздух и содрогался. Тони хотелось разорвать их зрительный контакт, чтобы посмотреть вниз на член Стива, на то, как большая рука Стива, блестящая и влажная от их общей смазки, прижимала его к его члену, но он этого не сделал. Он продолжал смотреть в глаза Стива, и Стив смотрел на него. Даже когда Стив наклонился за очередным поцелуем, Тони продолжал смотреть: он делал это со Стивом, не с кем-то еще, и он хотел, чтобы было кристально ясно, что он знает это, что это именно Стив, прямо здесь, сейчас, в эту секунду. Стив оторвался от его рта, тяжело дыша, но остался рядом, прижавшись ко лбу Тони своим. Их бедра быстро подавались навстречу друг другу, задница Тони болезненно проезжалась по миниатюрной раковине и краю тумбы. Сила толчков Стива, передающихся от его тела к Тони, а через плотно прижатое плечо — зеркалу, заставляло стекло звенеть. Их рваные вдохи перекрывали рев двигателей квинджета и заполняли тесное пространство ванной.

— Ты мой, — прорычал Стив. Только это было не совсем рычание. Всего лишь попытка превратить это в рычание. Но слух Тони стал слишком острым — и он услышал неопределенность в этих двух словах, словно за ними прятался вопрос.

Тогда он крепко вцепился в предплечье Стива, так вонзив ногти, что это должно было причинить боль, заметную даже для нервных окончаний суперсолдата. Тони кончал, но и кончая, он пытался говорить и не отрывать взгляд:

— Я твой, — это вышло как стон, как крик. — Твой, — снова простонал он, его тело содрогнулось, подхваченное оргазмом.

Стив прижался губами к Тони, поцелуй на этот раз вышел ожесточенным. Тони почувствовал, что кожа на его губе треснула, во рту появился медный привкус крови. Но это было хорошо, так хорошо, блядь, лучше чем все, что он пробовал раньше, потому что оргазм все еще потряхивал его тело, его мозг посылал во все клеточки тысячи счастливых и удовлетворенных нервных импульсов, которые перекрывали боль.

Стив продолжал толкаться, жестко и слишком сильно, сдвигая обмякшее после оргазма тело Тони даже сильнее, чем раньше. Тони только и мог, что держаться, дождаться его, попытаться дать Стиву все, что возможно, все, что Стив заслуживал... Потому что он заслуживал абсолютно все: все, что Тони мог дать — и даже больше.

С неожиданно вибрирующим стоном, одновременно и слишком и недостаточно уязвимым, Стив кончил. Тони отпустил его предплечье и прижал руку к его лицу: гладил, шепча всякие милые глупости о том, какой он хороший и каким хорошим Тони попытается стать для него, потому что Тони принадлежал ему. Стив задыхался и дотрахивал свой кулак, выжимая последние капли спермы. Его тело содрогнулось в последний раз и, обмякнув, он тяжело навалился на Тони.

Все еще вздрагивая от собственного оргазма, Тони обеими руками — даже сломанной — обнял Стива, притягивая ближе. Он гладил его по спине через ткань формы и прижимался щекой к волосам, успокаивая тихим и нежным шепотом, пока Стив не перестал дрожать.

— Нам нужно вернуться, — пробормотал Стив в шею Тони, чем вызвал новую дрожь удовольствия. Стив неохотно отстранился и посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Мы должны все хорошенько обсудить.

Тони лениво положил здоровую руку на обмякший член Стива и снял с него каплю быстро остывающей спермы. Он поднес ее ко рту и слизнул, наблюдая, как пристально Стив следит за его языком. Заметив краем глаза движение, он посмотрел вниз: член Стива уже снова поднимался. Даже после всего, что между ними было, им еще столькому предстояло научиться. А Тони определенно любил учиться.

Стив, казалось, догадался о его намерениях и многозначительно начал приводить себя в порядок. Натянув обратно костюм, — который, к слову сказать, выглядел не самым лучшим образом, весь потрепанный и перемазанный после боя липкой непонятной массой, — он обратил внимание на Тони. Его взгляд смягчился, и он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Тони по щеке. Тот наклонил голову, подставляясь ласке и ловя взгляд Стива.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал Стив.

— Нет, — отрезал Тони. — Даже не думай. Ни ты, ни я не виноваты. Подумай, кто виноват на самом деле.

— Зола, — прорычал Стив. И это было — о да! — чертовски горячо. Мстительный Стив, одержимый желанием защищать, определенно представлял собой зрелище, которое Тони хотел бы видеть в своей жизни почаще. Для этого может потребоваться больше похищений, чем он может себе позволить, но погодите: он что-нибудь придумает.

— Нам пора идти, — снова завел свою волынку Стив, кивая на дверь ванной комнаты. — Мы должны выяснить, куда он направляется.

Тони соскользнул с раковины и потянулся за штанами. Надев их, он надулся:

— Да, но... как насчет времени на восстановление? Зола так поспешно убегал, оставляя за собой реактивный след из мочи, что может сейчас оказаться где угодно. — Застегивая ремень, Тони уверенно кивнул. — Да. Запрещаю. Нужно восстановить силы, перегруппироваться и понять, что предпринять дальше. — Он сделал шаг вперед, прижимая Стива к двери ванной. Он положил руку на ремень Стива на случай, если его намерения не были достаточно ясны. — И, возможно, мой член должен оказаться в твоей заднице, потому что я хочу этого уже несколько месяцев

Дыхание Стива едва ощутимо коснулось щеки Тони, когда он наклонился, внимательно глядя на Тони:

— Вот как?

Тони кивнул, многозначительно облизываясь. 

— О да.

Стив наклонился ниже, замерев в дюйме от губ Тони. А потом улыбнулся и, сдвинувшись, оставил поцелуй на его щеке:

— После Золы.

Тони застонал и ударил Стива головой в грудь:

— Нет, — проворчал он.

— След остынет, — подчеркнул Стив. Он ласково сжимал плечо Тони, пока тот не смягчился и не посмотрел вверх. Взгляд у Стива был решительным. И выглядело это подозрительно горячо. — И я хочу заставить его заплатить за то, что он с тобой сделал. За то, что он сделал со мной, похитив тебя.

Они поцеловались в последний раз, Стив томительно медленно провел ладонью по волосам Тони, по подбородку, пробежал костяшками пальцев до ушей. Потом он отстранился и открыл дверь, проверив свой внешний вид еще раз. С легким раздраженным вздохом Тони последовал за ним обратно в салон квинджета.

Стив остановился сразу за порогом, и Тони тоже, как только понял, на что тот смотрит. Все Мстители крайне демонстративно не глядели на них. Взгляды каждого были устремлены вперед. Ни один не оглянулся на них. Даже Клинт, державший на носу холодный компресс.

Тони поморщился. Верно. Это… вероятно, было громко. И очевидно. И кто-нибудь из Мстителей наверняка видел их воссоединение на руинах базы Золы.

На командной встрече на этой неделе будет ошеломляюще весело.

Тони кашлянул и сел на свое место, Стив — рядом. Покосившись на него, Тони нахмурился, заметив, что Стив уставился на что-то прямо перед собой. Но потом Тони увидел румянец на его щеках, спускавшийся на шею и ниже, и усмехнулся. Стив был смущен. Что ж. Стив, скорее всего, никогда не трахался со своими бывшими подружками на квинджете, когда другие Мстители находились на борту, отгороженные от них лишь тонким листом алюминия и пластика. На самом деле теперь, задумавшись, Тони вспомнил, что Стив никогда ни с кем не трахался в самолете. Он сам сказал ему об этом. Тони улыбнулся и наклонился, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на тупую боль в боку.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб «на высоте», — сказал он, едва понизив голос.

— Мы должны переключиться на Золу, — напомнил Стив в ответ, ни на йоту не расслабившись: он так и сидел с идеально прямой спиной. Тони фыркнул и откинулся назад, давая боку передышку.

— Я думал, мы собирались вернуться и...

— Тони, — Стив воспользовался своим самым суровым тоном. Тони же просто рассмеялся, а когда увидел тщательно скрываемую улыбку в уголках губ — явно распухших от поцелуев, — рассмеялся еще сильнее.

Тони с удовольствием примется портить этого человека. Скоро.

Через секунду Стив вздохнул и посмотрел на Тони уже намного мягче. 

— Я серьезно, — заметил он. — Я... Я хочу сделать… — его голос упал до шепота, едва слышного за гудением двигателей. — Я хочу все, что ты сказал. Все это. Но позже. Первым делом мы должны поймать Золу, прежде чем он снова спрячется от нас.

Стив протянул руку и погладил Тони по щеке большим пальцем. Тот в свою очередь потянулся к нему с блеском в глазах. Он собирался в ближайшее время сделать что-нибудь со своей инстинктивной реакцией на прикосновение Стива, чтобы не позволить ему пользоваться этим как преимуществом в спорах. Ведь Тони знал наверняка — спорить они будут. И это нормально. 

— Мне нужно поймать его и заставить заплатить за то, что он сделал с тобой.

— Он сделал это, чтобы добраться до тебя, — уточнил Тони. — Я хочу, чтобы он получил по заслугам, так же, как и ты. Он причинил вред слишком многим людям, разрушил слишком много жизней. И он пытался использовать меня, чтобы добраться до тебя. Мы поймаем его, Стив. Я позабочусь об этом.

— Доктор Накамура, — произнес Стив, будто только что что-то вспомнив.

Тони нахмурился.

— Я не видел его там...

Стив прервал его печальным взглядом. Тони тут же догадался, что он собирается рассказать.

— Нет, ты и не мог. Он был уже мертв. Зола послал его, чтобы сообщить, что он сделал с тобой. В его теле скрывалась мина отложенного действия. Как только он сказал мне, что ты у Золы, то рухнул замертво.

Тони угрюмо сжал губы. Позор. Накамура, очевидно, был хорошим человеком. Еще одна смерть, за которую несет ответственность Зола. Тони и Стив удостоверятся, что он за это ответит.

— Мы отомстим за него, — пообещал Тони. Он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Стива. — Мы ведь этим и занимаемся.

— Самым натуральным образом, — кивнул Стив.

— Да, кстати о натуральности… — Тони пожал плечами. — Возможно, мне придется пересмотреть свое мнение о собственной ориентации.

Стив рассмеялся. Все еще улыбаясь, он поднес руку Тони к губам и поцеловал ее:

— Да. Мне тоже.

Из передней части самолета Клинт прокричал: 

— Снимите комнату, вы двое!

На этот раз Баки ткнул пальцем Клинту в ребра. Одним из своих бионических пальцев. Клинт вскрикнул и упал на спинку кресла, отползая подальше от атакующего пальца. Тони же просто смотрел в глаза Стива и улыбался. Если подумать, он заслужил немного времени на то, чтобы побыть одурманенным идиотом. Совсем чуть-чуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Крегслист — популярный в Америке сайт электронных объявлений, примерно как наш Avito. 
> 
> **Примечание автора:** к этой главе есть NSFW [арт](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/90897666699/pain-at-the-back-of-his-head-steve-was-yanking-on) авторства [shaliara](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/).


	16. Глава 15

— Что у нас есть? — спросил Стив.

Мстители собрались в командном центре на самом верхнем этаже Башни — в пентхаусе. На все пространство комнаты с помощью Экстремиса Тони проецировал собранные и упорядоченные сведения. Сам он свернулся калачиком в мягком кресле и глотал «Адвил» [1] как M&M's, хотя всю необходимую медицинскую помощь ему уже оказали и свежие повязки наложили. Попутно он с обеих рук хлебал «Гаторэйд» [2], пытаясь вернуть в норму уровень сахара и водно-солевой баланс. Ну и в качестве завершающего штриха он с головы до пят был укутан в электрическое одеяло. Стив подумал, что он выглядит очаровательно, но посмаковать эту мысль у него возможности не было. Им нужно было поймать злодея. 

Кэрол изучала кадры бегства Золы, которые Тони вывел на экран. Должно быть, он извлек их из памяти робота, ставшего свидетелем этого знаменательного события. 

— На таком транспорте он может добраться куда угодно, — пробормотала она. — С учетом того, что прошло целых три часа, он уже мог оказаться в своем убежище, — она обернулась и покачала головой. — Мне это видео ни о чем не говорит.

Наташа и Джесс склонились над стопкой документов: все, что удалось вынести с базы. 

— Мы не успели добраться до электронных данных, была запущена программа самоликвидации, — покачала головой Наташа. 

Джесс подняла кучу разрозненных листов и оптимистично заявила:

— Зато у нас есть печатные копии!

— Нашли что-нибудь? — поторопил их Стив.

— Пока нет, — помотала головой Джесс, ее длинные черные волосы скользнули по плечам. — Но мы ищем так быстро, как только можем.

Стив посмотрел на Кэрол:

— Помоги им.

Кивнув, она подошла к столу, сразу же выхватила у Джесс половину стопки и начала листать. 

В комнату влетел Баки с телефоном в руках.

— Кое-что есть. Дэнни, ты на громкой связи, — обратился он к телефону.

Как только Баки установил аппарат на центральный стол, из динамиков раздался голос Дэнни:

— Я поговорил с гражданскими через переводчика Щ.И.Т.а. Большинство из них мало что знают. Честно говоря, они сильно напуганы. Это обычные люди, которые на свою беду откликнулись на предложение о работе. Но есть и пара экспертов по технике, и они оказались в состоянии сложить вместе кое-какие факты и понять, над чем работали.

— Я знаю, над чем они работали. Господин Клишированный Злодей выложил мне весь свой грандиозный план, — раздался голос из того угла, где с комфортом расположился Тони.

Стив взглядом попросил Тони прикусить язык. А потом ему пришлось скрывать немалое удивление от того, что это действительно сработало.

— Продолжай, Дэнни, — попросил Стив. — Скажи нам что-нибудь хорошее.

— Помимо того, что уже сообщил нам Тони, — не без раздражения сказал Дэнни (Тони показал телефону язык, и на этот раз неодобрительный взгляд Стива не помог), — один из рабочих сказал, что должно быть еще… нечто вроде промежуточной станции. Роботы не рассчитаны на настолько дальние перелеты, как из России — где, как мы видели, их производили, — в Нью-Йорк, где они нас атаковали. Зола должен был переправить их Штаты, может, в Канаду или Гренландию, чтобы уже оттуда беспрепятственно направить их сюда.

Стив, повернувшись к Баки, прищелкнул пальцами:

— А это не может быть тот склад, который мы обыскали несколько месяцев назад?

— Щ.И.Т. прошерстил там все сверху донизу. Все чисто: никаких потайных подвалов, никаких секретных лабораторий за стенами. Там просто негде спрятать целую армию роботов, — разрушил Баки его надежду. 

— Сногсшибательно: мы сузили круг поиска до этого полушария, — огрызнулся Тони. — У тебя нет чего-нибудь действительно новенького? 

— Дэнни, подожди минутку.

Стив спокойно подошел к Тони, избегая встречаться глазами с другими Мстителями. Впрочем, это было бессмысленно, так как они демонстративно не смотрели на Стива. И на Тони. 

— За мной. Сейчас же.

Тони закатил глаза и фыркнул, но сумел выбраться из кресла и отправился за Стивом в укромную нишу у боковой стены. Он по-прежнему был завернут в одеяло и держал бутылку «Гаторэйда». 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив, когда они оказались в относительном одиночестве. 

— Ты должен позволить мне отправиться за ним, — немедленно потребовал Тони. 

Стив в замешательстве моргнул. Затем развел руками, указывая на активную деятельность, которая развернулась в комнате: 

— Куда? Мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия, где он находится, Тони. Что, по-твоему, мы пытаемся выяснить?

— Значит, ты собираешься мне запретить? — уточнил Тони.

Стив замер и выпрямился. Сжал губы в тонкую линию. Он должен был догадаться, что Тони, как обычно, все легко прочтет по его лицу. 

— Ты ранен, — напомнил он.

— Либо ты даешь мне разрешение, либо я тебя не трахну.

Стив закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди. Выгнув бровь, он спросил:

— И что, теперь все наши споры будут такими? 

Тони поморщился, но не сдался: 

— Ты начинаешь обращаться со мной, как с Шэрон. Ты хочешь держать меня под замком, но я не…

— Тони, Тони. Эй! Посмотри на меня, — Стив коснулся плеча Тони поверх одеяла, глядя ему в глаза. В них плескалась злость, брови были нахмурены. Упрямый идиот.

— Ты полный контрол-фрик, — гнул свою линию Тони, не давая Стиву оправдаться.

— Я дам тебе свое разрешение, — улыбнулся в ответ Стив.

По крайней мере, это хоть немного, но сработало. Тони слегка расслабился, его покинуло напряжение. Но затем его взгляд снова стал серьезным и яростным. Он высвободил руку из одеяла и ткнул Стива в грудь:

— Я хочу разобраться с этим мудаком за все, что он сделал. За то, что он пытался сделать с тобой, используя меня, как приманку. Я хочу покончить с ним раз и навсегда — и он должен достаться именно мне. 

Нежно обхватив руку Тони, Стив прижал ее к своей груди и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — пообещал он.

Ему не нравилась эта идея, но он осознал, что кое в чем Тони был прав: он должен научиться не давить на Тони и позволять ему порой рисковать собой. 

— Ты пойдешь со мной, потому что мы покончим с этим вместе. И Зола, и другие злодеи должны понять, что происходит, когда мы работаем вместе. Он хотел использовать тебя, чтобы добраться до меня? Что же, у него получилось. Теперь он получит и меня, и ужасно злого на него тебя. Зола сам вырыл себе яму, и мы его в ней же и похороним. Вместе.

К концу этой небольшой речи у Стива участилось дыхание, и он удивился, увидев, что у Тони тоже. Тони подвинулся ближе и бедрами прижался к Стиву, так что Стив внезапно понял, какой эффект произвели его слова.

— Ты хотя бы представляешь, насколько ты горяч, когда охвачен жаждой мести? — прошептал Тони.

Стив кашлянул и отпустил руку Тони, а затем отступил назад, чтобы между ними оказалось свободное пространство. 

— У нас есть работа, — намекнул он.

Тони усмехнулся и бросил лукавый взгляд на суетящихся в командном пункте Мстителей. 

— Думаешь, хоть кто-то из них заметит, если я сейчас затащу тебя в кладовку и высосу твой мозг через член?

Стив мягко поставил Тони перед собой и вытолкал обратно в комнату. Тони сел в свое кресло и крайне провокационно присосался к бутылке «Гаторэйда». Стив позволил себе улыбнуться при виде этого зрелища — и снова вернулся к насущным проблемам:

— Прости, Дэнни. Что еще ты узнал?

Дэнни, судя по всему, ничуть не смутило столь долгое ожидание:

— Один из рабочих думает, что у Золы есть еще одна армия на второй базе. Он говорит, что далеко не все собранные роботы последней версии были выставлены на защиту территории. Более того, другой рабочий говорит, что организовывал поставки готовой продукции через океан с помощью грузовых самолетов. И поставок таких было немало. Так что где бы Зола ни находился, с ним очень много роботов.

Стив нахмурился.

— Значит, нам следует быть осторожнее, — он говорил, скорее, сам с собой.

— Вовсе нет, — обратил на себя их внимание Тони. Когда Стив бросил на него самый неодобрительный взгляд, на который был способен, тот закатил глаза и раздраженно поерзал в кресле. — Ладно, ладно: мы всегда должны быть осторожны, я знаю. Но я имею в виду, что если это те же роботы, с которыми мы уже встречались, я смогу взять их под контроль, если среди них будет хоть один с моей кровью.

Стив поморщился. Ему не нужно было напоминать о том, что несколькими этажами ниже в одной из научно-исследовательских лабораторий под надежным замком лежала органическая броня, которую Зола накачал кровью Тони. Уже от одних мыслей об этом было неуютно, а ведь Стив даже не был свидетелем произошедшего. А вот сам Тони, видимо, никаких терзаний не испытывал. Стив не мог определиться, успокаивает это его или тревожит.

Внезапно Тони выскочил из кресла, сбросив электрическое одеяло:

— Подожди, Дэнни, отмотай назад. С ним роботы? Много?

— Так думают местные рабочие.

Тони немедленно оттеснил Люка Кейджа от панели управления — тот, по правде говоря, кажется, разглядывал фотографии малышки Джесс в аккаунте на Фейсбуке — и со скоростью света начал вбивать команды.

— Поговори со мной, Тони, — окликнул его Стив. — Что там пришло в твою голову?

— Энергия репульсоров, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Баки и Наташа так и нашли его. Ты вроде говорил, что он отправил к тебе кого-то, чтобы передать, где я?

— Доктора Накамура, — напомнил Стив.

— Верно. Черт. Вот оно. Хорошо, это значит, что он, возможно, не понял, что к тому моменту мы уже нашли его. И это значит…

— …мы можем отследить его по излучению от репульсоров, — закончил за него Стив. Он тоже бросился к панели управления и встал за спиной Тони, наблюдая за его работой. 

— Начни отсюда, — предложил он. — Ищи концентрическими…

— …кругами, я знаю, Стив. Брось, ты думаешь, я никогда…

На радаре появилась точка. Тони, успевший уже прислониться к Стиву, снова навис над монитором, и его пальцы заметались по клавиатуре. Стив наклонился через его плечо и пробежался глазами по экрану.

— Он обнаружил тебя, — вздохнул Стив. Он указал на красную точку на карте. — Здесь сейчас находимся мы.

— Погоди, — пробормотал Тони. Вероятно, он нашел что-то важное, потому что работа продолжала кипеть.

Карта, представлявшая собой вид со спутников на Восточное побережье, увеличила масштаб в несколько раз. При достаточном приближении «Старк Ресилиент» и Башня Мстителей разделились на две отчетливые энергетические сигнатуры. А между ними… оказалась еще одна точка на карте.

— Сукин сын, — пробормотал Тони.

— Он здесь? Почему мы не заметили его раньше? И почему ни одна из наших систем раннего оповещения не засекла это?

— Он слишком близко, — объяснил Тони. — Даже если бы мы искали его здесь, чего мы не делали, то, чтобы заметить третью точку, нам нужно было сперва как-то догадаться воспользоваться таким увеличением.

— Ребята в реке, — выдохнул Стив. Тони кивнул, подтверждая, что понял его мысль. — Должно быть, они подобрались слишком близко, сработала система защиты. Почему мы не обратили на это внимания?

Тони покачал головой:

— Миллионы фрагментарных данных поступают к нам каждый день, Стив. Мы не суперкомпьютеры. Даже я. И мы вообще не рассматривали такой тип энергетических сигнатур. 

В стороне хмыкнул Люк, смахнув солнечные очки со лба на нос:

— Мы случайно не наткнемся в итоге на твой заброшенный тайник, а, Старк?

Тони покачал головой, по-прежнему глядя на экран широко открытыми глазами: удивление никак не желало проходить.

— Нет, насколько я помню, но в последние дни память меня подводит.

— Я слышал, — фыркнул Люк. Он сцепил пальцы и громко хрустнул суставами. — Ну и чего мы ждем? У нас есть только один способ разобраться с этим.

Тони обернулся к Стиву и усмехнулся:

— Должен сказать, что тут я согласен с Люком.

Натягивая перчатки, Стив мрачно кивнул.

— Ты прав, — он повернулся к остальным. — Мстители, общий сбор! Мы знаем, где он.

Он снова посмотрел Тони и вовремя схватил его за локоть, не давая сорваться с места.

— Ты еще не до конца поправился.

— Я пойду, — зарычал Тони.

— Я и не говорю, что не пойдешь, — подчеркнул Стив. — Но твоя роль по большей части ограничится консультированием. И ты не рванешь в бой без крайней на то необходимости. 

Подойдя ближе, Стив коснулся шины на запястье Тони:

— У тебя сломано запястье, Тони, и серьезная рана на правом боку. Только попробуй сказать, что раньше я предложил бы тебе иной вариант.

Тони закатил глаза, но уступил:

— Ладно. Но я хочу быть там, когда вы схватите этого мудака.

— Я бы не смог отказать тебе в этом, — улыбнулся Стив. А потом, просто внезапно осознав, что теперь можно, подался вперед и быстро поцеловал Тони в губы. Он собирался поумерить пыл в публичном выражении своих чувств — в конце концов, сейчас они с Тони вели себя не очень профессионально, — но решил, что хотя бы сегодня это должно сойти им с рук. По-видимому, Тони был с ним решительно согласен, потому что Стиву пришлось буквально отрывать себя от него, чтобы не начать всерьез рассматривать поступившее ранее предложение о кладовке. 

Вытерев рот, Стив с остальными Мстителями поспешил на квинджет. Тони шел бок о бок со Стивом. И в этот момент все было именно так, как должно было быть.

***

Стив спрыгнул с квинджета, даже не поцеловав Тони на прощание, и он решил, что должен привыкнуть к этому. Теперь его тоже касались волнения Стива по поводу публичного выражения чувств, непрофессионализма и всего прочего. Фыркнув себе под нос, Тони занял место пилота: Мстители как раз сбегали с трапа квинджета на затопленную землю или взмывали с порога, как Кэрол и Роуди. За ними увязалась часть Юных Мстителей, которым было нечем заняться. Малышка-соколенок уже присмотрела какое-то дерево для гнезда и теперь спорила с официально-взрослым-но-все-еще-ведущим-себя-как-малыш Соколиным Глазом.

Казалось, все начиналось прекрасно — пока земля под их ногами не разверзлась.

Схватившись за штурвал, Тони заставил квинджет зависнуть в воздухе за секунду до того, как он бы рухнул в быстро растущую пропасть. Тони крякнул, изо всех сил дернув рычаг, и квинджет поднялся еще на несколько футов. При этом до твердой земли, внезапно оказавшейся глубоко внизу, ему было бы спускаться не меньше сотни ярдов.

Мстители тоже пока сосредоточились на том, чтобы обеспечить безопасность всем членам команды. Сэм подобрал Кэпа, а Роуди подхватил Соколенка. Бросив короткий взгляд на Джесс, чтобы убедиться, что она парит в воздухе, Кэрол взяла на себя Наташу. Остальным нелетающим Мстителям удалось зацепиться за стальные опоры, которые до этого были скрыты под фальшивой землей. Как вскоре выяснилось, опоры были здесь не для того, чтобы помочь Мстителям, потерявшим почву под ногами, а для реактивного шаттла.

Тони наблюдал за шаттлом, постепенно открывавшимся его взгляду. Для человека, так много говорившего о научном прогрессе и великолепии будущего, Зола был слишком привязан к своим давним привычкам. 

В глубине базы этого безумца что-то мелькнуло. Тони сначала наклонился вперед, а потом и вовсе встал для лучшего угла обзора. Что-то еще раз мелькнуло, но разглядеть ничего не удалось. Что-то двигалось там, внизу... Может быть, направляясь к поверхности…

Тони отскочил от окна и упал в кресло пилота, когда рой роботов пролетел мимо окна квинджета. Потревоженная рана полыхнула вспышкой боли, которая прошила все тело. Тони почувствовал, как в боку резко дернуло, а по коже заструилась кровь. Вот черт, швы разошлись именно тогда, когда на них совсем нет времени.

Тони крутанулся в кресле и подал знак своему новому любимцу, которого взял с собой.

— Вперед! — крикнул он. В конце концов, он был здесь именно для этого: чтобы нейтрализовать армию Золы. 

Органическая броня стремительно вылетела из-под днища квинджета и тут же запустила двигатели, взмывая высоко в небо. Тони крепко вцепился в подлокотники, зажмурился и сосредоточился.

Он был связан с броней в небе. Чувствовал, как кровь бежит по ее венам, вся та кровь, которую Золе удалось синтезировать, пока Тони был без сознания. Чувствовал значительно возросшую концентрацию Экстремиса, который подчинил себе все ее системы. Эта броня была его частью: как рука или нога. И через нее все остальные тоже стали принадлежать Тони.

Тони распахнул свой разум, распространяя влияние на роботов, которые гудели у земли и роились вокруг Мстителей, точно шершни, чье гнездо растоптал шаловливый ребенок. Увидел всю сеть до последнего элемента, почувствовал каждого робота, словно свой палец. Все они были связаны в огромную паутину — и все они были им.

«Стоп». Роботы замерли. «Вперед». Роботы полетели вперед. «Уничтожить Золу». Роботы двинулись уничтожать. 

— Отличная работа, Тони, — из комма раздался голос Стива. Тони расслабился и протяжно выдохнул, отпустив подлокотники. Он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену. Роботы устремились вниз, в дыру, образовавшуюся на месте твердой земли. Шаттл приготовился к запуску, стартовавшие двигатели на мгновение осветили подземную базу. Тони напрягся, его пальцы легли на кнопку, отвечавшую за пуск снарядов — но тут раздался грохот многих взрывов, и двигатели погасли. Тони усмехнулся. Хорошо его ребята поработали.

— Отлично, Мстители, давайте спустимся и покончим с этим. Наша главная цель — Зола.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла, наблюдая за тем, как Стив руководит зачисткой базы. Оставалось только ждать. Или проверить, сможет ли он отыскать Золу сам и как следует врезать ему за все заслуги. Тони закрыл глаза и стал осматриваться с помощью роботов. Зола не сможет долго от него прятаться.

***

Час спустя Тони все еще барабанил пальцами по приборной панели квинджета, глядя на яму в земле. Зола забаррикадировался в чем-то, подозрительно похожем на специально оборудованный бункер, и Мстители терпеливо пытались выковырять его оттуда.

— Ну как, уже внутри? — в сотый раз дернул их Тони.

В сотый раз Клинт попытался съязвить: 

— Это тебя Стив научил?

В сотый раз Соколенок пихнула его локтем под ребра. По всей видимости, пока у нее не так хорошо получалось, как у Наташи. Но Тони верил, что она добьется успеха. 

— Почти, — ответил Роуди.

Тони выпрямился в своем кресле. Он быстро переключился на прилетевшую с ним броню, которая стояла рядом со Стивом у входа в убежище Золы, и огляделся ее глазами. Роуди химичил с проводами, уже заканчивая минировать петли чертовой двери. Глубже погрузившись в сознание брони, Тони слегка подтолкнул Стива локтем:

— Готов?

Стив уверенно кивнул. Тони видел, как много это для него значит, и надеялся только, что Зола не выкинул еще какой-нибудь фокус, пока они осаждали этот долбаный бункер. Стив гонялся за Золой с сороковых. Если получится засадить его — желательно, навсегда — это будет одна из величайших побед всех времен. Тони осторожно протянул к Стиву бронированную руку и двумя пальцами коснулся его запястья. Стив повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, напряженные морщинки у его глаз разгладились. 

— Так, отходим! — крикнул Роуди.

Вместе с Баки и Наташей он отодвинулся от двери, с которой пришлось столько провозиться. Остальные тоже отступили на несколько шагов и закрыли глаза. 

— Три… Два… Один… Сейчас рванет! — предупредил Роуди.

Вспышка света, ярче, чем чертово солнце, мгновенно рассеяла тьму на подземной базе. Тони ненадолго отключился от сенсоров брони, даже несмотря на то, что не мог на самом деле повредить сетчатку. 

Пять, может, десять секунд спустя, свет затух. Раздался протяжный металлический скрип — и дверь накренилась, едва держась на петлях. Люк Кейдж шагнул вперед и одним мощным ударом внес ее внутрь убежища.

Броня, управляемая Тони, вместе со Стивом устремилась вперед, и они одновременно зашли в комнату. Зола сидел в углу; из-за огромных размеров его лица обида на нем казалась наигранной.

— Я не ожидал, что вы найдете меня так быстро, — проворчал Зола.

— Так случается, когда вдвое увеличиваешь количество личных врагов среди Мстителей, — заметил Тони. — Не стесняйтесь напоминать об этом вашим тюремным приятелям. Если хоть подумаете о том, чтобы снова выступить против меня, Стив устроит вам настоящий ад на земле. А если выступите против Стива, то я не поленюсь и придумаю что-нибудь пострашнее этого.

— Если вы нападаете на одного Мстителя, вы нападаете на всех нас, — шагнул вперед Стив, выставив волевой подбородок и бросив свой фирменный неодобрительный взгляд. — Вот что значит быть Мстителем.

Тони пожал плечами:

— Да, конечно, мораль можно выразить и так. Неважно, суть-то одна.

— Арним Зола, вы арестованы.

Зола вздохнул и поднялся на ноги:

— Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться об этом, Капитан.

Он вытянул руки и замер, всем своим видом демонстрируя раздражение, пока Стив надевал наручники. Закрепив их, Стив передал его Баки (в конце концов, все-таки именно он был Капитаном Америка). 

Тони усмехнулся — хотя через органическую броню передать это было невозможно — и плечом подтолкнул Стива: 

— Ну что, теперь ведь хорошо?

Стив улыбнулся во весь рот. На его лице не было ни следа мрачных дум «а-стоило-ли-оно-того», которые посещали его иногда после миссий. Он повернулся к броне и согласно кивнул:

— Отлично. — Он замолчал и наклонил голову, дожидаясь, пока остальные Мстители покинут комнату. — Но, думаю, может быть еще лучше.

Тони изобразил, что ловит ртом воздух, не совсем представляя, как это выглядит в исполнении органической брони, но решив наплевать на это:

— Неужели Стив Роджерс только что сказал, что есть что-то лучше справедливости? Не может быть. Это ловушка. Ты клон. Эй, Стив-клон, что ты сделал с моим Стивом? Хм, а в этом что-то есть: целых два Стива.

Стив пожал плечами и направился к выходу. Тони заставил броню следовать за ним. 

— Что же, если я не могу тебя в этом убедить, думаю, мне стоит просто вернуться к себе в квартиру одному.

— Тебе лучше поскорее затащить свою задницу в квинджет, Роджерс, пока я не решил испытать на практике свой техно-кинк. 

Стив с легким ужасом посмотрел на броню.

— Ты больше никогда не будешь упоминать об этом, — приказал он.

— Пошевеливайся — и мне не придется, — пообещал Тони.

— Да, сэр.

Тони усмехнулся и занял кресло пилота. Черт побери. Они сделали это. Все на самом деле закончилось. 

Точнее, закончится, как только Тони разберется с тем, что делать с тысячами органических роботов, созданных на основе его ДНК.

Тони со вздохом направил их на нижний подвальный этаж старого Особняка Мстителей. Он займется ими позже. Сейчас его ждал Стив Роджерс и немного честно заслуженного времени для отдыха и восстановления. И он не собирался ни секунды тратить на беспокойство о каких-то отвратительных экспериментах.

***

Стив закрыл дверь в свою квартиру и замешкался, держа руку на надежной деревянной ручке. Он не совсем представлял, что ему делать и как себя вести. Между ним и Тони стояло так много невысказанного, так много вины и неуместных упреков. Все было в порядке, пока нужно было куда-то бежать, с кем-то сражаться или что-то решать, но сейчас…

— Стив?

Взволнованный голос Тони заставил Стива обернуться. Он не хотел, чтобы Тони сомневался в том, как много значит для него. Потому что после всего этого безумия если Стив что и понял, так это то, как сильно он беспокоится о Тони — сильнее, чем когда-либо считал возможным. Он хотел, чтобы Тони был рядом с ним — и если Тони захочет, то и в его постели. 

— Привет, — Стив поморщился от своих же слов. Это было глупо. Это слово не могло выразить все, что он хотел сказать. 

Но Тони неуверенно улыбнулся — видимо, заметив неловкость Стива, сам он стал нервничать поменьше.

Им был необходим отдых, особенно Тони. Ему бы проспать целую неделю, желательно, под надежным замком, пока не восстановится после экспериментов и пыток Золы. Но если Стив отложит все на неделю, если не покажет Тони, как сильно его хочет, как сильно хочет этого, Тони может сбежать, и все вернется на круги своя. Им бы поговорить, открыть свои чувства — но Стив всегда считал себя человеком дела. Тщательное планирование хорошо работает в большинстве случаев, но иногда нужно просто взять быка за рога и действовать. Как и сейчас, в этот самый момент. Они смогут позаботиться об остальном позже: обсудить, какие у них отношения и кем они приходятся друг другу, получить свой заслуженный отдых. А пока Тони было нужно, чтобы Стив дал волю своей решительности. 

Бросившись вперед, Стив обхватил лицо Тони ладонями и втянул его в долгий головокружительный поцелуй. Тони с охотой подался навстречу, вплавился в него, послушно открыл рот. Они сплетались языками и нежно ласкали друг друга губами. Стив всем собой услышал, как Тони застонал, — и застонал в ответ.

Он осторожно подтолкнул Тони назад, в сторону спальни. Поцелуи Тони стали совсем безумными и страстными. Стив не был против: на каждое резкое движение он отвечал своим, даже, заразившись нахальством, начал покусывать чужие губы. Когда он сделал так в первый раз, то почувствовал, как Тони улыбнулся. 

Пользуясь возможностью, Стив переместил руки на задницу Тони, потом опустил ниже — и одним мощным движением поднял его. Тот ахнул и с энтузиазмом обхватил ногами его талию, и Стив облегченно выдохнул: он точно не знал, понравится ли мужчине такое. Однако судя по твердому члену, который вжимался ему в живот, решившись, он не прогадал.

Они вместе упали на кровать, и Стив накрыл Тони своим телом. Они терлись друг о друга бедрами, и удовольствие накатывало растущими волнами — словно ветер гнал рябь по пруду. Стив всего на один миг оторвался от Тони, чтобы одной рукой стянуть с себя футболку, и Тони последовал его примеру: сначала вывернулся из футболки, а потом потянулся к ремню. 

Стив накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Дай я, — прошептал он и поцеловал Тони снова: один раз, второй, третий. Со вздохом отстранился, но тут же начал осыпать нежными поцелуями его щеки, подбородок, опустился на шею. Тони со стоном выгнулся, наслаждаясь лаской. Стив, прижимаясь к нему губами, улыбнулся и закрыл глаза — на него нахлынуло ощущение чистого счастья. Он не мог поверить, что теперь у него все это есть. Не мог поверить, что чуть не упустил это. Не мог поверить, что много лет упускал это, не понимая, что достаточно только протянуть руку и взять.

Стив методично не обошел вниманием и грудь Тони: жадно припадал к золотистой коже, легонько покусывал темные соски и унимал слабую боль языком. Потом он как-нибудь сумеет найти в себе силы и начнет лучше продумывать свои действия. Потом позаботится о том, чтобы найти все чувствительные точки Тони, понять, что означают его вздохи и стоны, определить, как доставлять ему больше удовольствия. Он научится, как быстрее всего завести Тони — и как потянуть подольше, как заставить его зависнуть на самой грани и свести с ума ожиданием. А пока что — вот именно сейчас, в этот момент — Стива ничего из этого не заботило. Он просто хотел сделать Тони своим и отдать ему всего себя. Только это — и ничего больше.

Дойдя до пояса джинсов, Стив приподнял голову и с улыбкой положил пальцы на пуговицу. Ладонь совсем не случайно задела отчетливо выступающий бугор под плотной тканью, и Тони, который внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, на миг зажмурился, вскинув бедра вверх. Стив усмехнулся, поймав яростный взгляд.

— А ты никуда не спешишь, — выдавил Тони сквозь зубы.

— Ага, — не стал спорить Стив. Еле ощутимо поцеловав выступающую тазовую косточку, он подцепил пояс, вытащил пуговицу и расстегнул ширинку. Он помог резко выдохнувшему Тони вывернуться из джинсов — и потяжелевший член тут же прижался к животу. Стив вскинул брови:

— Решил сегодня обойтись без белья?

Тони подмигнул:

— Знаешь, пока ты сопровождал Золу к Риду, я переодевался — и меня вдруг посетило странное предчувствие, что сегодня у меня будет секс. Я подумал, что можно освободить себя от лишних проблем. И от дополнительного объема стирки.

— Как будто ты сам стираешь, — пробормотал Стив ему в бедро. Прижавшись носом к паху, прямо к тому месту, где начиналась нога, он глубоко вдохнул. Совсем непохоже на женщину: мускусный мужской запах. И Стива это очень даже устраивало. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на эрегированный член. Да, его это более чем устраивало: что от запаха, что от вида у него просто слюнки текли.

Стив на пробу сжал ладонью основание члена, придержал его и, собравшись с духом, обхватил губами головку. Тони громко выдохнул, но не дернулся: бедра ни на дюйм не пошевелились. Под языком Стива оказалась капелька смазки, и он, не задумываясь, слизнул ее. Совсем неплохо. Никакого горького или неприятного вкуса, который, ему почему-то казалось, должен быть — хотя, возможно, это просто у Тони так, или, может, дело в том, что это всего лишь смазка, а не сперма.

У него будет куча времени, чтобы позже выяснить точно. В последний раз ласково коснувшись языком, Стив отпустил член Тони и, прижимаясь вплотную, вернулся к его губам. Тони стал еще больше жадничать: здоровой рукой притягивал к себе Стива за плечо, водил пальцами по спине, слабо царапался, сильнее подавался бедрами навстречу. Такой настойчивый в своем желании. Стив застонал в поцелуй, ему тоже уже становилось невыносимо терпеть.

Тони упорно подталкивал Стива, пока тот, сдавшись, не скатился с него и не лег на спину. Тони тут же оказался на нем и, увлеченно, взасос, целуясь, подергал правой рукой за его штаны. 

— Помоги с этим, — пробормотал он. Стив с радостью подчинился и, насколько позволял обнаженный, ерзающий сверху Тони, быстро избавился от штанов и нижнего белья.

Когда он полностью разделся, Тони отстранился и надолго замер сидя на его животе. Он просто смотрел на Стива, а Стив пытался поймать его взгляд, не понимая, в чем дело.

— Ты чертов идеал, — выдохнул Тони, проведя ладонями по его груди.

Стив напрягся и сжал его руки, не давая продолжать. Дождался, чтобы Тони, недоумевая, поднял голову.

— Это не так, — вышло хрипло.

Полная, решительная серьезность, боже правый: Стив не привык видеть Тони таким серьезным. Упрямо сверля Стива искренним взглядом, Тони немного развернул кисти, чтобы в свою очередь сжать его руки.

— Это так, — ответил он. — Молчи. Это так.

— Я… — Стив не смог закончить. Ему не дали. Тони наклонился и поцеловал его, отвлекая и избавляя от любых возражений.

А потом Тони неторопливо раскрыл его, вводя палец за пальцем, и вошел внутрь. Про презерватив никто из них и не вспомнил. Стив схватил Тони за предплечье с такой силой, что могли остаться синяки, и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты со мной? — спросил он. Больше он выговорить ничего не смог: не сейчас, не при таких обстоятельствах. Не с таким прошлым, которое было у них за спиной, не с таким настоящим, подвисшим в воздухе. Даже если он признался самому себе, что любит Тони, он не мог вот так сказать это. Но зато мог спросить — другими словами.

И Тони тут же кивнул, как будто точно понял, о чем Стив спрашивает и о чем он не смог спросить, и решил ответить на оба вопроса.

— Я с тобой, — подтвердил он, толкнулся бедрами, наклонился, сгибая Стива посильнее, и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Я с тобой, — повторил он шепотом.

Он поцеловал Стива и, глотая его стоны, начал намеренно жестко, глубоко трахать его. Стиву только и оставалось, что держаться за него, смотреть на него, не отрываясь, и двигаться вместе с ним. 

Скоро — слишком скоро — Стив понял, что больше не выдержит. Тони был слишком безжалостен, слишком быстр, слишком идеален. Стив вцепился в его плечо — по груди скатилась струйка пота — и прерывисто выдохнул:

— Тони… Тони, ты сейчас… еще…

— Готов кончить? 

Вот черт, от одного этого вопроса — когда Тони так смотрел на него, когда вместе с ним так тяжело выдыхал, так двигался, так блестел от пота, — Стив кончил, и сперма брызнула до самой груди. Он застонал, затрясся, а Тони все продолжал дотрахивать его, и, черт-черт-черт, никогда еще такого со Стивом не было. Вроде бы выжатый уже досуха, болезненно чувствительный для таких ощущений, для по-прежнему неумолимых толчков… Стив снова содрогнулся, заорав на этот раз, да так, что, наверное, перебудил всех соседей. Из члена выплеснулось еще немного спермы — Стив даже не знал, что такое возможно, а Тони все не останавливался, и Стив не понимал, что с ним творится.

Тони кончил секунду спустя с громким выдохом, последние несколько раз качнул бедрами, чтобы все, до капли, оказалось в Стиве. Одна мысль об этом заставила Стива еще раз беспомощно застонать, хотя с полноценными оргазмами его тело пока больше не спешило.

Мокрый, уставший Тони вышел из Стива и рухнул на кровать рядом, негромко охнув — неудачно повернулся. Стив осторожно положил руку ему на живот, следя за тем, чтобы не задеть прикрытую повязкой рану на боку.

— У тебя швы не разошлись? — выдохнул он. Нужно было побеспокоиться об этом гораздо раньше.

Тони ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Ты правда кончил дважды?

Стив покраснел впервые с тех пор, как этим вечером впустил Тони в свою квартиру. Он всегда смущался, когда приходилось объяснять своим постельным партнерам некоторые… не задокументированные эффекты сыворотки.

— Так бывает. Иногда. Это все…

— …сыворотка, — закончил Тони за него. И без паузы продолжил: — Когда-нибудь пробовал выяснить, на сколько тебя хватает?

Стив закатил глаза. Конечно же, Тони спросил об этом.

— Да мне это неважно. И если ты не…

— Если я «нет», то обязательно изобрету что-нибудь, что «да».

Стив ненадолго уставился в потолок: еще не отошедший от оргазма мозг не сразу обработал слова Тони. Наконец додумав мысль, он усмехнулся:

— Будь готов — всегда готов!

В лицо ему прилетела подушка, Стив рассмеялся и, перекатившись на Тони, осторожно придавил его к кровати, чтобы надолго, очень надолго отвлечь поцелуями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] «Адвил» — обезболивающее. 
> 
> [2] «Гаторэйд» — cпортивный напиток, предназначенный для восполнения водно-солевого баланса в организме.


	17. Эпилог

Сквозь окна проникал яркий утренний свет. Для того чтобы отодвинуть шторы, Стив воспользовался пультом управления, про который Тони напрочь позабыл, оставив валяться в тумбочке — потому что давно мог регулировать шторы с помощью Экстремиса. Стив однажды обнаружил пульт похожим утром, когда отчаянно искал способ хоть как-то впустить в комнату естественное освещение, пока Тони спит.

Именно этим Тони занимался и сейчас: спал в своей просторной кровати, а Стив сидел рядом и читал книгу. Впрочем, по виду Тони нельзя было сказать, что кровать у него двойного «кинг-сайз» размера. Он разбросал руки-ноги в разные стороны, но все равно как-то умудрился наползти на Стива и обвиться вокруг, как осьминог. Стив только одну руку сумел из-под него вытащить — и в этой руке как раз и держал книгу, надежно оберегая ее от прилипчивой хватки Тони.

Стив как раз дошел до конца главы и как раз размышлял, настолько ли сильно ему хочется на пробежку, чтобы попробовать выбраться из-под Тони, как вдруг Тони сам резко подскочил. Не открывая глаз, он пробормотал:

— Четендорид?

Стив терпеливо ждал, пока он окончательно проснется. Сначала Тони пару раз моргнул, ориентируясь в пространстве. Потом обернулся, увидел его и улыбнулся: он был рад, что Стив еще не ушел. Стив улыбнулся в ответ и положил руку ему на поясницу.

— Что там? — одними губами спросил он.

Кажется, только теперь Тони вспомнил, почему проснулся, — на его лице медленно отразилось понимание. Он тут же полностью ушел в себя и сосредоточился. Из динамиков, распределенных по комнате, раздался голос Рида Ричардса:

— Я звоню спросить, слышал ли ты последние новости. Я тебя разбудил?

— Все норм, — пробормотал Тони, растирая рукой лицо.

Подавшись вперед, Стив поцеловал ямочки прямо над крепкими ягодицами Тони, скатился с кровати и пошел в ванную, по дороге положив книгу на тумбочку. Дверь за собой он не закрыл, чтобы слышать разговор, пока будет умываться и чистить зубы. В душ он сходит после пробежки.

— Только что звонил Бен. Он сказал, что этим утром прямо в его гостиную, проломив потолок, упал молот.

— Молот? — переспросил Тони. Стив, зажав зубную щетку во рту, высунул голову из ванной, чтобы обменяться с ним недоуменными взглядами. В глазах Тони отчетливо читалось «а ты слышал об этом?», Стив пожал плечами и покачал головой.

— Судя по энергетическим показателям, которые мне удалось измерить, он из Асгарда. Мне сразу пришло в голову позвонить тебе.

Если бы Тони уже не проснулся, то после такого проснулся бы точно. Спрыгнув с кровати, он, как был, голышом, дошлепал до ванной и, проходя мимо Стива, провел рукой по его животу. Стив перехватил его ладонь и прошептал ему в волосы:

— Скажи Риду, чтобы передал привет Золе от меня. 

Тони усмехнулся и скользнул дальше, к душу.

— Так, значит, что у нас? Асгардский молот; упал с неба; прямо в гостиную Существа? Я весь внимание, Рид.

Взмахом руки Тони включил воду и взял себе полотенце из бельевого шкафа. Стив сплюнул в раковину и прополоскал рот. Значит, вот какая суббота их ждет на этот раз.

Заканчивал разговор Тони уже в душе, с закрытыми глазами промывая волосы от шампуня. Стив подождал, пока он ополоснется, и предупредил:

— Схожу пробегусь. Позвони, если что-нибудь будет нужно.

Тони кивнул, но, когда Стив попытался развернуться к выходу, вцепился в него своими загребущими руками. Вздохнув, Стив наклонился и в награду за свое послушание тут же получил водяные брызги в лицо. Тони улыбнулся в поцелуй, потом еще раз напоследок клюнул Стива в губы и наконец отпустил.

— Если найду что-нибудь интересное, от меня вечером будет «четыре-один-один». У «Энцо» [1]? В семь?

Стив улыбнулся:

— Все верно.

Пока он надевал свои тренировочные штаны и худи, Тони окликнул его:

— «Четыре-один-один» на сленге значит «информация» [2]! Я понимаю, что в сороковых такого не было, и…

— Увидимся вечером, Тони! — Стив тоже повысил голос, перекрикивая шум воды. Улыбнувшись самому себе, он обул сникерсы и вышел за дверь. Вслед ему раздался сначала смех Тони, а потом ужасно неблагозвучное пение. 

С чем бы ни было связано это таинственное появление молота, Стив не сомневался, что они справятся. Когда они вместе, нет ничего, чему бы они уступили. Или хотя бы не отомстили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Энцо» (Enzo’s) — известный итальянский ресторан в Нью-Йорке. 
> 
> [2] «Четыре-один-один» — действительно невинное сленговое американское выражение. Возникло благодаря тому, что в США дозвониться до справочной системы можно как раз по телефону «411».


End file.
